Some of My fave stories on fanfiction
by 4everbellaxedward
Summary: This is a collection of parts of stories that I think deserve to be recognized! more explanation in first chapter
1. AN

Hey! if you think you're story deserves to be on here as a FAVE story, PM me and I'll read it and consider it! also, please check out my other story "


	2. AN 2

hey!! this first story is from one of thee best writers ever!!

Info:

name: Prep

weblink: **/u/1673627/casabellax**

author : casabellax


	3. Prep chap 1

**hey! okay this isn't my story, it is totally belonging to the wonderfully and amazing author casabellax!! here is a link to her page:**

**/u/1673627/casabellax**

**Preface**

I stared at him, my eyes fierce. He looked back, his eyes intense, but mixed with a different emotion. Regret? Fear? Was he so afraid that he was going to be beaten up by a girl in just a matter of seconds? I narrowed my eyes, examining his body, trying to find a weak spot.

There was only one problem holding me back. The problem was him. The person my eyes were roving, trying to find a weakness.

I balled my hands into fists as a smirk crossed his face at my hesitation. Then he spoke.

_I knew you wouldn't be able to hurt me._

My fury boiled over, and I crouched, preparing to lunge, but he beat me. He sprang forward...


	4. Prep chap 2

**Chapter 1: Moving Up**

_I hated Edward Cullen. I hated him since I lay my poor, innocent eyes on him._

_I knew what to expect from a boarding school, but I hadn't expected him to make it that much worse. My first day had gone from bad to worse._

"Ch-Dad, I'll be fine," I repeated for the seven millionth time, rolling my eyes. I hugged my arms around me, a cool breeze whipping my hair around me.

"Are you sure, Bells? You know you don't have to come here, you could stay at Forks High School, finish it out," Charlie looked at me, pleading.

"Sorry dad, but I've got my mind set. I'm not going to let this opportunity pass up– honestly, how often does your little girl get accepted into one of the most elite boarding schools in the country?" I smiled angelically. I had mixed feelings on this place, but figured that they would situate themselves eventually.

"Well, Forks isn't that far away, so I expect visits!" Sure, sure. Two hours, not a long drive at all. Charlie snatched up one of my steamer trunks, and I tossed my backpack over my shoulder, taking my other trunk. We slowly lugged my luggage towards the Henderson building. Charlie and I dropped my trunks, and I strode up to the front desk.

"Hello." I said brightly, flashing the man a grin. He smiled weakly back.

"Miss Swan, I presume?" He arched a brow.

"That's me! What room am I?" If Charlie fell for this false cheery act, I'd have to give myself a pat on the back. It wouldn't take much to change his mind on letting me finish out my junior year here.

When I sent out my application in late October to Riverside Preparatory School, I didn't expect to get a reply, let alone an acceptance. I had gone to Forks in the beginning of eleventh grade, and had started to settle in there. But on December 16th, I got a reply from Riverside, and well, here I was.

"Miss Swan?" The man behind the desk– I peeked at his name tag, which read Ryan– waved a hand in front of me.

"Yes, sorry, what did you say?" I shook my head, clearing my mind.

"You're in room four-oh-six. Your roommate should be there, ready to help you unpack." Ryan smiled a little wider. He pushed a few forms towards me, which I grabbed.

"Thank you so much!" He nodded as I turned and grabbed my stuff, dragging it to the elevator.

I fumbled with my key, and finally opened my door. I dropped my trunk on my foot, grunted in disgust and hurt, and shielded in my eyes, in that order.

Because as soon as I opened the door, I wished I hadn't.

There was my roommate, on _my bed, _more than _half naked_, lip-locked with her boyfriend.

Her absolutely gorgeous, bronze haired boyfriend.

Charlie cleared his throat loudly. They didn't break apart.

"Good afternoon, roomie," I said loudly, my eyes glued to the ugly white tile floor, my arms crossed haughtily across my chest. They looked up.

"Ohmigosh, sorry. Hi Bella, I'm Tanya Denali," Her voice was sickly sweet as she pushed her little friend off of her.

"You're on my bed." I snapped, not looking up. Oh god, oh god. This was _not_ happening.

Tanya let out a high pitched shriek as her boyfriend shifted slightly to look at me, and she was rolled to the floor. But I wasn't paying attention to her. My gaze had shifted from the floor to him.

His face was flawless, with a square jaw, and a sharp nose. His perfectly full lips we pulled up at one side in an amused crooked smile. His brilliant green eyes gazed at me with some sort of intensity, and I didn't really want to find out. His skin was pale, the same shade as mine. I couldn't help but feel my pulse quicken as I looked at him.

"Oh, this is Edward Cullen, my _boyfriend_." She emphasized the word boyfriend. I almost scoffed. As if I didn't already know that. I settled for rolling my eyes.

"Nice to meet you both," I said, my tone sickly sweet as hers.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd really like my bed so I can sanitize it. Kind of a germ-a-phobe." I shuddered for effect. Edward rolled off of it, grabbing his pants and a shirt.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" Tanya drawled, tossing her dress over her head, and pulling it down.

"I prefer Bella," I answered coldly. I heard someone knock quickly on the door.

"What's up Tanya?" I heard a voice call out behind me. A beautiful blonde girl had stuck her head in.

"Just got a little surprise," Tanya replied in her drawl. I wondered mildly where she was from. The blonde nodded, her icy blue eyes wandering over to me. She offered me a small smile, which I reluctantly returned. Anyone who was in cohorts with this Tanya person, I didn't want to deal with.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," The blonde greeted softly. My gaze drifted off towards Charlie, who was looking awkwardly at the floor, standing by my trunks.

"I'm Bella." I responded simply, walking over to Charlie. I shrugged apologetically, and opened one of my trunks, searching for my bedding. I lay the folded sheets on my bed, before grabbing my key, and taking Charlie's wrist, leading him past Rosalie, out of the dorm.

"Bella, I don't like the look of that Tanya girl," Charlie started. I shook my head.

"Me either. But I'll deal with it Don't worry about me. And if I have any problems, expect a phone call to pick me up!" I grinned, patting him on the shoulder. He sighed, resting both of his large hands on my shoulders.

"Don't be afraid to call, Bells. I'm here for you. I expect to see you at least once before spring break!" He hugged me, and I planted a kiss on his cheek. I watched him drive off, waving the entire way.

"So, Bella Swan, the new girl," A velvety voice greeted me as I closed the door to my room. I turned around, and saw Edward.

"Hello." I said curtly, starting to make my bed.

"Want some help with that?" He asked, looking at me. I didn't look back.

"I'm alright, thanks," I continued in the same clipped tone. He didn't listen, and stretched his arms out quickly fitting my sheets to the bed. He finished by plumping my pillows with a flourish, and I plopped on my newly made bed.

"Why thank you, Edward Cullen," I said, amused. He flashed me his crooked smile again, sitting next to me.

"You're welcome, Bella Swan," He winked. I rolled my eyes. I could already tell this guy was bad news. He was hitting on me with his girlfriend just out of sight.

"Where's your _girlfriend?_" I asked. He shrugged.

"She went to Rosalie's room. I expect she'll be back soon... but I was under the impression you didn't want her around," He smirked, shrugging again.

"But what do I know?" Edward looked innocently at me. I hated his piercing, beautiful green eyes.

"Perceptive, aren't you?" I spat, jumping up tugging on his toned arm. I heard a tiny cough from the doorway, and released my grip immediately. I stared at Tanya. Her strawberry blonde curls nestled on her overly tanned back, her ice blue eyes almost the same color as Rosalie's. They were narrowed dangerously as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Edward, I think I should have some alone time with my new roommate," Tanya stated, her voice borderline murderous. Edward raised his hands in mock surrender, standing up. She watched icily as he brushed past me, and before she shut the door on him, he managed to wink at me. I almost gagged.

"Why were you flirting with my boyfriend?" Tanya demanded, her ice blue eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Excuse me? If you consider my telling him to get the hell away from me flirting, then sure. But our definitions of flirting are certainly different." I hissed. "And I suggest you treat your boy toys with a little more respect, or you'll find yourself alone," I added venomously. She rolled her eyes, unable to compose a comeback. I smirked, sinking onto my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, Tanya announced she was going to take a shower, and disappeared. I slowly sat up, and decided that I would take my chances with this Rosalie girl.

As soon as I knocked on the door, I regretted it. I was about to talk to a supermodel in the making, and I didn't know what to say. Rosalie opened the door, and smiled weakly at me.

"Hi Bella. Come in," She said, opening the door a little wider.

"Thanks Rosalie. Sorry I was sort of... cold... earlier. I found Tanya and her boyfriend on my bed, and obviously, I was upset." I shrugged lightly, stepping into her room. Rosalie's roommate was looking curiously. I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks.

"Hi Bella!" She nearly screamed, causing me to jump.

"I'm Alice Brandon!" Rosalie's roommate sang, leaping up and prancing over to me. She enveloped me in a tight hug before stepping back, and taking a good look at me. I did the same.

She had cropped black hair which stood up in spikes. Her eyes were dark brown, and glistening with excitement. She was petite, and thin to the extreme. She was the basic opposite of Rosalie, with long blonde hair waving to her lower back, a taller, fuller figure, and light blue eyes. My mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes were nothing compared to them. Just a plain Jane.

"Sorry about Alice, she's a little... excited," Rosalie said with a small shrug. Alice scoffed, and tugged on my wrist. "I suppose she thinks you're a new shopping buddy." Alice blushed.

"A new friend, more like," She muttered, shaking her head. I smiled, taking an immediate liking to this bubbly pixie. Alice dragged me to her bed.

"Sit and tell me about yourself," She demanded, folding her legs under herself on her desk.

"What is this, an interview?" I snickered before continuing. "I'm Bella Swan, seventeen years old, I've never had a boyfriend and I don't think I like my roommate, and I _know_ I don't like her boyfriend. He's a jerk." I concluded, gagging a bit. Alice burst into laughter, and Rosalie pursed her lips.

"Edward isn't that bad. I suppose Tanya's rubbing off on him," She mused, combing her fingers through her thick blonde hair. Alice rolled her eyes, as I shifted my gaze to my hand. I realized I was still clutching the forms Ryan had handed me. I unfolded them, and stared at my schedule.

"Oh, what classes do you have with me?" Alice squealed happily. She looked over my shoulder, and her happy demeanor faded. "Only Government and Trigonometry... you have Gym with Rose, and oh!" She clasped a hand over her mouth, erupting into a fit of giggles. "You have Biology with Edward," Alice teased, letting her giggles loose. I rolled me eyes, feeling my stomach sink.

"Any classes with Tanya?" I asked, praying that the answer was no.

"Yeah, Trigonometry. But that's it," She added hastily, seeing my look.

We were chatting happily about what to expect tomorrow in class when the door burst open.

"Rosie?" A sickly sweet voice complained. "Have you seen– oh there she is." Tanya glared at me. Great, she probably thought I was trying to steal her best friend too. I waved a hastened goodbye, before leaving their room. Sure enough, Tanya interrogated me as soon as we were in the privacy of our room.

"So you think you can steal my best friend, huh?" She shot at me.

"I was under the impression I was just meeting people." I answered calmly, digging through my trunk. I felt a hand clawing into my upper arm. I turned to tell her to get the hell off, when she spoke menacingly.

"You better watch your back– you chose the right person to be jealous of. Because I have it all. And you _won't_ steal it from me. New girl." She spat, whirling around and stalking to her desk to primp her damp curls. I rolled my eyes, grabbing my shower necessities and my pajamas before I headed off towards the floor bathroom.

I let the warm water cascade down my back. I sighed, letting it wash away my worries. Tanya, Edward, and tomorrows classes melted away. But as soon as I turned off the water, they rushed back to me. I rested my head against the side of the shower stall, taking a deep breath. I wrapped myself in a towel, not allowing myself to panic.

Once I dressed, I walked slowly back to my room, and opened my door.

"Can't you unglue your lips for more than an hour?!" I cried in exasperation, shutting my eyes. Yet again, Tanya and Edward were lip locked, but fortunately, it was on her bed. Edward pushed her away, looking at me. His green eyes twinkled.

"Why? Do you want to give it a try...?" Edward raised one of his perfect brows, and ran his tongue along his lips. I couldn't shut out the small voice in the back of my head telling me eagerly to agree. "I don't bite..." He winked. Tanya slapped him, trying to be playful, but her face contradicted this action. Thus, her slap was a bit harder than intended.

"Ow, Tanya, what was that for?" Edward asked, tearing his eyes away from me. I dumped my shower supplies on the floor at the foot of my bed, and snatched my comb, dragging it through my hair. I noticed in the mirror that Edward was watching me from the corner of his eye.

"For trying to seduce my new roommate! You might scare her off!" I noticed the slight hopefulness of her tone. I smirked, deciding to play that game.

"Oh Tanya, you don't have to worry. How could I get scared off by a silly boy such as Edward?" He smiled seductively at me. I cursed myself for finding it completely sexy. "You have nothing to worry about," I reassured her lightly, flopping down in my bed. I turned on my side, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to block out the agitated whispers behind me. I eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep, my arms wrapped protectively around myself.

When Edward left the room about ten minutes later, I swore he let his fingertips trail along my backbone. I shuddered involuntarily, but Tanya didn't notice. She shut out the lights, and snuggled deeper into her covers, murmuring.

I hated Edward Cullen. Why? Because I was already falling for the scumbag.


	5. Prep chap 3

**Chapter 2: Inquiry**

The next morning greeted me with a loud shriek. I groaned, tossing over in my bed. And I was having such a good dream...

"ISABELLA!" Her voice shattered my peace. I plugged my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. That didn't help at all. She stormed over to me, and ripped my covers back.

"Excuse me, I want to sleep," I snapped, pulling my covers back.

"It's six fifteen, lazy ass. Classes start at seven thirty. AND WHY DID YOU SHATTER MY MIRROR? I mean, I already know how you did it, just look at you, but WHY MINE?!" Tanya huffed, her arms crossing in front of her chest as she glared at me. I gaped back at her.f

"Last time I checked, it's our mirror, because it's on the back of our door," I started, looking at her with a bemused expression. "And it's not even broken, it's just a teeny crack" I added, nodding towards the mirror mounted on the back of the door. Sure enough, there was a small crack not even a quarter of an inch long. Way to make a mountain out of a molehill.

"You think you're so clever. But I know you did it!" Tanya continued, yelling at the top of her voice.

"Well, now that you've successfully awakened the entire building, I think I'll get ready for class." I rolled out of bed, smirking to myself.

This year was going to be very, very fun.

I draped my backpack over the back of me seat, letting out a wide yawn. Impossibly, I hated Tanya this morning even more than I hated her last night. I stared blankly at the board for a few moments, waiting for the other students to arrive. Five minutes later, Mr. Hall called me to the front of the class to introduce myself. After tripping over my own feet and having my cheeks turn beet-red, I managed to stand in front of the teachers desk, my hands shaking nervously.

"I'm Bella Swan, and I'm from Forks," I said quickly, turning to return to my seat. I stepped on my shoelace, and stumbled forward. My face grew even redder, the blush creeping along my ears and down my neck. I sat down gratefully in my chair, letting my hair fall around my face so I wouldn't have to meet the many stares of my classmates. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly. It would be a long day, and I knew it. I sprang out of my seat as soon as the bell rang, having not payed any attention to what Mr. Hall was lecturing.

"Homework for tonight, two paragraphs summary on the first four chapters of _Wuthering Heights,_" So that's what we were focusing on. I hurried from the class, looking at the floor.

Of course, even when my eyes were glued to my feet, I would manage to trip over something. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the floor. But the contact never came. A pair of pale, strong arms were wrapped around my waist, holding me. I twisted around and looked into the face of my savior, preparing a slew of thank yous. But it was for nothing. I narrowed my chocolate eyes as they stared into emerald ones. Edward smirked.

"A thank you would be nice, Bella Swan, the new girl," He said lazily, setting me on my feet.

"Thank you," I mumbled before turning and stalking off to Government. I heard a musical chuckle behind me, and froze. I closed my eyes, and shook my head, before continuing towards my next class.

"What's eatin' ya?" Alice asked as soon as I slammed my books down on the desk next to her.

"English was horrible, I tripped about four times. And then again in the hallway, and guess who caught me?" I fumed, ripping open my notebook.

"Edward? Oooh!" She exclaimed, giggling. I shot her a look, and the giggling ceased. "And that's so bad because...?" She pressed, looking anxiously at me.

"He's an arrogant jerk." I explained shortly, glaring at my notebook. I knew Alice would say something else, but the teacher began to speak at that moment.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She whispered after about thirty minutes. I knew she had been itching to ask for ages, but couldn't find the opportunity. Now we were paired up and starting on a worksheet.

"I told you. He's an arrogant jerk. And he was hooking up with my roommate on _my_ bed." I seethed, scribbling an answer down.

"I think you should give him a chance," Alice mumbled. I froze. "Bella, get over it. He's trying to be nice to you, I think. And he's not nice to just everyone." She continued, looking down at my sheet, then copying my answer.

"Last night he asked if I wanted to make out with him. Because that's just _so_ nice. I'll give him a chance if he stops being a gross, selfish asshole, AKA, never." I concluded, scribbling another answer. "So just drop it Alice, okay?" I closed my eyes again, trying to calm myself.

"Sheesh, defensive much?" Alice murmured to herself. I sighed, opening my eyes and looking at her.

"Look, I'm sorry about all that, but it's just... Edward really touches a nerve." I sighed again, completing the worksheet. I passed it to Alice, who copied my answers. I could have sworn she was muttering under her breath. I caught a few words, like _denial... couple... Edward_. I rolled my eyes. Alice would never get over it.

The bell rang, and Alice and I stood in silence, and started towards Trigonometry.

"Hey Bella," A musical voice greeted me in front of Trigonometry. A pained cough followed his words. He was giving Tanya a hug– I was shocked that there was no face action.

"Hello." I said shortly, not looking at him. Alice chortled. I ignored her as well. Tanya left Edward's embrace, and I followed her into class. Or at least, I started to follow her, when a hand caught my arm, and turned me to face him.

"Bella, why do you hate me?" Confusion was etched all over his beautiful face, as his green eyes bored into mine. I scoffed, but I couldn't bring myself to twist out of his grasp again.

"Because you're an arrogant, selfish jerk," I mumbled, looking away. He laughed quietly, releasing his grip. I turned away, walking quickly, and stumbling. And again, he caught me. "Thank you," I muttered reluctantly, hearing him laugh again.

"Just try not to trip, because I might not be there to catch you next time. See you tonight," Edward waved a little at me, before gracefully exiting the classroom, not even glancing at Tanya, his _girlfriend_. I sighed, sitting down next to Alice, who had breezed past me during my encounter with Edward. She leaned towards me, wiggling her brows.

"So Bella, Edward doesn't seem so arrogant and gross anymore, does he?" She giggled, but I just stared at the board, feeling my cheeks steadily darken. "Ah, young love," Alice continued wisely. I smirked, not looking at her still. I had the satisfaction of Tanya twisting in her seat to glare at me. Mr. Turner spotted it, and she reluctantly returned her attention to the front. I snickered, and Alice gladly joined me, but I doubted it was for the same reason. We passed the class with murmurs about Tanya, and all too soon, the bell rang.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever enjoyed math class more," I told Alice, laughing. She bobbed her head energetically, before waving as she headed off to gym, and I walked away towards Spanish. I heard Alice squeal happily, she probably spotted Rosalie. I didn't pay attention to what she was saying, or to whom she was talking to. I just continued down the hall, minding my own business.

Spanish was horrible. Almost as bad as English. I didn't have Alice to talk to, so I resorted to staring at my notes. My disgusting, ugly notes. But my mind was elsewhere. Some place that was not at all horrible, ugly or disgusting.

I flared my nostrils, blowing my breath out sharply. How could I even be _thinking_ about Edward? Considering he was a pig, but such a beautiful pig. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to block out my thoughts.

"Miss Swan, I would appreciate your attention," My face did something strange. Instead of turning a violent shade of red, it paled. "Oh, I see you are not well. Would you like to go to the nurse?" She looked concerned. I nodded quickly, scooping up my books, and rushing out the door. Luck was on my side– I didn't trip.

I quickly walked across the campus to the infirmary building. Why it was on the other side, I had no idea. I slipped quickly in the doors, and looked around.

I wasn't the only student in the room– there was a huge, dark skinned boy in the room, being examined by one of the nurses. The other one sat behind a desk, and looked up at me.

"How can I help you, dearie?" She asked kindly, looking at my face, which was returning to it's normal color. "You look alright, looking for a reason to skip?"

"No, I just felt a little faint in class," I answered, my voice faint. Why was I here? I was just overreacting to Edward. Stupid, stupid Edward.

"Take a seat, I'll get you some water and a snack and you should be fine. Eat a big, nutritious lunch when I let you go, and you'll be healthy as a horse." I nodded, and sat down in a chair next to the russet skinned boy. He was staring at me.

"Hello..." I started, looking awkwardly at him. "Are you alright? You look a little uh, dazed."

"I'm fine," His voice was deep and husky, and his thick brows furrowed over his deep set dark eyes. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, reaching under his rather long, shiny black hair which was tied back with a leather strip. "I'm Jacob, by the way. Jacob Black," He shakily extended his other hand to me. I shook it, and his entire palm enveloped my hand. After a moment, he released his grasp, his dark eyes still on me.

"Bella Swan," I replied with a nod, turning my attention to the health posters around the room. I took the water and crackers the nurse offered me, and took a long drink. When I finished, I stood up, thanking them, and headed towards the door.

"I feel better too. I heal quickly." A husky voice behind me said, and I didn't have to look to know that Jacob had leapt up, and was following me out the door. He seemed pretty nice, despite the fact that he was starting to appear clingy.

"So, what brought you to the nurse?" I questioned him, raising my brows as we trudged across campus.

"I got burned my the Bunsen burner. Big hands. Little knobs." Jacob shrugged waving his large hand in front of my face, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Very nice. Next time you might have your partner do it for you." I suggested, shoving my hands in my jeans pockets.

"Interesting piece of advice. Just might take it." He nodded in approval, which got me laughing again. He grinned brightly at me.

"So, Bella Swan. What brings you to Riverside?" He asked me, looking genuinely interested.

"To be honest, I never thought I could be here. I'm from Forks– trust me, the rain there makes this place look like Death Valley at four o'clock," I chuckled, and he did as well.

"I know. I'm from La Push, the little Indian reservation about fifteen minutes from there. Your dad's chief Swan then? He's best friends with my dad," Jacob frowned slightly.

"I remember your sisters Rachel and Rebecca, but not you. I have a knack for blocking out some memories that aren't particularly happy. Like fishing with Charlie. I'm sorry for not recognizing you," I hoped he would forgive me.

"It's okay. My sisters will be uh... amused... that you'll be here," He said rather awkwardly, looking down at his feet. "In a good way," He added hastily. "So look, do you want to hang out or something tomorrow night? As friends, not in a date, because I'm probably too young and all..." He started to ramble.

"No, no, that's fine. How about we go see a movie? Ever seen _The Forty Year Old Virgin_?"

"Smuggling me in to an R-rated movie? I'm appalled, Bella!" He said in mock horror, tentatively resting his uninjured hand on my arm.

"They won't care, you look older than me. How old are you anyways?"

"Fifteen. Almost sixteen though," Jacob answered quickly. The bell rang shrilly, interrupting our conversation.

"Well, I'll see you at eight tomorrow night in front of the theater. Bye Jacob, it was nice seeing you again!" I waved a little, before bouncing off to the cafeteria. It was nice to have made a new friend– he even got me to stop thinking about Edward for a whole half hour.

I pushed open the doors, and spotted Alice waving me over eagerly. I grinned wider, walking over to her.

"Hey Bella! I think about half the school already heard about your little fainting feat. Is it true?" She asked, her eyes shining.

"Pretty much. I didn't faint, but I did have to go to the infirmary. I met this kid there, Jacob. We're going to the movies tomorrow night." Alice gasped. "Just as friends," I added hastily. She rolled her eyes, obviously not believing me.

"So, what is he like?" Alice pressed, looking even more excited, if that was possible.

"Huge." I stated honestly. She giggled.

"Sounds like Emmett," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Emmett McCarty is Rose's boyfriend, by the way. You'll surely meet him soon enough. Ah yes, here they come," She smiled brightly at three figures making their way over. A tall blonde boy wrapped his arms around Alice's shoulders, giving her a squeeze. I noticed he had the same hair and eye color as Rosalie. Speaking of which, she was holding hands with this huge boy– Emmett. I smiled shyly at them all.

"Everyone, this is Bella Swan. She's the Devil's roommate." Alice introduced me, and Rosalie rolled her eyes. However, she didn't seem to mind Alice's comment that much. Alice's boyfriend smiled kindly at me.

"I'm Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin," He kissed Alice on the top of her spiky hair.

"I'm Emmett McCarty!" Emmett boomed, patting me on my shoulder. My knees buckled, causing him to guffaw. I rolled my eyes, and stood up.

"I'm going to get some food... be right back," I strode quickly away, and Alice quickly caught up to me. "I'm okay Alice," I told her quickly. Alice shook her head.

"I'm getting food too, buddy,"

"Oh." She giggled as we waited in line.

I paid for my pizza and soda, and was about to return to our table before I froze, my knees starting to feel weak. Tanya and Edward were now seated there, Edward was deep in conversation with Emmett, who was sitting across the table. I noticed two empty seats– and one was next to Edward. Alice followed my gaze, and nudged me, giggling again.

"Alice, you giggle too much," I groaned, shuffling my feet towards the table. Alice quickly set her tray in the empty seat next to Jasper, leaving me to sit next to Edward. I moodily bit down on the straw of my soda as I took a long sip. I propped me chin on my hand, and my elbow on the table, as I pushed my slice of pizza around my plate.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Edward inquired. I hadn't noticed him staring at me– Tanya was talking to Rosalie, and Jasper, Alice and Emmett were having a heated argument about whether or not the pasta was whole grain. I shrugged, taking a small bite. Edward chuckled. "So I finally got the stubborn new girl to listen," He brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear, and where his skin touched mine, I felt as if it was burning like a million matches alight.

"Woohoo, have a party," I replied, taking another bite.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something like that. There's a party tomorrow night, sort of celebrating the start of the new semester. I was wondering if you were going," He looked a little embarrassed, and he looked at his hands, which were in his lap. Aw.

"I don't think so," I said slowly. What was this? Was _Edward_ inviting _me_ to a party?

"Oh," He looked downcast as he twiddled his thumbs. "Are you doing something else?" Why was he so interested?

"Yeah, I'm going to the movies with my friend," I responded quietly, looking at my lap as well. After a moment, I looked back to him. "Why are you asking me anyways?" I asked quietly. "I mean, you're going out with Tanya and all..." He looked back at me, his emerald eyes sparkling in the light.

"We're kind of in a fight. She wasn't happy about last night," Edward laughed his musical laugh quietly. "I guess my welcome was a little too friendly for her liking," I couldn't help but blush.

"You didn't seem happy either. As a matter of fact, you seriously hate me," He shook his head, frowning. "I don't really understand why," I shot him a look. I had already told him why. "Well, other than the arrogant, selfish jerk bit. But I've been trying to change myself." Edwards cheeks turned a very faint pink.

Edward Cullen was trying to change himself. Edward Cullen was blushing.

"I'm flattered, Edward," I snorted. He looked up at me, and stuck out his tongue, looking frustrated. He was so adorable when he was frustrated. He was so adorable all the time. I had a feeling my outing with Jake wasn't going to go as well as I could have hoped.

It was then that the bell rang, making us jump. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Tanya were all staring at us with their mouths open. I blushed furiously, before scooting out of my chair. Edward grasped my wrist, and I watched Tanya stalk away, fuming. I looked questioningly at Edward.

"From what I hear, you're going to Biology." Oh. Right. Biology with Edward. How fun. I was sure to make more of a fool of myself, but at least Tanya wouldn't be there to watch it. "I'd like to walk with you," He continued quietly, looking at me through his long lashes. He was giving me the choice. But how could I turn those perfect features down?

"Sure thing," I gasped, wrapping my arms around myself, as if I would fall apart if I let my arms go. Edward gave me that half smile that melted my heart. As if I needed it. He walked with me towards the Biology wing in a comfortable silence.

When we entered, everyone was already there, seated and chatting. There was only one empty table. Edward drifted to his seat, and began unpacking his supplies. I stood frozen at the entrance.

"Isabella Swan, correct?" Mr. Roche inquired from his desk at the front of the class.

"B-Bella" I stuttered. Damn, I knew I would make a fool of myself in front of Edward.

"Welcome to Riverside. Your lab partner will be Edward, I assume you already know each other, as you walked to class together." A wave of whispers erupted at his last sentence. I felt more blood rush to my cheeks as I nodded. I stumbled as I made my way to my seat, next to Edward. He chuckled softly, a thousand beautiful bells ringing. I started to feel faint again, as I took out my notebook. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, and looked defiantly at the board.

Fifteen minutes into the hour, Mr. Roche told us to begin the lab. I hadn't been paying any attention, as all my efforts went into ignoring Edward. I turned reluctantly to him as he pulled a microscope nearer.

"So partner, ready to work with me?" He winked. I gagged, and he frowned. A blow to his self esteem– excellent. "What happened to the nice lunchtime chat?" Edward questioned me, grinning mischievously. I rolled my eyes.

"It went up my ass and around the corner," I sneered, pulling the microscope towards me. We were examining cells of Whitefish Blastula which were going through mitosis, and we had to differentiate between each phase. I slipped the first slide in, and peered through the lens.

"Metaphase."

"May I take a look?" I shoved the microscope towards him. Edward chuckled. "I mean may I look for our conversation." I looked at him, horror struck. What kind of invitation was that?

"That's not a very good pickup line," I scoffed, my face turning redder as I turned my head away from him. He was still chuckling, and I heard him pull the microscope closer to him.

"Yes, this is metaphase," he agreed, and I heard the scratching of pen on paper. I imagined an untidy scrawl, and was blown away when I turned back to him.

"Nice handwriting," I noted, nodding at his elegant script, my jaw hanging. Edward laughed quietly.

"No need to make fun of me," He said, switching the slides. "This one's prophase," Edward said, taking notes.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm not _that_ mean. I actually think it's nice," I grinned cheekily at him. He peered anxiously at me, as if waiting for me to say _Gotcha!_

"Thanks," Edward switched the slides again.

"Anaphase." He wrote it down again.

"You going to let me do any of this work?" I asked, peering into the microscope, which was still in front of him.

Bad idea. He smelled so delightful, like sun and honey, and something else I couldn't quite place. I felt myself grow lightheaded as I took a deep inhale of the intoxicating scent.

"What is it Bella?" His velvety voice didn't break my trance.

"You smell delicious," I very near moaned, not realizing how foolish I was acting. Edward chuckled nervously.

"Thanks... but I meant what phase of mitosis is it..." Oh, crap. Crap, crap, crap. I just told Edward he smelled good. Crap!

"Uh, telophase," I said quickly, blushing impossibly more. He patted my hand gently, still chuckling. "Sorry about that other comment... I mean, you do smell good but... well, it was just that--" He cut me off.

"It's okay, Bella." The bell rang, and he stood up, and collected his books. He waited as I fumbled with the zipper of my backpack, before swooping down and knocking my hand gently out of the way. I inhaled sharply– his touch was like an electric shock to my skin.

"Sorry," He murmured, zipping up my bag, and offering it to me.

"Don't." I breathed, looking at him. When his eyes met mine, it was like our own little time bubble. There was no one else in the world, just Edward and I. A grin crept across his face, and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Swan, Cullen, get to class!" A loud voice interrupted our moment. I stood quickly, and started towards the door.

"Bye, stubborn new girl," Edward said, smirking as I passed him

"Bye, selfish pig," I waved at him, still grinning, and strode towards the Gym.

I was very nearly late to Gym. Good. I hated this class. Just another excuse to make a fool of myself by attempting to do a contact sport. I had little hand-eye coordination, let alone coordination in general. Rosalie smiled a little at me when I walked into the locker room.

"Hi Bella. Why are you late?" She asked, waiting for me while I changed.

"Uh..." I hesitated. Would she report back to Tanya? "Got held up in Biology with Edward." There. No lies.

"Interesting..." I could just hear the smirk in her voice. "With Edward, you say?" Rosalie giggled.

"You sound like Alice. Giggle twins," I muttered, following her back into the gym. I was immediately greeted by a group of buoyant boys.

"Rosalie!"

"Hey Rose!"

"Hi Rosalie!" I gave Rosalie a sidelong glance, and she looked like she wanted to jump off a cliff. I smiled.

"Hey Bella!" Well, that took my by surprise. Jacob was striding towards me. Oh. Jacob. Right. He was my friend. I was going to the movies with him tomorrow night. Edward had completely driven that out of my mind.

"Hey Jacob!" I grinned at him. I glanced around the room, and noticed a baby-faced boy glaring at Jacob. He had a glint in his eye, as if his emotions were going to burst.

"Alright kids! Basketballs– now!" Coach Creston clapped her hands together, blowing her whistle. I moaned. Basketball was probably the worst of the sports. I slowly edged towards the bleachers, trying to make my escape.

"Swan! Basketball!" Coach tossed me a ball– damn, there went my plans. I attempted to catch the dark orange menace, but it glanced off my hands and rolled away. I mumbled under my breath, cursing this woman to the deepest pits of hell.

I tried to dribble the ball, but it rolled away again.

I tried to pass the ball, but the ball bounced out of play.

I tried to shoot the ball, but it ended up in Jacob's face.

"Oh crap! Jacob! I'm really, really sorry! Oh god, crap!" I ran over to him, stumbling en route.

"Swan! Newton! Take Black to the infirmary." Coach Creston demanded. The blonde boy from earlier hurried over to me, and helped Jacob up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Jacob said thickly. Blood was pouring from his nose. I froze, the room spinning. The scent of rust and salt overwhelmed me. "Wait, Bella? Woah, Bella? Bella?"

Then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was lying on my bed. I rubbed my forehead, turning to look at the clock. Five thirty. Dinner time. But my stomach still felt uneasy from the blood during Gym.

I reached across my desk for my laptop, pulling it towards me. I booted it up, and opened up my instant messenger, planning to tell Reene about it. She was all about the new "IM craze"at least, that's what she called it. However, a different name popped up onto my screen.

**madtracker12:** Hey Bella, you okay?

**bellsx5:** Who is this?

**madtracker12 has changed their name to arrogant pig**

**arrogant pig: **Got a clue?

**bellsx5: **Hi Edward. How did you get my screen name?

**arrogant pig: **I asked Rosalie.

**bellsx5:** I haven't given it out...

**arrogant pig: **Fine, I looked it up

**bellsx5: **Stalker

**arrogant pig:** I was interested

**bellsx5:** Stalker

**arrogant pig: **Can you blame me? You're the talk of the school.

**bellsx5: **Stalker.

**arrogant pig:** Is Tanya there?

**bellsx5: **Stalker. And no, she's not.

**bellsx5: **Why?

**arrogant pig has gone away**

**bellsx5: **Edward?

**Auto Response from arrogant pig: **Visiting Hours.

**bellsx5:** Evil child.

I closed my laptop just as Edward burst through my door with two bottles of unopened water.

"Hello. I thought you might want some water," He smiled angelically, offering me the water bottle. I accepted it, nodding in thanks. He sat down on my bed, next to my waist.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked him, taking a sip of my water. Edward smirked. "I know it's not your girlfriend, because I told you she's not here. Got a thing for the new girl?" I teased, taking another sip.

"You could say that," He replied with a shrug. I nearly choked.

"Oh. Interesting." Stupid arrogant pig. "So..." I started, awkwardly.

"You fainted...?" He asked, taking a drink of his own water. "And it wasn't even your own blood..." He shook his head. "Imagine if it happened to you. Or worse, if it happened to me." Edward gasped in mock horror. I rolled my eyes, but my mouth was full of water so I couldn't exactly respond.

"You're absolutely disgusting." I scoffed, and he grinned.

"I try, I try." He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. I shivered involuntarily.

"I knew the rumors were true," I murmured, and he looked up his interest piqued.

"You're exactly as arrogant as I said." I smiled winningly.

"Yes. I won't deny it. What would you say to an arrogant student if that arrogant student asked you to accompany him to dinner tonight?" I glared at him.

"I would say no, because this certain arrogant student has a certain girlfriend who just happens to be my roommate, and also, that roommate already wants to rip my head off as is. I don't think going on a date with her boyfriend would sew us up in the friendship department." His face fell slightly as he exhaled.

"I knew you would say that," He murmured. I instantly felt bad.

"If you weren't with Tanya, I would change that no to a maybe," I said quickly, before clamping my hand over my mouth. No. I did not just tell him that if he broke up with his girlfriend, I would go out with him.

In other words, I told him that I had a teensy tiny crush on him.

Arrogant pig.


	6. Prep chap 4

**Chapter 3: Temptation**

That night I didn't get much sleep. I couldn't get over my final words to Edward.

_If you weren't with Tanya, I would change that no to a maybe._

Honestly. What was wrong with me? I just told a selfish, arrogant pig that I would date him if he dumped my evil roommate. Life is good! Not. I turned onto my pillow, groaning loudly into it.

Two hours later, Tanya's alarm clock hollered. She claimed that waking up early makes your hair shinier. I didn't care. I liked sleeping. But it still hadn't come.

I stood in front of the mirror, yawning widely. I looked a mess. My hair was a haystack, my eyes bagged and I could taste my morning breath, which was worse than usual. Sighing, I began to tame the mess that I called my hair. After a few minutes, Tanya burst back into the room.

"Bella, there aren't enough seats at the lunch table for you today sorry." She shrugged innocently, but she didn't look sorry at all. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I wasn't about to fuss over something I cared so little about. If I didn't have a seat, fine, I would eat quickly then go to the library.

"Oh, and if I catch you talking to Edward again, you'll regret it." Tanya bounced her curls one last time before grabbing her purse, sneering, and stalking back out the door. I yawned widely, and started to change.

"Take it off! Take it all off!" I heard muffled yells from outside my window. Crap. Tanya had opened the curtains, and of course, strange boys would be looking into my room while I was half naked. I blushed furiously, quickly pulling the curtains closed. There was less than an inch left when I noticed a certain dark haired dark skinned person. Why was Jacob telling me to strip? I shuddered, erasing the gap between them, and continuing to dress in peace.

After I brushed my teeth in the bathroom, I returned to my room, and there sat Alice, poised on my bed.

"Hi!" She squealed, leaping out and giving me a hug. "Do you feel better? I was going to come and visit you when Edward brought you back but--"

"Edward brought me back?" I cut her off, looking at her in astonishment.

"Yes, of course. I saw him sprinting towards the nurse's office when you passed the parking lot unconscious. That Newton kid was carrying you, and trying to help some big Indian kid at the same time. Edward took you, and it looked like Mike tried to punch him, but that didn't happen. The kid is a wimp, I tell you. So Edward stays with you until the nurse tells him to bring you back to your room. He stays with you until he's starving– you know boys. Can't keep their stomachs full. Anyways, he told me the whole story during dinner. He told us not to visit you until you were awake, and then he went to his room to pick up some water bottles. I guess he got online and searched for your screen name– mind you, that's very stalkerish. Then he found you online and... I guess you know the rest." Alice smiled brightly after completing her story. My mouth was hanging open in shock. "These walls aren't very thick. That's how I heard about the instant messenger thing and all," She continued. I couldn't speak. So it was Edward who had been caring enough to make sure I was going to recover from seeing so much blood. Huh, maybe I'd have to reconsider this movie tonight with Jacob. After all, he _was_ ogling at me when I was changing.

"Interesting. Thanks for filling me in..." I said, slightly dazed. I ran my fingers through my hair, and then again. Alice touched the collar of my shirt.

"Bella, you look like a prep. It's really weird." Maybe the khakis and baby pink polo shirt weren't such a good idea after all. But it was too late to change. Or do anything more with my hair. "I mean, you look nice, but I didn't see you as a prep. You know?" She took one of Tanya's many hair ribbons, parting my hair to the side, and clipping it in. "There. Okay, lets go." I rolled my eyes, knowing this was a lost battle. I pulled a cardigan over my polo, and followed Alice out of the room.

English was quite the same as yesterday, in the tripping and stumbling department. Some girl named Lauren Mallory started the count when she tripped me when I walked to my desk. _Tanya wannabe_, I thought angrily to myself, blushing, and sitting in my chair. I didn't look up the entire time.

"Tonight's assignment, summary on the second four chapters," Mr. Hall announced to the class. I sighed, shoving my notebook in my backpack, and desperately waited for the bell to ring. I had no such luck.

"So, hang out with Cullen lately?" A voice shot at me icily, as a girl rested her hands on my desk. I furrowed my brows– apparently I made another enemy.

"What makes you think that?" I didn't look up at her as I spoke.

"Everyone saw you two yesterday. He was like, carrying you. I knew you were a slut– you already did it with Edward Cullen. And his girlfriend is your roommate, my sources tell me." Lauren cackled, and one of her cronies, Jessica, I thought her name was, giggled nervously.

"I think you need new sources," I shot back, looking angrily up at her. To no surprise, her eyes were ice blue. I was wondering if all these girls had the same parents. Their attitudes sure matched up. "I would never sleep with Edward– one because he's dating my roommate, and two, because he's an asshole. And yesterday, I _fainted_ and he was just bringing me to the nurse. That's all that happened. So butt the hell out." The bell rang and I stumbled out of the room, leaving an astonished Lauren behind me.

"I love a girl who tells someone off," A musical voice greeted me. I jumped, my hand automatically reaching for my mouth. "Scare you?" He chuckled, a sound so alluring and enchanting, I could feel myself start to sweat.

"You seriously need to get a new hobby. Stalking the new girl must get boring." I sighed as Lauren and Jessica stalked past, shooting me looks. I childishly stuck my tongue out, which got them whispering. "Oh, and if you hear people talking about us, please slap them."

"Why would I slap them?" Edward inquired as we started off towards Government.

"Because I asked you to. And I don't want rumors starting."

"But slapping them would keep the rumors going. And who says they're rumors?" He had a mischievous glint in his bright green eyes that I found both annoying and delicious.

"Edward, I don't particularly want to date you. Remember, you're an arrogant pig," I pointed out, poking him on the shoulder with my index finger.

"Thanks so much. I'm really offended, Bella," He did look offended, but I caught the sarcasm in his voice. I heaved a deep sigh, and leaned against the wall, turning my body to face him.

"Listen Edward. People hate me because I talk to you. People talk about us because I talk to you. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy talking to you when you're not being a jackass, but if I'm going to be hated because you're telling people that we're together or whatever, I don't think I could forgive you. And I'm normally a very forgiving person." I looked around awkwardly. My little speech was absolute truth (and straight from the heart), and I didn't particularly want other people hearing it. The hallway was deserted apart from us. I turned my gaze back to him. "I still want to be your friend, but at the moment, I don't want anything more." Edward smirked.

"At the moment." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. At the moment." I sighed, not bothering to argue with him. The bell rang, but neither of us moved. "I suppose if you give me time..." I looked down at my feet. Why was he so easy to talk to? I felt myself admitting things I certainly didn't want him to know, including that I was willing to date him– with time.

"I have all the time in the world," He whispered, placing a cool finger under my chin, and tilting it up to look at him. "All the time," He reminded me. I nodded slowly, my eyes not leaving his. They seemed to be darker than usual, and filled with emotion. I searched desperately for a word to describe them– but instead of finding a word, I found flecks of gold. My heart rate and breathing both picked up. Edward smiled his perfect crooked smile– come to think of it, I had never seen him use it with anyone other than myself. I noticed that his face was inching closer to mine, and I wasn't cringing away.

His full, perfect lips were inches away from mine.

"Cullen! Swan!" A booming voice burst our bubble. Edward's head snapped towards the voice, and I couldn't help but stare at his flawless profile. His emerald eyes lightened slightly, as the atmosphere cleared. "It's the middle of second hour, and I just happen upon you and one of your girls. And from what I hear, and I hear a lot, this isn't even your girlfriend." Headmaster Alistair barked. Edward straightened up, running a hand through his bronze hair.

"Yeah, about that..." He mumbled, looking down. About that? About what? One of his girls? Girlfriend? The thoughts swam through my mind as if there were sharks chasing them. Alistair nodded, his beady eyes flicking between us.

"Just get to class," He muttered, turning on his heel and walking back the way he came.

"I was thinking about skipping, to be honest..." I whispered as soon as Alistair disappeared. Edward turned back to me, his eyes darkening a shade as the crooked smile spread across his perfect features again. "But I don't know if I can..." I continued, just as quiet. "It's only my second day, and I don't want my teachers to get a bad impression." He looked let down, but his gaze never left mine.

"Okay..." Edward murmured. He hesitantly lifted his hand, then lightly ran his fingertips along my cheekbone. I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch. When he moved his hand away, I was very ready to grab it. "See you around, Bella," He turned away. He was walking away.

"Edward wait!" I hurried to catch up to him. Edward turned to look curiously at me. "I.. I er... I..." I stumbled over my words.

"Don't hurt yourself," He chuckled, still looking at me. I made my decision.

I swiftly kissed him on the cheek.

"See you around, Edward," I blushed furiously, before I turned, and hurried towards my class.

"Miss Swan, I would greatly appreciate if you didn't show up in the middle of the class without a late pass. Detention." I couldn't even remember the teachers name, so I nodded stupidly, trudging over to Alice. She looked about ready to explode. However, she didn't get the chance to badger me until after class.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed as soon as the bell rang. I jumped up, and started towards the door. She trotted after me. "Mind telling me why you were late to class?" She batter her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes.

"No good reason. Just... dawdling," I knew that she wouldn't believe me. There was a smirk on her face and a glint in her eye. "More details later," I finished, well aware that she would wheedle the information out of me sometime. Alice clapped cheerfully as we waited outside the door for Mr. Turner to show up. Tanya showed up a minute later, chatting animatedly to Lauren while Jessica shot me menacing looks. All my effort went into keeping myself from laughing. Therefore, it was a surprise when a musical voice penetrated my walls.

"Hey Bella." I couldn't help but smile. There he stood, looking more godlike than ever. Tanya just gaped at us.

"Hi." I managed. Edward smirked, then turned to Tanya. He was murmuring to her, and I strained my ears to hear their conversation.

"Tanya, there's something I need to say. I don't think this is working out," Edward sighed, running a hand through his tousled bronze hair. Tanya continued to gape.

"What isn't working out?" She choked, her eyes confused.

"Us. I can't be with you anymore," He patted her gently on the shoulder.

That shook her awake.

"_YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!_" She screeched. Edward winced, but nodded. "_ME?! TANYA KATRINA DENALI?! NO ONE BREAKS UP WITH ME!"_ Tanya whirled around, pointing a finger at me. "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING WAS FUCKING PERFECT BEFORE YOU CAME YOU WHORE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CONNED MY BOYFRIEND INTO THINKING THAT YOU LIKED HIM, SO HE COULD BREAK UP WITH ME! _SLUT!_" With that, she stormed off. Lauren and Jessica flitted after her. I stood there for a moment, stock still.

Then I burst out laughing.

"Bella are you okay?" I nodded, gasping for breath between laughter.

"It appears that she has some hearing issues. Thus, Tanya's words did not have the desired effect." Edward chuckled. I continued nodding, knowing he was right. The second bell rang, announcing that we were free to go. I didn't think I could stand in front of my classmates for a moment longer– they were staring at me like I was a lunatic. I trudged down the hallway, crossing my arms in front of my chest, deep in thought. I hardly acknowledged Edward and Alice whispering behind me, a feat within itself. For one, Alice never whispered in the hallways, and two, I didn't know they were on speaking terms. The security guard looked at us.

"This hour was cancelled for us– Trigonometry..." I flashed him a smile. He nodded a bit, letting us leave.

We exited the building and crossed over the bridge to the quads. I was still leading the way, but not paying complete attention to where my feet were leading me. I ended up at the edge of the gardens in front of the administrations building. I paused, drinking in the beauty.

It was any romantic's dream come true. Roses, tulips, lilies, and many other flowers including freesia and irises. Along the outer edge were apple trees, some of which had a few apples still clinging. This was surprising, as apples didn't usually last until January. These apples were vibrant red. I took a tentative step forward, and looked behind me. Edward and Alice were there, but not speaking anymore. They were watching me with interest. I grinned a little, before walking further into the school's version of Eden. I slowly made my way to a tree with the brightest red apple, and gazed up at it. The scene reminded me of stories I had heard in the Bible school I was forced to attend when I was younger.

The tree of good and evil. I vaguely remembered reading that apples were not to be picked from the apple tree. The vibrant red fruit was torturing me– the temptation was very strong, but I could resist it. It took all of my efforts, but I turned away from the tree, and looked back towards Edward and Alice. I gasped.

Edward was my apple. Edward was my temptation. And I knew that before long, I would be led into temptation.

I strode quickly from the red apple, and away from my own temptation. I didn't know how long I could resist before I cracked. I walked through the freesias, caressing each petal carefully with my fingers. I could faintly smell Edward next to me. I looked up at him, and noticed Alice examining the roses.

"These flowers are beautiful," I noted, stepping away from him and deeper into the freesia. "The smell sort of familiar," I continued conversationally.

"The flowers are nice," Edward agreed half-heartedly. "But I wouldn't say beautiful with you standing here in comparison," He gave me that heart-melting crooked smile of his. I blushed, turning away, only to have my hand caught in his gentle grasp. He lifted my wrist up to his nose, and took a light sniff. "And it smells familiar because you smell exactly like freesia... and a little bit of strawberry too," He admitted, his grin turning sheepish. My blush, impossibly, grew darker. He was so horribly tempting. Edward pulled me gently towards him. I leaned against him, inhaling deeply.

"You smell like honey and the sun," I admitted quietly. He chuckled. "I noticed the first time I met you."

"Nobody's ever smelled me before," Edward said cheekily.

"I could say the same thing," I replied in the same tone. He gave my hand a light squeeze.

"Bella come look-- oh, sweet Jesus. It's time for fourth hour. Edward, I think you should probably go to class this time. You know, skipping two periods in a row isn't very clever," Alice's voice drifted over to us. I sighed, leading Edward back to Alice, before heading back to the class building.

"I'll save you a seat in lunch," Edward said with a wink, before lightly squeezing my hand again, then dropping it, and walking away. I exhaled slowly as I walked to Spanish.

"I'll be waiting for you in our dorm after seventh hour. I expect you to come out with the full tale." Alice demanded, before trotting off to her next class.

Spanish was dreadfully boring. I couldn't pay attention– my mind had bigger and better things to concentrate on. Edward, for one. How could I break it to Jacob that I didn't want to go to the movie tonight? How would I tell him that I wanted to go to the party that Edward had mentioned yesterday.

I was gazing blankly out the window when a tiny miracle occurred. A large, dark figure was hunched over, trudging across the pathway to the infirmary. I would know that glossy black hair anywhere. I shot my hand into the air.

"Puedo ir al bano por favor?" (**A/N: I don't take Spanish, so thanks for correcting me :D)**

"Si. Prisa detrás!" I nodded, and bolted towards the door. I reached the security guard that had let me leave last time.

"My friend is getting sick and my teacher told me to go and help him. We saw him from the window," I invented wildly. Only part of it was true. The guard took my blush for concern, for some odd reason, and let me pass. I was an awful liar. I tripped and scraped my knee as I ran for the infirmary, and burst through the door. "Jacob? Jacob? Are you alright?" I gasped, clutching a stitch in my side. He looked up at me– his russet skin was paler than usual.

"I'm really sorry Bella, but I'm not in any shape for the movie tonight. I'm so, so sorry. When I get better, I promise I'll make it up to you." Jacob's husky voice was weak with the effort he was exerting. The nurse ushered me out, and I quickly said goodbye to Jacob, adding that I hoped he felt better. Luck was on my side. I could go to the party tonight, and not hurt anyone's feelings. I wasn't much of a dancer, but I could still have a little fun, no?

I walked slowly back to Spanish, digging my hands into the pockets of my khakis. I didn't know what had possessed me to wear this preppy outfit, but obviously, it did something for me. Edward wasn't being selfish, and Jacob was getting sick. Not that I wanted him sick, I just wanted a reason to ditch him tonight.

Oh god, I was a horrible person.

Nothing could have prepared me for lunch. I quickly paid for my pretzels and sandwich, and let my eyes scan the crowd for my friends. I saw Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Tanya and... ew, Lauren. I certainly wasn't sitting there. But among them, I didn't spot a flash of bronze hair. My eyes wandered, and I noticed someone waving at me. I smiled weakly, making my way over to the godlike creature who was too beautiful to be human.

"Hi," Edward greeted me quietly, beaming. "Glad you could make it. For a second I thought you would take your chances with Lauren and Tanya. They're about ready to rip your throat out. I understand Tanya's reasoning, but Lauren?" He shook his beautiful head. I turned, and saw Jessica Stanley sitting in the last empty seat at the table. Alice looked about ready to stab her. I laughed quietly, and Edward joined me.

"So, earlier, in the gardens. That apple seemed to intrigue you..." He stated curiously.

"Yes, it's a very interesting fruit." I replied, my cheeks flushing a light pink. Hopefully, Edward didn't make the temptation connection– but he was smarter than I had originally given credit for. Perhaps he wouldn't piece together the fact that my gaze had lingered on him immediately after the apple.

"The trees always remind me of the garden of Eden." Edward started, playing mindlessly with the cap of his water bottle. "The brightest fruits are always so tempting." Crap. Crap, crap, crap. There went my life, down the drain. He looked up at me through his thick lashes. I could feel myself sweating profusely. I gave a noncommital jerk of the head, and he chuckled.

"I understand where you're coming from." I answered, not looking up at him.

"You do?" His voice was curious. Had I just said that I understood where he was coming from? I was going from bad to worse. I nodded a little, taking a large bite of my sandwich to shut myself up. It seemed my luck had run out for the day, as I nearly choked. Edward half rose from his chair, preparing to do the finger sweep to get the food out of my mouth. That would be embarrassing. I managed to swallow, and gave him a small smile.

"All better, see?" I swallowed again, making sure I had gotten all the remains of my food out of my mouth, before opening my jaw wide, and showing him my clear throat. He simply chuckled.

"Good, because I couldn't bear to see a beautiful girl choking," Edward murmured. I froze– he had a knack of making me feel ridiculous. I was about to speak, when he looked up at me. "Anyways, I heard that a certain Jacob Black is sick. Wasn't he the person you were going to the movies with?" Edward asked innocently. I didn't recall telling him Jacob's name, only... Alice. Damn pixie.

"Yes... and we postponed our plans for a later date," I stated formally. He smirked. "And yes, that does mean I'll be free tonight for that party you were talking about," I rolled my eyes before he could even respond to that.

"Great!" He looked like he wanted to say something more, but thought better of it. I decided I would press him further during Biology, as I had suddenly become ravenous.

After situating myself behind the black lab table, I turned to Edward, folding my hands in my lap. I smiled innocently at him.

"So tell me, what were you going to say at lunch?" I inquired, batting my eyelashes to see the effect. Edward was staring blankly at the whiteboard.

"I said everything that I planned on saying," He replied evenly, but I could see the faintest hint of a blush creeping along the hollow under his ear. I leaned forward.

"You don't have to hide these things from me, Edward," I whispered. Before he had a chance to respond in any way, Mr. Roche entered the room, and started lecturing. Of course, he had no idea on how much trouble he was in with me. I was so close to getting information from Edward, and he had to ruin it. I started to doodle idly on my paper. Edward nudged me with the side of his notebook. I turned to stare at him, but he was glaring intently at the top of his page.

_You're very good at wheedling information._

I scrawled back my own message.

_I try, dear friend. I try._

He rolled his eyes, writing another note in his elegant script.

_Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?_

He looked up at me, his eyes slightly worried. I gazed deeply, losing my train of thought. Those gold specks made his eyes different from any other pair I had ever seen... I looked back at the notebook, and remembered that I was on a mission.

_Okay._

He grinned brightly. "I'll come by your room at seven. The party starts at eight. I figured we could go with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett as well," Edward whispered, excitement evident in the velvety folds of his voice. I nodded, smiling like an idiot.

Apparently, I had given in to temptation sooner than I had expected.


	7. Prep chap 5

**Chapter 4: Fighting Fate**

As soon as Biology finished, I couldn't wait for the school day to end. But I should have known better– Rosalie was waiting for me in Gym.

"Why didn't you sit with us at lunch?" She whined, propping her hands on her hips. I looked at her for a moment, before bursting into laughter. "What?" Rosalie pouted. "I'm honestly just curious! It's not every day that someone sits alone with Edward. You see, he's more of a group type person. Before now, I hadn't seen him alone since the beginning of freshman year, where he got inducted into the Varsity track team," She continued while I changed.

"Track team, huh?" That would explain his screen name. Rosalie nodded before continuing.

"Even though he's a junior, he's the captain. But no one really cares, cause he's the fastest," She finished proudly.

"I didn't know you were really friends with him," I noted, watching my feet, trying very hard not to stumble.

"Tanya made me go to every track meet with her. And then she wouldn't even watch. She'd spend her time texting random guys," Rosalie responded. I tripped on my shoelace– how did I not see that one coming? From the floor, I stared at Rosalie.

"She was texting other guys?" I asked, in a mild state of shock. I should have known she was only dating Edward for his body.

"Yeah, I mean like, everyone has guy friends, but she would be all flirty with everyone. Edward was getting seriously fed up, I don't know why he stayed with her so long." She answered, shrugging. I nodded slowly.

"Hey Bella! Feeling better from yesterday?" A baby faced boy walked over to me. His hair was light blonde, and carefully spiked. His large blue eyes were not filled with concern, but some other emotion. I didn't bother to try and figure it out. I shrugged offhandedly, having not really heard what he said. "So listen, did you hear about the party tonight? It's supposed to be wicked awesome. Oh, I'm Mike by the way. Mike Newton," Mike extended his hand, a bright smile on his face.

"I'm Bella, but you probably already know that." _Everyone seems to know my name._ "I did hear about the party and I'm going with a few friends."

"Really? Awesome! I'll definitely find you there," Mike said enthusiastically. I just nodded, and he walked away, a new bounce in his step. Rosalie burst out laughing. I jumped slightly.

"Oh god, that was priceless. Promise me you'll dance with him, and make a fool of him," She kept laughing.

"Isn't that mean?" I shot at her, leaning against the wall. Hopefully, coach wouldn't notice me. "Anyways, I doubt I'll be dancing. I can't dance.

"Bella, you have to give things a try," Rosalie urged. "The whole male population is falling for you. Show them what you're made of!" She slapped me playfully on the arm. "And you never did tell me why you didn't sit with us at lunch..." Rosalie continued, pressing the matter. I sighed resignedly.

"I didn't want to get near Tanya and Lauren, and Edward was sitting alone." I replied simply. It wasn't the whole truth, but she didn't need to hear the details. I looked over at her, just in time to see something flash in her eyes.

"Oh. Okay. Well you know, they're not so bad. You just have to give them a chance," Rosalie said.

"Yes, of course I'll give them a chance, just because they hate me before I even get a chance to know them." My voice was dripping with sarcasm as I looked coldly at Rosalie. "Yes, because they definitely deserve a chance." Rosalie looked at me in shock. Coach blew her whistle sharply.

"Girls, get in the game!" She chucked a basketball at me. I ducked out of the way before I could cause damage to anyone, including myself. I watched the orange ball roll away, and I knew that Coach was giving me the evil eye. Rosalie walked away stiffly, and began to play. I sank to the ground, and buried my head in my hands.

The must be something wrong with me. I was pushing people away, and all they wanted was a friendship. Rosalie had welcomed me to Riverside, even though her best friend hated me with a passion. She simply asked me to rethink my feelings towards Tanya. Of course, I wouldn't do that, but did I have to hate Rosalie for being best friends with that bitch?

No. I didn't.

I continued to watch the games, mulling things over in my head. I would just have to apologize for snapping at her, and hope for the best.

"Rosalie?" I asked her quietly. We were the last two in the locker room, and she had just emerged from the changing area. She looked over at me.

"What Bella. Are you going to scream at me some more because I don't want my friends hating each other?" I winced, aware that she just called me her friend. Sighing, I responded.

"No. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean to go off on you like that, but Tanya hates me so much, and the only reason is because Edward talked to me."

"Bella don't you get it? She's jealous. Jealous like every other girl in the school, with the exception of Alice. Why? You can ask her for yourself. Bella, even I'm jealous of you. You should see the way guys look at you when you walk by– it's like you're our own little celebrity. They all want you Bella. Obviously, you're too stubborn to see yourself clearly." Rosalie crossed her arms in finality, and waited for me to respond. I was speechless. The person who she had just described couldn't be me, because I knew I wasn't pretty. My eyes were plain old brown, and wide set. My creamy ivory skin didn't have freckles, and my lips were unbalanced, the top one being slightly plumper than the bottom. My hair was limp and straight, and brunneous. Who in their right mind would consider me beautiful?

I knew the answer to that question, but I wouldn't admit it to myself.

"Okay..." I whispered, finally finding my voice. Rosalie smiled weakly, and we started back towards the dorms. I vaguely noticed violently pink posters on the walls.

"Miss Swan?" The person behind the desk stopped me before I could enter the elevator. "You have received a complaint from your roommate, and she requests that you move out." My jaw dropped. Tanya was trying to kick me out of my room.

"I think you have it wrong, sir. You see, Tanya was the one who was hooking up with her boyfriend on my bed," I replied, my anger flaring up at once.

"You don't have to move out, actually. She didn't have an excuse for why she was complaining," The man behind the counter continued. I simply nodded, preferring to deal with this problem later. Rosalie and I continued to my dorm. She plopped down on my desk, kicking off her flip flops.

"Yeah, go on and make yourself comfortable, buddy," I chuckled, withdrawing my copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Rosalie drifted over to sit next to me.

"So, for the party tonight, I have the perfect dress that you can borrow, it will look so nice on you," She started hesitantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe. Can you pass me my laptop?" Rosalie obliged, and I booted it up. I opened up iTunes, and Viva la Vida started playing.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" She squealed, grabbing Tanya's hairbrush.

"_I used to rule the world. Seas would rise when I gave the word," _As she sang, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me off the bed. She ran over to grab my hair brush, and tossed it towards me. I bent down to snatch it, and Alice burst into the room, singing the next phrase.

"_I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemy's eyes,"_ She danced around in circles, her voice like a chorus of wind chimes. I giggled.

"_One minute I held the key. Next the walls were closed on me. And I discovered that my castles stand, Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand."_ I sang, my voice was nothing compared to Rosalie's and Alice's, but I didn't care. I was having too much fun.

"_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs are singing. Be my mirror, my sword and shield, My missionaries in a foreign field. For some reason I can't explain, Once you go there was never, Never an honest word. And that was when I ruled the world!"_ We chorused, dancing wildly. We continued this until the song ended, and I collapsed on my bed in a fit of laughter. There was someone applauding from the doorway, and I immediately sat up, feeling self conscious.

Of course, Edward _would _come to my room at the most embarrassing moment in my life.

"Oh God," I murmured, blushing furiously.

"Hi Edward!" Alice greeted brightly, springing over to him, and clapping him on the back. Since when was Alice all buddy-buddy with Edward?

Since the garden.

"Rosalie, can I see that dress you were thinking of letting me borrow?" I asked, desperate for an escape. Rosalie shook her head.

"After dinner I'll show you. What song is on next?" She asked quickly, leaping onto my bed, and checking my laptop. I shot Edward a furtive look, and caught him staring at me. He chuckled, crossing the room to sit next to me on the bed.

"Looks like the party is already happening," I mumbled. Edward heard, and laughed musically. A small grin crept across my face as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He unclipped my girly bow, and tossed it back on Tanya's desk. His soft hand glided from behind my ear down my jawline to the base of my neck, sliding down my shoulder and arm until it reached my hand in my lap. I bit my lip to keep from saying something I would regret in the morning. His emerald eyes were darker than I had ever seen them, burning with emotion. He was leaning forward slightly, waiting for me to close the distance.

"Oh my god Bella, I can't believe you don't have _Check Yes, Juliet_ on you iTunes. You're seriously missing– oh..." Alice cut her off with a meaningful look. But it was too late, for mine and Edward's bubble had popped. "I'm so sorry... so, can I buy it for you?" Rosalie asked hesitantly, regret etched in her beautiful voice.

"Sure," I replied, my voice cracking. It was irritating, how the fates didn't want Edward and I kissing. A few minutes later, _Check Yes, Juliet_ was blasting from my speakers, and Rosalie was singing at the top of her voice, drowning out the actual song.

"Come on guys, sing!" Alice joined her, but I remained silent. "Bella, Edward! I know both of you can sing!" I shook my head, and Edward just stared blankly at Rosalie.

"Is she drunk?" He whispered in my ear. I giggled, shrugging.

"I never know these things. Rosalie has gotten pretty unpredictable lately." I responded, watching Rosalie and Alice sing.

"Kind of like you?" Edward asked. He was looking at me again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said lightly, giving his hand a squeeze.

"That. Yesterday you were calling me names, and you hated me so much. Today, we've almost kissed twice, and you're holding my hand." He held up our entwined fingers, causing my blush to deepen. And the fact that his voice was low, alluring, and velvety rolling off his tongue. I considered withdrawing my hand, but I was too complacent in this position.

"You guys, we should get dinner." It was four thirty. "We need time to get ready for the party!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up and down. I nodded, reluctantly tearing my gaze from Edward.

I pushed my food around my plate, not at all hungry. I was too nervous about the party. Edward looked at me curiously, and I just shook my head. I rested my elbows on the table, something I wouldn't ordinarily do, and put my head in my hands. Someone's hand was on my back, rubbing soothing circles into my tense muscles. I was so sure I was going to trip at some point during this party, and everyone would make fun of me. I would make sure I wasn't wearing death traps on my feet.

All too soon, I heard the scraping of chairs, announcing our departure. I stood up, and the hand on my back slipped into mine. I glanced up at Edward, and a sheepish smile graced his perfect features. I smiled weakly back, as we started back to the dorms.

Edward let go of my hand on the third floor, and he was about to exit the elevator when he turned back to me.

"See you at seven," He reminded me with a wink, before continuing to his room. Alice and Rosalie waited for the elevator doors to close before the interrogation started.

"You're going with Edward? I so knew it. Pay up, Rose." Alice held out her hand, and Rosalie stuck out her tongue.

"I don't have any money on me." We exited the elevator, and Alice clung to my wrist so I was forced to follow them to their room. "Oh, and we're playing Bella Bratz by the way."

"Bratz? I'm sorry, but I would definitely rather her be a Barbie doll. Bratz are so overrated," Alice countered.

"You guys bet money that I would go to the party with Edward?" I asked, amazed. Alice looked at me like I was mental.

"Of course. You guys definitely have something– he's never looked at anyone like that before. Especially not Tanya." It was Rosalie who answered, and Alice shuddered to add effect. I couldn't help but let a giggle escape. "Okay, so it's time to get you ready!" They cheered in unison. I sighed resignedly, and sat in Alice's desk chair, preparing for torture.

It was much worse than I had expected. They tugged and pulled on every lock of my hair, singing loudly to Spice Girls. But after an hour, it was over. My hair was gently curled– I didn't know it could do that– and swept into a hair band just below the hollow of my ear. A few strands framed my face, which wasn't made up very much. Alice had lightly applied gold eyeshadow and mascara. I had to admit, I didn't look half bad.

That's when Alice showed me a pair of shoes.

"No. No! Absolutely not. I'm not wearing those death traps. They don't even match anything. No, I'm not wearing them." I declared indignantly. Alice pouted, but it wasn't going to work. I was not wearing lavender pumps with bows on the heels. She was being ridiculous. "No, Alice. Rosalie, can I please see my dress." Rosalie obliged, trotting over to her closet, and pulling out a sleeveless dark teal dress. There was a thick stripe of cloud blue on the bottom, with black flowers printed over it. The straps were wide, and made of black velvet, meeting together at the sternum with a lavender and teal design. It was empire waist with a pink, black and blue diagonally striped design **a/n picture on site**. I gasped– it was absolutely beautiful, but I didn't know if I could pull it off.

"Just put it on, Bella." Rosalie rolled her eyes, shoving the dress towards me. I took it gently, and meandered towards the bathroom. Once in a stall, I unclothed in a dreamlike state. I pulled the cotton dress softly over my head, then situated it on my body. I returned to Alice's and Rosalie's room, still in a trance.

"Oh my God Bella, you look so... well, let's just say a certain brother of mine won't be able to keep his hands off of you," Alice giggled, and I snapped out of my dreamlike state.

"What did you say? Brother? I didn't know you had a brother!" I exclaimed, feeling my nerves bubbling to the surface. Alice looked flustered.

"Oh yeah... about that. I was going to tell you sooner, but the topic never came up. So, Edward is kind of my brother. His parents, Carlisle and Esme, adopted me fifteen years ago, as my parents died. They never made me change my name to Cullen though, so I just kept it as Brandon, and... yeah. So no you know," She shrugged, and made for the closet. I snatched her wrist, whirling her around to face me.

"I can't like Edward if he's your brother! What if something happens between us, and it ruins everything? Or vise versa? I don't know if I could deal with that!" I leaned against the wall, and sunk to the floor. Rosalie stared at us like we had serious issues. I couldn't break down. I could feel a full on panic attack coming.

"Bella, don't worry. If anything happens between you two, I won't drop you. The only way things would go wrong is if you start hating me because of my relation to him. Even though technically, I'm not related to him. I just live in the same house as him. Our town is even rainier than this, I can't begin to comprehend. We just moved from Alaska to Forks, and then we get sent here I mean honestly, precipitation enough?" Alice was babbling, trying to calm me down. But I had stopped listening when she said Forks. _We just moved from Alaska to Forks..._

"Forks? As in Forks, Washington? As in two hours or so from here?" My breath was ragged. Alice nodded.

"Why? You seem... I don't know. Why does it matter I live in the dreariest town in the world?" She peered curiously. Rosalie was watching the whole exchange quietly from her bed.

"I'm from Forks as well. I've been acquainted with a Dr. Cullen, but I didn't know he was the same. So you're saying you and Edward live in Forks as well?" Alice squealed excitedly, wrapping her arms excitedly around me.

"Yes that's him!" She exclaimed after releasing me from her death grip. "We can visit home together! This is so exciting!" I nodded slightly, my breathing returning to normal.

"Now, finish getting ready Alice. Rosalie and I have been waiting very patiently," I tapped the top of my wrist as if it were the face of a watch. Alice whipped her head around, staring at the digital clock. It read six forty five.

"Bella we're finishing up in your room, cause of Edward and everything. Oh my God, I can't believe you're going to a party with my brother!" Alice grabbed her cosmetics, and danced out of the room. Rosalie and I exchanged an exasperated glance, before following Alice.

Everyone was finally ready three minutes before Edward was due to arrive. I was staring at myself in the full length mirror, my thoughts going a mile a minute. _Who would be there? Will there be alcohol? I hope not, I don't want to get drunk and make a fool out of myself. Would I trip?_ That thought was inevitable. I knew it would happen, even though I was wearing a pair of flats rather than death traps Alice preferred to call "pumps." _What would Edward think?_

"I never saw you as the vain type, Bella," A velvety voice interrupted my thoughts, and I looked quickly towards the source. My neck cricked, and I grunted uncomfortably, rubbing the spot. Edward chuckled, and loped gracefully over to me. His viridescent eyes bore into mine, and I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. It was then that he chose to look at the rest of me, and I felt a rush of pleasure as his jaw dropped. Apparently, he had been too engrossed in my eyes to notice my dress.

I took this chance to examine what he was wearing. This was a first-- I had never before looked anywhere except his face, sometimes his muscular arms, and on occasion, his feet. I had a habit of looking down when embarrassed-- who didn't? He looked exquisite in a pair of khakis, simple, black Converse, and a dark leather jacket. I found myself mentally taking off his jacket to see what was underneath. I scolded myself, before looking back up at his face. His eyes were still glued to my body.

"Like what you see?" I teased, clasping my hands behind my back, and rocking on my heels. Alice and Rosalie tittered. I looked hesitantly towards them.

"Where are you guys meeting Jasper and Emmett?" My voice was quiet, but I was sure they heard me.

"We're meeting them in the reception area." Alice replied immediately. I nodded slightly, and Edward offered me his hand. I timidly took it, and Alice squealed. My blush deepened as Rosalie led us from the room.

"Where is the party anyways?" I asked Edward once we were outside, and Rosalie and Alice were distracted by Jasper and Emmett.

"Erin Teague's house," He smiled at me, melting away all my fear. "It's not far, but we'll have to drive. If you haven't noticed, it's quite cold. I should have reminded you to bring a jacket." Edward's smile twisted into a frown. I wanted to assure him that I would be fine, I wanted to make him feel okay. But a breeze whipped at my ivory skin, causing me to shiver. He grew more worried. "We'll be at Emmett's car in less than half a minute," He vowed, snaking an arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer to him. He chafed my arm, and I leaned into his chest. I could hear his heartbeat pick up, matching mine. I smiled, closing my eyes for a moment as I reveled in his honey and sun scent as well as his heartbeat. I unconsciously took a deep breath in, my lips parting.

"Looks like someone has found a hobby," His velvety voice was teasing. My eyes snapped open and glared at him.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, buddy." I snapped. He withdrew his arm, and shoved his hands into his pockets. I wanted to apologize, to take his arm and wrap it around me again, but I knew that there was no chance of that happening.

Edward helped me into Emmett's Jeep– the tires alone reached my waist. I had no idea how Alice planned to clamber in. I had to squeeze into the seat between Alice and Edward. I sighed deeply, staring out the windshield as the car rumbled to life. I could feel Edward's gaze on me, but he wasn't forward as usual. I folded my hands in my lap, flicking my gaze to them. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward's hand reach for mine for a moment, then clasp to the other firmly as he thought better of the idea. I sighed again, looking up at the roof of the car. My hand, like Edward's was itching for company, which resulted in my squeezing my hands together so tightly, I was unsure if I would be unable to separate them. Alice was watching us intently, waiting for something to happen. But I was very confident that if anything would happen– not that it would, because honestly, Edward couldn't feel the same way about me as I did for him– it would not be in the middle of a car with his adopted sister and three best friends.

After about fifteen minutes, we reached the girl's enormous house. It was a pale beige color, with large, white columns gracing the front porch. Square patches of bright yellow rose up in three rows, before a dark roof slanted to a point. A wrought iron gate contained the bright green grass, which was littered with candles. One could just make out a pool in the back, as well as fellow party-goers. I felt myself stiffen as Edward gracefully exited the vehicle, and extended his hand to help me do the same. I took a deep breath, and took his hand, leaping down from the height. I stumbled, and was unable to right myself. But my luck returned as Edward's pale, muscular arms wrapped themselves around my waist, and kept my face a safe distance from the ground. I turned to face him, murmuring "Thank you for saving me again." He shook his head lightly, pulling me into the clutches of his enticing aroma. I closed my eyes, mindlessly wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and giving him a light squeeze. He chuckled, his sweet breath tickling my pink cheeks.

Reluctantly, it seemed, Edward pulled away. I was about to protest when I noticed the others staring at us with wide eyes. This caused my blush to deepen to an unsightly maroon. He chuckled again, firmly taking my hand. I took a deep breath, and took a step towards the house. Edward hesitated, before whispering something in my ear.

"You look so lovely when you blush."


	8. PLEASE READ!

Okayy guys, sorry I hate these author notes too... but this is the end of the sneak peek of this story "Prep" by casabellax

this is the link!!

plz check out her website and the rest of her stories and read them all!! especially if you want to finish up reading prep!!


	9. Next sneak peek of story!

Okay, this story is also FANTABULOUS

its written by "retroinjachick" and she is fabulous here is a link to her page

/u/1608100/retroninjachick

so please check out her other stories!!

next chapter will be a sneak peek of her story "Love is Gone"


	10. Love is Gone chap 1

**Chapter 1: Hot 'n' Cold**

My fingers grazed the muffins in front of me as I placed them in their correct spot for everyone to see. The blue berry muffin seemed to stare at me, like if it was telling me, 'Told you so'. It seemed everyone I knew now and days was telling me the same thing. Well, it _seemed_. It's like if I was loosing my mind. Or even better yet, it's as if in I was trying to convince myself everyone was saying 'Told you so' when they really weren't.

I was telling myself that because since the beginning, I knew it was bound to happen, but I was dumb and thought, 'why not? Give it a chance'. I mentally scowled at myself and straightened up, rubbing my red, puffy eyes from crying so much. I walked to the cash register, and leaned my back against it, staring at Cherry as she prepared the Espresso macchiato someone just ordered. I sighed remembering the last time I tried to make one. I'm never doing it again.

_Ring._

I rolled my eyes and took in a deep breath, looking down at my feet as I turned on my heel to take in whomever just rung that freaking bell's order.

"Hi welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?" I said in a dull, and bored voice, while still looking down at my feet, not bothering to check whom this person was.

"Wow, someone likes work." My head snapped up at the sound of that voice. It was a voice I never wanted to hear again. It used to be my favorite voice in the world, until three days ago. I narrowed my eyes.

"What?" I spat.

"Bella, no biting, Kelly would kill us." Cherry warned me as she passed by. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Why is he here? Doesn't he have anything better to do? I opened my eyes to look at his impossibly gorgeous green ones. Three days ago those eyes made me want to melt; now they make me want to puke. I knew I shouldn't have come to work today, but no, I'm too stubborn and decided to go with the 'strong and independent' act. Pull it together Bella.

"Yeah Bella, no biting...unless you do it like you did last week…" Edward whispered the last part. My eyes went wide, and my fist started to clench, the blood rising to my cheeks.

"What's this about biting?" Kelly came around the counter to ask. Kelly was our manager, and annoying at times…stupid workaholic, it's not like Starbucks is that big of a job.

"Sexual biting." Edward responded, with a smug smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him. How dare he? His face was smug, but his eyes weren't sparkling like usual, they were dull, and dark, and full of….I think agony? Well, I don't care for him anymore.

"Shut it Edward. Now what do you want?" I asked with a bitter tone. He turned to me smirking.

"You know what I want." He said in a seductive tone. I rolled my eyes and punched in the order into the cash register.

"One tall vanilla frappuccino coming right up, it will be a total of 3.35." I said in a low, yet aggressive tone. I finally looked up as he gave me the money. His fingers touched my skin softly, and I knew the shiver would crawl up my back, but I held it this time.

"I'm surprised Bella, you still remember my drink." He smirked. I scowled at him and threw the money into the cash register. His face suddenly turned serious when he saw my reaction.

I turned around and grabbed the cup as I saw that Cherry had already started the blender, all I'd have to do is put the whip cream in. Cherry started to pour it in; as I made sure she didn't forget the coffee this time. I hated him, but I didn't want to mess something up and have him make fun of me. I turned around to look at him as I fixed the spoons and cups behind the counter. He sat in front of me.

"Bella, can't we talk about this?" He pleaded. So first he's all smug and now he wants to beg and be serious? Ha, cute….not. There is no way in hell.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm busy." I said professionally not looking up at him.

"Well Bella, still stubborn I see." He mumbled.

"Of course I am! It's only been three days Edward. It's not like we haven't seen each other in months or something." I snapped. His face held this goofy grin. I was beyond irritated.

"See I know you just like you know me. Probably even better, I knew you'd snap." He said amused. His eyes still held that dullness, and agony to them. I shook my head. _I don't care anymore what happens to him._ I chanted in my head. Cherry put his drink next to me. I picked it up as I grabbed a straw and one of those brown cardboards so that his hand won't freeze; though at this point I wouldn't mind if he freezes. I started to slip in the straw.

"You know Bella, if you knew me well enough, you'd know that the coffee isn't the only thing I want…." He whispered seductively. I gasped and looked up at him; his face was only inches away from mine. He really wants to get slapped huh? Oh, well I will show you slapped! I smirked as I leaned in to his ear, and he seemed confused by my reaction.

"Well sweetie, it's too bad you didn't stick around long enough to realize I'd do this…." I whispered as I kissed his jaw gently, he seemed to relax at my touch, but he didn't know what I was up to. I grabbed his drink and poured it on his head, making him soaked in freezing coffee. He gasped as he jumped up from the chair.

"Bella!" Kelly and Edward screeched at the same time. I smirked as I saw Cherry laughing next to me.

"Bella what is the meaning of this?" Kelly asked with a furious expression just as Edward. He grabbed some napkins cleaning his shirt and head. I grinned at him, and he saw my smile as he glared.

"He was trying to sexually harass me Kelly." I said. It wasn't really a lie. I smiled at Edward, pleased with his reaction, and with my work. He stopped glaring, and suddenly smirked.

"Don't worry _Kelly_, I can always get someone to lick it off….unless Bella would like to?" He turned to me. I felt my jaw hang open in shock. Stupid hot jerk!

I shook my head quickly, recovering. "I rather lick a dog's DIC-" Cherry covered my mouth with her hand.

"She was going to say dish." She laughed nervously.

"The hell I was!" I said as I pushed her hand away from me. I glared at Edward as I saw him laughing.

"Bella, I think you should go home for the rest of the day. You're dismissed." I looked at Kelly in disbelief. She was seriously telling me to get the hell out! Fine, I'd love to. I shook my head and quickly yanked off my apron, throwing it on the counter as I straightened my work T-shirt. I walked to the back, towards the employee's room, and grabbed my messenger bag and scarf, throwing the bag over my shoulder, and wrapping the scarf over my neck so that it hung in front of my chest.

"Bye Bella." Cherry said as I pushed the door open making it hit someone behind it.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said as I looked behind the door. I'm such an idiot. As I moved the door to see who I hit, I instantly regretted not hitting it harder.

"Sheesh Bella, first you cover me in my coffee, and then you hit me." Edward smirked. I threw the door again, making sure it hit him once more and walked out into the parking lot.

"Just leave me alone." I mumbled.

"Oh my dear, I can't." He said in my ear. I turned around to face him.

"Fuck off Edward!" I hissed and turned on my heel to walk towards my car. I opened the door and slipped in, but his hand caught the door before I could close it.

"Bella, when are going to kiss and make up already? This is getting ridiculous." He pleaded. I looked at him skeptically, searching for any trace of humor. He can't be serious. Kiss and make up? That doesn't work anymore.

"Edward, I wasn't joking. There will be no making up. I'm done." I said sternly. He looked at me in anger, and disbelief. Why can't he just get it through his thick head? I turned to look in my bag for my keys, trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill out.

"You're serious?" He asked with shock in his voice. I nodded my head without looking at him. "One fight and it's over?" Anger filled his voice. Now I was angry. I turned to look at him, not caring if the tears were spilling out.

"It's not just one fight! It's all the fights we get into, and I'm tired of them." I hissed.

"Bella, it was a stupid fight." He hissed back.

"You were drunk and all over her!" I yelled, as the tears spilled out even more from the pain of the memory. Edward gave me a frustrated and pained look.

"You said it yourself! I was drunk!" He practically yelled back. I shook my head and faced the steering wheel. "Bella, I was drunk, it was a mistake, I didn't know I was all over her. Please. I'm sorry. How many times do I have to apologize?" He begged. I ignored him. I don't know how he has the balls to look me in the face like that. The pain was deep in my chest. I shook my head and wiped my tears away.

"Sorry is not good enough this time." I mumbled.

"So that's it? Bella, you and I are meant to be together. I changed for you and everything. I know you better than anyone. I…I….I lo…l-lo-" I couldn't make sense of his words as he stuttered frustratingly, like if he was trying to make a decision on whether or not to tell me. I just shook my head.

"Edward, this relationship was just another game for you; you don't know me like you claim you do. Just please…I don't want to talk about it." I grabbed my door and slammed it shut, not caring if his hand got caught. I checked to make sure it didn't though. It was perfectly safe and by his side. I put the key in and turned the car on, hoping that I could leave as fast as possible.

This week was going horrible. It was all too much. I couldn't take this any longer. I sighed letting the tears fall to my lap. I can't wait to get home.

**What do you think? Do you like it? Do I continue...? eh eh eh? I want ice cream now...is it bad to get ice cream in the morning? Anywho...here are the lyrics.**

_You change your mind Like a girl changes clothes Yeah you, PMS Like a bitch I would know_

_And you over think Always speak Critically_

_I should know That you're no good for me_

_CHORUS Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up (you) You don't really want to stay, no (but you) But you don't really want to go-o You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down_

_We used to be Just like twins So in sync The same energy Now's a dead battery Used to laugh bout nothing Now your plain boring_

_I should know that you're not gonna change_

_CHORUS_

_Someone call the doctor Got a case of a love bi-polar Stuck on a roller coaster Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind Like a girl changes clothes_

_CHORUS_


	11. Love is Gone chap 2

**Chapter 2: Bleeding Love**

I opened the door to the apartment as fast as possible, dropping my bag on the floor and going for my room. I ignored Alice's stares as I shut the door behind me and jumped on my bed letting the tears fall.

"Bella?" Alice called from the kitchen. I didn't answer. I felt the door creak open, and moments later the weight of the bed shift, as Alice rested her little head on my shoulder. Both of us were facing the ceiling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly. I shook my head. She nodded in understanding, and just lay there, not bothering to move. I couldn't take this depression anymore. I knew deep inside that I needed Edward with all my being, but I didn't want him near at the same time. I sighed in frustration.

"He came over today." I finally told Alice.

"I knew he would…he's an idiot." Alice said with an edge to her high pitched voice. I nodded in agreement.

"Alice I don't know if I can take this anymore. It's so confusing. All we do is fight, and break up, but then we make up, and it's amazing, because he's so sweet, and loving and thoughtful. I just wish that he could actually like me you know? I just wish that he knew me, like actually took his time to know me. Even though we were together on and off for like a year now, still…..it's like he never really liked me, I mean I don't know if he even knew me. Ugh I keep repeating the same thing! I'm rambling!" I covered my face.

"I think he knows you better than you know yourself, he really likes you Bella. So just make up already, we all know you will. You guys can't stay apart for more than a week, tops."

"No Ali. Not this time, I'm tired of always running back to him. I knew dating a player was a bad idea. He hasn't changed."

"Yes he has Bella, we all see it. You say he's blind to your personality and actions, but I think you're blind to him as well; you haven't been paying enough attention to notice the changes. He's just too afraid to admit that he might actually settle down, that's the only reason he always fights with you and then makes up. To feel like he's not really settling down yet. Plus the make up sex you guys have must be good from all the loud screams and moans." She giggled. I felt my face turn pink, she was right though…..like that one time in the bar, we were in the bathroom and-

_Stop! Look at what you're doing to yourself!_ I mentally slapped myself.

"Well, if he really liked me then he wouldn't be afraid to settle down." I finally decided.

"You have your fears to don't you?" Alice retorted.

"Not helping." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what to tell you. Just ignore him." Alice concluded with a sigh. I knew very well that she didn't want that to happen, after all that was her cousin.

"You can't ignore him, he's Edward." I fought back.

"Yeah…" She finally agreed.

"Some times I feel like I forced him into the relationship." I said in a sad and small voice. Alice shook her head.

"He asked you out. He really likes you. I know my cousin." She disagreed.

"Maybe he'll stop coming back to me." I sighed. It made me sad to know he can get over me so easily. I loved him, I knew I did, and it still hurt that we were apart.

"I doubt it." Alice snorted.

"Alice, he'll find someone else." I said sadly. Alice caught that.

"It hurts you, doesn't it?" She said softly.

"Of course it does. He really is a great guy, just those few negatives….you know?"

"Bella, do you love him?" Alice said as she propped up on her elbow. I stared at her. Her piercing blue eyes reading me like an open book. She knew the answer.

"I did." I sighed.

"You do." She corrected.

"But I won't anymore."

"How are you so sure?" She challenged. I didn't want to answer her. This was not a discussion I needed.

_It's getting hectic in here It's getting chaotic I'm rockin' and rollin' No stoppin' We goin' 'til it's over_

_Do you like the way I rock it? Boy I think it's so chaotic_

_Saved by the bell_. I thought to myself. I looked at Alice, as she jumped off my bed and went to answer her phone.

"Jasper?" She said into the receiver. She gave me an apologetic smile and I nodded my head to assure her that it was fine. It was more than fine, I needed time alone. She walked away, her voice fading into the living room. "No babe! I said the other cookies!" I smiled as Alice scowled at him. I knew her rant wouldn't last long.

I sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. I had met Edward a long time ago in my senior year.

_It was my first day of school, since I had moved back with my dad and my brother Emmett. It was senior year. Emmett introduced me to Rosalie his girlfriend, and his best friend Jasper. Jasper was dating Alice whom also met me that day. Alice's cousin, and Jasper's long time best friend, Edward had walked in to the cafeteria. I remember thinking how gorgeous he was. He looked at our table and when his eyes met mine he started to smile. I turned around not bothering to look at him again, mostly out of embarrassment._

"_Oh boy." I heard Alice mumble. Emmett had left to the lunch line. I sat still and shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what was wrong with Alice._

"_Hello." I heard a voice say from behind me. My knees started buckling. His voice was so velvet, and soft, yet hot too. I turned to see him standing right behind me, staring down at me. I blushed and mumbled a 'hi'. Everyone was stiff at the table._

"_And you are?" He asked. I looked at him once over, thinking to myself how beautiful he was for a guy. His dark bronze hair was all messy, and his green eyes were bright with curiosity, and wonder. His perfect face, and body. I smiled._

"_Bella." I held out my hand towards him. He shook it a bit confused at first, while everyone on the table started to snicker. I shrugged and turned back to my meal. I felt the whole table's eyes on my as I turned my back to the boy. They were all puzzled. I took a bite from my sandwich._

"_I'm Edward." I heard him say. I nodded and continued to bite my sandwich, not looking at him. I heard him let out a frustrated breath. "You want to go make out?" He asked suddenly. I started to cough out my food, and choked on it. Was he crazy? He just met me! Alice started to pat my back. I took a sip of water and turned back to look at him surprised._

"_So? You want to go?" He asked. Everyone in the table looked at me expectantly._

"_Are you kidding me?! You just met me!" I yelled, earning stares from the cafeteria._

"_I know. You're hot. You want to go or not? I don't have all day." He said impatiently. I snorted. Who does this guy think he is?_

"_Not!" I yelled. He looked at me like if I had three heads._

"_Ha, funny, now seriously." He said with his eyes wide. Everyone was looking at us now, and Emmett was back at the table, staring us, looking ready to pounce on this Edward guy._

"_I don't think so." I said as I turned around._

"_Are you serious?" He asked as he grabbed my shoulder. I shrugged him off._

"_Piss off! I don't want to make out with you." I said staring intently at him._

"_Lesbo." He muttered. That's when I lost it._

"_What did you say?"_

"_Lesbo!" He yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria snickered. I felt my face get red._

"_No! On the contrary, the reason I won't make out with you is because I don't like girls! You slutty bitch!" I yelled at him as everyone on the table started to burst out in laughter. He looked like he wanted to stick his head in a hole. I was surprised with myself on how I was acting. I never did anything like that, but he really did piss me off._

"_My sister has a good head on her shoulders." Emmett laughed as he ruffled my hair. Edward turned around and walked out of the cafeteria leaving me standing up still red as a tomato._

I will never forget that day. It was the first time I met him. Edward tried to talk to me a week later. I, of course, melted at anything he would do, but I never let him see that. I refused to be one of those girls he would just randomly grab. After a couple years I moved out of the house with Alice and we all headed for Seattle to start College. We were all enrolled in the same school together. Edward and I turned into really good friends, and he stopped playing girls for a little while before my birthday. Last year, when I turned 20, Edward asked me out. Everyone in our group told me to go for it; that it was worth a try, that maybe he changed. I accepted after a while when he kept coming back to me.

He was so sweet, and such a good boyfriend. I truly did like him a lot. Things went great, but we would fight every once in a while. We would break up and then two days later we were making out and back together. Everything about him was intoxicating, and I was a complete love struck puppy. I would do anything he would ask me to in a blink of an eye. It didn't matter what the request was. I knew everything about him, even if he didn't know all about me. I knew he didn't really pay attention to me as much as I did to him, but he would do little things to let me know he cared. We went on and off for a whole year, and he never pressured me into sex. One night, after he rented a boat for our one year anniversary, not to mention days after my birthday, I gave myself to him.

I figured I was 21, in love, and it was time to give myself in. I was Edward's first, and he was mine. It was really nice, and romantic on the boat. But now I'm still 21, and I broke up with him months before our 2nd year anniversary. Anyway, ever since I gave myself to him, we've been going at it, wilder and wilder every time.

I shook my head to take away the memories. It was over. I'm not going back to him this time. He really messed up three days ago at that bar. He got too drunk and was all over this girl, grinding with her like there was no tomorrow. I felt tears escape my eyes as the memory of what I witnessed hit me. Sorry just wasn't good enough this time. It was over.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter to get a look inside Bella's head. Ok, review, and tell me what you think, what you like, what you expect, any questions...i really don't care, just review, if you want flame me. haha. ok, well yea, thank you all for reviewing, here are the lyrics. I TOLD YOU FAST UPDATES!**

_Closed off from love I didn't need the pain Once or twice was enough And it was all in vain Time starts to pass Before you know it you're frozen_

_Ooooh..._

_But something happened For the very first time with you My heart melted into the ground Found something true And everyone's looking 'round Thinking I'm going crazy_

_Chorus: But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you They try to pull me away But they don't know the truth My heart's crippled by the vein That I keep on closing You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open_

_Oooh, oooh..._

_Trying hard not to hear But they talk so loud Their piercing sounds fill my ears Try to fill me with doubt Yet I know that their goal Is to keep me from falling_

_Hey, yeah!_

_But nothing's greater Than the rush that comes with your embrace And in this world of loneliness I see your face Yet everyone around me Thinks that I'm going crazy Maybe, maybe_

_Chorus: But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you They try to pull me away But they don't know the truth My heart's crippled by the vein That I keep on closing You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me Oh they find it hard to believe I'll be wearing these scars For everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say I'm in love with you They try to pull me away But they don't know the truth My heart's crippled by the vein That I keep on closing You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open and I Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love_


	12. Love is Gone chap 3

**Chapter 3: Beautiful day**

"Bella! Wake up! Come on! Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" Emmett was seriously annoying me now. He wouldn't shut the hell up. I was seriously starting to consider maybe throwing something at his head, like oh, I don't know…a baseball bat!

"What?!" I finally yelled snapping my head up to look at him. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Come on Bells. We're going out today!" He said with enthusiasm. I dropped my body back to my bed, with a groan. I was in no mood to go out.

"Come on Bells. You need some fun." He said shaking me.

"No, I need some sleep. Now leave me alone." I said through gritted teeth.

"Bells, I know you're upset, and I promised you I wouldn't hurt Edward, but seriously. Come on now. You need to go out Bella." Emmett said in a serious but soft tone. I looked at him. His hazel eyes were sparkling, but filled with concern. I couldn't deny him anything, so with a sigh I finally agreed to get up.

"Good! Put on some clothes, we're going to that pancake house you love so much." With that he left my room, leaving my head swimming with questions. I decided to just do as he said and got my lazy butt up to go to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and shook my hair, leaving it messy. It was just the pancake house, no big deal. I didn't even look at my reflection. I grabbed a baby blue T-shirt that said, 'You think you're lonely? I just shot my boyfriend.' **(HAHA! I wish they made a shirt like that...) **And some white shorts with flip flops. I grabbed my favorite striped scarf and wrapped it around my neck twice, letting it pass over my chest, as it brushed my waist from its length. I turned to look at the mirror. Ok, so maybe I should brush my hair. I decided to brush through the knots, making IT as straight as possible, and then pinning it to the side with a silver clip. I shrugged and walked off downstairs to the living room to see everyone ready to go.

"Hey." My voice cracked as they turned to look at me. Rosalie and Alice were standing up there back to me as they looked like they were lecturing the guys.

"What?" I asked suddenly as they stared at me.

"Nothing." Alice said with a shrug. I looked at her suspiciously, but she wouldn't meet my gaze, she looked at Jasper the whole time. I sighed and walked towards the front door to leave. Everyone followed behind. We rode in Emmett's jeep. Rosalie was in the front holding his hand as Alice and Jasper sat in the back. Alice sat in between me and Jasper. I just stared at the window with my knees up to my chest.

The hole in my chest ached as memories of Edward and how he would make me sit on his lap instead of the seat. I sighed. How much I missed him, and his touch, his kisses, his compliments. The way he would get jealous if any guy would come with in a 10 mile radius of me. I was just a stupid girl in love trying to change what didn't need to be changed. He's Edward, and I should have known that I was going to get hurt.

I missed him though. I missed how he would call me every night to make sure I was ok, how he would stay at night, how he would sing me to sleep sometimes, how he would call me 'babe' in front of everyone so that they knew I was his. I missed how he would leave little kisses down my neck out of nowhere. I missed the shivers that would pass through my body, and how he would give me this lop sided smile, even though he didn't realize he was.

I always thought of that as _my_ smile, because he would only give it to me. The way he would just pick me up out of nowhere. He doesn't even know that I like it when he does that, no one knows that, but I really do love it when he just picks me up and carries me around, like if he was sweeping me off my feet. I love how his eyebrows do this little thing that they bend down when he's thinking hard. I love his goofy laugh, like when he's laughing really hard he gives the funniest and silliest laugh ever. I love his facial expressions when he's making fun of someone, or when he's mad, they're so cute, they look even sexy on him. I shook my head trying to shake away the thoughts, as I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep and forget.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

I felt someone picking me up, bridal style, and the movement made me wake up. I looked up to see Emmett's chin. I mentally cursed myself for the little hope in the back of my head that wished for someone else to be carrying me…_him_ to be carrying me.

"Em?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Hey Bells." Emmett kissed my forehead as he put me down on the floor. "We're here." He said putting his large arm over my shoulder and taking me inside the pancake house. Everyone else was already sitting down waiting for me and Emmett. I sat all the way in the corner next to Emmett and the large window. Conversation was taking on around me but I didn't bother trying to listen.

"I know what you mean. I had the same problem with my lap top and Emmett didn't bother fixing it." Rosalie said while pointing at Emmett with her chin. Emmett and Alice were discussing some computer issue, and Jasper and I seemed to be the only ones not in the conversation. Jasper was studying me, with suspicion.

"What?" I mouthed to him. He shook his head.

"Guys I left my phone in the car, Bella want to come with me?" Jasper asked getting up. I shrugged and followed after him, the rest of the group staring at us intently. As we reached the parking lot Jasper turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him surprised. "Oh come on Bella. I'm not an idiot. I know you. Are you that upset over Edward?" He asked.

"Jasper, look, we came here so that I can forget about him." I said bitterly.

"Yea, but you're not forgetting." He said, not bothered by my harsh tone. I sighed.

"I'm trying, but, it's kind of hard when you know someone doesn't love you….." I said.

"Bella, Edward-" I didn't let him finish.

"It's ok." He looked at me skeptically, but let it go as he brought his long arms around me and pulled me into a hug. It felt nice, because he wasn't like Emmett, strong and bulky, and he wasn't feminine, like Alice and Rosalie. It felt like Edward, way much taller than me, and not too much muscle but still built with firm strong arms, and a hard chest. I hid my face into his chest. He doesn't know how much I needed that. I needed a hug from the one person that would break me if I even came an inch near them. So this was close enough and not painful in any way. It was _no _Edward, but it was somewhat there, and he was a great and close friend of mine. I sighed.

"Thanks. I needed that." I said as I pulled away. He chuckled.

"I figured." He said with a smile. I smiled back at him as we turned around to head for the pancake house.

"How did you know?" I finally asked him. He let out a low chuckle.

"I may not be Rose or Alice, or even Edward, but I'm not stupid." He said softly as he opened the door for me.

"Edward wouldn't have known something was wrong." I finally said with a sigh. Jasper put a hand on my back, and patted me softly.

"Don't be so sure Bella." He said, sure of himself. I shook my head and walked to our table. As I stepped in, the song 'Forget him' by Bobby Rydell came on. How ironic. I groaned and stomped my way over to my seat.

"You ok Bells?" Alice asked after she gave Jasper a kiss in the cheek.

"Yea." I said looking away from her. Stupid song.

"Good, because we're going clubbing tonight." She said firmly. My head snapped to her, but she wasn't looking at me.

"Alice….I'm not in the mood." I sighed. Alice looked at me.

"Too bad." She said with determination. I let out a frustrated breath but agreed nonetheless. Our pancakes arrived minutes later. I ate mine quietly, listening to the conversation around me.

"Jasper! You can't put so much syrup on a pancake." Alice shrieked.

"Yes you can." Jasper said in a 'duh' tone. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Alice, let the man have his pancakes…..you can't just boss him around like that!" Emmett laughed. "You don't see me letting Rosalie boss me around." Everyone looked at him wide eyed. I even dropped my fork. He did not just say that. Rosalie looked at him with a scary glare.

"Oh really Emmett?" She asked. Emmett snorted.

"I'm sorry Rose, but you can't tell me what to eat." He said with another snort.

"Come here." She pulled Emmett's face towards her, whispering something to him. Everyone in the table started snickering. Emmett's face turned into an 'O' and he nodded his head.

"Yes Rosie." He sighed. Rosalie smirked and turned her attention back to us. Emmett really shouldn't mess with her.

"Well, are we ready to go or what?" Alice finally stood. Jasper took out his wallet as the rest of us stood up too. Emmett was right, all this stuff with Edward had to be forgotten. As shitty as I felt, this was an over all good morning and somewhat afternoon, but one thing was for sure. Tonight was going to be crazy…I can feel it.

**'Can I borrow that top? Let me borrow that top.''Shoes, shoes, omg shoes.' ok sorry total Kelly moment. lmao. Alright well, please review and tell me what you think! Por favor! Here are the 'BEAUTIFUL DAY' lyrics.**

_The heart is a bloom Shoots up through the stony ground There's no room No space to rent in this town_

You're out of luck And the reason that you had to care The traffic is stuck And you're not moving anywhere

You thought you'd found a friend To take you out of this place Someone you could lend a hand In return for grace

It's a beautiful day Sky falls, you feel like It's a beautiful day Don't let it get away

You're on the road But you've got no destination You're in the mud In the maze of her imagination

You love this town Even if that doesn't ring true You've been all over And it's been all over you

It's a beautiful day Don't let it get away It's a beautiful day

Touch me Take me to that other place Teach me I know I'm not a hopeless case

See the world in green and blue See China right in front of you See the canyons broken by cloud See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out See the Bedouin fires at night See the oil fields at first light And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth After the flood all the colors came out

It was a beautiful day Don't let it get away Beautiful day

Touch me Take me to that other place Reach me I know I'm not a hopeless case

What you don't have you don't need it now What you don't know you can feel it somehow What you don't have you don't need it now Don't need it now Was a beautiful day


	13. Love is Gone chap 4

**Chapter 4: Freakum dress**

I don't know what I'm doing in this outfit. I really don't. I don't even know why I let Alice and Rose boss me around. Alice had this crazy idea that I could pull of the shortest dress I've ever worn in my life. It was silver, and tight in all the right places, showing supposedly 'curves' according to Alice. It is draped and wrinkled in the chest area, creating ripples, and has a sleeveless gathered strap and draped in the front with an attached chain. **(In profile.)**

To me it's absolutely slutty, and shows way too much. This is something Rosalie should wear and pull off, not me. Alice said that the dress was a good choice for me tonight, and would brush off all my complaints with a, "Bella, you need to look sexy", or a "Think about who will be drooling over you."

Alice also decided that I should wear 2 inch heals. Sure 2 inch…nothing right? Yes! It is for me. Does she want me to break my face? At least they're comfortable. I flinched as Rosalie tugged on my hair. I don't even want to know what they're doing.

"Rose, that's genius!" Alice complimented. I groaned, not wanting to even think about what Rose might have curled, or brushed, or dyed….or anything.

"Hairspray?" Alice asked.

"No, we don't want her hair to smell like it. Besides, it's supposed to look natural." Rose said. Alice shrugged and continued coating my lips with lip gloss. Finally after what seemed like hours they stopped.

"Alright Bella, look at yourself." Alice said happily. I walked up to the mirror, and immediately screamed. "What?" Alice asked worried, fixing my dress.

"Emmett is going to kill you!" I screeched. My hair looked like I just woke up so I don't know how that is suppose to look good, my lips were dumped in lip gloss, and my eyes were sparkling from cheesy silver eye shadow.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"This dress is too low! This hair looks like a birds nest and my face is covered in shit!" I shouted. They looked at me up and down, their faces scrutinizing, until they finally sighed.

"Maybe we over did it…." Rosalie chuckled.

"Over did it? I look like a clown." I cried with amusement as I wiped the gunk off my face.

"Ok, fine, you do your hair and make up." Alice said as she threw a brush at me. I pursed my lips. I couldn't tell if she was mad at me, or if she was just kidding.

"How about I tell you what I want and you do it." I compromised. They both shrugged. I could see Alice was excited, and no longer angry as I had assumed. I turned back to the mirror.

"Ok, straighten my hair, and put my line from the middle of my head, to the side." I ordered.

"Oh, and then you'll have side bangs." Rosalie said. I shook my head.

"No, I want my hair, smooth and perfectly straight. We'll put the line to the left and that way the side bangs will cover the right side of my face. You understand?" They nodded. "Alright, and then we'll use this clip, to put the side bangs in place so that they don't get in my face." I shrugged. They cocked their heads to the side, thinking about what I just told them to do. They smiled.

"That looks cute, and innocent. But not so innocent because of your outfit. I like it." Rose said with an evil smile. I laughed.

"Oh! And then we put lots of mascara and do smoky on her eyes, then we leave everything else natural." I looked at her terrified.

"Only to make your eyes pop Bella." Rose said with a laugh. I sighed in relief and let them get to work. I had been in this itchy and torterous outfit and seat for hald an hour, as they finished up, and all I've been doing is complaining as they undid the current curls of my hair.

_she's got a lip ring and 5 colours in her hair not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears her tattoos always hidden by her underwear She don't care_

_everybody wants to know her name I threw a house party and she came everyone asked me who the hell is she that weirdo with 5 colours in her hair_

I looked through my bag as my ring tone continued. Finally I found my cell phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I didn't even look at the caller ID.

"Hey Bella." It was Lauren, which was something that surprised me. I hadn't talked to her in ages.

"Oh hey Lauren." I greeted with a grin. Lauren used to work with me in Starbucks, but she quit after six months. We became quite close.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" She asked suddenly.

"I'm being dragged to a club with Rose and Alice." I said in a sarcastic cheerful tone, as Alice pulled some of the strands of my hair. Lauren laughed.

"Well, I have Angie with me; do you think we can tag along?" She asked politely. My face brightened up. I met Angela before Lauren, she quit a month after I started working there because she had gotten a job at some club.

"Of course. The more the better." I said happily.

"Well, we'll meet you there…what club are you going to?"

"Contour." I said simply.

"Oh! That's a good one. Wait…it's almost 9. You're not going for Happy Hour?" She asked surprised. I laughed.

"Nope. We're getting down and dirty, straight to business." I said. She laughed along.

"Alright. Well Angie works at Space. That new club that opened up, she's a bartender there, and we can get in for free. We should go next time." Lauren suggested. I felt my stomach drop. I don't want another night like that. "Bella?" Lauren asked worried. I shook my head.

"Bella, you look great, we're done let's go." Rose said quickly grabbing my arm. We walked out while Alice stayed behind to close the door.

"Yea, Lauren, we're on our way over there right now. And, about Space…." I started to whisper. "Please don't mention that to my friends." I pleaded. She laughed.

"Ok Bella. We'll see you there." She said as I hung up.

"Lauren and Angie are going to come too." I told Rose and Alice. They nodded and we jumped into Rose's car. "Hey where are Jasper and Emmett?" I suddenly noticed that they weren't here.

"They're taking their car." Alice said in an even voice. Too even. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Why?" I asked in a guarded tone. She shrugged not meeting my gaze.

"Alice…." I said again.

"Bella, it's nothing, they just wanted to go in their car. I mean do you really think Emmett would let you leave the house looking like that?" Alice said with her eyebrows raised. I sighed. Well, it did make pretty good sense.

"I guess not." I finally shrugged. Alice smiled.

"Thank you." Rose said with a simple nod and smug smile. I rolled my eyes.

"So Bella are you ready to dance?" Alice asked with a smile as she turned her head to look at me. I grimaced and turned to look out the window. Dancing was one thing that I was not ready for at all. I never liked dancing. I felt my cheeks heat up just at the mere thought.

"Oh come on Bella!" Alice cheered on. She was enjoying making fun of me. I kept my gaze out side the window as we got closer to the nightclub.

"Alice, I'm not a good dancer." I said with a small voice. The only time I danced was when I was with Edward, and I had gotten drunk and we danced all night long, grinding. _Grinding, _that's exactly what he did with that bimbo. Grind. Alice seemed to notice my distress and changed the subject.

"Today is Tuesday right?" She asked suddenly. I sighed.

"Yes. Four days since the breakup." I said in a small voice. Everything reminds me of him. I shook my head. Alice gave me a sympathetic look, and I smiled to let her know I was fine. She smiled back.

"We're here." Rose said as she parked the car. "We'll have to walk the rest of the way." I shrugged. As soon as we reached the line, Rosalie left me and Alice by ourselves, walking all the way to the front.

"What is she doing?" I asked Alice.

"Just wait." Alice said as she got on her toes. I got on my toes too looking for Rosalie. I let out a breath and got back down, as I decided that there was no use. I looked at Alice, not realizing what she was wearing. It was a tight black dress with pink lace in the bottom. Her spiky hair was straightened down perfectly, reaching up to her chin like silk. She looked so pretty. It made me feel really bad. I kind of envy her beauty. I quickly shut that thought out and looked as Rosalie came back towards us.

"Let's go." She said simply grabbing our hands. Rosalie dragged us in like she owned the place, and the guard said nothing. When we reached inside, the first thing I saw was the guys already in the bar, drinks in hand. I smiled as I saw Emmett and Jasper. There seemed to be someone behind Emmett, but I shrugged off that thought and walked straight up to them, they hadn't seen us yet.

"Hey Em." I said. He turned his head to look at me, and his eyes went wide.

"What are you wearing?!" He shouted making Jasper turn around and the guy that was standing behind Emmett. When I saw who it was I nearly had a heart attack.

"Why is he here?!" I shouted back at Emmett as I pointed in Edward's direction. Edward didn't seem bothered, in fact I don't think he heard me, he was just looking me up and down. "Eyes up here!" I yelled at him. Emmett turned around and smacked Edward in the back of the head.

"Stop checking out my sister!" He shrieked. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Emmett, why is he here!" I demanded. Emmett looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"Ask Rose." He said quietly. I was in no mood to be playing games like this, not to mention the ache and pull in my heart was uncontrollable. I didn't understand what Edward's business was being here. Besides didn't any of them know that with him in sight it would just make matters worse for me?

"Rose!" I shouted. She flinched but faced me anyways. "Explain." I said sternly. Well, as sternly as I could get.

"He was coming anyway, and Emmett mentioned us coming too, so he said he would join us for sure. This is ridiculous Bella, you've been upset about him since Saturday, just make up already." Rose explained. I glared at her.

"Fine." I said. Everyone's head snapped up to look at me, and Edward's smile was impossibly huge. I laughed. They thought I was going to make up with him. "No, I meant fine, as if in, fine he can stay. Just don't talk to me." I glared at him. He frowned at my response, and I turned on my heel heading for the bathroom. I need to escape.

**What ya think? Did you like it? How do you feel about it? lol. Review, and tell me all about your opinions, or any funny stories you would like to share, I love reading every single one. lmao. Ok, well yea, here are the lyrics. I love Bella's ring tone. haha.**

_To be or not to be Not_

Hold Up, bring the beat back

Stop, I ain't ready yet

Wait, let me fix my hair (yes, yes)

Yes mam (yes mam) Yes

Verse 1 I think I'm ready Been locked up in the house way too long, It's time to get it, Cause once again he's out doing wrong, And my girls are so real, Said it's been a minute since I had some He's been acting up, but he won't be the only one

(Oh) Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) that's when you put it on, (Oh) Get him uptight (Oh) this is your song (Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress (Oh) Pull out your freakum dress

Chorus Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh Every woman got one Oooh Shut it down when the time's come Oooh Pull out the big gun Oooh and put your freakum dress on

Verse 2 Soon as you saw me, turned on by how the dress was fitting right Short and backless (backless, backless) See my silhouette in the moonlight Such an attraction, keep telling me how my outfit's so nice Little did he know, Ha my man gonna take it off tonight

(Oh) Cause when he act up (Oh) that's when you put it on, (Oh) Get him uptight (Oh) this is your song (Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress (Oh) Pull out your freakum dress

Chorus Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh Every woman got one Oooh Shut it down when the time comes Oooh Pull out the big gun Oooh and put your freakum dress on

All the ladies (oh) you with this all dressed up in your dresses,and you're bestest with no reason? Get ready to freakum dress em

When you put it on it's an invitation, when they play your song get on up and shake it, Work it out your back you don't have to waste it, Spin it all around then take it to the ground and 2x

(Oh) Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) that's when you put it on, (Oh) Get him uptight (Oh) this is your song (Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress (Oh) Pull out your freakum dress

Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh Every woman got one Oooh Shut it down when the time's come Oooh Pull out the big gun Oooh and put your freakum dress on

Ladies look at here, when you been with your man for a long time (oh) Every now and then you gotta go in the back of that closet and pull out that freakum dress (oh) uh,

I got my freakum dress on, I got my freakum dress on (oh) I got my freakum dress on, I got my freakum dress on (oh)


	14. Love is Gone chap 5

**Chapter 5: Just dance**

I ran to the bathroom as fast as possible. I couldn't take this anymore. He shouldn't even be here. As I made my way over towards the ladies room, I bumped into someone, making them stumble back, along with me. I felt my cheeks glow red.

"I'm so sorry!" I started apologizing. I looked up to be met with a fierce stare. She glared at me. She was about my height, 5'4, a round face, but a firm and small jaw line, with a small thin chin too. Almost like a round heart shaped face. She had a straight nose, and perfect eyebrows, with piercing grey eyes framed by long black eyelashes. She had pretty full pink lips. Her face was framed perfectly with dirty blonde hair. You could almost swear that it was brown from how dark it was, but the light from the club dimmed on her, and you could see the shades of blonde, and it was long, but all chopped up. She was slender, but firm, and wearing a green cameo shirt, and black baggy pants. Her arms were full of black bracelets of all kinds. She was in one word, scary.

"Watch where you're going!" She barked and turned again towards the dance floor. I stood there like an idiot, surprised by her tone, but nonetheless I ran inside to the bathroom. I went towards the sink and took in deep breaths. In through the nose out through the mouth.

"Bella?" It was Lauren. I turned to face her.

"Lauren." I sighed in relief. She hugged me, her short blonde hair tickling my face. Lauren was always pretty. She had bleached blonde hair, and short, up to her shoulders. Her face was long, and thin, she had brown eyes, almost black and thick eyelashes. She had thin lips, and was about my size, maybe an inch or two taller. She was very thin, and had a bony structure like Alice. She also had little freckles under her eyes. I smiled at her. She was wearing a yellow halter top dress.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Some girl out there, and my ex…" I said waving my hand through the air. She sighed in understanding. Lauren knew I had boyfriend problems, but she knew nothing about Edward, or who he was. Her nickname for him was A.W which stands for Ass Wipe, because like she once said, "I don't even want to know his real name. Ass Wipe.

"You broke up…again?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Well when are you getting back together?" She asked suddenly. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not. I'm done with him." She rolled her eyes.

"Yea right." She snorted. "You know, I never really got to meet him. I don't even know what he looks like." She said. "I'm sure he's not that good looking." If only she knew. "Oh! Speaking of good looking you want to see my date?" She said, her eyes sparkling.

"Date?" I asked shocked.

"Well, he had asked me to come with him a couple days ago. We met at the jewelry shop I worked at. He bought this really pretty ring. It was gorgeous. But he wanted to return it. I convinced him not to, and he asked me if I wanted to go out with him. We exchanged numbers, and I was supposed to come here anyway, but on Saturday. I called you and changed the date, and then called him. Apparently he was coming here today too." She shrugged. "Oh sorry. I was rambling wasn't I?" She said with a shy smile. I nodded.

"Don't worry. Let's go meet this guy." We locked arms and walked out.

She took us towards a table as we talked about how she was doing, and how Kelly got mad at me the other day over Edward and crap.

"Hey, he's coming this way now." She said pointing towards the dance floor. As my eyes searched, they met with big green ones, full of worry and sadness. Edward.

"Don't look now, but so is A.W." I said. She got up on her knees, on the stool as she searched the crowd. Edward was just two feet away from us, when both of us pointed at him.

"Him." We said at the same time. I looked at her in bewilderment, and she did the same.

"What do you mean him?" I asked Lauren, truly worried now. What does she mean by him? Edward? What? I'm confused.

"This is my date." She pointed at him. I felt my eyes go wide as my heart ached.

"This is my boyfriend." I said. But as the words left my mouth I shook my head. "I mean my Ex. This is Edward, A.W." I told her. Lauren looked white as bone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She said hugging me. "I had no idea, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." She pleaded. I shook my head. This was not her fault. Edward just stood there awkwardly, since he knew he had been caught.

"No, it's fine. It's him who's the problem." I assured her. She looked at Edward.

"This is my friend Lauren,_ Edward_." I sneered his name. He looked at us wide eyed. "You want to get back together huh?" I said. "I thought you wanted me back. Please my ass." I pushed past him. Lauren was right behind me. My heart was ripping again with huge pain and disbelief. How could he do this? Lauren said Saturday right? That was the day we broke up. Is that why Emmett said that Edward was coming here anyway? He was coming with Lauren? Ugh!

"I really am sorry." She said. I shook my head.

"It's fine." I assured her. "Where is Angie?" I asked. I needed to take my mind off of things.

"She had to leave before we even made it here. Something happened at club Space." Lauren shrugged. I nodded with huge disappointment.

I couldn't believe this happened with Edward. If you say you want someone back, then why would you go and ask someone else out? I shook my head. Tonight I'm supposed to be free.

"I need a drink." I told Lauren. She grabbed my hand and took me to the bar.

"Hey, give me two Acidic Mindfucks." Lauren ordered. The guy nodded and went straight to work. "I really am sorry." She said.

"Lauren, right now, what I need is to let loose completely. Please." I said. She nodded.

"Do you want a shot?" She asked. I nodded. "Ok, after this, we'll get the shots." She agreed. The bartender gave me my drink, and Lauren.

"Alright. To…….getting loose." She toasted. I raised my glass with hers, and as soon as I they tapped, the drink was down my throat so fast, I didn't get to taste it. I gulped it down, hoping for the numbness to come to me fast. Lauren laughed as she watched me, the burning sensation in my throat settling down.

"Ok, give me as many shots as possible." I pleaded. Lauren nodded. She turned to the bartender.

"Give me five shots." He looked at her bewildered but shrugged nonetheless.

"Five?" I asked.

"I don't know if you get drunk easily." She shrugged. "Three for you, two for me." She grinned. I nodded in agreement as the shots came to us. I licked my hand and put the salt, running my tongue through it, then before Lauren could say go, the shot was down my throat, burning like fire. I coughed. Lauren laughed. I knew this was hardly the way to resolve my current situation, but really, what else can a girl do?

"Maybe you should slow down." She suggested.

"No. I've never had a shot before. I'm letting it all go." I said as I took the rest of my shots. I didn't want to use the lemon. I just kept taking shots. My heart was tore open, and I needed to forget quickly.

"Ok, I'm going to get you a Bad Ass Mother Fucker." I looked at Lauren confused. Who was a mother fucker?

"What?" I hiccupped.

"You'll like it. It's a drink." She assured. I just nodded. My head was loose, and I had the strangest sensation. It's like if I wasn't really sure if I was here or dreaming. I tried to look at Lauren, but it was all fading. I think I wanted to sleep. I didn't know what I was doing. My whole being felt numb and I couldn't remember anything. Does this mean I'm drunk? I blinked a couple times, trying to clear my blurry thoughts.

"Here." Lauren handed me another drink. I went to grab it, but I missed. I tried again, still missing. I let out a frustrated sigh. I can't grab the damn thing. Lauren chuckled. "Ok Bella, drink this slowly." She laughed trying to stick the drink in my mouth. I think she's just as drunk as me. I nodded my head and let her put the glass to my lips. I took a big gulp. I can't tell you how it tasted, because I wasn't even sure if I was drinking it myself. I felt sudden happiness. I'm free! I'm numb! There is no pain. I sighed as I started to laugh. Lauren joined me as she hiccupped. My vision was still blurry in a way. I could feel myself swaying to the music. Minutes passed and Lauren took just as many shots as me.

"Ha-ha! Belllaaa…..Leetssszzzz danzzzzzzeeyyy…." Lauren slurred. I laughed, and grabbed her hand, taking her towards the dance floor. I didn't even know the song. All I know is that my body was moving in ways I didn't even think were normal. But at the moment that didn't even matter. Lauren was in front of me, and she was doing the wave. I laughed.

"Larruuueennn!!" I said laughing. She laughed with me as she leaned against my shoulder. I started moving my waist in small circles. I then put my hands up in the air, swaying and popping my shoulders and back to the beat.

"Bella!" I heard a voice screech at me. I shook my head and kept on dancing. Stupid voice, go away.

"Bella!" Alice appeared in front of me. I was confused. What the hell? How did she get here? Alice?

"Hi Alice!" I started jumping up and down holding her hands. My vision became impossible to deal with and I stopped.

"Bella! You're drunk." Alice laughed. I nodded, or shook my head…I don't know.

"Alice! Have fun! It's a free night! Just dance!" I yelled in happiness. She finally agreed. My heart was soaring. I wanted to just jump around and get on tables. Suddenly I felt two hands on my waist. I turned around to face whoever this was.

"Edward!" I yelled in happiness. Why I was happy…I have no idea, maybe the drinks had something to do with it.

"Bella, I think we should go home." He said. I started to laugh.

"Ha-ha! Go homeee…….." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I couldn't see anything because it was pretty dark, but I saw his height, bronze hair, his green eyes, and his lips.

"Bella." He groaned, or more like moaned. It was then I noticed that I was grinding with him. I giggled.

"Oops." I said. I felt so good. Just here in his arms, and it couldn't hurt me because I was numb. I was so giddy, and happy, and just……free.

"Bella, you're drunk." He said in a caring voice. But I could barely hear his voice, it was an echo in my mind.

"Edwaarrdddd….." I said. "Loosen uppuupppp." I hiccupped. I heard him chuckle. I took that as a yes and started dancing. I don't know what I was doing. I don't know if he was dancing with me, I don't care. I felt him suddenly hold me.

"Bella please." He said in a strained voice. I looked down and gasped.

"Edward! You're turned on!" I accused. I think he nodded. "Ha-ha! Edward I love this song!"

_Now that don't kill me Can only make me stronger I need you to hurry up now Cause I can't wait much longer I know I got to be right now Cause I cant get much stronger Man i've been waitin' all night now That's how long i've been on ya_

I need you right now I need you right now

I sang along with the song as Edward watched me. I think he was watching me. I didn't notice anyone else in the club, it was just me and Edward, and I was very, very, very, tipsy.

"I need you Edwardddddddd!" I slurred into his ear. I felt him shudder next to me and that's all I needed.

My lips went straight to his. I wrapped my arms as tight as possible around his neck, and I hitched my leg to his hip. I felt him pick up my other leg too, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My lips were moving with his fiercely, my tongue had no trouble in opening his mouth because he was ready for me.

Even if I was drunk, I wasn't an idiot. I knew exactly what I was doing, and I loved every minute of it. The difference between doing this while I'm drunk and sober, is that now I can do this and not get hurt later, meaning I don't have to stop because I won't remember in the morning.

I let his tongue into my mouth, as my back suddenly hit the wall behind me. His tongue was everywhere in my mouth, like if it was trying to memorize it. I stopped it by colliding with it, and massaging it down. I felt Edward moan into my mouth, which made me go crazy. I removed my tongue from his mouth, and bit his bottom lip making him moan my name. I let my hands go from his hair down to his belt buckle. His hands stopped mine, but you could tell it took him a lot of power to do it. Ugh….come on…..

"Bella not here." He said. I groaned.

"Edwarddd….come on, I wanttt too dooodoo thisss beforeee I get sobebbeebberrrrrr….." I hissed.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Edwardddd, wheeennnnn I'mmmm nott drunk, I'mm inn painnn. I lovveedddddd youuuyouuu. Pleaseseeee……. I stillllll lovveeee youuuuuu. Just let me have ssoommmmeee funnn." I slurred all of my words. I didn't even know what I was saying.

"Bella, you're drunk I can't do this to you." I sighed in great disappointment.

"Fine." I finally said, but I brought my lips to his neck quickly and started sucking on his skin. I would get some piece of him in me anyway possible, I didn't care. I needed this really badly.

"Is she alright?" I heard someone ask. I didn't bother looking up; I kept my lips at Edward's neck, licking his smooth skin. It tasted….well I can't really tell at the moment, I'm not even sure if this is him right now.

"She's fine, she's drunk. Help me out here before Emmett sees us like this. I think he'll kill me." Yep that's Edward, I could be dead and still know that's him. Edward was tense under me, how do I know this? Because he felt like a frozen rock.

"Hey Edward, what do you taste like?" I asked as I felt him walking but still carrying me. He chuckled.

"I don't know Bella." He said. "You tell me." I brought my lips back to his neck, sucking on it again, trying to detect the flavor.

"I caann'ttt tasteee youuu." I said. "Oh My God! I'm going to die!" I screeched, tightening my legs around his waist. He chuckled.

"Why?"

"Becaussessess I can't taste!" I think that's what I said…..did I?

"Bella, you'll be fine, you're just drunk." He assured. I huffed, and put chest out, and my chin up stubbornly, I think that's what I did…..anyway, my chest collided with Edward's hard stoned chest, which brought me incredible friction, I did it once more, hoping that somehow I could feel the same friction again. Edward groaned.

"Bella, please….." He moaned. I shrugged, as he kept walking, with me holding him tightly.

I felt him as he moved from under me, sitting me down. We were in a car, I knew that much. He sat down next to me, but as soon as he did, I sat up on him to straddle his lap. He groaned for the tenth time tonight….if I'm keeping the right count…..

"Bella….behave." He pleaded. I chuckled.

"Do pandas get drunnkkk?" I hiccupped.

"Wow she is drunk." Someone said. I think the car was now moving. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I leaned forward to rest my head on his chest.

"Bella I think you should sleep." He suggested.

"I want a purple panda….." I whined. I heard laughing somewhere around me but didn't move. I really didn't care about the laughing….that person can suck it….

"Bella, I'll get you a panda." Edward promised.

"Ok, Edward….." I sighed. "I'll sleepppp……." I yawned. I think I yawned. My vision was still very black, and I couldn't see anything. I wanted to find Lauren and dance, and I wanted to kiss Edward, I wanted to fly too. I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't know what was going on. All I know is that after what seemed like hours of giggling and hiccups, I finally fell asleep.

**Ta-da! Tell me what you thought, if you liked it, and what not. lmao. Ok, here are the lyrics to the song, I suggest you listen to them to fully understand what I mean.**

I've had a little bit too much All of the people start to rush. Start to rush babe. How does he twist the dance? Can't find my drink or man. Where are my keys, I lost my phone. What's go-ing out on the floor? I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore. Keep it cool what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

Chorus: Just dance. Gunna be okay. Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Spin that record babe. Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Gunna be okay. Duh-duh-duh-duh Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth. How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe. Control your poison babe Roses with thorns they say. And we're all gettin' hosed tonight. What's go-ing out on the floor? I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore. Keep it cool what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

Chorus

When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue. Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw. And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorr' yeah. Show me I can see that you got so much in the jean The way you twirling up them hips round and round There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down.

Chorus

I'm psychotic synchypnotic I got my blue burners and phonic I'm psychotic synchypnotic I got my brand electronic I'm psychotic synchypnotic I got my blue burners and phonic I'm psychotic synchypnotic I got my brand electronic

Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle I got it, just stay close enough to get it Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got it, and your popped coll'

Chorus


	15. end of sneak peek of this part :'

well thats the end of that sneak peek!!

i hope you guys loved that part :DDD i enjoyed that story so much!!

its already been completed so, to finish it off, go to

this website and you'll find it under "love is gone"

/u/1608100/retroninjachick


	16. AN about Start of New sneak peek!

heyyy

here is the next part of my story!!

this is a story by Cydryna Marie called "Forks at Twilight"

here is a link to the story and below is a link to her webpage! please check out her other stories :D

/s/4400640/1/ForksatTwilight

webpage : /u/1627304/CydrynaMarie


	17. Forks at twilight chap 1

Chapter 1: Starting a new

BPOV

I am just me a 17 year old plain Jane girl moving to Forks Washington to live with my dad. My mom and I kind of had a falling out over summer and all though we made up, things never really went back to the way they used to be so I decided at the last minute it was time for a change. I needed to get out of Phoenix and try something new.

"You know Isabella; you do not need to leave." My mom said with apparent sadness in her voice

"I know mom but I think it is for the best." Besides, Dad has been alone for way to long and you and Phil can enjoy being newlyweds with out having me interrupt." I said trying to convince my self more than her.

"You know bells, you truly are my best creation" That was my moms way of saying, I love you.

"I love you to mom" I replied. That was my reply to her every time she said that. Don't get me wrong, my mom does love me, it is just she had me at such a young age and she married my dad right out of high school and when it got to be to rough she just packed up and left with me. I saw my dad every summer for a few weeks and school vacations and up in till I was 12 I used to go to the place we once called home. But I hated it there so we would vacation in California instead. I have not been back to my dad's house which in 5 years.

My mom decided it would be easier to say goodbye to me from the car. We had sent all my stuff by boat a few weeks before so it was already there and all I had was a small carry one and my books.

"Call and write when ever you want and when you are ready to come home, just let me know." I nodded my head as my mother spoke; I gave her a quick hug and kiss before heading in to the airport

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flight was not bad at all, I had my book of Wuthering Heights which I have read more times than I care to admit so I found my self getting lost in that.

When I got of the plane, the nerves set in, I started to shake and my stomach felt like it had enough butterflies to fill a room. I couldn't help but stress of the days to come. A new school, living with my dad and worst of all, no sun, it rained 99 of the time here in forks.

I saw my dad, my handsome 37 year old father with is police uniform on holding his police cap in his hands. His dark black hair all messed up from wearing it, he looked almost as nervous as me.

"Hi dad" I said as I quickened my paces to him. "My god Bella, look at how grown up you have gotten' He said giving me a hug. Because of moms wedding, and the planning and the moving to the new house in Phoenix, I have not seen my dad in almost a year

"Let's go, the car is right out front" he said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Dad the police car?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Look at this way bells, I saved on parking and you do not have to walk far" he said smiling at his own reasoning

"You are a funny one" I said sarcastically

"Hey Bella" my dad started as we were driving home. "Ya dad?" Um well I kind of bought you something."

"DAD" I yelled "you know how I hate people buying me things." I said sternly

"Listen it was actually really cheap. I just did not think that on your first day of your JR year in high school, you would want to ride to school in my police car" He said smiling at me knowing I would be happy

"You…you bought me a car" I asked shocked

"Well not a car actually it is more a truck." He said

"A truck?" I asked

"yes. it was a friend of mine and he is in a wheel chair now he sold it to me cheap." He said

"Thanks dad" I managed to get out I was happy about it but at the same time I really hated when people bought me things. I was not like that, I had always made my own money when and if I needed something I got it, living with Renee, I was more the adult than she was.

We got to the house around 9:00 pm my dad and I walked up to the house together I had inspected my new red Chevy truck and decided I like it, it fit me perfect. As we got close I got nervous to go inside and all of the sudden I was on my knees my jeans ripped and blood coming out of my pants. I hated the sight of blood so I did not look.

My dad could not help but belt out in laughter

"I see you still are the clumsy one Bells"

"Very funny dad" I said sticking my tongue out at him…I know it was childish but he laughed at me.

"So know this will make what, 1 thousand Two hundred and twenty six/twenty seven times you have fallen in your 17 years of life?" He said with a grin

I stood up and shoved him playfully.

"You know dad you could have helped your only daughter actually only child up" I said looking hurt

"Now bells you……scratch that, we both know that if I tried to help you, you would just get angry you are very independent." He said. He was right, I was very independent and I hated when people did any thing for me. I have always taken care of my self and I managed it just fine…..

I was here and I was ready for my new life to begin.


	18. Forks at twilight chap 2!

Chapter 2: The life I live

EPOV

Another rainy summer day here in forks Washington! I said to my self as I paced my room for the 100th time that day. Of course it was raining, it rained 99 of the time here and after living here for 7 years, the rain really did have a way of making you depressed.

"EDWARD…EDWARD ANTHONY..Get your but down here now" I heard my twin sister Alice scream to me from the stairs.

"What is it Alice seriously do you have to scream like that I mean why couldn't you just walk the 15 steps and 2 strides to my room to get me?" I asked sounding as mean as I could.

"Please Edward. Get over it. She said rolling her eyes. "Listen, we are going shopping for school and Jasper is on his way to pick us up with Rose and Emmett is going to meet us there after work." Alice explained the plans to me while bouncing around the kitchen cleaning her mess from breakfast.

Alice and I were twins, born 5 minutes apart. I was older than her, we were so different in so many ways but yet so much alike. We also had a brother who was 21 his name was Emmett. He was the Proctor of the family. 6'5, muscles to make any one look twice. He has been dating Rose for about 2 years now and Alice has been dating Jasper, Roses brother for about 9 months. It had become a ritual that the 5 of us were always together. Me of course being the outsider, but I was to lost in my own mind all the time to really care about any thing else that was going on.

Alice and I kind of had a special connection she always knew if I was sad, mad, upset or happy. And she always called me on it. That I hated!

"Edward I really hate this you know? "What?" I asked. "You, the way you are acting. It has been like this since we were freshman and the older we get, the worse you get. You have fallen into a depression and I can not stand to see you like this, you need to snap out of it. You need to try and be happy!" My sister was actually showing a lot of concern for me as she spoke. Luckily I did not have to respond because my parents came walking into the room.

"What are the plans for today kids?" My mom asked

"Shopping for school" Alice replied bouncing out of the room.

She had so much energy and pep that there was days I wanted to tie her down just to relax a little.

"Be ready in 10 minutes Edward and no complaining" she called after me

"Edward at least try and pretend to be happy, I can not stand to see you like this any more" My mom said brushing my hair out of my face.

"I know mom, I am trying, it is just I really need to work hard this year to try to get into Harvard and I can not afford any distractions." I said

"I know Edward and me and your father are so happy that you are following in his foot steps but you need to live a little, you are a young, handsome talented boy and all I want is for you to live a happy teenage life. You only get it once. And I do not want you to regret it" My mom kissed my cheek as she walked out. "Your mom is right you know." my dad said tapping my shoulder before following after her.

I knew parents meant well and they understood what I wanted but I just felt like some times they did not get how bad I wanted/needed to focus 110 of my attention at school this year if I wanted to make it to Harvard. They wanted to see me happy I know that but they felt like I was not living my teenage years. Maybe they were right….NO! no distractions I reminded my self.

My dad was a renowned heart surgeon at Seattle Grace hospital for years till he and my mom finally decided to move to Forks to continue to raise us. He now owns his a practice here in Forks and my mom is the 1st grade teacher at the Forks Elementary School.

We have always had things really great, my dads father was a doctor and his mother was a doctor and my dad was there only son so when my grandparents died, they left my dad, me, Alice and Emmett their money and let me tell you, it was enough money to own all of Washington. So when it comes to what I want, I usually get it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Edward, their herelets go…Alice yelled from the foyer.

I grabbed my wallet from the counter and headed out the door.

Rose had gotten in the back letting Alice sit in front with Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, Rose" I said as I got into the back seat

"Good morning" they both said at the same time.

"Where to?" Jasper looked at Alice knowing that the queen of shopping would choose over any of us.

"Port Angles Please" she said with a smile messing with the radio till she found a good song or so _she_ thought it was good

The ride to Port Angles was fast, and as we parked the car, I noticed my brother waiting for us at the first store. We both knew our sister so well.

Rose ran up to Emmett he scooped her up in his arms and they kissed for about a minute. My brother was so happy it made me feel sad.

Alice and Jasper went there own way and Rose and Emmett went theirs and of course I was left to shop for my self. All though I did not need any thing new, I still went shopping to satisfy my sister.

With the couples shopping, I decided to go the coffee shop across the street and sit and try to work on my college essay.

No distractions I kept telling my self. This is the last year and I can not afford ANY distractions. I kept reminding myself that as I walked to the coffee shop.


	19. Forks at twilight chap 3

Chapter 3: First encounter

BPOV

I woke up earlier than usual today but I knew why. I was so nervous for the first day of school that I barely got any sleep.

The first week with my dad was nice, we had gone shopping to a place called Port Angles and I found a nice coffee shop/book store that I knew I would have to return to when I was by myself. I was able to get a few things I needed for school without my dad having to pay. He had tried to pay for some clothes but after a 10 minute fight in front of the cashier, I finally won. I was so stubborn and he reminded me all the time I got that from my mother.

I got dressed wearing the new pair if jeans I bought with a simple fitted lilac v neck shirt. I took one look at my plain self, my hair down my brown eyes looking darker than normal, I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

"morning Dad" I greeted him I forced a smile I did not want him to know how truly nervous I was

"Morning Kiddo" he replied.

I settled in the chair at the breakfast bar with a bowl of cereal. My dad sat next to me drinking his coffee and reading the paper. My dad is usually at work by now but he wanted to see me off. I did not mind. He did however miss out on so much of my life.

"Dad?" I asked

"ya bells?" He replied

"I will make dinner tonight OK?"

"You know you do not have to, I do not mind" he said

"I know dad I want to, you work hard all day and I want to help out." I replied

"OK Kiddo I guess I can allow that" he said with a smile

He stood up gave me a kiss on the cheek "Have a great first day" he said walking out the door

EPOV

I woke up extra early that morning. I needed to get to school early so I could talk to my Biology teacher and guidance counselor so we could make sure every thing was set for my senior year. I was planning on taking a one on one class with the bio teacher to spice up my Harvard application.

I Left at 7:30 am, I got into my silver Volvo and sped away. I never drove slowly; driving was the one of two things that truly relaxed me. I arrived to school at 7:40 am my Bio teacher was waiting for me, we got all of our extra appointments set up and I headed over to the Guidance office It was 7:50 and I still had plenty of time school did not start till 8:15.

BPOV

I left at 7:30 I wanted to make sure that I left enough time to find the school, get a spot and hopefully blend in.

I jumped into my truck and drove away. It took me about 20 minutes to get to school, I hated driving. And trying to get used to a truck was not easy.

I arrived at school at about 7:50, I noticed only one other car in the student lot, it was a silver Volvo. I parked 2 rows behind it and turned off the engine. Who ever owned the car was not in it. I got out of the car deciding I should go to the guidance office so that I could check in get my scheduled and maybe find my first class before the craziness begins.

EPOV

As I walked towards the guidance office I noticed a red old Chevy truck. I have never seen that truck here before I thought. I paid no attention to it and turned my head continuing to walk and before I knew it, I was colliding with some one. I had not see what happened, I just heard the "ow, Oh crap" and thud.

BPOV

As I walked out of the truck and over to the guidance office, I went the wrong I as giving my self credit for coming early so I did not look like a fool. I was looking at my letter I received from the guidance office and then I felt it. I was pushed to the ground and my purse, and papers went flying out of my and then thud, I was on the ground. "Ow, Oh Crap" I said.

"I am so sorry" this velvet sounding voice said. "I did not see you there I was not paying attention." he continued

He bent down to help me grab my stuff I felt so stupid.

"That is OK I was not looking either" I said without looking up I could feel my face start to blush like always that was my biggest flaw.

I finally managed to look up and once again I felt my face get redder and redder

Standing in front of me was the most handsome man I have ever seen. His green eyes were sparkling, his reddish brown hair was messy but perfect, his body was muscular and amazing and I just made a fool out of my self in front of the what is probably the most popular boy in this school.

EPOV

When she looked up at me, I was not expecting to see what I saw. Her cheeks were red from blushing in embarrassment; her brown eyes were dark but yet deep and beautiful. Her hair was brown and hung over her shoulders, a little curly and a few curls swirling in front of her face. Her smell was amazing, she smelt like strawberries and flowers I have never smelt anything like it.

I reached for her hand to help her up but she just brushed it away.

I handed her the papers and her purse "thank you" she said as she walked away

"Your welcome" I yelled out after her… No distractions…no distractions….I kept saying that to myself as I stood there watching her walk away.

BPOV

Clumsy….clumsy girl I am, I can not believe I just did that. What was I thinking Note to self……. PAY ATTENTION…… Do not be known as the clumsy girl.

I could not help look back to see the perfection that was behind me. He was walking away, god look at his but. I thought.


	20. Forks at twilight chap 4

Chapter 4 The first day

BPOV

After my encounter with the best looking man I have ever seen, I finally made my way to the guidance room and got my schedule. My first class was English and it was in room 265. I was excited about that because on my way to the guidance room I saw room 265 so I knew where I was going.

I walked in to the English class and every one in there was getting re-acquainted. Luckily no one saw me and I was able to make my way to a seat near the back.

The teacher walked in not 2 minutes later and the class immediately quieted and found their seats.

"Good morning class and welcome to English literature junior year I am Mr. Silva." I am going to start out by calling every ones name." he began

As usual I was near the last of the list so I just sat at my seat drawing on my note book.

"Alice Cullen" the teacher began. "Here" a very cheerful small girl with black hair and green eyes said.

She looked at me and smiled.

The list went on.

"Isabella Swan" Mr. Silva said "here" I said. "Ah miss swan nice to meet you, how is your father?" he asked.

"He is doing good thank you" I managed to get out as I felt my face get redder and redder when every one looked over at me.

"Miss Swan just moved here and she is Chief Swan's daughter." Mr. Silva continued.

Was he trying to kill me? The entire class was looking at me and I heard them all say hi. I smiled and looked down knowing that my face was bright red.

This class was going to be boring I could tell, I had studied almost everything he was explaining so I found my self day dreaming the rest of the class.

"Hello... Earth to Isabella" I hear the cheerful girl say.

"Oh, sorry." I replied smiling at her. "And actually, you can call me Bella" I said

"Well Bella, I am Alice Cullen, nice to meet you." She said taking my hand

"Nice to meet you as well" I said.

"So Bella lets see your schedule"

"You have almost every class with me. Let's go" she said taking my hand

The day went on very pleasantly and I found my self warming up to Alice rather quickly. She had told me all about her family and her twin brother who had skipped a grade and was a senior she told me about her parents and her boyfriend. She was really a nice girl and I found myself relaxing and actually starting to be happy.

The only class I did not have with her was gym, which was fine. She had a free period during gym because she had taken it both freshman and sophomore year. I guess you only have to take two years of gym at Forks High School. I on the other hand had to take it to get credit. I am not the most coordinated person so I was not happy about that.

I met a nice guy at gym, his name was Mike and he actually made me laugh a couple times and he had rescued me from the volley ball three times.

The class was over and as I walked out of the gym, Alice was waiting for me.

"How was it" she asked

I told her the story about the volley ball and what had happened and she laughed. I found it easy to talk to her and I had her rolling laughing as I told her how clumsy I was.

"Bella, why don't you come to my house after school?" she asked

"That would be really nice" I said.

"I just have to call my dad" I told her

"OK Cool, lets go we have 1 hour left and we have Science with the dreadful Mr. Melo" she said intertwining her arm with mine and we walked to Science.

After the dreadful hour and Alice was right, he was dreadful, I called my dad and he was so happy that I had made a friend so fast he told me he had to work late so not to worry about dinner and enjoy the night.

I planned on following Alice to her house but she insisted on driving me so we could talk more. She said that either her or her brother would drive me back to my truck tonight.

I could not argue with her, she was so persistent and she did have a point, it was fun driving with her and hearing all about her. Plus she had a yellow Porsche and I have never been in such an amazing car in my life.

EPOV

The day was exactly how I knew it would be. I was the only junior in senior's classes and as the day progressed I kind of found my self regretting skipping junior year. But like my bio teacher Mr. Reis said, I could try it for a few weeks and change my schedule if needed. All though he was confident that I would be fine.

The day was finally over I had finished my first after school class with Mr. Reis; it was about 4:45 when I headed home. I noticed that the red Chevy truck was still in the parking lot and I wonder if the girl I had ran into this morning owned it.

I drove home my normal speed and when I got there, Jaspers car was there and I knew Rose was with him as well. Our normal family dinner was about to begin.

I walked in the house and I heard laughter and the sound of an unknown voice drew me closer to the kitchen. I peaked in and I saw her. The girl from this morning. She was in my kitchen sitting on the stool laughing at Jasper. God her laugh was amazing.

"Boo" I jumped as Alice pocked my sides. "What are you looking at?" she asked

"Who is that?" I asked her

"That is Bella Swan, she just moved here. Edward she is amazing, she has had every one in tears laughing all afternoon." She told me

She continued to tell me about how they met and clicked so easily.

Alice did not bring any friends home, I mean she had friends at school, we both did but we were more about our family than friends and we very rarely brought any one home actually I think Jasper was the only person Alice ever brought home. Now I was curious to see what all the hype about this Bella girl was. What made her so amazing?


	21. Forks at twilight chap 5

Chapter 5 Is this what they mean by love at first site?

BPOV

I sat in the Cullen's kitchen with Alice's family for what felt like hours. Her boyfriend Jasper was so funny and he had a way of letting off this amazing relaxing feeling. He was telling us the story of how he and Alice met and I could not help but laugh as he mimicked her bouncing.

As Jasper spoke I laughed and out of the corner of my eye I saw him. The boy from this morning. What was he doing here? I went on as if I did not see him and I saw him and Alice walk away.

Alice's family was amazing. Her dad Mr., Cullen or as I was told to call Carlise was the nicest man ever he was so handsome, I could tell that is where Alice got her green eyes from. Alice's mom Esme was beautiful she was short like Alice and her eyes just glowed with love for her family. Alice's older brother Emmett was handsome, strong and silent but yet like a big teddy bear. He and Jasper played off each other well, telling stories about Alice and Edward. Edward was Alice's twin who I had not met yet. Then there was Rosalie, if there was an award for the most gorgeous girl in the universe, she would win it. At first she came off as snobby but as soon as you broke the barrier, she was so nice, she had a big heart and you could tell that it belonged to Emmett. The way she looked at him was amazing and I found my self wanting that feeling as well.

There were numerous rounds of questions about me and my life, what I did in Phoenix and what my parents were like, my cheeks started to hurt from smiling and my stomach was getting very hungry for the delicious meal that the Cullen's were making.

It was amazing watching them, they all helped out each other in that great big kitchen it was almost as if they each had their own job to do and with out question they just did. They moved in sync around each other never getting in each others way. Being an outsider watching it, I felt like I was intruding on old time TV family moment. Words could describe the love I felt in that room.

"It is kind of sickening isn't it?" I heard that same velvet voice whisper in my ear leaving chills going down my spine. I jumped and nearly fell off the chair when his two strong arms caught me and the electricity that when through my body when he touched me was amazing, and the smell, Oh my that smell I took a deep breath just so I could suck it all in.

"not again you don't" he teased. Grabbing hold of me steadying me back on the chair.

He sat me back up and said, "Hi, I am Edward." reaching for my hand

"Bella" I replied talking his hand and shaking it. His other hand still on my back making sure I was balanced on the stool. Once again, the chills, the electricity that went through me was amazing, his smell was amazing. He was amazing and I instantly felt my face turn bright red. "My family can be kind of sickening can't they?" he asked. I smiled and said "it is actually kinda nice" I realized he still had not removed his hand from my back.

EPOV

"well, I see you have met Bella" Alice said and I noticed that I was still holding her up even though she was secure in the chair and I was staring at her, and my family was staring at us. Her face blushed and my heart skipped a beat and I swear every one in the room could hear it pounding.

Was it possible to feel an electric current when you touch some one? I could not believe the feeling that came over me when I touched her. It was like my entire body was alive and for the first time I felt my energy level sky rocket. And when she blushed, I felt my heart flip and sped up about 10 times it normal rhythm. I could not believe all the feelings I was feeling in that 5 minutes of being in Bella's presence, it was just too overwhelming to even try to put in words.

"Come on every one, lets eat" My mother announced. I was sure that she knew Bella was embarrassed and she wanted to try to break the silence.

Emmett went to sit in his normal seat that was next to the seat that Bella was going to take. Alice slapped his arm, "Dumb Emmett, you sit over here when we have company across from Rose remember?" She emphasized on remember and our twin connection kicked in and I knew she wanted me to sit next to Bella. I froze not sure if I could do it, the feeling that came over me when I was that close to her was amazing and I had no clue how to react.

Bella went to get up from the stool to go to the seat that Alice had pointed out as hers. As she got up, she fell again and my reflexes worked rather fast and again I caught her. "I think you are doing this on purpose" I whispered in her hair. Where was this coming from who was this guy talking like that. I thought to my self. Her face turned even redder.

"Thank you again, I guess this dinner will be all about me and my clumsiness" She said with a smile on her face making her way to her seat. I went over and pulled her chair out for her. "Thank you Edward" she said softly. Oh my god, she said my name. I do not know why but I loved how she said my name and once again I felt my heart do a flip.

BPOV.

I can not believe two times in the same night I nearly fell flat on my face and Edward have caught me, his strong arms protecting me from the fall and that feeling that came over me when he touched me was amazing. Words could not describe what I was feeling.

Edward had pulled my chair out for me so I could sit down. What a gentleman he was. He must have learned that from his dad I thought.

Having dinner with the Cullen's was so much fun. They each go around and tell a story about there day and of course Jaspers story is the funniest and every one is laughing. He is telling us how his friend in school had to jump in front of a ball three times for a girl who had no clue how to play volley ball.

"Mike said each time the ball came her way, she would duck or walk the other way and let the ball go. Mike said that three times he had to jump up to get the ball because she had not seen it coming and it nearly knocked her out." Mike had even fallen to the ground once and when she went to walk over to him she nearly fell over her own feet." Jasper was laughing mimicking Mike as he told the story.

His entire family was laughing and then it hit me.

OMG that was me. I could not help but blush and stop laughing.

Edward looked at me "What is the matter Bella?" he asked his entire family stopped and looked at me.

I started to laugh so hard and then Alice bounced up "OMG Bella that was you?" That's right, you told me about Mike having to rescue you from the ball." She said laughing.

Jasper froze; the look on his face was priceless. His blue eyes looked sorry he ran his hair through his blond hair and I looked at him and smile. "It is ok Jasper, it is pretty funny. I am really very clumsy." I said making him feel a little better.

We all started laughing again.

The rest of the dinner was pretty much the same I loved listening to the family stories and seeing how happy they were. Every so often out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward stealing glances at me, sometimes he would look longer for a second and when I would notice that, I would blush and he would look away.

What could this be? What was this feeling? I was in school one day, I had made a new friend, watch the most amazing family connection and may have certain unexplainable feelings for some one and for the first time in years, I thought this is going to be a good year.

EPOV

I know she knew I was staring at her. She would blush every so often and that is how I knew she knew. After I heard about how Mike had to save her I got jealous. Wait what jealous. No, I can not do this, no distractions. I said to my self. But then I would look at her again, the most beautiful being I have seen and forget all about my worries all about my depression feelings and I felt happy. I think my mother could see it because she kept looking at us and then looking at me and smiling.

Could it be, could I have feelings for Bella? What a year this is going to be I thought.


	22. Forks at twilight chap 6

Chapter 6 Acting with out thinking

EPOV

The last month has gone by in such a blur, School was really starting to get difficult, my teachers were really working me to the core all knowing very well what my plans where this year and really trying to help me achieve them.

Bella and Alice have been in separable, she was over the house every day after school doing homework, helping with dinner, shopping with Alice, even though she hated shopping, she would go to make Alice happy. The home work ritual had begun the second day after Alice brought Bella home, we would all sprawl out on the living room floor after school and do home work. Bella would help me with my English when I got stuck, not that I was not good at it, but she was so much better and could put things into words easier than I could. She got stuck on Science a lot and would often need my help which I did not mind at all. She truly was amazing. I found my self happier, more energetic and content with the first month of school. Our conversations were deep and but yet simple. I found my self feeling the need to protect her and I would walk her to class every day and meet her after class. She even started to ride to school with Alice and I every once in a while. Her dad loved Alice; Charlie had even become a regular Wednesday night dinner guest. The feelings that I had for her had grown stronger and stronger over the last month, I have changed over the last month and I needed to act on those feelings. I could not let this girl slip away. She had been ask out by more than one guy at school, The line was out the door and I could not help but wonder why she rejected them all.

"Edward….earth to Edward" I heard Bella say one day sitting in the living room doing our home work. I noticed I was day dreaming staring right her

"Oh, sorry, I was just in daze" I replied

"A daze?" she asked

"Yes silly a daze you know day dreaming" I said

"OK if you say so, you really are strange sometimes Edward" she said playfully pushing me

"I'm strange? I'M strange am I? I questioned jokingly

She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes and I reached over and tickled her. She was on the floor laughing, her laugh was intoxicating and I found my self wanting to hear more so I continued to tickle her she was laying on the ground now, I was kneeled beside her, my hands on both sides of her stomach tickling her and she was laughing so hard, tears were coming to her eyes.

"Ok ok I am sorry you are not strange, you are perfect now please stop please" She pleaded and hearing her plead with me with such happiness in her voice made my heart melt.

"Bella" I started, "I will stop when you say, Edward you are the best and I am so sorry I called you strange, I will make it up to you by going out with you on Friday" I could not believe I just said that, I did not think about it, it just came out and I froze.

She sat up and looked in my eyes.

"Yes Edward, I will go out with you Friday" She replied nervously but with that beautiful smile and she blushed that perfect color red.

BPOV,

Did he really just ask me out? He did….Oh my stop procrastinating and just answer already

"Yes Edward, I will go you with you on Friday" I replied and immediately blushed my famous red

"Great" he said jumping up and pulling me up with. "I will pick you up at 7:00 PM" he told me

"Where are we going to go" I asked

"Just be ready at 7 and leave the rest up to me" he replied

I did not even realize that we were alone in the living room, when did Jasper and Alice leave I wondered. But I really did not care, I was alone with Edward and he had asked me on a date.

I had to go home that night for dinner with Charlie. Charlie and I had really gotten close over the last month. He worked most of the time but Thursday nights where our nights to catch up about our week.

Edward drove me home that night.

"See ya tomorrow morning" he called after me as I got out the car.

"See ya tomorrow" I turned around and he smiled that amazing crooked smile and I nearly fell over. Thank god I didn't.

I told my dad all about my week and he told me about his, he had told me that he planned on going fishing this weekend with an old friend. He of course asked if I wanted to go but I immediately said no.

"I will probably just hang out with Alice dad you go have fun" I told him

"Oh ya and dad, I um kind of have a date with Edward tomorrow" I wanted to tell him but did not want to make a big deal about.

"Oh that is nice Bella he is a good kid, where are you guys going?" He asked

"I am not sure it is a surprise" I told him

Just then my phone rang and it was Alice, "I will be there in 10 minutes," she said "BE READY and no complaining" She emphasized on that.

"What do you mean get ready where are you taking me?" I asked

"No questions just be waiting" she replied

"Well dad I guess I am going out with Alice" I told him

"That's fine Hun just be home by 10, you have school tomorrow" he said

"I will dad thanks" I said running up the stairs to wash up real quick

I should have known as soon as Alice called because as soon as I saw her face, I knew she was taking me shopping.

"I am not going shopping Alice" I told her.

"Yes you are now shut up get in and put your seat belt on." She demanded

"Ugh Alice you kill me" was all I could come up with after a month of hanging out with her I learned that she was way more stubborn than me and she got her way.

We went shopping and she immediately went into a store that I could not afford we fought about it for a few and I finally gave in when she had informed me that she found out it was birthday and I did not tell any one. She was upset with me and said it was a late birthday gift and she would not tell her family on me.

Alice was so excited that Edward finally asked me out she had told me how depressed he has been lately and how she thinks that him skipping a grade was a bad idea but he was so focused on getting out Forks that he shut him self down. She told he she could tell he liked me because of the new look in his eyes. She was making me more nervous about my date with him tomorrow

I ended up getting a pair low rise hip hugger jeans that Alice said "defined my body amazingly" and a blue twist top front shirt. It revealed a little more than I like but Alice said "it's perfect."

Alice dropped me off I went up to my room got my self ready and laid in bed.

My phone rang again and it scared me, I jumped up and grabbed it and it was Edward.

Oh no, he was calling to cancel. Was my first thought.


	23. Forks at twilight chap 7

Chapter 7 the beginning of something amazing

EPOV

I sat in my room and I realized that I could not wait till tomorrow, I wanted so bad to see Bella I felt empty when she was gone and I could not take it any more. She had said yes to me taking her out and after that I let my guard down and just gave into my feelings.

She answered. Say something Idiot...

"Hi Bella" I said

"Hi Edward is every thing OK" she replied sounding a little sad

"Yes, everything is perfect, I just wanted to call and hear your voice." Again the words just came out

"Well it is nice to hear your voice too Edward" she said I could tell she was smiling

"What are you doing,?" I asked her

"I am lying down; I just got home from shopping with Alice" she said

"Oh so that is where she went? Her and Jasper were spying on us and as soon as I got home from bringing you home she ran to me gave me a hug and was gone."

"Ya thank you for that" she said sarcastically

"Always happy to serve you" I said.

She laughed sounding a little nervous

"Bella what are you thinking?" I asked her

"About you" she said

"What are you thinking about" she immediately shot back. I think she was embarrassed

"I am thinking about you as well, I can not wait for tomorrow." I told her

"Me either Edward" she replied. She sounded so tired but I felt like I could stay on the phone with her all night I did not want to say goodbye.

"well I guess I will let you get some sleep" I told her

"OK Edward see you tomorrow" She said

"Goodnight Bella sweet dreams" I replied and hung up the phone

BPOV

Edward had just wanted to talk to me, that is why he called he was so amazing, the sound of his voice was so soothing, I found it easier to fall asleep when I hung up the phone.

The next day went by so fast and before I knew it, it was already 6:30 and Alice and Rose were at my house helping me get ready for my date. Rose had done my make up and Alice worked on my hair, she decided it was best to be worn down with a little more curls than usual.

The door bell rang and I immediately felt sick. My stomach started to have butterflies and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"It's allright" Alice said kissing my cheek, "go have fun you will relax once you are alone." She said to me

"Alice is right" Rose said "go have fun"

"Isabella" my dad called "are you almost ready?"

Alice went bouncing down the stairs "she is on her way down now Charlie."

"Hi Edward" I heard her say then the door shut and I new Rose and Alice had left.

I started to walk down the stairs I took a deep breath you can do this. It is only Edward I thought.

"Wow Bells, you look beautiful" my dad said.

"Thank you dad." I replied blushing slightly

I walked toward Edward, he looked amazing, and he was wearing a pair of fitted but not to fitted jeans and a button down stripe light blue shirt. His eyes never left mine as I walked towards him my heart pounded in my chest. "You look beautiful" he said quite enough that only I could hear him.

"Bells you can stay out till midnight tonight" my dad said.

"Thanks dad" I called back as Edward and I walked out the door.

He had his hand on my back he was so close to me I wanted to reach out and grab him.

He opened the door took my hand and helped me in the car.

"Bella words can not describe how beautiful you look" he said.

"Well you do not look to bad your self Edward" I replied

"Where are we going?" I asked

"It is a surprise" he said.

"You know Edward I really hate surprises" I said looking a little mad

"Well that is just too bad Isabella because I happen to enjoy seeing you blush so I will surprise you as much as I can" he said and of course I blushed he had never said my full name and hearing him say it made my heart skip a beat.

"There it is" he said smiling. He reached out and touched my face with is hand

He was making blush on purpose mental note to find his flaw and torture him.

We drove for about 20 minutes I think we were going to port Angles I actually had no clue, where we going because I was watching him drive. We talked about music a little he had told me how he liked classical R&B and top 40 hits. We agreed on a lot of same songs. He had the most amazing piano music playing in his car. It was soft enough to set a nice relaxing mood. He would look at me every so often and smile his amazing crooked smile.

"Oh my god Edward slow down" I screamed when I noticed he was going 110 MPH.

"what is the matter Bella" I am not going that fast he said. "Edward you are going way over the speed limit and my dad is the police chief please slow down." I said

"OK but only because you said please besides, we are almost there." He said

We pulled up over the side of the road and I realized that we were no where near a restaurant, movie, shops any thing public actually.

"Edward where are we?" I asked

"Just a place I like come to" he replied

"Just a place you like come to?" I questioned "what is that supposed to mean, how do I know you are not going to try and kill me then hide my body?" I asked jokingly

"Very funny Bella besides if I was going to kill you, I wouldn't have told people we were going on a date." He said smiling at me. Damn that crooked smile.

"Um Edward I do not exactly have on the best shoes to go into the woods." I told him

"That is ok I will help you it is actually not that far of walk" he told me

We walked through the woods Edward holding my hand the whole way he would hold branches out of the way or lift me over a stump if he noticed one. The walk was only about 10 minutes.

"Right through here" he said pushing one last thick branch out of the way

"That was not too bad was it?" he said to me

"Well it would have been a lot easier if some one would have told me where we were going so I could have worn appropriate shoes." I said smiling at him

"Now come on Bella what would be the fun in seeing your face when we get here if you knew what we were doing?" He asked smiling

I stopped dead in my tracks, it was beautiful there was an opening between all the trees and the area was lit with the stars and moonlight, there was a blanket on the beautiful green grass with a picnic basket.

He grabbed my hand and we walked to the blanket. I sat down and he bent down next to me taking my shoes off for me so I could sit comfortably.

He sat right next to me opened the basket and took out the food.

"Oh Edward, you made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? how did you know they were my favorite?" I asked

"I heard you tell Alice one day" he said

"Thank you" I said as he handed me a sandwich

We ate in silence, we were just looking at each other and it felt there were no words that needed to be said because in that moment, it was as if our minds were connected and words would just ruin the moment

After we ate, Edward put the stuff back in the basket grabbed my hand and we laid on our backs looking up at the stars.

EPOV

We were finished eating, a nice silent meal not needing words just looking in her beautiful eyes were the only words I needed.

I pulled her down next to me lying on the blanket, her heart was racing and I could hear it so clear. It was the best sound in the world.

"Bella?" I said

"Yes Edward" she replied

I shifted propping my self on my arm so I could look at her and she did the same we were now so close that our noses almost touched. She smelt amazing.

"What are you thinking" I asked

"Edward why do you always ask me that" she replied

"I do not know, it is so strange but I just want to know everything that is going on in your head. I want to know everything there is to know about you." I said whispering to her

" I am thinking about how much I would like to kiss you" she whispered back

Her cheeks immediately turned red and it made my heart flip, I moved a little closer to her and met her lips with mine. The feelings that come over me were amazing she tasted wonderful her lips were so beautiful and they fit with mine perfectly.

I did not know what came over me but I gently pushed her on her back and hovered over her very careful not letting too much weight bare on her. I traced my tongue on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth granting me permission, our tongues met and the feeling that was going through my body was amazing. I was for the first time truly happy and making out with the best creature that I have every laid an eye on.

BPOV.

I could not believe I just blurted out that I wanted to make out with him what I was thinking. But then he moved closer to me and started kissing me. He had gently pushed me on my back so he was hovering over me very careful not put to much weight on me. He traced his tongue on my bottom lip and I opened it out tongues met and I was in amazement kissing the best thing in this world.


	24. Forks at twilight chap 8

Chapter 8 taking a journey through your mind

EPOV

All too soon Bella and I had pulled apart from kissing. We both needed air

"Bella I meant it when I said I want to know what you are thinking." I told her

We both sat up and she said "OK. I will give you 5 questions. You have to think about what you want to know because those are the only 5 questions you can ask me tonight." She said.

"Why only 5 the game is 20 questions?" I asked her

"Because with 20 questions it will take to long and I would really like to kiss you again." She said blushing.

"I like that idea" I said touching her cheek

"Oh ya and Edward, I get to ask you 5 questions when you are done asking me." She said with a bright smile.

"It is a deal" I said taking her hand and kissing it.

"First question when is your birthday?

"9/13" she replied

"Why did you move to Forks?"

"Edward you know why, my mom got remarried and I felt it was the right thing to do so she could enjoy being a newly wed." I explained to him again

"Bella I know that is not true. I can tell that you are trying to convince your self that is the reason but you really are a terrible liar" I said.

"Edward please" she tried to say something but I interrupted. "Look at your self Bella you are not even looking me in the eyes that is how I know you are lying, there is more, please I said grabbing her chin lifting her face to look at me. I want to try to help take the pain away. I can see it every time you mention her or some one else does."

She looked like she was going to cry and then she swallowed and started.

"After my mom left my dad she was always kind rebellious she likes to go out and have a good time, I always took care of her, it was me who had paid the bills or made sure there was food in the fridge."

"She worked all the time and she was more like the child than I was."

"Well at my sophomore year, she came to my open house and she met my gym teacher Phil and they hit it off real good. They dated and she would spend a lot of time at his house leaving me alone which I was perfectly OK with."

She stopped for a second I looked at her gave her my famous smile and she continued

"My sophomore dance, my mom had decided to go with Phil because he was chaperoning. When the dance was done my mom was supposed to bring me and my two friends' home, her and Phil were know where in site so I started to look for them."

"I went into the hallway and then I heard something coming from Phil's office my two friends were still in the gym thank god."

"The closer I got I could hear it" I looked at her knowing where she was going with this so I reached for hand.

"You got it right Edward; my mother was screaming OH GOD YES PHIL GIVE IT TO ME HARD YOU NAUGHTY GYM TEACHER." I looked at her shocked and she continued

"Ya so needless to say, I ran back to the gym and my two friends had asked me what happened and I lied and told them that my mom thought we were getting picked up."

"Edward, do not get me wrong, I was not mad at mom for having sex with her boyfriend or having it in school she was at least in closed doors but at that moment, I hated the fact that I was the adult and she was stupid enough to do that chaperoning a dance."

"Even though no one was there and no one heard, she still embarrassed me and I could not take it any more. I could deal with the fact that I had to grow up so fast so she could live like a teenager because she felt like marrying my dad so young took away her youth."

"So we bickered for months on end. Things eventually got better but it never went back to the way it was before. And after the wedding and the moving, well you know the rest, I came here to Forks"

"So there you have it let's move on please" she said quickly.

I did not want to make her unhappy and I could tell it had taken a lot out of her and I do not think she ever told any one that so I continued with my questions.

"Who did you take to the sophomore dance? I did not want to ask that but I felt a pang of jealously thinking of her with some one else.

"Why Edward Cullen are we Jealous?" She asked smiling

"No I just want to know, do I have competition?" I asked smiling

"I went with my two friends Nicole and Melissa" She said smiling back at me

"And no, you have no competition and you have one more question" she said

"No I have two" I told her. "No you don't, you asked me my birthday, why did I moved to Forks, who I took the sophomore dance and if you have any competition. So there are 4 so now you have one more." She said smiling knowing that she got me on that one.

"Ok last question. When did you know that you liked me?"

"That is easy." she said. "The day we bumped into each other and I turned around and saw you walk away."

BPOV

I can not believe I just told him that. I can not believe how easy the words flew out about me and my moms falling out. It was so easy to talk to him.

Know it was my turn to start the questioning.

I started easy

"When is your birthday?" I asked "6/20" He replied.

"why did you really skip your junior year?" Was the next one.

"Because I hated Forks and I wanted to get out as fast as I could. I have always wanted to be a doctor and when I was young I went with my dad to a conference at Harvard and I fell in love with Boston so ever since I can remember I have wanted to move east." He explained

"Edward, you said hated and wanted like you do not feel that way any more do you still want that?" I asked. Hearing him say it in the past tense made me curios.

"Well Bella Forks was never for me, I was always the outsider but now that you are here and I have these new feelings, I am thinking maybe my parents are right and I need to enjoy my teenage years." Hearing him say that kind of hurt, I did not want him to give up on his dream because of me.

"Edward, listen, you can not do that, and you need to continue to follow your dreams. I will not let you give up on your dreams because of me….Edward do you hear me?" I asked sternly I needed him to know I would not hold him back.

"Yes Bella I hear you and lets not think about that, we still have a long time. Now I believe you have one question left." He said " No Edward I have two." I looked confused. "No you don't, do you not remember, "Edward do you hear me?" "That was a question." He said with a smile knowing very well he did that on purpose.

"K last question…Do I have any competition?"

He looked up at me took my face into his hands kissed my nose then trailed down my cheeks and to my neck the shivers that went through my body were amazing. He stopped and breathed on my neck and I felt my hair rise, my heart beat got louder and louder he looked up at me and said. "Isabella Swan, no one will ever compete with you."

We started kissing again with more passion than I ever thought possible.

EPOV

Once again all too soon we stopped kissing it was about 11:30 and I needed to get Bella home before her curfew. We packed every thing up and started walking back to the car. Bella and tripped and almost fallen I reached out and caught her before she made it to the ground.

"I think I am going to start charging you for this" I said sarcastically.

"What ever the price is, I will pay it!" she said with a smile

"OK every time I catch you, you need to kiss me" I liked that idea I thought

"MMMM I like that she said kissing my lips." She once again almost fell

"I got you" I whispered in her ear she reached over and kissed me again.

We made it to my car, and drove the hole way home holding hands and every once in a while I would pull her hand up kiss it, god she smelt so good I wanted to spend every waking minute with her.

I dropped Bella off and immediately felt empty. I can not believe this beautiful angel landed in my life I was so lucky.

I made it home and went right up to my room I got into to bed and I could not sleep I had to hear her voice. So I called her.

BPOV

Edward dropped me off, we had one last amazing kiss and I walked up to my house looking back to wave good bye to the perfection that was Edward.

My dad was on the couch sleeping so I woke him up telling him I was home and to go up to bed. He was leaving early for fishing tomorrow.

I went up to my room and got in to bed.

My phone rang and I jumped to grab it.

It was Edward. My heart jumped and I answered the phone

"Hi Edward" I whispered.

"Hi Bella, you weren't sleeping were you?" he asked

"No not yet I am still kind of wound up from tonight" I said

"I know me too, I had a great time tonight Bella" he said

"I know Edward I did to more than you know"

"Want to do something tomorrow" he asked, "I would love too" I replied quickly

"Ok I will be there to pick you up at 8:00 am is that to early?" he asked, "no, that is perfect." I said

"Hey Edward?" I asked

"Yes Bella would stay on the phone with me for a little while longer?" I asked really not wanting to hang up with him.

"I would love to" he replied.

We spoke for about 5 more minutes I asked him what we were doing tomorrow and of course I got it is a surprise. I started to get sleepy

"I will you get some sleep" Edward said

"NO Edward stay" I shouted a little too loud

"Of course" then he started to hum this amazing tune and before I knew it, I was out like a light.


	25. Forks at twilight chap 9

Chapter 9 Presents

BPOV

I woke up feeling more refreshed than that I thought I would. Even though I had gone to bed way after 12:00 I felt refreshed and ready to start my day with Edward.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard my name in the distance. Then I remember that I had fallen asleep on the phone with Edward.

I found the phone and picked it up. "Edward. Hello, you stayed on the phone all night Edward?" I asked. "I fell asleep to" he said.

"Thank you" I said quietly

"I will be there in an hour to pick you up And oh ya Bella, wear something comfortable"

"OK" I replied and hung up the phone. I got up showered took out my comfy jeans with a blue shirt and my sneakers. I had put my hair up and found my over sized Phoenix sweatshirt it was getting chilly out. I ran down stairs and grabbed a quick bowl of cereal.

There was a note from Charlie.

_Hey Bella I did not want to wake you this morning as you know I am going fishing but something came up with work and I need to leave town till Monday night. I set it up with Carlisle and Esme and you will be staying with __ALICE__ (_he capitalized and underline that_). I will call you tonight._

_All my Love,_

_DAD_

Oh my god two nights at the Cullen's house I got instantly nervous and the door bell rang.

I ran to the door and opened it. I was happy to see his beautiful green eyes; I threw my self in his arms breathing in his amazing scent. He quickly wrapped me in his arms and kissed me. I could stay there all day kissing him.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Not quite yet Edward did you know that I am staying at your house till Monday?" I asked him.

"Actually I just heard this morning" he told me

"Well I have to go pack some things." I said smiling

"OK want some help?" He smiled his crooked smile

"Sure" I said a little nervous to have him come up to my room but excited at the same time.

We made our way to my room he walked in and instantly started to look around. It was pretty plain except for a few pictures I had on my dresser. He sat on my bed and reached out his hand to me. He opened his legs and I stood between them his hands wrapped around my legs. I bent my head down and started to kiss him. He slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist and fell back on my bed me on top of him. I stopped kissing him and looked in his perfect green eyes, I saw so much passion and love that I could not help but blush, and I kissed the tip of his nose. His arms still wrapped around me, he kissed my neck and whispered "lets get out of here" I kissed him gently on the lips, grabbed my bag threw a few things in it put it over my shoulder and we headed down stairs.

I still had no clue where we were going and it made me kind of angry but I decided to just go with it. I was with Edward and that was all that matter. We drove to a place called La Push it was not to far from Forks. It was right near the beach.

"My parents have a beach house here" He said

"Edward why are we going to your parent's beach house?" I asked

"You'll see" he said.

We arrived at the beach house. It was a lot smaller than I thought it would be but it was beautiful.

We walked up the front porch and Edward opened the door for me as soon as I walked in I heard "Surprise"

I nearly fell to the ground I was so scared, Edward wrapped jis arms around my waist to steady me.

I could not believe this, Carlisle, Charlie, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper where all in the house. They had thrown me a surprise party.

I looked at Edward and he new I was not happy

He leaned over and whispered. "It was Alice's idea, she loves to throw parties."

"You will help me get her back" I said with a smile

"Oh ya and Bella" he said "you owe me a kiss. I was holding on to you when you almost fell." He went to walk away but I grabbed him and gave him a chaste kiss and I walked awy to say hello to every one.

Charlie had explained to me that he is going fishing right after this and he has to go out of town but since he was not allowed to celebrate my birthday a few weeks back he wanted to make sure he was here so Alice made it early for him.

Luckily this was more of a breakfast than a birthday party, no one sang happy birthday but I did have to open presents.

First was my dad who I told on my birthday I wanted nothing, got me a GC to the book store/coffee shop in Port Angles.

Emmett and Rose also gave me a GC to the mall and The Cullen's gave me a beautiful gold charm bracelet. There were no charms yet but Esme whispered something about adding one soon when she leaned in to kiss me.

Since Alice had taken me shopping I knew there was nothing from here but Jasper had a big box. I opened it and it was a suit of armor costume.

"Just in case Edward is not there when you fall" he said laughing at me.

I hugged and kissed everyone and playfully slapped Jasper before giving him a hug.

My dad had left and every one else said their good byes each having some thing to do today.

"Edward, Bella make sure you guys are home by 6 for dinner" Esme said giving Edward and me one last kiss before walking out the door. When she leaned in to kiss me, she whispered. "Thank you Bella" and walked out the door

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the family room that was to the right of the house. There was a beautiful piano right near the fire place that was crackling, it looked nice and warm. There was a blanket in front of it with two pillows leaning against the table.

Edward sat at the piano pulling me to sit next to him.

"Bella" He said. "The last month with you has been amazing, you are amazing." He kissed me lightly on the cheek and said "happy birthday."

All of the sudden the most amazing sound was coming from the piano It sounded so familiar and as I watched Edward play I started to cry. It was the most magnificent sound I have ever heard in my entire life.

All too soon the music stopped and Edward turned to look at me, he cupped my face with is hands

"Bella, I do not care if this is premature, I do not care what people think, all I want at this moment is to be honest with you and tell you that I am falling for you and I am so happy you walked in to my life and I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend?"

He started to kiss me and I got lost in his smell his kisses his taste.

He put his hand to my face and wiped away my tears. "Don't cry" He said.

"Edward you are amazing and I know exactly how you feel, because I feel the same way and in case my kiss did not answer you, I would love to be your girlfriend." I managed to get out my voice breaking.

He kissed me one last time and grabbed my hand so we could stand up and go to the blanket in front of the fire.

"Edward that music was beautiful." I said to him

"I wrote that for you Bella" He said "I had it in my head the first moment I saw you laughing in the kitchen."

That is how I knew the melody; he had hummed that to me last night.

EPOV

Bella was amazing and it felt so right to tell her how I felt and to hear her say she felt the same way and she wanted to be my girlfriend it was the best feeling in the world.

I know how much Bella hates when people buy her things or do things for her but I loved to see her happy seeing her smile and blush made me feel so good inside.

We were sitting on the blanket in front of the fire and I had one last gift to give her. I wanted to show her just how special I thought she was. I had bought her this present weeks ago when I knew it was her birthday. She had not known that I heard her tell Charlie not to tell any one that her Birthday was coming up. So I knew it was soon and I wanted to make sure I had something to give her. Luckily for me, I found out yesterday it was a week and 1/2 ago so I was prepared with my gift

She was lying in my arms, she fit so perfectly in my arms and I never wanted to let her go.

I shifted so I could grab the box from my pocket. She looked up at me as I held out the white box in front of her.

"Edward what is this?" she asked.

"Just open it please" I pleaded.

She sat up she gave me a look of excitement but embarrassment and flipped open the box.

Inside the box was a charm that I found that represents my love for her. It was a heart and engraved it said "forever"

"Edward, it is beautiful" she said starting to blush.

I took the charm out of the box and I hooked it on to the bracelet my parents got her. She lifted her arm up and inspected the charm she looked at me and started to kiss me. The passion that was growing between us was unbearable. We sat by the fire all day kissing, talking, laughing and kissing some more. We talked about everything, child hood memories, favorite shows, people at school any thing and every thing that came to our mind. Sometimes we would just sit there and be silent. I could hear her heart beating it sounded like a beautiful melody and it was the best feeling in the world. It felt like her heart was signing just for me to hear. It was amazing Bella was the most important thing to me now and for the first time I felt alive and I never wanted that feeling to end.

BPOV

I can not believe the day I just had. Edward had written me a lullaby told me he is falling for me, asked me to be his girlfriend and he gave me a beautiful charm. I just wanted to stay there in that moment for ever with Edward.

"Edward how did you get that charm so fast?'' I asked him

He laughed and told me how he heard me tell Charlie one Wednesday night not to let it slip my birthday was coming. So he went out and bought me something then yesterday I confirmed my birthday was a over a week ago.

I couldn't help my self when I heard him say that, I sat up straddled him and started to kiss him. At first it was gentle then I just let the passion I felt take over. His hands were sliding up and down my back, my hands where entangled in his hair.

I stopped kissing him I looked in eyes and I could see, hear, feel the passion, his eyes said it all, his heart was beating so fast, and his penis was growing by the second. I could feel it through his pants.

I felt so good in that moment I wanted to see him all of him. I wanted to feel his body I could not resist my self.

I took off my sweatshirt and my under shirt. His face was in shock but so full of admiration that it made my heart melt. I removed his shirt wanting to see his chest feel his muscles. I lightly scratched up and down his arms his skin felt amazing he shivered and I knew I was affecting him.

I started to kiss his face I moved to his lips, his neck and down his throat. I followed right down in a straight line to his belt buckle. I stopped looked up at him his eyes were closed and his head was leaned back against the table and pillow. I started to undo his belt he whipped his up and looked at me.

"Bella" he said quietly. "Edward I want to I want to taste you I want to make you happy just like you made me happy today." I said "Bella you do make me happy" he said. He pulled me up to his face and I kissed his lips and whispered in his ear 'Edward I want to give this to you, It feels so right, just relax and let me take over for a little while." I said

He closed his eyes kissed my cheek and I knew it was OK to continue. I kissed his lips slipping my tongue in and out of his mouth a few times as we were kissing; I finally managed to get his belt loosened. He lifted him self up as I pulled his pants and his light blue boxers down revealing him, I started kissing down his stomach till I reached his pubic bone. I breathed a little on it and started kissing small chaste kissing each time teasing with my tongue. Edwards hands were on the ground he had the blanket crumbled between his hands. "Bella" he moaned and that set me over the edge. I put him in my mouth and what could not fit I held with my hand stroking him and sucking on him. I set a pace that he seemed to like. I continued my motion for a while, he would let out a moan every so often and I would get so excited knowing I could please him. He held on to my head to speed up my motion a little and with in a few minutes, he released in my mouth. I licked up every inch of him "Oh Bella, Bella that was amazing" He grabbed my face and brought me into the most passionate kiss. I straddled him again kissing him intertwining my hands in his hair and he was rubbing his hands up and down my back

He stopped and looked up "your turn" he said.

"Edward I did not do that for you to please me just knowing that my mouth could please you was enough pleasure for me. Plus any thing else you give me today will make us off balance" I said kissing him.

"Isabella you amaze me more and more every day." "I want to please you he said kissing my neck my collar bone caressing my arms.

"And you will Edward but it is 5:30 and we need to get to your moms for dinner." I said between his amazing kisses.


	26. Forks at twilight chap 10

Chapter 10 What it is like to have a mother

BPOV

We arrived back to Edwards's house. His family was in the kitchen making dinner. Edward was holding on to my waist as we walked through the door and headed to the kitchen.

"Where here" Edward yelled after them

Esme looked up at us she was looking at her son, she looked so happy.

"Great!" she said "Edward I am making your favorite tonight Chicken Marsala. The Salad stuff is over there, you know what to do."

Edward let go of my waist and walked over to the counter. Once again I was watching this TV family prepare a meal in sync in silence. Rose and Alice setting the table, Carlisle stirring sauce, Emmett testing the ingredients and add Edward to the mix, it was just perfect. I stood leaned against the door way and smiled.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I asked. "Is there any thing I can do to help?"

"Bella" Esme started walking towards me, "call me Esme, you are part of this family" She said lightly touching my nose.

"Sorry Esme, is there any thing I can do?" I asked her

"You can come help me with the salad" Edward looked up at me and smiled.

"There you go, perfect, help with the salad." Esme looked at me smiled and again mouthed "thank you"

She kept thanking me and I felt like it was me who needed to constantly thank her.

I walked over and started to help Edward, I washing the lettuce, he was cutting the tomatoes. It was perfect. The last month has been perfect and I finally felt like I found a place where I belong.

Dinner was amazing; I know why Chicken Marsala was Edwards favorite Esme was an amazing cook.

After dinner we went to the family room Esme and Carlisle had plans to go out for drinks with some friends. So Alice had suggested we watch a movie. Of course we could not agree on anything so in the end we ended up watching Cloverfield.

After the movie, we stayed up talking till about midnight.

Rose and Emmett had decided to go to bed. Rose practically lived here with Emmett.

Alice and Jasper had left. Sometimes Jasper stays and sleeps on the couch but he decided to head home tonight so Alice walked him out.

Edward and I sat there on the couch I was cuddled up in his arms. I was so tired but I did not want to leave that spot.

Alice came bouncing into the room

"Edward Bella is mine for a few hours tomorrow, you have had her for far to long even before you guys went on a date, she was more here for you more than me." She said with a smile and winked at me.

"OK I guess I can let her go for a few hours" Edward replied squeezing me a little tighter.

"Good night guys. Bella just crawl in to my bed when you come up." Alice told me walking away

"Finally we are alone" Edward said brushing a light kiss on my hair I looked up from my very content spot our eyes met and we stayed there for a few minutes just gazing at each other.

I sat up and kissed him first it was just a normal kiss but then the passion that had been building between us through out the movie ignited and those kisses became intense, passionate and amazing. If it was not for the fact that we needed to breath, we would have kissed the rest of the night.

"I better get you up to bed Bella" Edward whispered

"Just a little bit longer I am so comfortable here, I don't want to move just yet." Edward tightened his grip on me shifted the covers back over us and started to hum my lullaby.

His humming was so soothing that I was instantly asleep.

EPOV

I woke up a little stiff but I could not believe what an amazing sleep I had.

Then I looked down and realized that Bella was still in my arms. We had both fallen asleep on the couch last night. I wondered why my parents did not wake us when they got home.

"Good morning handsome" Bella said sitting up giving me a kiss.

"Good morning" I replied through her kiss

"Did you sleep comfortably?" She asked

I had the best night sleep but my face must not have told her that, I was a little sore the couch was defiantly not as comfortable as my bed but having Bella in my arms made it perfect.

Bella sat up on her knees motioned for me to turn around and she started to massage my shoulders and back. How more perfect could she get? Her touch was amazing and I felt my self loosing up and feeling a lot better.

I let her continue for a little while, every once and while she would bend down and kiss my neck.

I could not help it any more, I wanted to feel her in my arms and kiss her. I turned around lifter her so she was straddling me and I started kissing her rubbing my hands up and down her back, her hands were laid in front on my chest.

She opened her eyes and looked at me "sorry for the morning breath" she said with a smile

I laughed at her grabbed her face in my hands "Bella are serious? Did you just mention your morning breath?" I started to laugh and she playfully shoved me. She got up and started to walk away but I grabbed her hand pulled her back on my lap. "I love your morning breath" I said playfully and started kissing her again

"AHEM" broke our kiss Bella jumped out of my lap and immediately started to blush.

"Bella, can I speak to you for a second?" My mother asked her

"Sure, Mrs. Cullen" she replied walking away looking at me she looked so nervous.

My mom brought her to the hallway and they sat on the stairs. I snuck over to the door way leaned against the wall so they could not see me and listened.

"Mrs. Cullen I am so sorry We fell….Bella started to explain but was stopped by my mom

"First honey, please call me Esme." My mom told her

"Esme" Bella replied quietly.

"Bella I am not mad at you, When Carlisle and I came in last night you were both on the couch sleeping and you looked so peaceful we did not want to wake either one of you. Bella Edward is very special to me. Do not get me wrong, I love all my kids equally but Edward has a special place in my heart. I am not sure if Edward or Alice told you, But Edward almost died on us as a child. He had severe pneumonia and the doctors told us he would not make it, god was on our side and he did make it, he is here with us today." I could not believe my mom just admitted she like me better. I always new it was true. I smiled to my self. I wish Alice was here to hear this.

My mother contined.

"I have always wanted what is best for my son, Carlisle and I could not be happier with the fact that he wants to be a doctor. Edward has been so determined, so focused since his freshman year that he forgot how to be a teenager and enjoy his life. Oh Bella I wish you could have seen his eyes before you came into his life. They were so sad, but yet so determined, so tired and not my Edwards. But then you came into our world and his true eyes came back, you brought him back to life Bella and I will for ever be greathful to you." Hearing my mom say this to Bella made me get a little sad for the way I acted the last two years.

"Now" Mom continued and I got so nervous to think where she was going with this. "I trust you and Edward; you are both grown up to know right from wrong. I am not trying to be your mother Bella or tell you what to do but I want you to know that Carlisle and I have raised our kids to be honest and open with us. As you know Rose sleeps here with Emmett and Jasper sleeps here as well. I know that Alice thinks we think he sleeps on the couch but we no very well he sneaks into her room at night. Again I trust all my kids. I know your dad is going to be away a lot and you are going to be spending a lot of time here so I just want to make sure that you and Edward are prepared to live with the choices and consequences that come with being intimate." I could not believe my mom is going to talk about sex with my girlfriend.

"Esme, I really like your son more than I care to admit openly right now. We are still new in this relationship and I want to take things slow. Esme I have never been with any one and I am not in a rush to jump into a sexual relationship." I could not believe I was listening to this.

"OH Bella I am sorry I was not trying to pry, I just I know that you do not have your mom close so I if there is ever anything you need, I am here." My mom sounded a little embarrassed and I could not help bet let out a little laugh.

"it is OK Esme. Thank you and you are right my mom is far and it is nice to know I can come to you."

"Edward, you come out and stop listening" my mom yelled

I walked into the hallway Bella started to blush my mom squeezed her hand and got up

"Breakfast?" She asked walking away

I could not help but walk fast to Bella sweep her up in my arms and swing her around.

"What was that for? She asked as I put her down

"No reason" I said kissing her

"Get on" I said motioning for her to get on to my back

She gave a little laugh and said "A piggy back ride of course." I ran up the stairs with her on my back and stopped at my room. Opened my door walked to my bed and let her down. I turned around to face her she laid down pulling me on top of her.

"So you like me more than you care to admit?" I asked curiously

She did not answer me, She started kissing me.

"Oh god please stop you guys make me sick" Alice said walking in my room

Bella and I stood up and Alice grabbed Bella's hand she looked at me and said "you will have her back by 5:00. Enjoy the day."

Bella turned around blew me a kiss and walked away with Alice.


	27. Start of Passing Notes!

hey!! here is another sneak peek! its by "MaryAliceBrandonCullen1" and its called Just Passing Notes!! it hilarious :DDDD

here is a link to the story and link to her webpage please check it out

webpage: /u/1565940/

story URL: /s/4518812/2/Justpassingnotes


	28. Passing Notes 1

Sleep with werewolves, lap-dancing and Nelson

Sleep with werewolves, lap-dancing and Nelson

BPOV

I was sitting in the last row in the classroom. It was so _boring._ I didn't listen to the stuff the teacher said. I was passing notes with Emmett, Edward, Renesmee and Jake.

**Emmett: **Hey Renesmee! What's it like to sleep with a werewolf?

Renesmee: It's the best. If you want to try, I'll borrow Jacob.

Jacob: Ugh! I don't want to sleep with a Dracula!

Edward: You sleep with a Dracula all the time…

Bella: EDWARD!

Edward: What? It's true!

Bella: She's your daughter!

Emmett: It's still true.

Bella: Oh shut up Emmett!

Jacob: I don't sleep with a Dracula!

Emmett: You do.

Jacob: I _**don't**_

Emmett: You doooohohoo!

Renesmee: Awww…Shut UP you two!

Jacob: 'kay hun

Emmett: But you still do! 'grin'

Bella: 'rolling eyes'

Suddenly Edward growls…Bella: What is it?

Edward: Oh nothing. Our teacher just imagines you naked in this moment.

_Emmett bursts into loud, loud laughters._

"Mr. Cullen, is there a problem?" the teacher asked him.

"Sorry sir." Jacob said. "He has just this handicap where you suddenly burst into laughters. You can't help it." He sniffed playfully.

Renesmee giggled quietly.

Emmett stopped laughing abruptly.

"Sorry sir." he said.

"No _I'm_ sorry, Mr. Cullen. I didn't know…" the teacher stammered.

"Oh that's okay." Emmett said. "You couldn't know. I forgive you."

We all held back giggles. The teacher thanked Emmett and blushed. Then he turned around and started to talk about his stuff again.

Bella: You're a genius Jake. 'giggle'

Jacob: 'smug' I know…

Emmett: Does he imagine Bella totally naked?

Edward: Yes.

Emmett: Without _any_ clothing?

Edward: YES EMMETT!!

Emmett: Really…

Edward: Yes Emmett and now please: CUT IT OUT!

Emmett: Okay, okay 'miffed'

Bella: What do I do in his imagination? 'curious'

Edward: 'sigh' You make a little lap-dance…'disgusted'

Bella: Now I'm miffed. I just thought about giving you a little lap-dance.

Edward: He's disgusting, not you're lap-dance. Why don't we try it this evening? Lap-dancing I mean.

Bella: Sure. 'wink'

Renesmee: MUM! DAD! Now _I'm _really disgusted.

Emmett: Oww!! I want to film you two!! Can I, Tinkerbell?

Bella: _DID YOU JUST CALL ME TINKERBELL? __**PARIS HILTONSDOG**__?_

Emmett: Yep.

Bella: Never say that to me again you bitch!

Emmett: 'miffed' You're a bitch yourself. 'sticking tongue out'

Edward: _HEY!_

Emmett: Sorry Eddie-Babe!

Edward: _**Eddie-Babe??**_

Renesmee: Oh shut up you all!

Emmett: 'grumble'

Renesmee: Emmett McCathy Cullen! _SHUT UP!_

Emmett: 'kay, 'kay…

Jacob: Ha-Ha!!

Emmett: Hello Nelson.

Edward: Nelson?

Emmett: Aww…Don't you watch The Simpsons?

Bella: I luv them!

Emmett: Me too 'grin'

Bella: We're soul mates. We have to marry!

Emmett: Sorry but I'm married. What about just dirty, hard sex in a broom closet?

Bella: Okay. But don't tell Eddie-Babe! 'whisper'

Edward: _HEY!_

Bella: Ooops…

Emmett: Bad luck…

Bella: We have to invent a secret language, so that he can't understand us. 'twisting evil mustache'

Emmett: Hahahaha how _evil_!


	29. Passing Notes 2

Simpsons-Talk

Simpsons-Talk

(More or less)

Bella and Edward write notes in their English class

**Bella:** Hey Emmett! What's up?

**Emmett: **Nothing! 'sighs' It's so damn boring. Let's talk about you and Edward.

**Bella: **Why don't you tell me something about you and Rose?

**Emmett: **Nah. That's not as interesting as talking about _**your**_ sex-life.

**Bella: **'rolling eyes' No sex-talks today! Okay?

**Emmett:** You spoilsport! A day without sex-talks is a shitty day.

**Bella: **I now that you think that way you perv.

**Emmett: **Hey! I'm not a perv!

**Bella: **…

**Emmett: **Okay…maybe a lil bit…

**Bella: **'grin' More or less 'grin'

**Emmett: **Okay…let's talk about…

**Bella: **_THE SIMPSONS!_

**Emmett: **Da-dah! That's a gr8 idea Tinkerbell!

**Bella: **I wish you would stop calling me that!

**Emmett: **'looking innocent' Calling you what?

**Bella: **'rolling eyes' When you try to look innocent you just look more frightening.

**Emmett: **Aww…come on! Don't be sp bitchy!

**Bella: **_I'm_bitchy? What are you then?

**Emmett: **Nice, sexy, hot, funny, smart, cute…

**Bella: **Stop that. You're the last person that I would call _cute_.

**Emmett: **Is Aro cuter than me? 'wink'

**Bella: **He is.

**Emmett: **You like milky, red eyes and wrinkled faces, don't you?

**Bella: **Yes 'rolling eyes'

**Emmett:** 'grin'

**Bella: **Hmm…I think…

**Emmett: **You _THINK?! _WOW!

**Bella: **Shut up. I think maybe you're cuter than…

**Emmett: **Than?

**Bella: **The cat lady! 'lol'

**Emmett: **This fuckin' old woman that throws cats at Lisa in one episode?

**Bella: **Yeah…I think you're a little bit cuter…

**Emmett: **'sarcastic' Oh _now _I feel really good. Thank you Tinkerbell.

**Bella: **Stop calling me that!! 'bite your head off'

**Emmett: **Okay, okay…if you don't bite my cock off everything's great…'lol'

So…Who's you fav character?

**Bella: **My fav Simpson character? Ned Flanders 'lol'

**Emmett: **'rolling eyes'

**Bella: **And yours?

**Emmett: **'smile widely' _**RALPH!!**_

**Bella: **Oh yeah…He's so _damn_ sexy! I want to marry him!

**Emmett: **He's mine!

**Bella: **I thought you'd love Rose…?

**Emmett: **NO! Ralph is my one and only!

**Bella: **What about Rose then?

**Emmett: **She's my sex-toy!

**Bella: **'rofl'

**Emmett: **What about Eddie?

**Bella: **He's my fuck-buddy. I just married him because of his big…

TV!! Hahaha!!

**Emmett: **He slept with Jasper before he met you! I always wanted to tell you that.

**Bella: **'shocked' Did he sleep with you as well?

**Emmett: **Nope. But he slept with…

**Bella: **_With?_ 'biting nails'

**Emmett: **Michael Jackson!

**Bella: **Oh my Carlisle! So he hasn't been a Virgo?

**Emmett: **No! He was the biggest fucker in the whole USA!

**Bella: **'crying out loud'

**Emmett: **Bella?

**Bella: **What?

**Emmett: **I was just joking.

**Bella: **You _**ASSHOLE!**_


	30. AN for end of Passing notes sneak peek!

Well this is the end of the sneak peek to "Passing Notes"

here is a link to the story and link to her webpage please check it out to finish her story and read the rest of her wonderful stories :D

webpage: /u/1565940/

story URL: /s/4518812/2/Justpassingnotes


	31. AN SORRY!

Oops! My mistake is, that for all the links or webpage addresses you have to add www. fanfiction .net to the front of each one! so sorry!!


	32. Start of new story!

Hey!! here is a new sneak peek from another great author AnotherStupidLamb! She is amazing! her story is called "Her Private Concert" also attatched is a link to her page :DD enjoy!

/u/1625665/


	33. Chap 1 of Her Private Concert

_**Edward Cullen**_

My fingers ran across the ivory white keys, memorizing the feel of the cool, bone texture. I hit the C and listened to the sound that reverberated around the open hall where the grand piano sat on its raised podium.

It was perfectly tuned.

The glossy black finish reflected my face as my features took in the impressive instrument with awe and satisfaction. It was beautiful. Nothing was yet to be this perfect and faultless in my eyes. The bench sat under the soundboard, tucked away neatly and out of sight, so as to not distract from the overwhelming excellence of the grand piano.

I pulled the seat out and perched atop the cushion, reaching my feet to touch the pedals. My fingers stretched in anticipation of the music that would resound in the well-set acoustics of the hall. I was excited. It had been so long since I'd felt the overwhelming need to play. Today just seemed like a good day to participate in musical recreation.

The index finger of my left hand struck the first key and all my other fingers followed suit. They flowed over the keys in way that felt as if they weren't even touching the smooth ivory. The silver sounds ofClair De Lune rang through the halls, bouncing around and morphing the tones. My hands moved effortlessly in the familiar pattern. I let the music take meentirely. My eyes shut but the music remained perfect to the key. A million visions flashed before my eyes, some I had never seen in my conscious mind before. Dreams. I was remembering dreams that went with the music. My mind raced focusing on one reverie in particular. A perfect dream I had had many years ago, before I knew _musician _was my future.

Coat tails hanging off the end of the bench. White hands protruding from the night-black sleeves of a tuxedo coat. Fingers running over the keys, faster and faster as The Turkish March increases in tempo. His eyes are fixed on the soundboard letting the music flow through his arms to his hands to his fingers. The song grows faster yet and his face is a mask of concentration. The entire theater is silent and black except for the bright, pale blue light that shines down on the spot that he sits. Yet he knows people are watching him. Heknows _she _iswatching him. Yet who is _she_?

I come back to reality as the Clair De Lune closes. The final chord struck, still sounding off the walls, in a beautifully distorted sound. I wait until the final chord dissipates into the sounds of everyday life. My hands folded on my lap.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap._ The sound of two hands striking together comes from behind me.

I turn, still sitting on the black cushion of the piano bench. A girl sitting cross-legged in the middle of the concert floor, where all the chairs will be set up in a few hours, stares at me a half smile on her full lips.

"Debussy." She says simply, nodding her head.

My eyes narrow at her, confused. What's she doing?

"You're very good, you know. Are you playing in the concert tonight?" She is still seated on the hardwood floor, yet the "private concert" has ended.

"I wish." I tell her. I grudge the school. Though I excel at the piano they still insist that only students that are to graduate this year are allowed to play in the spring concert.

"Really? You look old enough to be a graduate." She cocks her head to the side and examines my features again.

"Nope, two more years."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I just clean the pianos before the concert. High gloss has a tendency to smudge. Part time job, you know." My reply is sarcastic and curt. This is really none of her business.

She doesn't seem to notice the impolite edge to my voice. She just continues to nod slowly and examine my facial features.

The silence becomes awkward, so I stand; ready to finish the job I came here to do. Clean. Out of my peripheral vision I notice that she stands too. She doesn't walk back out the door as I suspected she would, but instead comes to lean against the platform that the grand piano stands on.

"Won't you play another one?" her lower lip is stuck out slightly, pouting. The words "cute" and "adorable" bounce around in my mind but they don't fit her form right. Up close her appearance is much more attractive. Her eyes are a dark chocolate brown; her hair almost matches, except for the streaks of natural red that glow in the sunlight streaming into the room. Her face is heart shaped, but perfectly proportioned. She's much more than cute. She's gorgeous; a beauty to rival that of the piano**.**

"I don't think so," I tell her, "I don't want to get caught. I kind of like my job and it would be quite unfortunate to lose it."

She nods again, looking thoughtful. I tried to read her face but there was no apparent reason for the thoughtfulness. Reading a novel with only the titles of the chapters to guide you.

"I'm Bella, by the way." her sudden abrupt introduction caught me off guard and I jump slightly, but take the hand she extends to me. Her fingers are so cold and white. The skin is almost translucent.

"Edward." I tell her.

Another half smile. "Oh I already know that." she dropped her hand and strode away to the double doors where she disappeared behind them.

"Wha…?" is all I manage to say, but she was already gone.


	34. Chap 2 of Her Private Concert

_**Bella Swan**_

I could hear Edward in the big room behind me as I vanished behind the large, wooden double doors. He was trying to form a coherent question as I retreated. Wondering out loud how I had known his name.

When I had walked into the French room the previous hour to hand in a section of a project I had been working on, I had not surmised that I would spend my next hour scouring the school for the one boy I had always avoided.

Edward Cullen was perfect. Everything about him screamed "too good for me." He was one of those boys that you had to stay away from or you'd fall in love with him the first time he said your name. He was wealthy too, not that that would matter to me, but it just made him all that more irresistible to all the women on campus.

His girlfriend, Tanya Denali, was practically made for him. Strawberry blond hair, perfect features, tall and lean. Oh, and her family was rich too. That's how they met, his parents and her parents. They each owned half of the library, here at Duke University. It was common knowledge that this is how Edward's brother, Emmett, got accepted into Duke. And how Tanya remained there after last year's… incident.

I had walked into the French classroom and up to desk, intending to set my work in the metal "In" basket, when a loud crash came from inside the office that sat just behind the teacher's desk. It sounded like something large and metallic crashed to the floor. It was followed by woman's voice giggling and apologizing. I stared at the words painted on the office door in front of me. _Professor Laurent: French Lecturer._ I heard a muffled moan on the other side of the clouded glass, and decided it was defiantly my time to leave. I thrust my paper into the tray and practically jogged the distance to the comfort of the hallway.

Unfortunately, I didn't get much farther than the doorway. My toe caught on my frame and I tumbled into the hallway. I was grateful however that it was after hours so the halls were empty except a few passersby who snickered at my lack of equilibrium.

I pushed myself into the sitting position and leaned against the wall next to the entrance to the French room. I rubbed my knee, knowing all too well how nasty of a bruise I was going to have.

"Son-of-a-bitch." I muttered under my breath as I poked and prodded at my aching knee.

I heard the _click… click, _as a pair of high heels made their way across the linoleum of the French room behind me. The woman giggled again and I heard the professor muttering something to her. laughed and came to a stop, the clicking of her heels silenced.

"Well…?" She asked in a seductive and expectant voice.

"Yes, well I'll see what I can do about that essay of yours. I think a higher grade is in order after that very…" Laurent sucked in a deep breath and sighed loudly, "persuasive argument of yours."

I choked back the bile that was rising to my throat. Someone was… doing… _that… _WITH A TEACHER? I had the sudden urge to flee but knew my chances would be better if I stayed where I was, safely tucked in behind the door to the classroom.

I heard the clicking heels again and looked up just in time to see Tanya Denali smooth her hair down and adjust her skirt, a wicked smile across her perfect face. I froze. She didn't seem to notice where I sat and for that I was eternally grateful. I still felt sick to my stomach and felt sort of dirty after eavesdropping.

How could she do that? With a teacher? Didn't she have a boyfriend?

My stomach dropped even farther into the depths of my torso. She did have a boyfriend; perfect, sweet, brilliant Edward Cullen. The one girl he would date and she cheated on him. I felt sudden rage and jealousy. How come she got to just take advantage of this polite, respectful boy? Surely he deserved better than that. Surely he deserved to know what his girlfriend was up to while they were apart.

I searched the entire campus, not knowing if he was still even on campus. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him yet so I took my time as I searched. I couldn't exactly march up to him and say, "Hey Edward, you don't know me, but I know you. Your girlfriend, Tanya? Yea she's cheating on you. With my French professor." I still thought he deserved to know, maybe I would just write him an anonymos letter or something.

Clair De Lune drifted through the large oak doors to my right, leading into the concert hall. Debussy had always been one of my favorite composers, and I couldn't help but peek through the door to see who was playing it so perfectly. Edward Cullen was sitting on the very edge of the piano bench, his body moving up and down in time with the music, his shoulders slightly hunched. His distinguishable bronze colored hair stuck up unevenly in odd places, but the look flattered him greatly. Now was my chance. I sat in the middle of the floor of the concert hall; the chairs were yet to be set up. The song slowed to the final sweep and his hands replaced themselves in his lap.

I couldn't contain myself. The performance had been so perfect. I clapped several times. Her turned, startled, to stare at me.

"Debussy." I said to him, nodding a few times, trying to figure out what to say to him first. _Keep it light,_ I told myself. _Pretend like you don't know him. You don't want to creep him out, now._

"You're very good, you know. Are you playing in the concert tonight?" I knew very well that he wouldn't be playing the concert tonight, he was in the same year as me and only graduates were allowed to play in the spring concert. I didn't want him to know I knew anything about him though.

He sighed ruefully.

"I wish." He muttered.

We chatted for a moment, and I decided against telling him about Tanya. Yet, at least. She had one chance left.


	35. Chap 3 of Her Private Concert

_**Bella Swan**_

"Hey Rosalie," I called as I entered the small, but comfortable, two bedroom apartment. I could smell something Italian wafting through the room; obviously coming from the kitchen.

Rosalie poked her head through the kitchen doorway and smiled, her long blond hair pulled back into a messy bun. "Hey Bella," she stepped out of the kitchen and sat down on the grey upholstered Lazy - Boy sofa. She pulled the wooden lever under the arm and popped the foot rest up, leaning back.

I sat cross legged on the rocking recliner that matched the living room set. The TV was turned to a network that was showing old movies. _Wuthering Heights_ was airing. It had always been one of my favorite books, and this version of the movie caught Heathcliff's evil and darkness just right, yet still making me feel sorry for him. The movie was at the part where Heathcliff is standing by the tree, just after Cathy dies, and he says one of my favorite lines in the entire book, "I cannot live without my life. I cannot live without my soul." Even though Heathcliff was evil and cunning I couldn't help but feel heartbroken as I listened to his words.

Rosalie looked over at me raised an eyebrow. "Are you crying?"

I blinked several times, noting that a single tear was voyaging its way down my cheek.

"No." I lied quickly, squashing my face against the arm of the chair to hide the tiny drop of betrayal.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, concern and slight amusement mingling in her voice.

"It's just upsetting, because these two were obviously meant to be together, yet fate can't seem to stay out of the way."

"I guess." Rosalie narrowed her eyes in thought.

We sat in silence for a while, staring, as the credits rolled down the screen. Rosalie sat up and snapped her footrest back into place, smoothing out her shirt.

"Oh, hey! I forgot to tell you. My brother's coming over tonight. That ok?" she asked. So that's why she was making something special.

"Jasper? Yeah that's fine, of course. What are you making by the way? It smells delicious."

"Lasagna." She grinned at my compliment and flitted her way back into the kitchen.

I turned the channel on the TV, unfortunately my mind was anywhere but the screen. I was still contemplating if whether or not telling Edward about Tanya would be a good idea. _Maybe if I told him about Tanya, he'd break up with her. Maybe he'd see how much I cared about his feelings. Maybe he'd ask-_ I stopped that thought short in my mind. Of course he would never ask me out. We were part of two _very_ different words. It didn't matter if I thought he deserved better than Tanya. I couldn't be that better person anyway. So what business of mine was it? But if I really cared, wouldn't I keep him from getting hurt? No matter what? Yes, I would. I decided to start keeping a closer eye on Tanya Denali. After all, she only had one more chance.

I heard a soft buzzing coming from somewhere behind me. I crossed the room to the little white box that hung on the wall by the door, pressing down the larger of the two buttons.

"Hullo?" I called into the speaker of the white box.

"Hey Bella, it's Jasper. Want to buzz me up?" his voice came through the square, distorted and crackly, a car honking loudly just behind him.

"Yes, sure Jazz." I held down the smaller of the buttons and counted to 3 slowly in my head before letting it go. "Rose, your brother's here."

"Okay. Hey Bella? You mind setting the table?" she called. I heard the oven door shut and something slide onto the counter top. I walked into the kitchen, my nose being assaulted with the delicious and cheesy aroma of the lasagna. I pulled out three plates, three forks, three cups and a wad of napkins. I set the places, setting the napkins in the middle, we'd use those as we saw fit.

The door opened to my left and Jasper walked in, panting slightly.

"Since when is the elevator broken?" he asked, taking a few deep breaths. "And since when has the sixth floor been so high? When I think six floors I think six stair cases to go with it. Why do you have twelve?!"

I laughed at his logic, and went back over to Rosalie.

"Anything I can do?" I asked.

"Nope, almost done." She grinned towards me as she cut the last line through the lasagna, successfully dividing it into even helpings. She carried the aluminum pan over to the table where Jasper already sat.

"Thanks again for having me over Rose." He said sincerely. "When they say 'starvin' artists' they really aren't kidding." He smiled ruefully at us and selected a large portion to heap onto his plate. Jasper was a sculptor, struggling to sell his art and make a name for himself. His presence at our dinner table was a regular occurrence. I didn't mind. Jasper and Rosalie were close, and Jasper was a good guy; you couldn't help but feel happy when you were around him. He was really quite a good sculptor too. Many of his pieces were displayed proudly around our apartment.

"So Jazz, how is your army of tiny artists coming along?" I asked him. As a part time job, Jasper taught children art at a small studio near the university.

He laughed, "Oh good, good. I got a couple of new students last week. Trying to catch them up a bit."

"Oh Jasper, you're always teaching those newbie's everything you know." Rosalie grinned up at him. In truth she was proud of him for turning down a slightly better paying job, so that he could help open up the art school for the kids. That's why it was never a problem to feed him in our house.

"Yep, I equip them with modeling clay and paint brushes, train them in the arts, and send them out to battle." He grinned.

We finished our meal, like always, chatting and joking. Talking about things we were going to do when the school year finally ended next month.

"Oh, speaking of school and things I have to do before it ends… I have a project due with a friend from my fashion and design class. So she'll be here a bunch this next week." Rosalie added.

"Who's that?" I asked

"Alice Brandon?" it sounded like a question at the end.

"She the tiny one, with the spiky hair?"

"Yea, she was in the lunch group last week."

"Awe, I like her. She's sweet." I smiled at my memory of tiny Alice and the kind way she accepted everyone, compliment something that she'd admired on everyone she saw.

"Mm-hm. She is. She's super spunky too, for someone so tiny." Rosalie laughed and got up from the table taking the plates with her to the kitchen.

"So, are you coming over again tomorrow Jasper?" I asked him. He was always welcome.

"I can't actually. I have extra classes scheduled with the kids. You know pre-Easter festivities and all that. painting eggs, making bunnies, all the good stuff."

"Well that should be fun." I said sincerely, I knew he loved working with the kids. "Will you be back on Monday then?"

He grinned, "Am I really that predictable?"

"Mhhmm."


	36. Chap 4 of Her Private Concert

_**Edward Cullen**_

I sat at my piano, tapping the keys mindlessly. I'd had no inspiration to play anything for days now. I felt sick inside and I had no idea why. I pounded the keys down into the introduction of the Midnight Rhapsody. It sounded dark and frightening, and that's what I wanted right now.

I was still curious about the girl from the concert hall, Bella. How had she known me? She looked familiar, but just in one of those someone-that-you've-passed-before ways. How had I seen her before and never noticed how beautiful she was?

I couldn't allow myself to think those things. I had a girlfriend that trusted me and I could never be so dishonest with her. Anyway, Bella probably had a boyfriend. Girls like her didn't stay single for long.

Warm fingers with long polished nails ran themselves across my face covering my eyes. I felt a breath against my earlobe and I shivered. I had no idea she was that close. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't like Tanya being that close right now.

"Guess who?" she whispered in my ear.

I turned my face and she let her hands slide down my neck, trying to pull me up into a kiss. I dodged it neatly and kissed her lightly on the cheek. There now she couldn't complain about my lack of intimate enthusiasm. Today just wasn't the day to be close to Tanya.

She stood back, her bottom lip in a pout. A feeling of déjà-vu hit my stomach and twisted it with guilt. The image of Bella standing just like this with her full bottom lip pouting out slightly, while I stood near the piano, implanted itself in my brain. I felt guilty, that even when Tanya was trying to be sexy and cute, I still thought of Bella's face. What was with me? I'd met this girl once and here I was , standing in front of a girl who'd known me more than half my life, who I was fortunate enough to claim her as my girlfriend and get to stare at her beauty for as long as I wanted… And I couldn't take my mind's eye off of Bella.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, concern coloring her tone.

"Nothing, just don't feel good." I rubbed my fingers into my face, trying to wipe the guilt away with my hands, unsuccessfully.

Tanya pulled my hand away and I thought, to my dismay that she was going to try and kiss me again. Instead she just pulled me over to the white leather couch and sat down, patting the seat next to her. I sat, reluctantly, and she snuggled into my side. I put my arm around her, more out of courtesy and obligation as her boyfriend than out of real affection.

Tanya and I had begun to grow more distant, or at least I had begun to grow more distant. She wanted something more from me; and I wanted less and less from her. I wanted someone who was mature and traditional. Someone I could settle down with.

I had realized that Tanya was not that person. The only thing keeping me with her was my parents' relationship with her family. I knew Tanya would be upset with me if I left her. I knew that she would go to her parents. I knew that her parents would come to mine. And I knew that my parents would come to me. I was far too respectful of Carlisle and Esme to upset them that way. They seemed to think that Tanya and I, and Emmett and Tanya's sister, Kate, for that matter, belonged together.

I knew that Kate and Emmett were having troubles too. Emmett was a humorist. His talent was to find something funny in every one word a person said to him. It took a lot to put up with him. But you got used to it. I even enjoyed it now and then.

Kate didn't have quite the sense of humor Emmett did. And that was taking a heavy toll on their relationship.

As if mirroring my thoughts, Kate barged through the front door, Emmett hot at her heels.

"Katie! Wait, it was just a joke! I promise." Emmett was pleading with her.

"It's always just a joke, isn't it Emmett?" She swung around and glared right into his face.

He chuckled, "Yea actually, it is."

A pitched scream of frustration escaped from Kate's lips and she stomped her foot, doing a quick one-eighty and marching away from him. He sighed and a look of utter exasperation crossed his face.

"Katie! Come on! You know I was kidding." He ran after her.

I chuckled under my breath and shook my head.

"Edward! Why are you laughing?" Tanya had lifted her head off my shoulder and was staring at me.

"Because your sister stomped her foot. I've never seen that happen in real life before." I laughed a little louder. It had looked funny.

"Uhg! Why are men always so insensitive?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that men don't take the feelings of other people into consideration before doing something."

"Well, that was highly biased and stereotypical." I said harshly.

She pulled herself off the couch to stand over me. It was something she had taken up when ever we got into an argument. I guess she was trying to intimidate me by standing over me. It didn't work.

"How can you be so unfeeling?" She accused, "Kate's probably really upset at something stupid that Emmett said, and you're just sitting here laughing!"

"Emmett always says stupid things." It was my way of defending him.

"Yeah, and it always upsets Kate!" Her voice was raised, almost to a yell.

I kept my voice even and rational, "She knew what she was signing up for when she agreed to go out with him."

The same shriek of frustration that had come from Kate minutes ago, now found they're way out of Tanya's lips.

"You Cullen's are all the same!" she shrieked at me. I jumped a little despite my better judgment.

Tanya spun around and snatched her purse off of the front hall table while retreating out the front door. Kate ran down the stairs a few minutes later, and I guess that Tanya had called her from her car in the driveway. This was a ludicrous argument.

"Tell Tanya I said, 'See you later.'" I called after Kate. She turned around and flipped me off. I couldn't help but laugh, and that just made her all the more irritated.

I remained seated on the couch, laughing to myself at the look on Kate's face when she stomped her foot at Emmett. Emmett came down the stairs with a perplexed look on his face.

"What the hell just happened to us?" Emmett asked.

I laughed again. "I don't even know."

Carlisle poked his head through the kitchen door, glancing quickly around the room. I guess he had heard everything.

"Is the coast clear?" he stage whispered to us.

"All signs of unwelcome estrogen have been obliterated captain." Emmett saluted our father.

Carlisle laughed and came into the room. This confused me. Usually he was slightly displeased when we upset the Denali girls. I was beginning to wonder whether the Denali's were as well liked as I had assumed.


	37. Chap 5 of Her Private Concert

_**Bella Swan**_

The weekend passed too slowly for my liking. I walked around the streets of Durham, looking for some sort of inspiration to hit me. My multi-lens camera was strapped around my neck. I sauntered down streets I had never been on before, always keeping a mental map in the front of my mind.

I found one street that looked like it had been pulled out of a Jane Austen novel. The sidewalks were cobbled; with the buildings set in a weathered and old fashioned brick. Beaten wood signs hung in front of each store.

I sighed. Not knowing when inspiration would hit. Even looking at this perfectly timeless street I felt no inclination to snap a photo.

Several things then happened at once that I will never know whether it was fate or pure coincidence. A bus pulled up, bearing a logo for a law firm. I read the name, only getting as far as the first six letters. My head turned to the tiny classical theatre I was standing in front of. A new movie was coming out. The same six letter name caught my eyes and I spun again, my mind reeling. Again, the same six letter word assaulted my eyes. On a billboard this time, a DJ for a radio station. The name wasn't even that common for god's sake!

Edward! Edward! Edward!

Edward on the bus, Edward at the movies, Edward in the billboard.

They were all different people, but the repetition of the name made my mind sure it was a sign. Or was my mind playing tricks on me? Sure I wished it was a sign. But it could have very possibly just been a coincidence.

Well I had my inspiration now at least. I started snapping pictures. Of everything I could see. Not stopping until my finger cramped up and my right eye started losing focus. I was going to create a new portfolio for school, titled: RepeatEd.

Strange how his name could have that effect on me. No! Not _his_ name. Tons of people had the same name. It was just the repetition that had me inspired. I couldn't allow my mind to do this to me. I couldn't fall for Edward Cullen. It wasn't fair to myself. He would never want me.

It was almost eight at night when I finally turned onto the road that would take me home and into my bed. It smelt vaguely of warm garbage on the street and I had to cut short the breath I was inhaling in order to keep a settled stomach.

I noted Jaspers beat up old Vespa parked behind our apartment building, and next to it... _What the hell?_ I gaped. A bright yellow Porsche. I didn't know much about cars, but I knew that that kind of car was NEVER found in this area of town. I wondered who it belonged to.

Jasper was sitting on the recliner when I came through the door. He was gazing towards the kitchen, eyes glassed over and daydreaming. I heard Rosalie laughing in the kitchen. Jasper snapped back into alertness when she did and looked around the room, shaking his head like an Etch A-sketch.

"Hey Jazz." I waved and he smiled at me, his eyes focusing back towards the kitchen. _Hmm... weird_. This called for an investigation.

Rosalie was sitting at the kitchen table, papers and magazines spread out across it. While little Alice Brandon sprawled across the floor, a huge collage of dress designs positioned in random order around her tiny frame.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chimed when she saw me. Alice always treated everyone like she knew how they're relationship together was going to turn out. As soon as she met me, she decided that we were best friends. While on the other hand, as soon as she saw Irina – a girl that sat with us for lunch – Alice knew she was trouble. Which was true enough, Irina was a gossip. She had eyes that saw everything and always made sure to report everything she witnessed. I just found it amazing that Alice could see these people and then know them so well.

"Hey Alice." I smiled.

"How's the project going?" Jasper asked from behind me.

"It's perfect Jazz." Alice said, winking at him. She was treating him like she'd known him for years. I turned to look at Jasper, and to my complete amazement, he was blushing. My jaw dropped. _What?_ I turned back to Alice, then back to Jasper, then at Alice again. I must have looked like some sort of cartoon. Alice and Jasper were staring into each other's eyes, like they could hear each other with out words.

"Hey, do you want to go grab something to eat?" Jasper asked her. He looked shocked, as if he'd never meant to say it, that it just slipped out.

She beamed at him.

"Of course, but would you mind if Bella came?"

Jasper looked at me, almost relived. I didn't think he was ready to be alone with her just yet. Maybe she saw that too. Jasper just shook his head and smiled at me.

Rosalie politely declined her invite, so Jasper, Alice and I all filed out of the apartment. On the way down the stairs Alice turned as asked, "Hey would you mind if I drove? I just got this new car and I've been trying to drive is everywhere I can."

We both agreed, but froze when we hit the parking lot and the bright yellow Porsche's lights flashed on with the click of Alice's keys.

"Whoa..." was all Jasper could manage to say.

"Ostentatious, isn't it?" Alice was beaming at her car, or rather her miniature jet, in my opinion. "I got it from my cousin when I moved here. He said, 'after the life I've had I deserved a nice car.'"

"Well that was... thoughtful." I said. The words I was really thinking were more along the lines of: _crazy, insane, extreme... lucky._

We piled into her car – I took the back seat which was surprisingly comfortable and roomy considering it was a sports car – and we took off down the, now partially emptied, street. We arrived at a small take-out restaurant, and tripped over each other as we ran into the building, laughing as we entered. There were very few people in the Chinese eatery; a few of them were staring at us. I only noticed one set of eyes though.

Perfect green, sparkling eyes.

Edward.

He was staring at us, at me, with amusement and surprise mingling on his face. My mouth fell open as if I was going to say something, I quickly closed it again. Alice tugged on my arm and I focused back into the present. Letting my eyes fall from Edwards.

"Hey Edward." Alice grinned at him.

He nodded, his eyes still on me.

"Alice. Bella." He gave us each a quick smile. My stomach fluttered when he said my name, when he remembered my name.

He continued to look at me, not in a creepy way, but in a curious way. It was like there were a thousand questions in his mind right now that he would like nothing more than an answer for.

My stomach fluttered again at his curiosity.

I stood beside him awkwardly for a few minutes while Alice and Jasper ordered. I guess he thought I couldn't see him staring, or he might have stopped. His food came and he turned to leave the shop. Edward glanced back once and looked at the three of us.

"I'll see you soon." I knew he was speaking to everyone, but it felt like he was only speaking to me. It made me feel guilty again, about the thoughts of Tanya. She was so wrong for him. But was I really right? No. He could do better than me.

"Yeah, bye." I managed to say.

"Bye the way, nice car Alice." He grinned a dazzling crooked smile, and my heart stopped beating. It looked like he was enjoying some sort of private joke.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she almost screamed, her high soprano voice probably waking all the dogs in a half mile radius.

He continued grinning as he retreated out of the store and into the night.

I hated Tuesdays. _Seriously_ hated them. I had two classes that were placed at either end of the campus just 15 minutes apart. If I ran on the pathway it still took me 20 minutes to get there. And running was not something I should do _ever_, let alone every Tuesday. The only way to arrive on time was to cut through the staffs' parking lot. I still had to walk quickly, but I usually made it.

Today was the one exception.

As I entered the ground level of the parkade, I was surprised to hear loud smack, just a few cars away from me. All of the staff were supposed to be in the school now. The lot was always abandoned at this time. I should have realized right then and there what was going on. A door opened about 8 cars down from where I stood. A white Mustang. My eyes popped wide open when I heard Laurent's voice.

"Shit, Tanya. You kicked a foot print on my ceiling." He laughed once.

"Shut up. You're going to be worshiping in that footprint tonight. Be thankful for what you have." She giggled, and I gagged.

I didn't know what to do. If I took another step my feet would make sound and then they would know I was here. If I stayed where I was... well they would eventually know I was here too. So I just stood frozen in place.

Tanya got out of the car and noticed me standing there. A shocked and disgusted look on my face. She looked furious. Angry enough to kill the only witness? Maybe. I didn't want to take chances.

"Oh, it's _you_." Her emphasis on the word "you" caught my attention.

"I heard everything you know. I know you're cheating. I know you're a liar." I was scared of her, but my voice, thankfully, didn't betray me.

"What business is it of yours anyway?"

"Edward deserves better than this." I almost whispered, turning on my heel and walking away as quickly as I could. I decided I would go, right then and there, and make good on my promise. Tanya had had one more chance, and she ruined it. It was time to find Edward. It was time he knew the truth.

As I retreated I heard a little gasp as the words clicked into place in her brain.

"_No_." Was all she said, and then I was gone.


	38. Chap 6 of Her Private Concert

_**Tanya Denali**_

After the embarrassing episode between Edward and I on the weekend, I decided it was time to forgive his idiocy. He was only a boy after all; I couldn't blame him for longer than was necessary. I drove to his house on Monday evening. Edward was sitting with his big, blundering fool of a brother, Emmett, on the sofa. I strutted into the room when Esme answered the door. I glanced at her as she smiled at me sweetly. Uhg! Someone was going to have to do something about those crow's feet. She looked about seventy years old.

Edward never took his eyes off the TV. It frustrated me that he never looked at me unless I was speaking directly to him. Every other man in this city couldn't help but stare as I walked past them, but Edward couldn't help but look away. It made me want to scream at him. I'd put on a brave face though. He was the best looking guy I'd ever met, and his family was rich. I'd stick with him no matter what he wanted.

I bounded over to where he sat and jumped onto his lap. He looked shocked, like he hadn't even seen me enter the room. This just made me all the more frustrated. I took his face into my hands and kissed him full on the mouth. He pulled back slightly but I held on tight. He gave in and just let me kiss him, barely moving his lips with mine. I pulled my face back and laid my head against his shoulder.

He was mine, even if he was a shitty boyfriend, he was the hottest one. He made all the other girls jealous of me, which suited me just fine. If only I could get him alone for a bit… I had yet to make that full claim on Edward, even though we'd been dating for more than a year. He said that sex wasn't important to him, that just loving someone was what mattered. Though he'd never said he'd loved me either.

This weekend was going to be the first time me and Edward had sex. I was going to make sure of it; even if I had to tie him to the bed post – though I might do that anyway. It was the Easter weekend, and his parents' were having a big dinner party. I knew that if I could get him to drink just enough champagne… that he'd loosen up. That was all I needed. After all, no one could resist me once I was nude. It was a well known fact. Edward just hadn't given me the chance yet.

"Hey sexy," I said, pulling my face away from his chest.

"Hi, Tanya," He said, rather monotonously.

I tried to kiss him again, but he ducked out of the way, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. That's how it usually went. I guess he was too shy to get so close. I'd help him with that problem.

We sat on the sofa for a while. Emmett got up and turned to me and Edward. He had a big grin on his face. He must have another stupid blonde joke. It had become his habit to tell me blonde jokes every time he thought of one.

"Hey Tanya," He started. I rolled my eyes and looked at him, "How do you confuse a blonde?"

"I don't know, Emmett. Why don't you tell me?" I spat at him.

"Tell her to alphabetize a bag of M&M's" He chuckled, quietly. I felt Edward shake in silent laughter underneath me.

"Why does it work?" Emmett continued. I just raised my eyebrow at him. Edward had stopped breathing, and was waiting for the answer. "'Does 3 come before E, or does it go between M and W?'" He said in a high womanly voice.

Edward burst out laughing, and I glared at him. Emmett bounded off toward the stairs and disappeared, yelling a quick goodnight to his brother.

"Why do you let your brother make fun of me like that?" I asked him, still glaring.

"It's just a joke, Tanya." He said innocently, shrugging.

"Yeah, but still, I'm your girlfriend. You shouldn't let him be mean to me."

He frowned and rolled his eyes.

It was only 8:30 and I didn't want to go home yet. I wanted to have Edward all to myself.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked him.

"I don't really feel like a sit down dinner, plus I ate a little while ago." He shot down my idea.

"Please, Edward?"

"Ok, I'll go get take-out. Just stay here and I'll be back in a bit." He slid me off his lap and headed for the door, grabbing his keys as he went.

I took my phone out, instantly bored. I had to text Laurent. Obviously I wasn't getting any action tonight. I was going to need some tomorrow, just to relive the stress. I already had a message waiting for me. Laurent wasn't one to wait.

_Hey Babe, Just wanted to say I miss you. Call me when you need help… taking your mind off things._

I smiled to myself. I had met Laurent when I first started at Duke, last year. He was my French professor; I was taking European culture and was under a lot of stress to do well. After the incident I nearly snapped. Edward wasn't much help in reliving the stress. All he ever did was think about himself and Laurent was there to pick up the pieces. He was just being sweet at first, never looking for anything more, but then I decided I wanted to get more serious. I needed a release from all the tension I was under, and Laurent was there to give it to me. I felt bad at first for cheating on Edward, but the selfish prick was probably cheating on me anyway.

I texted Laurent back, setting up a plan to meet him tomorrow in the staff parking lot. Tuesdays were when he had his afternoon classes off, so no one would catch us.

Emmett fumbled down the stairs – the ungainly idiot – looking around the room, for Edward no doubt. He beamed when he didn't see him, plopping himself down on the couch beside me.

"Hey, when is it legal to shoot a blonde in the head?" I glared at him, fuming.

"Fuck off, Emmett."

He ignored me, "When you have a tire pump to reinflate it!"

I moved to the kitchen, and turned on the TV that was built into the fridge, sitting down at the island / breakfast nook. I flipped through the channels, and heard Emmett run back up the stairs.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I dug it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said; I'd forgotten to check the call ID.

"Hey Baby Girl," a deep voice with a light French accent replied. Laurent.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you that our plans are a go for tomorrow."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I knew he had something else to say, or he would have just left a text.

"And I just wanted you to know how much I miss those long legs of yours." His voice took on a slightly deeper tone as he said this.

I giggled at him, "I'll keep that in mind, for tomorrow." I laughed lightly again. I'd have to wear a pair of heels or something.

"Oh god, I was really hoping you'd say that." He sucked in a deep breath. Obviously picturing my legs in long strappy heels.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I poured on my most seductive tone, hoping he would catch on.

"I'll be waiting."

I closed my phone just as Edward walked in the door, a big uneven smile spread across his face. He set the paper bags of Chinese take-out on the island, still laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, batting my eye lashes.

"Inside joke." He said simply.

We ate our food and I left the house a while later, I was just leaving the room when Emmett came barreling down the stairs. I raced him to the door trying to beat him before he could bombard me with bad blonde jokes. He beat me there, standing in front of the door. I glowered at him.

"What the hell do you want Emmett?" I yelled. I swung around, waiting for Edward to tell his brother to leave me alone. He was beaming at Emmett, shaking with silent laughter.

"Why do some blondes have square boobs?"

"I have no idea Emmett, but I'm sure it's hilarious." I said through my teeth.

"Because they forgot to take the tissues out of the box!" He laughed loudly and walked away from the door. I could hear Edward behind me laughing with him. They were so immature. I could hardly wait for tomorrow.


	39. End of sneak peek : plz read AN!

Here is a link to the rest of thie wonderful story!!

/s/4510015/6/HerPrivateConcert

alsoo a link to her page is below

/u/1625665/AnotherStupidLamb


	40. New Sneak peek! PLEASE ENJOY!

Here is a newww sneak peek!!

its by Mrs. Mason aka Amanda

Her amazing story is called "Another Love Triangle"

here is a link to her webpage!!

/u/1605822/


	41. Chap 1 of Another Love Triangle

I cant believe Im back where I started Forks, I really need to find some new friends. I started walking into the office to get my class lists, "Hi" I said to the women behind the desk. "Hello" she said to me, "My name is Isabella Swan,Im new". "Oh,well here is your schedule and a map". "Thank you" I told her then walked out. I walked into English and got my slip signed by my teacher Mr Mason then sat down. I sat and waited untill I heard a voice. "Hi, are you Isabella?" "Bella" I told her. "Sorry, Im bad with names, Im Tanya". She sat down next to me, "Nice to meet you Tanya so is this a hard class?". "Not really just make sure you dont get caught not paying attention". I talked with Tanya for awhile after that, she told me about her friends,some teachers and then her boyfriend. "He is supposed to be in this class but, he decided to ditch today". "He isnt a big fan of school is he?",I said wondering what there is to do in Forks. "He normally would be here but, Alice is looking for him and this is the first place she would look". "What did perfect Edward do to upset Alice?",I asked sarcasticly. "Miss Swan" I heard Mr Mason ask. "Yes", "I would like you to please pay attention". "Sorry Mr Banner". I said. "Will I get to meet Edward later Tanya?" I whispered, "He said he would meet me after class you ll meet him then." she said back. "Good" was all I said then I tried to listen to Mr Mason. Then the bell rang, "Lets go see if Edward is still hiding" Tanya said laughing, "I bet Alice has found him by now".I said laughing back. "Will see" then I walked out with a really nice new friend, but I did not exspect to loose her as a friend so soon.


	42. Chap 2 of Another Love Triangle

I walked out with Tanya quickly because I had to meet her friends; my future friends and find my classes, without running because I fall a lot when I run. "Bella this is Edward, Edward this is our new friend Bella." I just stared, That's Edward! Tanya was not kidding when she said he was gorges, "Hello Bella" Edward said, "Hi" was all I could manage. "So did Alice find you?" Tanya asked, "Yes and I am still standing all I know is now she is going to take everyone shopping which probably means your going to Bella". "No I am not going shopping, I hate shopping." I said in horror. Edward laughed Tanya looked like she had just been shot or something. "What", I asked confused at there expressions "Well I think its funny how you hate shopping even when your friends with the girls that cant live without shopping." Edward said "I shop, but only for books and music." I told them both. "What about clothes?" Tanya asked "I only shop for clothes when I absolutely need them." I said, Edward cracked a smile Tanya pulled out her cell phone and started texting. "What are you doing?" Edward and I both asked at the same time. "I'm calling Alice so we could fix you." "What do you mean fix me" I asked "Just because I don't like shopping doesn't mean-"

"What music do you like?" Edward asked trying to change the subject. " Well I like a lot of things my favorite things lately have been things by Debussy, my favorite song is Clair de Lune." I told them even though Tanya was still texting. "I'm very surprised Bella" he said "Why" Your the only person I know besides myself that listens to Debussy willingly." Edward explained, "Oh" I said then the bell rang. "Bella what class do you have next?" Tanya asked looking up. "Um, Im not sure-crap I have gym." I said irritated "Well look on the bright side you have a class with Alice." Edward said. "Well thats great I finallly get to meet someone that can possibly make me go shopping." I said "You'll get uses to all the shopping."Tanya said They walked me to gym then a spiky haired girl ran up to me, "Bella its great to meet you, why dont you like shopping?, are you any good in gym because I really hate it."Alice said quickly. "Brealth, okay you must be Alice."I said. "Well ya now please tell me Tanya was kidding about the not shopping."

"Sorry but, no she wasnt I really dont like it"

"Why?" she whined. Ive only known her for 2 minutes and she was already making me feel guilty about something.

"I guess I could try shopping again" I said. "Yes, thank you Bella I promise you'll love it" Alice sqealed.

After that we played basketball, Alice was about as good as me..I got zero baskets she got about 3, we aren't that good. After thta we went and changed and I went to English, I didn't know anyone in that class untill an annoying voice scared me. "Hi, aren't you is Isabella?"the blonde boy asked. "Bella" I corrected him. "I'm Mike" "Nice to meet you Mike." I told him.

He talked to me for the rest of the hour because our teacher would not stop talking, I was gratful for the bell to ring. "Bye Mike" Isaid quickly then ran out the door. I went to my locker to find Tanya, Alice and another beautiful girl standing there. "Hi" I told them "Bella this is Rosalie Hale my boyfriends sister, Rose this is Bella." Alice introduced us. "Nice to meet you Bella, you can call me Rose and I promise we'll fix your views on shopping."She said. I put my books away then and heard asoft voice, "Ready to go everyone?" Edward asked to all of us. "Bella were making you sit with us at lunch okay." Tanya said.

"Fine" I said then walked with them to lunch.


	43. Chap 3 of Another Love Triangle

I walked to lunch with everyone while answering meaningless questions. "Do you like rock music?" Rose asked.

"Not really why?" I asked back, "I just wanted to know I don't like it either." She said laughing. " What music do you like Bella?" Alice asked, " She likes the kind Edward likes" Tanya said answering for me.

"I don't know if I like the exact music he likes we just have Debussy in common." I said. Then we walked over to a table and Rose introduced me to everyone, "Bella this is my boyfriend and Alice and Edwards brother Emmett, Emmett this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella" Emmett said, "It's nice to meet you to." I told him.

"Bella this is my brother-" "and my boyfriend" Alice interrupted "Jasper" Rose finished

"Hi, Jasper", "Hello Bella" he said nicely

"And Bella this our friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben"

"Hi" I said to them both, "Nice to meet you Bella" Angela said.

I sat down next to Tanya, then Alice spoke, "Ok now back to questioning" Alice said happily

I groaned, "Fine what do you want to know?"

"First you have to promise to answer all questions" "Do I have to Alice?" I complained.

"Yes now promise" she said. "Fine I promise" I said to her.

"Ok did you have a boyfriend in Phoenix?"

"No" I answered, everyone looked at me in disbelief. "What it's true" I told them.

" That's hard to believe" Ben muttered, "Why is that hard to believe?" I asked. "Bella that can't be true I mean look at the way guys are looking at you here." Tanya said pointing to staring guys. "Well it is true; I didn't go out with anyone at all really." I said again, Edward chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked darkly, he stopped laughing "Someone ask her a different question" Edward said.

" I will um...why didn't you go out much in Phoenix?" Angela asked, "I didn't...I couldn't...I only went out with guys I could see myself with." I answered.

"Why?" Emmett asked, "do I have to answer these questions?" I asked.

"Yes" everyone answered. " Can we get our lunch at least?" I asked trying to get away from the table. "Okay" Tanya said, I wasn't hungry any more so I just got some water, then I sat down hoping they forgot about there last question.

"So why did you only go out with those certain guys?" Alice asked. I looked up everyone wanted me to answer. "I just...I'm not one of those people who date just to date." I said

"I'm confused" Jasper said, "Ok, um...who has the least dating experience here?" I asked

"Edward" Alice and Emmett said.

" What does this have to do with anything?" Edward asked. "Well tell me how many girls you dated before Tanya?"

"None why?"

"Tell me why you didn't date" I said.

"Well, I couldn't find anyone that was exactly what I want- ok I get your point." He said.

"Now does everyone understand what I meant?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

" Bella what class do you have next?" Tanya asked. "I'm not sure um...Biology." "You have class with Angela and Edward." Alice said

"Do you have a lab partner Angela?" I asked. "Sorry Bella I do." Angela said

" What about you Edward?" I asked.

" No I don't" Edward answered.

"Good" I said. He smiled a breathtaking smile; I had to stop my thoughts. "He's Tanyas boyfriend" I repeated in my head. The bell rang then, "Time for Biology" I said. Everyone stood and separated, it was just me and Edward. "Bella" Edward said "Yes" I answered

"You just made my-least favorite class, my favorite class." He whispered. I couldn't speak, then he smiled and walked out. "Did he really say what I heard? What about Tanya? I must be hearing things." I thought.


	44. Chap 4 of Another Love Triangle

I walked into Biology dazed, "I must be hearing things, he couldn't say that!" I thought.

"Mr. Banner" I said "you must be Isabella, your lab partner will be Mr. Cullen" he said pointing to Edward.

"Okay" I mumbled, then went to my seat. Then a blonde boy came up to me "Hi Bella" said Mike.

"Hi" I said "so I was wondering if maybe-" are you serious I don't even know this guy.

"Bella" Angela called, Thank god I thought, "Sorry Mike I'll talk to you later" I said then walked to Angelas lab table.

" Thank you for saving me Angela"

" No problem, was he asking you out?" She asked

" I think so." I told her. " Who was asking Bella out?" Edward asked suddenly next to us, "Mike Newton" Angela answered. "Really" Edward said laughing, I just went back to our table. Then class started, I took notes even though I've studied everything already. Then we had to copy an assignment in our books Edward didn't have his. " Mr. Banner, I don't have a book with me." Edward said.

" Well share with Bella"

Edward moved his chair closer to mine and started working, I liked being close to him then I remembered, "He's Tanyas boyfriend" I had to remind myself. It didn't help that he was so close or that he would smile anytime he'd look at me. I started to blush.

" Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked, "I'm fine" I answered, he didn't believe me.

" You're a horrible liar Bella, what's wrong?"

What could I tell him? That I have crush on him I wasn't going to do that.

"It's nothing...Edward when did you start dating Tanya?" I asked changing the subject.

"In December, Bella were you serious at lunch?" He asked. " About what, when I said I didn't date much."

"Yes that" "I was I only date when I could see myself with them." I answered.

"Do you see yourself with anyone here?" He asked.

"Yes" I answered without thinking, but I did see myself with someone, him.

"Who?" He asked leaning in closer to me, did he know the effect he had on me. Then Mr. Banner called class to order I didn't even talk to Edward until class was over.

" What class do you have next?" Edward asked, he let the other subject drop.

" Spanish then Government." I answered. "You'll have government with Ben" Angela said suddenly next to us. "Great" I said then I saw Tanya.

"Hi guys" Tanya said, "What's up Tanya" I asked.

"Nothing really I'm just here to steal Edward away." She said smiling at him.

"Ok, see you later Bella." Edward said then he left with Tanya.

It was bugging me that I was jealous of Tanya. Then I went to my others classes, annoyed at myself I couldn't wait for this week to be over.


	45. Chap 5 of Another Love Triangle

For the whole week everyone was excited about a dance that was just recently planned for next Saturday. On Friday at lunch my friends questioned me.

" Are you going with anyone Bella?" Tanya asked

"No" I answered sourly "I told you I don't really date"

" Well I can't wait to go Edward says he has our night planned." Tanya said excited. Then I heard a velvety voice.

" What do I have planned?" Edward said sitting down next to Tanya. "The dance" she answered.

" Oh, that reminds me who's going to the dance?" Alice asked, "Everyone except for Bella" Tanya said. Alice looked upset everyone then made a face at Alice, and Edward looked shocked.

" No body asked you Bella?" Edward asked, "I've been asked but I don't really want to go, and I can't dance." I explained.

"We'll teach you." Alice said. "I really don't want to go Alice." I told her again. "Bella, please go we promise it'll be fun." Rose said. " We promise Bella." Angela said.

"No thank you" I said again.

"I think we should let Bella do what she wants" Jasper said, Alice glared at him I couldn't help but laugh. "Jasper, are you trying to get yourself killed" Emmett whispered to Jasper?

" I'm going to go to the library before class." Tanya said, "Bye" then she walked out. Alice was still glaring at Jasper when I changed the subject. "What are you and Tanya doing for the dance?"

" Well first the dance, then take her to dinner and." He stopped. "And what?" Rose asked. "I'm thinking about...telling her that I love her." He whispered. I froze " Really that's great Edward!" Alice exclaimed. "That's so sweet" Angela said. "Edward why are you always making us look bad?" Ben asked. Edward shrugged. " I can't believe I thought he liked me he's in love with Tanya." I thought.

" When did you realize that you loved her?" Angela asked, " A couple of weeks ago I just couldn't find the right time to tell her." I felt sick so I got up and left. "Bella" I heard someone call, I turned and saw Rosalie right behind me. I ran into the bathroom.

"Bella what's wrong?" Rose asked, " Rose, I'm going to tell you something that no one knows." I looked to see if anyone was in the room.

"What is it Bella?" I think I like Edward more than..." I couldn't finish, but she understood. "Are you sure Bella?" She asked. "What do you call it when someone has a lot of things in common with you, but then he smiles when he looks at you? Then you can barley breath after you've spoken to them. Rose I think I may like him more than just a crush." I asked. "Bella I think...that you may _love _him". I froze again, but she was right I loved Edward Cullen. I made Rose promise not to say anything and went back to a normal day; Saturday was boring I was mostly wondering why Alice was coming over tomorrow.


	46. End of sneak peek of Another Love Triang

sadly enough... its the end of the sneak peek to Another Love triangle

heres a link to the story!!

/s/4332354/5/AnotherLoveTriangle

please check out her other awesome stories!!


	47. OMG so sorry!

Hey i'm So sorry again! but for each link, you'll have to type in

www. fanfiction .net

so sorry !! Fanfiction doesnt allow links I guess!


	48. New story!

new story!!

its by Jayeliwood

and called "Too Late"

its an amazing story!!

below is a link to her profile and story!!

remember to add www. fanfiction .net to the beginning when typing it in!

story link :

/s/4241900/15/TooLate

Profile link:

/u/1530767/Jayeliwood


	49. Chap 1 of Too Late

I could hear their thoughts loud and clear. They were going to kill her. I searched frantically through the tiny town of Port Angeles.

"_God she feels good..."_

"_Can't for my turn..."_

"_I'd wish he'd finish so I could get a crack at her."_

"_God, look at that bitch's eyes. She's pissed..."_

I roared in fury. Bella's scent was getting stronger but it was mixed with the scents of four others. I finally turned a corner and there she was, pinned to the ground. Her pants were around her ankles; her panties were torn to shreds. I stomped on the brake so hard the Volvo bucked. I was out within a split second, starring at the men that were raping Bella.

The strong scent of her blood lingered in the air but it wasn't sweet. It was dirty, tainted. I growled furiously at the watching men. Two of them pulled out knives.

I snapped both their necks in a matter of seconds. The knives fell to the cement with a satisfying thud. I pulled the dirty dark haired man off of Bella next, a new rage coming over me. I ripped his head off completely. The last man stood in front of me, frightened and shaking.

"Don't kill me..." he screamed, his voice shaking with fear.

"Sorry, but you can't be allowed to live."I grabbed his skull between my palms, I crushed it completely.

Their blood filled my senses but I was too frightened to crave it. It was like nothing I felt before. I dropped to my knees besides Bella. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking.

"Bella. Bella... answer me. Bella" I demanded.

"Edward..." She whispered my name, before her eyes fluttered shut. Thank god she passed out. I pulled up her jeans and scooped her up into my arms. There were tiny cuts all over her skin, the blood was not as overwhelming as I expected. My determination to get her to the hospital was stronger than my lust. I had to get her to Carlisle. I placed her in the car and went to hide the bodies. I disposed of them in a dumpster. I would enjoy burning their corpses later.

I enjoy driving fast but I had never sped like this before. In less than 12 minutes we were parked in front of hospital. I didn't care who saw, but I ran to the other side of the car at full speed. I couldn't smell anyone else around. Good, that would make this easier.

I scooped her into my arms again, holding her tightly to me. I ran at a more human speed into the emergency room. There was no one in there but a nurse. I kicked open the doors and began my trek to an open room, the nurse rush beside me.

"What are you doing?" Her angry gaze turned to horror when she looked at the limp girl in my arms. "What happened?"

"Go get my father! Go get Dr. Cullen now!" The nurse stopped dead for a moment. "NOW!"

She turned and nodded. She ran back to her station. She grabbed the phone and pressed the receiver to her quivering lips.

"Paging Dr. Cullen to the E.R, paging Dr. Cullen to the E.R."

I laid her down in the in the first room I found. Bella's breathing was slow and deep. I checked her pulse; it was slow but not bad considering she had blacked out. I began to check the small gashes on her skin. I went to the cabinet, grabbing a wash cloth. I ran it under warm water then rung it out.

I started on her face first. She was going to have a black eye; I could see the bruising forming under her skin. I wiped some of the dirt off her cheek. I leaned in slowly, and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"What happened?" Carlisle's thoughts were too swift for me to really pick up.

"I followed her to Port Angeles. I lost her. I was so stupid. I should have been paying better attention. Those men... they..."

Carlisle's eyes went wide with horror. '_She was raped?'_

I simply nodded, not wanting to say the word. '_She's bleeding. Is it not bothering you?' _He thought directly at me.

I shook my head. I couldn't feel anything besides sadness and anger. I loved this girl and I failed protecting her.

I raised the towel to her cheek, going to wipe away her dried tears. "Stop, we need the nurse to bring out the rape kit. Then we can get her cleaned up." My hand dropped away.

"I'm not leaving her."

"I know..." he sighed. '_What needs to be done?'_

"Four bodies in a dumpster in Port Angeles, it's in an alley way. " I whispered so softly only he would be able to hear.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. Alice. Why hadn't Alice seen this?

"What?" I hissed.

"I'll take care of it. We're heading there now. I'm so sorry, Edward." Alice whispered softly. I felt horrible as quickly as I had gotten angry.

"Thank you, Alice."

"I'm so, so sorry." She whispered before she hung up. I placed the phone back in my pocket. I gripped Bella's hand and kissed it.

"We have to call her father." Carlisle spoke softly. "I'll wait until she wakes though before everything. We need to know what she saw." He continued in his mind. '_Did you do it front of her?'_

I simply nodded.

'_How many exactly?'_

I raised my fingers, lifting four.

'_Did she see?'_

I shrugged.

"Find out what she knows; tell me when she's ready. Okay?" He patted my shoulder before leaving.

I knelt beside her bed, holding her hand in mine. My chin rested against the mattress. Her fingers were less than an inch from my nose. I breathed in her scent. She was so delicious but I had no desire for her blood. I was simply too horrified by what those men did to her. After destroying the monsters that hurt her, the monster in my head was no problem.

"Edward..." Her eyes began to rise. One eye couldn't open as much.

"Bella? Are you okay?" It was a stupid question but it came out before I could think about it.

"I don't know..." she whispered. She looked at her tiny hand in mine and squeezed my fingers. I smiled at this action.

"Thank you."

I looked up at her, surprised. "For what?"

"For saving my life…again." She squeezed my hand again. I wondered if my freakishly cold skin was bothering her.

"What do you remember?" I whispered, looking directly into her perfect brown eyes.

"Everything."

"Oh..."

"Thank you," she whispered again. I pressed my lips to her hand. She smiled.

"I'm so sorry."

"You're my hero." She said with a slight smile. "Don't be sorry. I won't say anything about what you did. Don't worry. I'll just say I remember the _men _then I passed out. I woke up when you found me and then passed again. I woke up here. Is that alright?"

"That's fine, Bella." I brought her hand to my nose, pressing it gently to my lips. She smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I stiffened when I remember what they needed to do. "They're going to check you for evidence."

"I know." she whispered. "My dad's a cop. Remember?"

"Aw, yes, of course."

"It's alright. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Her head laid back against the pillow.

"You are being awfully calm about this."

"I feel safe around you," she whispered, her eyes closing. I knew she wasn't blacking out again.

Mere hours ago I would have been horrified by this. I should have been now. I was much a monster as those men. But was I really? I would have never done that to Bella. I would never hurt her. She was safe with me. I loved her too much to hurt her.

"I will keep you safe." I whispered.

"Thank you, Edward."

Carlisle nearly had to drag me out of the room when the nurse came in. I wanted to hold Bella in my arms to make sure she was fine. I stood outside of the door, listening to the nurse speak to her. I could hear the tears roll down her cheeks, even through the door. I took all the strength I had not to run in there.

I heard Charlie's thoughts before I saw them. '_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my Isabella. Oh my poor baby. Oh my god.'_

The moment he saw me leaning next to the door he stiffened. I straighten up. "Chief Swan."

"You're the Cullen kid? You're the one that found Bella?" His voice was weak.

"Yes, sir." I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Thank you" he whispered. "What happened?"

"I got turned around in Port Angeles. I was just driving around... and then I saw the men around her. They stopped when they saw my car. I guess they ran off." I said the lies easily, but they were mixed with truth. "I saw Bella, lying on the ground. She was shaking and bloody. I've never been that scared in my life. I got her to the hospital as fast as I could. If she'd died..." The words came sputtering out.

I took Charlie by surprise and he put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" I nodded quickly and turned away. I've never done this before. I'd never felt this flood of emotion.

"Um, they're doing some sort of kit. They should be almost done." I said, still facing away from him.

"Yeah I know..." He said quietly, but I could hear his mind. "_Wonder why he was up there..."_

I decided this was a good time to do a little damage control. I took in a deep breath. "All I wanted to do is get a book. Then I got lost... If I hadn't they might of..." I trailed off.. I wish I could have found her sooner." I whispered softly.

"Edward, you sound like you care a lot about Bella." He put his hand back on my shoulder.

"She's a wonderful girl. We're lab partners. I couldn't ask for a better one. I don't know what I would do if I went back to school tomorrow and she didn't come back." All of it was true.

'_He sounds like he's in love with her,' _he thought. He wasn't wrong but it was stronger than that. Just then the nurse came out, holding several things. Bags, cups, jars, and vials full of her blood.

"Are you the man I talked to on the phone?" She looked at Charlie.

"Yeah." He stated simply.

"She was pretty badly cut up. She's going to have some severe bruising. We were able to get quite a few samples. She doesn't have any broken bones or internal bleeding. We'd like to keep her over night, on suicide watch. We're going to send a counselor in after Dr. Cullen gets done with her. Don't worry she'll be okay, Chief Swan."

"Thank you" He muttered. '_Oh my god Oh my god oh my god.'_

She started to walk away but stopped. "Oh, she said if you were still here Edward, she wanted to see you." She said over her shoulder.

I nodded, and the chief looked at me confused. I shrugged, crossing my arms as I walked in. He followed behind.

"Hey kiddo..." He started but stopped. Bella's eye was almost completely swollen shut. There were various cuts all over her body, some deeper than others, but they were all exposed now because of the hospital gown she was in. Finally the words that repeated in his head were said out loud. "Oh my god."

"Hi dad..."

"Oh sweetheart. I'm so sorry." He began to cry.

"It's okay, don't cry Dad. I'll be alright." She muttered, blushing slightly.

"We'll put the bastards that did this to you to justice. You hear me?"

"I have no doubt, Dad." Her eyes looked over at me. I smiled at her slightly.

I was so glad at that moment my father decided to walk in. I'm sure he was listening. He came in carrying a tray of things.

"Alright Bella, you have several cuts that need stitches. Don't worry, I'll numb all the areas and you won't feel a thing." He picked up a small needle. Bella's eyes glazed over and then turned her head to me.

Both fathers looked at me. I knelt beside the bed and held her hand gently in mine. "Don't worry about the needle. Just look at me. It'll be okay, I promise. I'll protect you." I whispered. She smiled but her face quickly scrunched as the pinch of the needle injected several spots over her body. She whimpered as the needle pushed into her cheek. I hushed her gently.

'_The injection sites are bleeding. Do you need to leave?' _Carlisle thought directly at me.

"It's okay; I'll be here for you." I whispered to Bella, but I answered my father at the same time.

"Stay with me." She whispered, small tears tracing down her cheeks.

"Bells, I'm not sure that's a good idea. I'm sure Edward's tired and he's hasn't had the best of days either." Charlie muttered. I could tell he wasn't comfortable with me being there, but I could also see if Bella pushed it, she'd get her way.

"I will stay as long as you want me too."

"Stay." Bella insisted.

Charlie sighed and sat in a chair across the room. His thoughts returned to the "Oh my god" chant.

Carlisle's hands were swift and gentle. I was amazed how quickly he sewed her skin. Her eyes never left mine while he worked. Every once in a while she'd bite her lip during a tug of the needle.

'_Do you really love this girl?' _Carlisle thought.

I simply nodded. He smiled at me slightly. '_She's a sweet girl I can tell. As long as your happy, son.' _With that he finished.

"Thanks dad." I smiled at him. Bella finally turned and looked over at him. She smiled slightly but one of the corners of her mouth couldn't turn up completely because of her numb cheek.

"Bella, I'm going to give you some pain medication, just a low dosage to help with the bruising. I also wanted to offer you the option of sleeping medication." He placed a hand on hers.

"I'll take the pain medication, but no sleeping pills please." She looked at Carlisle and he nodded slowly.

"Please call the nurse if you change your mind. I'm going to keep you over night and in the morning someone's going to come talk to you. "

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." She turned her eyes towards mine again.

"Daddy, can you do something for me?" She lifted her head slightly.

"Anything you need kiddo." He instantly lifted himself from the chair and walked over to her.

"I'm really hungry. Can you go get me some Burger king?" She smiled one corner of her mouth higher than the other.

He laughed, and took a deep breath. He looked at his watch; it was 9 o'clock, so they should still be open. "Yeah okay, what do you want?"

"I want a whopper with cheese and extra pickles, light mayo and ketchup. I want the biggest thing of fries you can get your hands on. I also want a chocolate milk shake. Don't forget the ketchup packets, please."

He snorted, "Maybe I should write this down." He quickly jotted down her order on a piece of hospital stationary. He reluctantly looked over to me. "What would you like Edward?"

"Nothing sir, thank you though." I said politely.

"Are you going to be alright Bells?" He folded the piece of paper and put it into his pocket.

"Yeah dad, like I said. I'm just really hungry. Besides, Edward will be here with me." Her gripped tightened for a moment.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." With that he walked out of the room.

"I've never seen you eat that much." I said with a slight smile.

"I've never seen you eat at all." she whispered. "That should keep him busy for a while." She nodded towards the door.

The nurse came in and interrupted our quiet talk. She handed Bella two white round pills, that I knew as Lortab fives and a pink plastic cup of water. She chugged them down without a fight. After the nurse told her to call her if she needed anything she left, shutting the door behind her with a heavy thud.

"Okay, now that we're alone... What the hell are you?"


	50. Chap 2 of Too Late

I was taken aback. She was so blunt. I stood at the side of her bed and placed my hands against the railing. She looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Would you like to hear my theory?" She smiled slightly at me. She knew she was right but I think now she wanted to play with me.

"Another theories?"

"Yes. I think I may be closer this time." She gently placed her hand on mine. Her hand was like fire on my skin.

"Then by all means, explain it to me please." I turned my palm so that her tiny fingers were resting in it.

"You remember how I went to La Push this weekend?" Her fingers idly traced the lines of my hand. She didn't look at me.

"Aw, yes I do."

"I have a friend that lives there. I think he was trying to scare me with these 'legends' he told me about. He didn't put much stock in them, honestly."

"You heard a scary story and thought of me. That's lovely." I turned my head slightly.

"They said your name. Well, the Cullens anyway. They told me about these...cold ones." She gripped my hand and pulled it to her lips.

"Am I cold to you?" I whispered. She didn't respond so I wondered if she actually heard it at all. After a moment she looked up at me and smiled.

"Only to the touch."

"Are…are you scared of me?" I muttered. "Now that you know what I am?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" I repeated angrily. I pulled my hand back from her and put it in my pocket. "I'm a monster."

"You're my savior." She whispered, her voice didn't quiver or shake.

"Does my diet mean anything to you?" I turned towards the window. I couldn't look at how strong she was. She should be scared of me and she wasn't. Honestly, I could not or would not ever hurt her. But she couldn't be sure of that, especially after what happened tonight. She shouldn't trust any male after this.

"Ah, that..."

"Yes, that."

"I can handle it." She muttered.

"I don't feed from... your kind... I only drink from animals." I spoke mostly to the window.

"I know that's what Jake said. And I'm about to eat a cow. What's the difference?" I could hear the slight amusement in her voice.

"We call ourselves vegetarians." I snorted. "My families' little joke. We're still dangerous though. We still have the urge to..." I stopped myself.

"Are you hungry now?"

"No..." It came so easily. It slipped past my lips.

"Then stay with me." She whispered again. I could hear her start to sit up. I turned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will but you need to rest."

She nodded and laid back. I could hear Charlie's thoughts outside the hall. He was thinking that he'd never leave Bella alone again. That he should have protected her. At least it had changed from the earlier chant.

"I hope you're hungry." I knelt beside her bed again. She smiled slightly.

"I have so many questions I want to ask." She reached for my hand.

"I will answer them all."

"Started with how did you find-" The question was stopped when Charlie opened the door. I could tell he'd be crying his face beat red and blotchy.

"Alright kiddo, burger king coming up!" He pulled the rolling table over to her and arranged it over her lap. He started pulling things out of the sack and arranging it for her.

"Thanks, Dad, but I can do that. My arms aren't broken." She started to unwrap her burger. She opened ketchup and squeezed it onto a napkin. She grabbed several fries, dipped them in the red vinegar paste, and then shoved them into her mouth.

"Slow down there, you're going to choke." I laughed at her.

"Well, at least I'm already in the hospital." She smiled back at me.

"That's alright. I'd think you've gone through enough tonight. Let's save choking tomorrow."

"Ha, alright If you insist." She smiled again. I was surprised she could do it so easily.

"Speaking of going through a lot, I think you might need to head home, Edward." Charlie chimed in. He hated having me here, near Bella. Her hand gripped my tightly, her sad eyes pleading with him.

"If you wish me to leave the room, I will sir." She looked down at Bella's eyes. They were filled with tears.

"Go home and get some rest." He patted my shoulder.

I leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead. I pressed my lips close to her ear so only she could hear me. "I won't leave the hospital until you do. Okay?"

She nodded and turned her face. Her lips pressed against my cheek. It felt like my dead heart started back to life again. It took all the strength in my body to not turn and kiss her lips. But her father was there and after what happened tonight.

I went into the waiting room outside and sat in the uncomfortable chairs. Only one nurse manned the station. I took a deep breath about the past evening. There had been so many emotions so quickly, anger, hate, fury, pain, love, happiness, and fear. It was so many things to deal with at once. I'd been so closed off for so long the new emotions were overwhelming.

The tiny phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Alice's name flash on the screen. I flipped it open.

"It's been taken care of." Alice's words were low and quick.

"Good."

"Are you alright?"

"Not really." At least Bella would be out of the hospital tomorrow.

"Don't worry it'll get better."

"Thanks, sis."

"I'm so sorry." she breathed.

"I know. It's alright. It's not your fault. I know that. I should have been paying better attention." I starred at Bella's door. I became angry, but only at myself.

"It's not your fault either."

"Yes it is." I barely mouthed the words. "And I'm going to spend the rest of time making up for it."

"She'll like that." I could hear her voice change a bit.

"Will she, Alice?" I questioned.

"She like you." She stated after a long minute.

"I like her too." I smiled at the unmoving door.

"It'll work out in the end." Her voice was cheerful before she hang up. I was glad she thought so, because I wasn't so sure. I moved from the chairs to a couch and laid back. I placed my arm over my eyes to block out the harsh hospital light. I concentrated on Charlie's thoughts.

"Poor kid, my poor daughter. She looks like she's getting tired. Oh, it must be the pain meds they gave her. She always goes to sleep on that stuff. I can't believe she's smiling. I wonder if she was really in Port Angeles with Edward and not the girls like she said. I don't want to push it though. Edward seems like a good kid. He seemed really upset by all this. Bella really likes him. I guess I should be nice..." His thoughts began to fade. It made me wonder about Jessica and Angela too. I wondered if they at least called the police to say that they couldn't find Bella. If not, I would have to have some harsh words for them. Angela always seemed like a smart girl. I'm sure she did.

I'm not sure what time it was but hours had passed. The nurses changed. I could hear their thoughts, "Have to check on chief Swan's kid again. I can't believe she's not freaking out right now. I'd be suicidal..." I blocked them out easily.

I heard the door open to Bella's room but I did not look. I assumed it was just the nurse coming or going. I heard the soft padding of bare feet against the floor before her sweet scent hit me. I removed my arm from over my eyes and peered at her. She was wrapped in a green hospital blanket, her hands clutching tightly at it to keep it up.

I sat up slightly and she sat on the edge of the couch. She looked around and after a few seconds she turned to me. "Can we talk?"

"About anything you wish." My hand automatically reached for hers. I didn't realize how much it missed holding hers until it was in it again.

"How did you find me?" Her voice was low.

"I searched..." I started but stopped.

"How?" she asked again.

"I followed your scent, mostly. I listened to the thoughts of others."

"What am I thinking right now?" She smiled slightly.

"I don't know. I can't hear you. I wish I did. It would be easier I think sometimes, but I love your... silence."

"Why can't you hear me?" She leaned against the back of the couch.

"I'm not sure. I have a theory that your mind is different from others." I said after a second. I didn't know how to phrase it without offending her.

"Oh great, I'm a freak." She muttered, turning her head away from me.

"I hear voices, and you're a freak?" I snorted. She turned her head towards me again and smiled.

"Yes?" It was a question more than an answer.

I leaned closer to her. I reached to touch her cheek but pulled back. I didn't want to hurt her or surprise her.

"Can I ask you some more questions?" Her eyes were amazing, piercing, brown pools.

"I suppose, if you must." I said rather sarcastically, rolling my eyes. She giggled, getting the reaction I wanted.

She leaned closer, "how can you go out during daylight?"

"Myth, kind of. I'll show you someday."

"Okay... crosses?"

"Myth."

"Um... coffins?"

"I don't sleep, at all." I whispered. She looked confused for a moment.

"That must be hard..."

"It is at times. I don't become tired like you."

"Silver?" she continued.

"My car is silver, what do you think?"

She laughed and leaned in a bit closer. "Garlic?"

"Smells odd, other than that..."

"Can all of... you hear thoughts?" Her face was inches from mine.

"No...Not everyone has abilities. Can you sing?"

"Couldn't carry a tune in a bucket."

"Well, then there you go. Everyone is different; some are just more special than others." I laughed. "I'll tell you about the rest of my family later." I looked over at the nurse who was wondering what we were doing.

"So you really are..." She stopped thinking for a moment how to word it.

I leaned in as close to her as I could. My lips touched her warm soft ear. "A vampire? Yes."


	51. Chap 3 of Too Late

She let out a sharp breath, and her sweet breath fanned over my face. I inhaled the lovely scent, letting it tickle my tongue with it's overwhelming taste. I finally touched the delicate skin of her face, running my fingers over what little area was not damaged. Her heart was erratic in her chest and her lips quiver. I pulled back as to not scare her anymore then I'd already had.

"Don't stop." She whispered.

This surprised me. I touched her cheek again. "I thought after tonight you'd never want to be touched again."

"Only by you. Your touch... it numbs the pain of theirs..." She closed her eyes and sighed. I let my fingers float over her lips. She kissed them as they passed.

"I will only touch you when you want me to." I whispered. "I'll never hurt you."

"I know." She slowly crawled over and sat on my lap. I held her to me. Her hair tickled my nose while her scent assaulted it. I'd never felt such pleasure as of this, it was the kindest torture.

We hadn't sat there long before she fell asleep in my grasp. I held her to me, feeling the sweet blood rush through her veins, even through my clothing. I traced my fingers over her wrists. They were horribly bruised. I brought one to my lips and kissed it. Her pulse thumped against my lips.

I let her sleep there for about an hour before I carried her back to her bed. Her father was dead to the world. I sat her gently against the mattress and covered her body with a thin blanket. I brushed my hand over her forehead, pulling a random hair out of her face.

As soon as my skin left hers she began to whimper. Then she shivered as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wasn't awake though. She began to shake violently as she screamed out, "No... please, don't. Stop... NO no no no... Edward... save me... please... No no no no... EDWARD.." My name poured from her lips.

I stood stock still, watching her. Her father awoke and turned to me.

"I just... came to check on... her..."I stuttered. " I think she's dreaming."

Charlie ran to her side and touched her shoulder, "Bells, wake up!"

She screamed and recoiled from his touch but did not wake. "NO... Edward! Where are you? Where are you?!"

I looked at Charlie's scared expression and leaned forward, grabbing Bella. I held her to my body and hushing her cries which slowly stopped.

"Wake up. It's just a dream. I'm right here. It's just a dream." I chanted in her ear, rocking her like a child. In all honesty she was a child.

I felt her eyelashes fluttering against my chest as she woke. She gripped my shirt tight in her tiny fist and shoved her face hard against my chest. She began new sobs, sobs of sheer terror. Her hot breath combined with her tears moistened my shirt, not that I cared in the least. She could have the shirt off my back if she wanted.

"Don't leave me, Edward." Her red eyes pleaded with me as she looked up into my face.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay. I promise."

Charlie's thoughts were confused. He was angry and happy with me at the same time. He hated me because I could comfort his daughter and he couldn't. He only wanted Bella to be happy and if I was what made her happy he'd kidnap me, locking me in their house until she didn't want me anymore. If she felt safe around me he'd suck up his pride and let me hold her.

"Charlie, get me a wash cloth please." I said softly. "Wet it down a little."

He nodded and quickly complied. He just wanted something to do at this point. He handed it over, giving me a sad look. I began to slowly wipe her face, starting at her eyes.

"You have lovely eyes, you know that?" I commented as I wiped her forehead.

"Yeah... okay..." she snorted, her voice raspy.

"You've got a cute nose too." I dragged the cloth down the bridge of her nose. Her cheeks were becoming a deep shade of red. I smiled at her.

"I know you're just trying to make me feel better..." She wiped her hand under one of her eyes.

"Do you really think that is the reason?" I lifted her chin to look into my eyes.

"No..." she muttered.

"Good... Now, I want you to lay down and get some real sleep. If you're not asleep in 10 minutes I'm going to call the nurse, got me?"

Bella laid back against the pillow but her eyes were wide. "Don't leave."

"I won't leave this spot." I leaned over and kissed her soft cheek.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Within a minute she was out cold. Her body and mind were exhausted. I held her tiny hand in mine.

Charlie coughed beside me. I looked over at him as innocently as I could muster.

"You like my daughter?" He was trying to sound stern while still being quiet.

"Since the first second I saw her." I told him honestly.

"She's gone through too much. She won't be ready for a relationship. She may never be ready. I don't want her to hurt more then she already is." His voice was sad as he spoke.

"I will leave when she wants me to. I will do whatever she asks." I turned my eyes back to Bella's sleeping form. Her breathes were slow and easy.

"I won't let you hurt her. Do you understand me?"

"I would never... She deserves the world." I touched her hand gently.

"Yes does..." He whispered. He ran his hand over his face.

"Chief Swan, go home. Get some sleep. I will be up here, as will my father. I will call you as soon as she wakes up. I promise."

"I'm fine..." He muttered.

"You'll do no good to her asleep on your feet."

"Okay, I guess you're right. Please call if anything happens. I mean anything." With that he turned on his heels and walked out of the room. I worried that he would have trouble getting home but it wasn't a long drive.

When he was completely out of the hospital I laid down besides Bella. She snuggled against my body in her sleep. I wrapped my arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Edward..." she whispered softly. It sounded like music coming from her mouth. I would do anything to hear her speak my name again.

Hours passed and she did not move an inch. As the soft morning light began to filter through the window I quickly got up and closed the blinds. I wasn't gone from her body a second before I heard it again.

Her tears, sliding against her flesh. She began to whimper again. I went back to her and held her to me.

"Hush, it's okay." I breathed against her wild hair.

"Oh, Edward. You stayed." She pressed her face into my chest.

"Of course. I told you I won't leave." I chuckled, "Don't be so surprised."

"I just... " she shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. "I love having you here. You make me calm."

"I love being here. So, I think I'll never leave. Is that okay with you?" I smiled slightly.

"Oh, yes. Please. Forever?"

My smile grew in response and I tightened my hug. She turned her face slightly, her lips only inches away from mine. She began to lean in.

"No, not yet. Not now. I don't want our first kiss to be in a hospital, while you're in so much pain. I want to give you time to think about this. " I pulled back, even though it killed me to do so. Her eyes looked so sad that I mentally kicked myself for saying it. I placed my hand on the side of her face and kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger. "I will kiss you when the time is right."

I heard the women's thoughts before she opened the door. She wondered how hard this was going to be and if she would need to have some sort of sedation ready. "Someones coming." I pulled back slightly, but her hands gripped tightly to my shirt.

The knock came gently on the door. The women didn't wait for an answer but entered. She was holding a pen and a tablet in her hands. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes but she straightened her stance.

"I'm Dr. Grace. I'm a counselor here at the hospital. I'd like to talk to you about what's happened. If that's alright with you?" It wasn't really a question. She didn't like the fact that I was there, she didn't think it was healthy.

"Hello, doctor." Bella said rather weakly. Her eyes went from the women to me. I gripped her hand and tried to look reassuring.

"I'll be outside. You say the word and I will be in here so quick your head will spin. Okay?" I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She nodded but her eyes began to tear. I felt so sorry for her. I wished I could take all her pain. I walked slowly out of the room and sat right next to the door. Bella began to cry as soon as I left. I sighed as brought my knees to my chest.

I listened to every word and every thought of the doctor. I could hear Bella's tears splash against her flesh. But she didn't call for me. I wanted to simply run through the door and rock her. I felt a strong emotion over take me. I buried my face in my hands and began to sob. My throat felt dry and I knew my eyes were as well but I couldn't hold back the gasps for air.

"You need to go home, Edward." Charlie said as he came to the door.

"I promised Bella." I said into my hands. "I won't hurt her."

"She's with the counselor now?" He offered me his hand. I declined his offer and rose to my feet gracefully.

"She is. They've been in there about an hour." I wiped my hand over my face and moved for a chair in the waiting area across the hall.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" He asked me bluntly.

I shrugged. I doubted that she ever would be but I could hope. I knew if I needed hope then so did her father. "I think so."

"I hope you're right." He mutter, sitting across from me.

The doctor came through the door. I could hear Bella sobbing quietly to herself. Her face must have been shoved in a pillow because the sound was muffled.

"Edward? I'd like to speak to you please." She came striding over to me. I could see the words forming before she spoke. Charlie gave us some privacy and went into Bella's room.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Isabella is an a very sensitive state. She can not handle a relationship right now. Especially a physical one. I think it is good that you stay her friend but other then that..." She began with a stern look on her face.

"I agree. I have no intentions of being physical with Bella. I will be whatever she needs me to be. I will always be there for her, no matter what."

My bluntness surprised her. She stopped, thinking over what I said. "Good. She needs friends right now. She especially need to know that not all men are evil right now."

I nodded and she walked off after saying a brisk goodbye. Then I heard the words.

"Where's Edward?" She sniffled.

I was in the room only a second later, closing the door gently behind me. "Sorry, the doctor wanted to speak to me."

"The doctor said I could go home after we get everything signed." Bella played with the hem of her gown.

"That's fantastic. You'll be more comfortable at home." I sat on the edge of the bed. She bit her lip, thinking. She looked up at me through her slick black eyelashes.

I turned to Charlie. "If Bella's going home, maybe you should run and go get her some clothes."

He looked surprised then looked at Bella. "You're right. I'll be right back." Without another word her left the room.

"What is it, Bella?" I touched her cheek.

"I don't want to be without you." She whispered.

"I told you I won't leave." I rolled my thumb over her cheek.

"Dad said he wanted me to stay out the rest of the week. I don't know if I could wait two days." She looked at the fabric between her fingers.

"Listen to me. I won't leave. I'll always be near by, even if you're not in my arms." I pulled her chin up. She smiled slightly.

"What about school?" She asked me, truly curious.

"Been there, done it all too many times before. I don't mind missing a week."

Her smile went wider. She leaned into me, pressing her warm cheek against my neck. I held her close to my body.

"You smell like heaven." More to myself then to her.

"I smell like I need a shower." She groaned and I laughed.

"I still think you smell nice." I kissed the top of her head.

"_Ready or not..." _Carlisle's mind called to me, he was down the hall with the papers to get Bella out of this dreadful place.

"My father is coming..." I whispered into her hair.

"Does he know that I know?"

"He understands. I'm not sure if he knows I've told you yet." I pulled some of her hair from her neck.

"Will he be mad?" She said softly.

"No. He knows love. He'll understand, like I said."

"Love?" She whispered the word.

I simply nodded. I could feel her smile against my skin but she didn't say a word. I rubbed her back. Carlisle came in and rolled his eyes slightly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"_So, you've told her. I know love huh?" _he smirked. _"You don't have to try to butter me up. I'm not mad. I can't tell you what the rest of the family thinks..."_

He turned to Bella, a small smile playing on his lips. "Well Ms. Swan, I've come to spring you, once again!"


	52. Chap 4 of Too Late

All the paperwork was done by the time Charlie came back. He held a bag filled with things. He looked like he just grabbed a dresser drawer full of random things. Bella searched through the bag, making faces as she went.

"Gee, Dad, you really had no idea did you?" She pulled out a holey tank top, examining it. "I don't even think that's mine."

"Sorry kiddo, I was in a hurry." he looked away embarrassed.

"You know, I really need to get some female friends..." She muttered under her breath and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"knock knock!" Alice bounced through the door. She clutched a small over night bag. "You must be Bella! It's so nice to finally meet you." She put the bag down on the bed and hugged Bella tight.

"I hope you don't mind. I brought you somethings you might need..." Alice had the good graces to look down, trying to hide the obvious pride she had in herself. "I hope you don't mind, I know it's hard for a dad to pick clothes out for a daughter..." She smiled apologetically at Charlie.

Bella slowly opened the bag and her face brightened. "This is great! I'll be right back!"

She literally hopped off the bed and went to the bathroom. I could hear the water coming on and off and Bella's sigh of relief at the new clothing and clean teeth.

"Thank you" I mouthed to my sister.

"_I saw that Charlie had no taste, I did what I could." _She smiled brightly.

"I'm Alice Cullen, by the way. You must be chief Swan." She hugged him, much to his surprise. He smiled brightly back at her.

When Bella came out of the bathroom after 10 minutes she was fully clothed in black yoga pants and a black hooded jacket with silver stars all over them. Even the slip-on shoes she had were black and silver. Bella ran to Alice and crushed her into a hug.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much. I can not describe to you how wonderful this all is. Everything fits perfect, how did you do it?" Bella continued to squeeze my dear sister.

"I have a thing for fashion, what can I say. I have the eye." Alice giggled. _"I like her."_

"Come on, lets get you home. Thank you both so much." Charlie grabbed the discarded bag and reached for Bella's hand. She recoiled slightly and turned to me.

" I won't be far behind. I promise." I touched her shoulder. She still looked panicked. I touched her cheek. "Go to the pharmacy, pick up your medication. I promise I won't be 10 minutes after you." She relaxed slightly.

I walked her to the cruiser and helped her get inside. As soon as the door shut, Charlie turned to me. "Thank you, Edward but I can take it from here."

"I made her a promise. I will not break it." I said firmly. He looked slightly shocked. He turned his eyes towards his daughter then sighed.

"I'll see you soon. Do you know how to get to the house?" He asked quietly as he walked to the other side of the car.

"Yes, sir. I can manage." I said politely.

"Fine, see you then." He said in a sour tone. He hoped I got lost trying to find it.

I couldn't tell him I could get there in my sleep. If I slept anyway. I had been in Bella's room before. I had watched her sleep. She was so lovely when she dreamed but now I feared her nightmares. I hated that she felt pain.

I drove a 120 mph back to my home. I didn't even slow down to speak to my family as I darted to my room. I changed quickly, changing into jeans and a button down shirt. I headed back down stairs, slowing down a little.

"Edward, she won't be home for another 30 minutes if you want to run to the store and get her something." Alice smiled at me as she waited in the foyer. She was twirling her car keys with her fingers.

I grabbed her up in a hug and kissed my sister. She laughed and hugged me back. "Thank you. You did a good thing earlier."

"Like I said I have an eye for fashion." She said playfully.

My family called to me with their thoughts and minds. I put Alice down. "Yes, Edward. I'll deal with them. Go. Go get your girlfriend some presents so she feels better."

"Thanks, Al!" I called to her over my shoulder as I sped back to my car.

I went to the nearest store, which was only 5 minutes away (if you're going the speeds I was) and grabbed a basket. I started shoving things into it. I could only guess what she'd like. I hoped I was at least close. The cashier simply smiled at me as I handed her the money. She thought I was going to have a lazy weekend.

I pulled in behind Bella's rusted... thing. I wondered briefly what she would do if I bought her a new car. But, I suppose, would have to wait.

I was half way up the walking path when Bella opened the front door. She ran to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I dropped the plastic bags I had in my hands to the ground and gripped her to me. Her heart beat was so fast that I thought she might have a heart attack. Tiny sobs broke from her lips.

"Hush. I'm here, what's wrong?" I whispered into her hair.

"I just... I don't know... As soon as I'm away from you I get scared. I feel like I'm going to die." Her tears soaked my shirt. I rubbed circles into her back.

"Then I won't leave again. I'll stay here until you're sick of me."

"I hope you like me because you're going to be here a very long time." She half laughed and half cried.

I smiled at her and pressed a kiss into her forehead. "Lets get you inside, the cold isn't good for you."

She nodded and tried to pick up one of the bags I dropped but I snatched it from her hands. " A gentlemen never lets a lady carry anything." A cute little smirk played on her lips.

"What is all this stuff?" She tried to peek into the bags as we made our way back to the door.

"I wanted to cheer you up."

"Oh, you didn't have to buy me anything! You're enough." She pouted.

"Well, some of it's for me too. Does that make it better?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

She scrunched up her nose, "Nope, not really. You still got it because of me."

"Oh, shush and get inside. I'll spend my money any way I want." I said to her playfully.

She sighed and stuck her tongue out. "Why do I have a feeling you're going to spoil me?"

"Because I am." I said with a bright smile. She laughed.

She escorted me to the kitchen and I sat all the bags on the table. She started to peek into them. "What, did you buy the whole store?"

"Would that make you happy?" I started pulling things out.

"No!" She said in a horrified face.

"Okay, it was just a thought!" I reached over and touched her hand. She turned her palm up and gripped my fingers.

I finished pulling out all of our loot and spread it out on the table for Bella to see. "Now, I figured you wanted something light so I got us Goofy and Donald Duck collection. It has every cartoon ever made that starred them. I also have Chip and Dale. That was always Alice's favorite. Also, if you don't like the older cartoons I've got the Looney Toons Collection. And apparently it's normal to consume massive amounts of popcorn, candy and soda while you're watching a movie so I got a little of everything." My words began to blend together. I couldn't believe how nervous I was. I just wanted to make her happy. I got every single candy they had, along with a few different 2 liters of the popular soft drinks. I even got three different kinds of popcorn: unbuttered, buttered, and extra butter. "And I got you this." I pulled out a fairly large navy blue teddy bear with a silk ribbon around its neck. I felt like a fool, offering a stuffed animal to a women I was in love with.

Bella was frozen in place, her mouth hanging open. I started to get self conscience. "Okay, I'll get rid of the bear..."

"No!" She shrieked and snatched it from my hands. She wrapped her arms around it tightly and squeezed. "No, I love it. Don't you dare do a thing to the bear." She buried her face in the stuffed animal to hide her embarrassment.

"Do you like everything?" I asked softly.

"I love it. Thank you." She mumbled into the bear.

I couldn't help but smile. She was adorable. Charlie came into the kitchen, "Wow, who robbed the toy store?"

"I thought maybe Bella would like something to cheer her up." I stuck my hands in my pocket.

"That was awfully nice of you. Thank you." He smiled at me slightly, "Why don't I order us some pizza?"

"That would be great, dad." Bella answered. She still hugged the bear tight to her. I was starting to get jealous of it.

"What would you like to watch first?" I picked up the handful of movies.

"Chip and Dale." Bella said shyly.

The day went fairly quick. We started at opposite ends of the couch and somehow by the end of the day she was laying with me, wrapped in a blanket. Still holding the bear, I might add. I twisted my fingers in her hair, watching her laugh. Charlie was glad to have such a kid friendly distraction. By 7 o'clock he was falling asleep in his chair, though.

Bella got up and touched his arm. "Dad, go to bed."

He sucked in a heavy breath and rubbed his face. "I'm fine."

"Lair. You were snoring. We're just going to watch more cartoons. Go to bed." She knelt beside his chair. "Please."

"Alright. Make sure to lock up after Edward leaves." He shuffled to his room.

She came back to the couch. "I don't want you to leave." She whispered.

"Then I'll stay the night."

"I don't think Charlie will like that." She leaned against me.

"He won't know . What he doesn't know won't hurt him." I spoke into her hair.

"He's a cop. I think he'll figure it out when you're car is in the drive way in the morning." She turned to look at me, a sarcastic smirk playing on her lips.

"Will you just trust me? I'll take care of it." I smiled and kissed her hair. "Let's watch Goofy next."

She nodded. I turned it on for us. I sat back down on the couch and pulled her onto my lap. "You know, I'm surprised you're not freaked out by my cold skin."

"Actually, I love it." She nestled into me. "When those... those... men... touched me they were warm and sweaty. It was awful." She began to shake.

I held her tighter to me. "It's alright. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

She pressed her face into my neck. Small tears rolled down her cheek. I took a long sniff of her fragrance. She smelled so delicious. I felt a small bit of venom drip into my mouth. I swallowed hard, pushing it down my throat. I would have to hunt tonight while she was asleep. I rubbed her back. She looked up at me with a confused expression. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You can go if you want..." She trailed off slowly as began to sit up.

"If I had my way I would never leave your side." I pulled her back to me, wrapping my arms firmly around her waist.

"I love you..." she whispered, blushing a bright shade of red. She turned her face away.

"I love you, too." I kissed her cheek. She leaned her forehead against my chin. It was silent between us for several minutes. I watched as she turned her eyes back to the T.V.

"You know, I remember when these first came out. They would put them in the beginning of movies. Sometimes they would be better than the actual movie. Goofy was always my favorite." I rambled a bit.

She turned to me slowly, "How old are you?"

"Physically or actually?" I didn't really want to answer. I didn't want to scare her.

"Both." She pressed. She looked truly curious.

"17"

"Which is that?" She touched my hand.

"I was 17 when I was changed." I averted my eyes.

"When were you changed?"

"So full of questions little human girl." I smirked.

"Please?" She stuck her bottom lip out.

"1918."

"Oh..." She looked for her hands for a second.

"Is that okay?" I didn't know what else to ask.

"Yeah, that's fine... old man." She grinned up at me. I snorted.

"Well, as long are you're okay with it... little girl." I poked her stomach and she giggled.

"Anyway..." I rolled my eyes. "Like I said, Goofy was my favorite. I always loved the how to ones. The dancing is the best."

"I think I need that..." She looked away, embarrassed.

"What, a how to dance video?" I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I can't dance at all." She played with one of the feet of the bear, trying to avoid my eyes.

"I'll teach you." I lifted her chin.

"I can't walk right, what makes you think I could dance?" She rolled her eyes. I placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"It's all in the leading." She smiled and looked a bit dizzy for a minute. She leaned against me, closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"You make me happy..." she whispered.

"You make me happy too." She did more then that. I thought my un-dead heart might explode from my chest, just from having her near me.

We watched 2 and a half hours of Goofy. I loved feeling her body shake with laughter. I loved how her heart fluttered every time I touched her. I loved watching her sleep with her head in my lap. When the movie was over I clicked off the T.V. with the remote and scooped up Bella into my arms. I took her up the stairs to her room. I laid her gently on the bed. I pulled the blanket over her. I went to sit in the rocking chair in the corner of the room but she stopped me.

"Edward..." she whimpered. I thought she was dreaming at first and stood stock still to see what would happen next.

"Lay down with me please." She asked in a small, sad voice. I kicked off my shoes and crawled in bed beside her. I kept the blanket between us so she wouldn't get cold. She pressed her back against my chest and snuggled in close.

"Can I spend the rest of eternity holding you like this?" I spoke into her hair. Her scent pushed through my body, making me tingle with the pleasure of it.

"Yes, please." She muttered and with that she fell into a deep sleep. I hoped that her night would be as peaceful as her afternoon but of course, that was a silly hope.


	53. Chap 5 of Too Late

I waited a couple of hours before I untangled my body from Bella's. She shifted restlessly, reaching for the empty space. I took the teddy bear and set it in her arms. She cuddled it close to her and hummed in pleasure. I brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"You're so beautiful" I whispered softly so I wouldn't wake her up.

I hopped from the window effortlessly. I landed on the forest floor without a sound. I ran quickly to the car and sped home. I ran into the house and grabbed a backpack. I stuffed a change of clothes and a book into it.

"How is she?" Carlisle rested in the door frame.

"I'm not sure honestly. Whenever I am away from here she breaks down. But when I am around her... she seems so calm. Like nothing ever happened."

"It's not uncommon for people to created strong feelings towards the people who rescue them." He placed his hands in his pockets, watching me with mild curiosity.

"Do you think that's all it is?" I said in a quiet voice.

"No." he shrugged off the wall and walked towards me. _"I see the way she looks at you."_

"I hope you're right." I sighed, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"I am." He smiled. "Like you said. I know love."

I chuckled, "How angry is everyone?"

"Alice and Esme are falling over themselves. They are so excited. Jasper is happy as long as Alice is." He blocked his thoughts from me.

"Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Emmett is Emmett. Rosalie on the other hand is mad. She's wondering why you would throw everything away for a human girl." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you understand why?" I looked at him, trying to mask my anxiety. His opinion was the only one that matter in the end.

"Of course. I just happy you're happy. I trust your judgment. You know what's right for you."

"Thank you, Carlisle. No son had a better Father." I shook his hand.

"Bella is lucky to have you."

"Trust me, it's the other way around." I looked down at my feet. "Besides, you have to say that."

He smiled and chuckled, "No, I don't and you know it. Go have a good night, okay?"

I simply smiled at him and ran back out of the house. It was nice to run through the cool woods. It didn't take me long until I was less then a mile from Bella's home. I searched the woods there and within 30 minutes I had found two deer. My thirst was satisfied, for now at least. I was beginning to feel the anxiety build in me. I didn't like being away from her. I walked back towards her house.

"You really care about her, huh?" I turned to the voice.

"Yes. Why, Jasper?" I walked towards my brother.

"I wanted to let you know that I support you. It's more then just being 'happy that Alice is happy'." He didn't look at me, but towards Bella's home.

"Oh, thank you. It's good to know."

"It's hard going against the norm, isn't it?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, if we weren't already freaky enough..." I snorted.

He smiled but then his face fell. I saw his mind contort in agony. _"She's scared. So scared." _he repeated over and over again in his head. I took off like a shot and ran faster then I ever had before back to her. I slipped into the window.

Bella whimpered in her sleep, her body shaking. Tears streamed down her face. I dropped the bag from my shoulder and knelt beside her bed. I took her hands in mine. I began to kiss the silky flesh of her palms. The shaking slowly stopped.

"Love, wake up please. It's just a nightmare." I whispered softly so not to scare her.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. They were completely glazed over with tears. "Oh... Edward..." She scooted her body closer to mine. She pressed her forehead against mine. Her breath spread in my nose and her tears covered my flesh. I placed my hands on either side of her cheeks, stroking her temples with my thumbs.

"I'm sorry, I had to hunt. I never should of left." Guilt washed over me.

Her arms snaked around my neck. "I'm sorry. I feel like I'm keeping you prisoner here. You should be stuck with a co-dependent freak."

"I drink blood, hear other peoples thoughts and never sleep. You're a freak?"

She laughed slightly, a small smile spreading over her lips. She placed her fingers over my cheeks. She pulled back slightly and gazed into my eyes. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of chocolate brown.

"May I kiss you?" She whispered, a scarlet red spread over her skin.

I felt a nervous happiness spread through my body. I simply nodded. She leaned forward slowly and pressed her lips against my forehead, and then to my cheeks. I couldn't help but smile at her innocence. She pulled back for a second, collecting her thoughts. She took a deep breath and leaned closer. Her eye lids drooped shut as she pressed her lips to mine. I could feel the blood beneath her skin, the warmth of her soft tongue as it grazed my flesh. Her pulse quickened as the kiss deepened. I felt like I would explode if I did not stop. But I didn't want to. It was too wonderful. Her tongue dragged across my bottom lip, making me shudder. I slide my hands to her neck and as gently as I could, I pulled her back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that..." She said, embarrassed.

"You did nothing wrong. That was..." I leaned forward and capture her lips again. It only lasted a few seconds, showing her how much I loved this. I felt selfish though, wanting her. She'd been so hurt and I couldn't take the chance of hurting her even more. Doing damage that can't be undone. "Amazing Bella. You are amazing." I whispered as I pulled back. I rested my head against the bed. She shuffled her body so that she laid her head a few inches from mine.

"That was my first real kiss." She whispered.

I smiled brightly at her, letting my fingers drag over her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you,too." Her smile was weak and her eyes were heavy with sleep. "Come back to bed." She muttered, her speech slightly slurred.

"Yes, ma'am." I chucked as I kicked off my shoes and crawled in beside her. She turned towards me and rested her head on my chest.

"Oh, Bella. If I weren't so selfish I'd tell you to run away from me." I leaned my face into her hair.

"I'd never run from you." She spoke into my chest.

"You should though. I'm a monster."

"If you're a monster, you're exactly the kind of monster I'd want to be." Her fingers were gripping my shirt.

"Don't say that. Please." I whispered. I didn't want her to be like me.

"Even if I didn't say it, it would still be true."

I pulled her completely on top of me and held her as close as possible. Her cheek rested against the crook of my neck. "Go to sleep. You're so tired." I began to hum to her softly as I pulled the blanket around her beautiful little body.

We laid there the rest of the night like that. It was amazing. I never imagined when I use to watch her that one day I would lay with her. It was the nicest feeling in the world. I hated moving from her when Charlie woke up. I felt like a fool for hiding in her closet.

At 6 in the morning he knocked on the door. Bella stirred awake slowly then began to spin her head around, looking for me. I whispered "I'm here" so softly that I was surprised she heard me but a small smile spread over her lips.

"Yeah, Dad?"

He opened the door slowly and stood at the brim of the room. "Hey kid, how are you?"

"I'll live." she straightened the blankets around her legs.

"Listen, I've got to go take care of some business at the station. If you don't want to be alone I can hold it off or you can come with me..." He said fast. He wasn't sure what he should do or what she'd want.

"Oh. Go ahead Dad. I can take care of myself for a while. How long will you be gone?" She picked the fuzz off the blanket.

"A few hours, if that's okay." He looked down at his feet. He felt guilty for leaving her.

"It's alright. Really. I'll probably be asleep most of the time you're gone anyway."She smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'll bring us back some dinner. What would you like?" The guilt still filtered through his mind.

"Anything is great. Go, you don't want to be late for work." She smiled and he relaxed a little.

"I can't be late. I'm the boss. I'm on time whatever time I arrive." He chuckled a bit. He started to move to hug her but changed his mind. "Bye kid."

I waited until he was out of the house. Bella flopped back onto the bed, her eyes closed. She ran her fingers over her eyes.

"You don't have to be so noble." I sat down in her rocker. She sat straight up and pressed her hand to her chest.

"Jesus, you scared me."

I couldn't help but laugh. She relaxed and smiled at me. "I'm not being noble. I will be fine, as long as you're here."

She pulled herself out of bed and walked towards me. I opened my arms to her and she sat in my lap. It felt so natural.

"How mad do you think your Dad will be if I'm here when he gets back?" I stroked her hair.

"Are you bullet proof?" She snickered.

"Okay, well that answers that question. Sarcastic." I chuckled." When I hear him coming back, I'll leave briefly and then return. Is that okay?"

"If you must." She sighed.

"Only for a few minutes. I promise. I'll let you have dinner with your Dad and then I'll come spend the evening with you again." I kissed her cheek. I wanted to kiss her lips again but I didn't want to frighten her. I would let her start those kisses to make sure she was comfortable.

"Come on, lets go get breakfast." She nodded and lead me down to the kitchen. I sat at the table and watched as she danced around the kitchen making her meal.

"Mm... nothing says good morning like seared pig." I snorted.

She laughed and sat her plate down at the table. She had scrambled eggs, toast and a few pieces of bacon. "What do you have against my seared pig?"

"Nothing. I think it has something against your heart though" She stuck her tongue out and then took a big bite of the bacon.

"I have a question." She nibbled on a piece of buttered toast. "What would happen if you ate some of this?" She waved her hand over plate.

I picked up a piece of the greasy bacon. It felt disgusting against my skin and it made my stomach twist. I brought it to my lips and took a large bite and swallowed it down. Bella watched me with open curiosity.

"How is it?"

"It's... disgusting." I had to fight the urge not to bring it right back up. She giggled at the face I made. She snatched the bacon from my fingers.

"Then don't waste perfectly good bacon." She took a large bite. I eyed her as the fear spread over my body. I shouldn't of done that. I should of thought of the venom. I continued to watch her but nothing happened. She took another bite and raised an eye brow.

"Is watching me eat that interesting?"

"It's been a long time since I actually really watched humans eat." I lied. I felt a slow rush of relief flow through my cold veins.

She rolled her eyes and finished the piece. She ate like she'd never eaten before. I could practically hear her stomach purr in joy at being so full. I smiled at her.

"What do you want to do today?" She walked to the sink and washed her plate.

"Whatever you desire." I grabbed a towel and stood beside her. I took the wet plate from her hand and dried it carefully before placing it in the cabinet where it belonged.

"I'd desire a bath and some more time in bed, maybe. Is that okay?" She dried her hands.

"As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

She smiled, leaning against the counter. "Thank you" she whispered in a sweet voice.

I took her hand and lead her back to her bed room. I sat on her tiny bed as she searched for her things for her bath. She clutched a small bag to her body, along with a change of clothes. "Don't go anywhere."

I became completely still, and even stopped breathing. She laughed, "Okay, you can move." I instantly softened at her words.

I listened to her footsteps down the hall. She turned on the bathwater. I decided it was time to change my clothes. I did it rather slowly so I wouldn't be listening to her. I didn't want to invade her privacy. I folded my clothes neatly and placed them back into my black backpack. I stuck it back into the closest to grab later.

I sat back on her rocker and listened to the flowing water. It was a soothing sound, almost as soothing as Bella's heart beat. I closed my eyes and listened to every little movement. It felt so much like eavesdropping but I couldn't help it. The water shut off and I heard another sound.

I heard her sink into the bath tub, breathing deeply. Her breaths became more ragged and cries erupted from her chest. I could hear the sounds of her hands through the water. I could just imagine her bringing her knees close to her body as she hugged them, rocking back and forth slightly.

My body moved without my control. I moved outside of the door and listened closer. Her sobs were loud in my ears. I touched the door knob but then thought twice.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I heard the water shift. "I'm alright. It's okay."

"I wish that was true." I placed my hands on the door. I don't think she heard me or she chose to ignore it.

"I won't be much longer, I promise." I heard the water move again. The strawberry scent of her shampoo wafted from underneath the door.

I sat down beside the door. I could still hear her crying as she moved quickly to clean herself. I could tell how hard she was scrubbing her body just from the sounds.

"Oh, Bella. My poor Bella." I whispered.


	54. Chap 6 of Too Late

I waited as patiently as I could by the door. My thumb and forefinger held my nose as I breathed in slowly. Bella's heart rate was quicker then normal as the tears continued to streak down her face. I wanted to run in to the small bathroom and clutch her to my body. I wanted to kiss her pain away.

15 painful minutes later she finally emerged from the bathroom. Her skin was a fire red. She was clad in khaki shorts and a black tank top, her legs covered in black knee socks. She knelt beside me in the little hall way. I didn't say a word as I brought her closer to me. I let my legs slide down and she placed herself on my lap. I held her for a long time before I let her move, even a little bit.

"Lets go watch Donald Duck." She tried to sound cheerful.

I didn't answer her but picked her up, bridal style, and took her down the stairs. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she laughed softly. I laid her on her father's recliner. I started the movie and turned to her. "Do you need anything?"

"I wouldn't mind some popcorn and a drink,please?" She looked up at me through her beautiful thick eyelashes.

"Alright. I think I can handle that." I rushed into the kitchen. I pulled out one of the boxes of popcorn that I got the night before. I read the instructions on the back of the box carefully and stuck it inside of the microwave. While it cooked I pulled out a bowl for the popcorn and a glass for some soda. It felt oddly normal to do this for her. Normally I wouldn't of been completely sickened by the thought of touching human food. But she wanted this and I could do it for her. I was happy to do it. I added ice to the cup and poured the drink slowly. Watching it foam was interesting, something I'd never done before.

I pulled out the popcorn and poured it into the bowl. I decided to also grab some of the candy that I bought the night before and shoved it into my pockets. Bella was giggling in the chair when I returned, with her feet pulled underneath her as she watched the show. "Here you go, I hope this is okay."

She took it from me and a small smile spread across her face. "It's prefect." She took a sip of the drink and set it on the stand beside her.

"I also thought you'd like some of this." I pulled the candy from my pocket. She giggled sweetly before taking the candy from my hands. She picked out one of the packages and placed the rest next to the coke.

She stood up and motioned for me to sit down. I did what I was told. She sat in my lap, the bowl of popcorn in hers.

"What does that taste like?" I asked her with real curiosity.

She didn't answer but offered me a piece. I snatched it from her fingers in a quick motion with my mouth. She giggled and retracted her finger. I smiled at the reaction I got, trying to ignore the taste.

"What do you think?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I think it taste like cardboard. Or at least, I imagine it does." I made a face.

"May I ask what happens when you eat regular food?" She stuck a piece of popcorn in her mouth, chewing slowly.

"Carlisle has a theory that our..." I thought of how to word it," stomach acid dissolves it almost instantly. So it doesn't bother us, besides tasting horrible." I pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Carlisle is your father?"

"Yes, in a way."

"What do you mean, in a way?" She continued to press.

"He changed me after my parents died." I didn't have any real emotion about it. Bella's face scrunched together as she thought. I wondered briefly if her black eye hurt when she did it.

"I'm sorry. How did they die? How did he change you?" She rambled a bit.

"You're so full of questions" I muttered.

"Please..." she whined softly.

"Fine." I sighed. "They died of Spanish influenza. Carlisle changed me because my mother begged him to save me. He's always said it seemed like she just knew. He had been alone for so long. I was the first he changed. Honestly, I don't remember much about my human life."

"How did you change you?" She asked again.

"I won't tell you that. Not right now." I muttered angrily. She didn't need to know about that. She shouldn't have to worry about it. She seem to understand and dropped the conversation. She nibbled on m&ms and popcorn as she watched the movie silently. I sighed, and ran my fingers over the back of her neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. One day, will you tell me though?"

"We'll see." I leaned my face into her hair. The scent wafted through my nose. It was like a drug, something I couldn't go without.

I heard Charlie's thoughts. They were about 3 miles away. I growled to myself, "Bella, I have to go for now. Charlie is coming."

She turned towards the clock. "I was hoping we'd have more time alone." It was only 12:30.

"I'll be back around 2, okay? It won't be that long. Will you be okay?" I stroked her cheek. She nodded weakly.

I leaned in slowly to kiss her lips but stopped. I had to let her come to me, so that I would not scare her. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips gently to mine.

"I'll be back before you have time to miss me." I pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before I sped away.

I never slowed as I ran back to my home. It took less then 10 minutes to get there. The breeze was refreshing. No one was home when I got there, which I was very glad off. I decided to take a quick shower. I could feel the stress build up in my body now that I was away from her.

I stood under the warm stream when it hit me, hard. The guilt that washed over me was like a poison, burning me from the inside. I had let this happen to her. I should have been paying better attention. She'll be damaged for the rest of time because of my carelessness. I was put on this earth to protect her, to be with her, and I failed. I slid down the wall of the shower and sat there for a while.

The feelings were overwhelming. It seemed like being with Bella kept them away. Nothing else mattered when I was with her. As long as she was in my arms the world was a place I wanted to be. Without her I wanted to drown in my pain. The only thing that got me up was the fact I knew that this was doing her no good. I dried off quickly and redressed. I could smell Bella on my clothes.

As I walked back to my car, I thought of what I could do for her today. I tried to think of something to keep her mind off of all this. To be completely honest, I didn't know what she liked to do. I needed to learn everything I could about her. Though, I did decide I would stop by the florist to get her something. I loved seeing her react to that bear.

It didn't take me long to pick out what I wanted. There truly wasn't much to chose from, but I did find something I thought would fit. Two dozen roses in every shade of red, pink, white, peach and yellow that you could think of. I hoped she had a vase, I mused when as I glanced at the flowers in my passenger seat.

As I got closer and closer I heard Charlie's thoughts. They were frantic. They were just like the night that she was... raped. I stepped hard on the gas, pulling the car forward as quickly as I could. When I pulled into the drive way Charlie's mind screamed in mine. I didn't bother to shut the car door or did I bother to knock. I was lucky I didn't break the door to a million pieces when I came in. I ran straight towards Charlie.

His eyes were frantic as he knelt beside Bella on the couch. I slid down to my knees beside him. "What happened?" I demanded.

"She was okay for a few minutes, when I first got here. But then she didn't eat and she started to shake. She screamed and cried but now..." He waved his hand over his daughter. She laid flat on her stomach, her face turned to the side. Bella's eyes were wide and unblinking. Her bottom lip was slightly bloody, where her teeth pressed into her flesh. The scent made venom pool in my mouth and I swallowed it back to speak.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I'm here. It's okay." I rubbed her back. Her heart beat was slow, but not dangerously so. It almost seemed like she was catatonic. I brought my hand up to her cheek and pushed the hair out of her face. Her eyelashes were slightly matted with tears. I listened for her breath. It was slow and shallow. "I should of never left." I cursed myself so quietly that no one besides me could hear it.

"Wake up, honey." Charlie touched her hand. Like a shot, Bella sat up and brought her hand up to her chest. Her eyes were unseeing. She rocked herself gently, mumbling to herself.

"Please, no don't. Don't touch me. Please." Her arms wrapped around her legs.

Charlie looked utterly broken. Tears fell freely from his eyes. I reached to touch her but paused. I turned to Charlie and he simply nodded, understanding what I was asking with my eyes. 'Is it okay to touch your daughter even if you can't?' I brought my hands to hers and pried them off her legs. She whimpered slightly but did not scream or recoil.

"Isabella, it's me. I'm here now. Everything will be okay." I sat beside her on the couch. I moved closer to her and brushed my lips against her forehead. Her skin was covered in a cool sweat that was salty sweet. I ran my fingers over her temple and she turned her face towards mine.

"Edward?" She asked slightly confused. She blinked her eyes several times and then took a large breath. She leaned her head down onto my shoulder and I pulled her close to me. Her tiny fingers clutched to my side.

"It saw it all over again. It was like they were doing it... all over again. I wanted to die." She muttered into my flesh.

"No, don't say that. I'll be here for you. I will always be here for you. I will never, ever, let anyone touch you again. Do you understand me, Bella?" I felt anger well up inside my chest. I was not angry at her but at myself and those monsters.

She nodded. I looked at Charlie. I felt so awful for him. He took a deep breath and set back on the couch while I continued to rock her.

"Bells, I took some time off so I can be with you. Also, I wanted to ask if you wanted your mother to come up from Florida..."

"No!" She shrieked which surprised him. "No, Charlie. Please, I just want to go back to normal. It'll be okay. I'll be alright I promise. Just give me until Sunday, okay?"

"I'm not leaving you alone. Look what happened when I was here!" He cried, his face turning a dark shade of red.

"Sir, I'll stay with her."

"Edward, that's very nice of you but I don't think it's a good idea. You can't miss school and I can watch Bella myself." His face was practically glowing, it was almost purple. "You can't spend very waking minute with her."

"That's up to Bella." I stated simply. He growled and threw his hands up.

"I can handle this myself." He shouted. Bella cringed into my body.

"Daddy, please. Just until Sunday. I'll go back to school on Monday and pretend nothing happened." Bella whispered.

He threw his hands up. "Fine. I'm not going to win this am I? Next week you're going to the doctor though. You can't just pretend this never happened."

"No..." she sobbed.

"Bella, I think your father is right. It might be a good idea to see someone about this." I soothed.

"Fine..." she sobbed again. She pressed her face into my neck, her body shaking slightly.

Charlie mouthed 'Thank you' to me, even if he wasn't happy about this. There was nothing he could do though. I would hold her for forever if that's what made her happy.

"Bella, I'm going to take you up to bed, and I'm going to bring you some of your pain medication." I didn't ask, but told.

I put my arms underneath her legs and swiftly moved her up the stairs. "I don't need pain pills." She whined.

"You are in pain, there is no shame in it. Plus, if you take them I have something for you." I sat her down on the bed.

"Oh, you didn't have to give me something." She sat up, pouting slightly.

I pressed her down gently. "Do you remember what I told you last night? That I'll spend my money whatever way I want."

She sneered at me and tried to sit up again. "Edward..."

"Bella... if you don't lay down I will strap you down." I pushed her down once more. She groaned and did as I asked.

I ran to my car first, grabbed the flowers and shut the door. I went back into the house. I grabbed a small glass of water and one of her pain pills. I held the glass and the pill in one hand and the flowers behind my back as I went into her room. She tried to peek behind my back.

"Take this first and then you'll see it." I smiled at her innocently.

She smirked and took the glass from me. She took the pill and threw it back into her throat. She swallowed it without drinking the water, placing the water on the small table beside the bed. She opened her mouth to show that she took it. I rolled my eyes at her sarcastic action. I pulled the flowers behind my back. Her face instantly brightened.

"Oh Edward, they're beautiful." She took them from my hands and brought them to her nose. She drew in a long, deep breath through her nose. She placed the flowers down on the table and rose to her knees. Her arms wrapped around my waist.

That's when it happened. That's the moment I found out what kind of being I was. A man or monster?

She leaned forward quickly, her lips crashing into mine. The blood from earlier still clung to her lips. She deepened the kiss further. The blood smeared against my cool flesh. The blood and saliva mixed creating the most delicious flavor I've ever tasted. No candy could be as sweet. She tasted like heaven. My throat burned wildly. My fingers found their way to the back of her head. I pulled her back slightly. She was panting, blowing the scent of her blood into my face. The blood was smugged against her lips, making them an even more tempting shade of red. I could see the blood pulse under her skin, the sound of her pounding heart in my ears. The venom swirled in my mouth.

"Oh my God..." I breathed.


	55. Chap 7 of Too Late

"Bella, I need you to do exactly what I tell you to right this moment. Do you understand?" I said in a harsh rush of words. Her eyes went wide with surprise and hurt. "Bella, do you understand?" I demanded.

"Yes..." She whispered.

"Go to the bathroom, now. Brush your teeth, wash your mouth out. Clean your lips. And don't come out until I tell you to. Go, Now!" I pulled back away from her.

Her hand went up to her lips, understanding. "Edward, I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine, now go Bella! Don't think about it, just go." I didn't wait until she was out of the room to dart out the window. I ran through the woods at an insane pace. I grabbed the first living things I could find: a large family of rabbits. I drained them dry.

I sat in the woods for a moment, letting the scent of the trees wipe away the scent of Bella. Beautiful Delicious Bella. I rubbed my temples to help calm myself. I got back up and ran back to her home. The whole thing didn't take 5 minutes. The most terrifying 5 minutes of my life.

I went to the bathroom door. I could still hear Bella brushing her teeth. I leaned against the door. "When you're done, it's okay. You can come out."

I went back to her room and sat down on her bed. I felt so horrible that I pushed her away but proud of myself for not killing her. I just hoped I didn't hurt her. When she came out I could smell the peppermint of the toothpaste. She smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry."

"Bella, this is in no way your fault. Not at all. I'm sorry..." I rubbed my temples again, willing the dull throb to go away. I could hear Charlie down stairs trying to get his nerves up to come up here to talk to us. It was something that would upset Bella, most likely.

"Edward... Please. I know what you are. I just need to be more careful." She moved a bit closer.

I stood up and took her hands in mine. "I'm the one that needs to be more careful."

Charlie finally got his courage up and started stomping up the stairs. I pulled Bella onto the bed and then went to sit on the rocker. Bella looked at me with a confused expression. I nodded towards the door. She understood and sat back some.

"Hey kids." He didn't look at either at us. "I needed to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead." Bella waved her hands in front of her.

"Well, it's about what happened the other night. I got a call the morning after you were...you know anyway, from the Chief there in Port Angeles. He found an abandoned house burnt to the ground with four bodies in it. We decided to check their DNA against what was collected from you. I pulled in some favors for a quick test. One of the guys was a match..." He spoke quickly. Like the words were a band aid and if he said it fast enough it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Oh..." Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes flickered over to me then back to her father. "Do they know what happened?"

"Well, it looks like the fire was caused by a small explosion. They believe the house was a meth lab. The men that were found have a long record of drug dealing, assault and other felonies." He looked at Bella, fear in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I guess I won't have to worry about them anymore." Her eyes flicked back to me. I moved from the rocker to the bedside. I took her hand.

"All that matters is that you're okay." I stroked her fingers.

Charlie looked confused. He was sure Bella would react in some way. Instead, she was utterly calm and that scared him even more. "Are you sure you're fine? Do you need anything?"

"No, really. I'm good. Hey dad, wasn't there a game coming on soon?" She glanced over at the clock.

"Yeah... Let me know when you kids get hungry. I'll figure something out. "

"Thank you, Charlie." I called to him as he walked out. He decided to drown out his worries with basketball.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes. I already knew they were dead. How did you fake the whole... scene?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Actually, I had no idea about it. Alice did it. I'm going to have to thank her later." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Alice? Really?" She snorted. "Yeah, when I think of disposing dead bodies I totally think Alice."

I couldn't help but laugh. She had a point, even if I didn't like how easily she was talking about dead bodies. "Actually, she may be small but she's vicious. And is she quick."

Bella laughed quietly, " I can see that actually."

I pulled a piece of hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier." I whispered.

She leaned her forehead against mine. Her lips were an inch away from mine. I couldn't smell any blood and the wounds were sealed. Her heart rate increased slightly as she pulled back to look into my eyes. She brought her bottom lip in between her teeth as she gazed at me. Her innocence struck me for some reason.

I placed my fingers on her cheeks and brought her face closer to mine. I lightly kissed her upper lip. "In a couple days, I'll give you a proper kiss."

She nodded. Just then her stomach growled. She clutched her stomach and blushed. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, BELLA! I've brought you something for DINNER!" My loud little sister called. I smiled to myself. Bella giggled.

"You should watch out for her. She's too sneaky for her own good. But, she never means any harm." I took her hand and lead her down stairs.

Alice brought to-go from Charlie's favorite tacky restaurant, the Lodge. She brought steaks, baked potatoes, green beans, and salads. She even brought dessert and a gallon of iced tea. Alice was Charlie's new favorite person. We excused ourselves from eating and headed into the living room. I didn't feel like watching her father take down an entire cow by himself. We sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on. Alice scooted in close.

"They found the bodies." I spoke so softly only she would be able to hear.

"_I know. It's fine. I planned it that way."_ Her eyes stayed on the T.V.

"This afternoon I almost..." I looked at my hands.

"_No you didn't. You never once decided to bite her. You didn't want to hurt her. You did the right thing and she understands."_ Her eyes flicked over to mine.

"But I could of..."

"_No. You couldn't. Trust me."_ She flashed me a small smile.

"How's the weather going to be tomorrow?" I changed the subject.

"_Rainy. Saturday will be sunny."_

I thought about that for a moment. I couldn't be with her in the house then if Charlie was here. Maybe I could take her out. Take her to my relaxing spot. I would have to convince Charlie though. I wasn't sure how to do that.

"Oh, Edward! That's a lovely idea. She'll love it. I think I can handle Charlie for you." Alice smiled brightly at me before hopping up from the couch.

I watched from a distance as Alice sat down at the table. "Charlie, can I borrow your daughter on Saturday?"

"What for?" He took a large bit of cheesecake.

"Well, I wanted to have a girl's day. You know, the spa treatment. Maybe a little shopping. And I can't do that alone! And if Bella's up to it, she can stay the night with me!" Alice was so cheerful and confident. Charlie was putty in her tiny, wicked, hands.

"I don't know, Alice. I don't know if Bella's up for it." But he did think it was a good idea.

I moved into the kitchen. Bella's eyes flicked up to me without Charlie noticing. I smiled at her slightly. Then she let her eyes float back down to Alice who's smile was almost the same. "So, Bella. What do you think about spending the day at the Cullen's?" Alice said in an almost sing song voice.

"I would love to. If it's alright with Dad."

Charlie looked up from his cheesecake, surprised at her response. "I don't know honey. Are you ready for something like that?"

"Oh, Mr. Swan, my dad is going to be home all weekend. She'd be in safe hands. And, you know, I've heard it's going to beautiful weather..." Alice trailed off.

"Yeah, Dad. Go fishing Saturday with Harry or Billy. How often does it not rain?" Bella played with her potato, trying not to look at her father.

This idea sounded like heaven to Charlie. He was so stressed that a day by the lake would be perfect. He wanted to but he didn't want it to seem like he was too eager to dump his daughter off for the weekend. "Alright, but if you need a thing you call me. And I'm still taking tomorrow off..."

"No, please Dad. I'll be fine. Don't use your sick days on me." She forked her potato over and over again.

"Bella..."

"I need some time alone." She said rather bluntly. Her eyes finally met his and he backed down.

"Alright, fine. But if you feel even the tiniest bit... anything. You have to call me." He finished his cheesecake.

"I will be with her, sir. If that's alright with Bella." I finally spoke up.

"Yeah. Okay." He muttered under his breath. It's not that he didn't trust her or me. Actually, he hated the fact that Bella was so calm around me. He felt like a failure as a father. He knew I won't harm her. I hoped he was right. I suppose, I knew he's right. I was surprised he trusted me so much.

"Yeah, and I'll come by after school. I'll bring you your homework." Alice smiled brightly. Bella smirked at her and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with it." I ran my fingers over the back of her shoulder as I helped her out of her chair.

"Oh fun. A Friday evening of homework. And I'm sure a couple more evenings as well." She muttered.

"It won't be so bad." Alice touched Bella's hand. I could see the vision of Bella and I studying whirling through Alice's mind. It was a lovely sight. Bella was smiling and I was laughing as we laid on the floor in the middle of a pile of books. I smiled down at Alice.

Alice and Bella did the dishes. Charlie went to watch a game in the living room. I couldn't help but watch my two favorite girls interacting. Alice honestly wasn't a girl but she was my best friend, next to Carlisle. Alice truly liked Bella and I could tell Bella felt the same. They talked easily, laughing and splashing each other with water. I thought briefly for a moment what it would be like to have Bella join our family.

Alice's head twisted quickly towards mine. I saw the vision of Bella, beautiful but dead. Cold like me. We laid in a bed, our bodies intertwined. I saw a wedding band on her ring finger. She was smiling. I shook the vision from my mind. Alice practically jumped in place._ "Oh, you'd be so happy! Look at how happy she is. She's so pretty... I'd love to have another sister. She'd be perfect!" _Her mind went a hundred miles per hour.

I said it so low that only Alice would hear. "I won't damn her."

"_That's her choice."_

"It's also mine."

Bella turned and watched our silent exchange. Her eyebrows knit together for a moment. "Can you... hear her too?" She waved her hand towards Alice.

"Yes, I can't tune her out." I muttered under my breath.

"Alice, do you have a special... gift?" Bella turned back to the sink, whispering so Charlie couldn't hear.

"Yup! I see possible futures." Alice took the final plate to dry it.

"Oh, can you see mine?" Bella said playfully. I growled softly, giving Alice a warning.

"Yes, you're going to have a very good weekend." Alice spoke simply. She put the plate away. _"I don't see her future changing, even with you changing your mind."_

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. It was only 6 in the evening. Bella had already had a long day but I'm sure she didn't want to sleep yet. I wondered if she was in pain but she seemed fine. Her eye was already starting to fade. Most of the scrapes were gone. The cuts with stitches were a different story. She would be scarred in several places. I wondered if the scars of her heart would ever heal.

"Well, I'm going to head out. Me and Jazz are going to watch a movie. Have a good night!" She called the last part to Charlie. She placed a soft kiss on Bella's cheek and slapped my shoulder as she walked by.

"Jazz?" Bella asked confused.

"My brother, Jasper." I took her hand. I glanced at the stairs, making sure her eyes followed mine. She nodded.

"We're going to listen to music, Dad." Bella called to her father who simply grunted in response.

We quickly headed up to her room. She turned on a small CD player on, keeping the music down low. I smiled when heard that it was a band that I liked as well. "Linkin Park? Really?" I smiled slightly.

Bella blushed for some reason, looked down at her hands. "Yeah, it was a gift from my step dad. I didn't like it at first but now... They're quiet good."

"I have this CD in the car right now." I took her hand and lead her to the rocking chair. I sat first and let her slid onto my lap.

"Can I ask a question?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Another one?" I smirked.

"Yes, another one." She returned my look.

"I suppose." I softened at the look of her lips pouting.

"Are Jasper and Alice... together?" She looked embarrassed.

"Yes. For... oh, 50 odd years now. Not as long as Emmett and Rosalie. They don't feel the need to get married over and over again like Rose and Em but they love each other madly." I played with a strand of hair.

"They're both married?" She leaned back again me.

"Yes. Don't be too surprised if we're going to another wedding in a couple years." I chuckled. Rose always loved being the center of attention and Emmett would give her the world if he could.

"So, are they like normal married people?" Her cheeks turned scarlet. It took a moment for it to dawn on me what she was asking.

"Yes, they are... " I pressed my lips to her cheek. Her heart sputtered. I didn't like where this conversation was going, all of a sudden. I searched the room for a distraction. I turned my eyes to her tiny book shelf. All the books were worn and torn, read many times over.

I picked Bella up and took her to bed. I sat her under the covers and then knelt in front of the book shelf. I turned my eyes back towards hers. Her eyes were confused and she was nibbling on her lip. "How would you like it if I read to you?"


	56. Chap 8 of Too Late

I would of thought she would have fallen asleep after just a few minutes of me reading. She seemed to be tired but she fought off the sleep. I honestly didn't think that the Da Vinci code was that interesting but she seemed fascinated. She let me decide the book and I choose the least worn. I knew it had very little to do with romance or anything of the sort, so I figured it was the safest pick. Bella had mostly classic romance.

When her eyes finally began to droop I shut the book with a little pop. Hey eyes snapped open. "I'm sorry, I'm listening."

"No, you're not. You're tired."

"I'm fine. Please." She whined, she laid her head on my chest.

"Then what's the last thing I read?" I pulled her chin up to meet my eyes.

"Um..." she blushed

"That's what I thought." I smiled at her and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I just like listening to you speak." she whispered, her blush brightening on her pale cheeks.

"We'll I'll talk to you all day tomorrow, and Saturday." I smirked at her. She snuggled closer to me, placing one of her legs in between mine.

"Am I really going to be doing a spa day with Alice?" She traced tiny patterns on my chest with her nails.

"Actually, I was hoping to take you somewhere special. Special to me anyway."

She looked up me and her eyes were sparkling with tears. I placed my hands on her cheeks, "Bella, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"No. I want to. It just makes me happy that you want to share something with me." She murmured as a tear slid down her cheek. I kissed the tear away.

"Go to sleep." I whispered into her ear. I pulled a blanket around her. She shook her head but as I started to hum softly her body began to relax slightly. "I'm going to go in a few minutes, but I will be right outside. If you need me, all you have to do is say my name. When Charlie goes to bed, I'll be right back.

She shook her head again, gripping my shirt. "No."

"I'll be right outside and when he's gone to bed I'll be right back in this bed with you." I repeated.

She slowly nodded. I wanted to kiss her lips, kiss her worries away, but I didn't trust myself. I pulled her gently from me and laid her back down on the bed. Her face was half buried in the pillow. I stood beside the bed for a moment and leaned down. "I love you."

I was surprised when she shivered, and her skin began to burn red. She turned her face towards mine. "I love you too."

I made a show of leaving. I called to Charlie as I left. "Goodnight Chief Swan."

"Where's Bella?" He turned from his game.

"She fell asleep reading. I'm going to head home. " I waved and he grunted in response. He thought briefly of checking on Bella but changed his mind. He didn't want to wake her up.

I drove the car to a place it wouldn't be spotted and waiting in the woods, at the edge of their yard. I wasn't alone though.

"Hello, Emmett."

He emerged from the darkness. He walked beside me. _"So that's her?"_

"Yes, it is."

"_She seems scared._

"Wouldn't you be?" I questioned him. He nodded slowly.

"Do you love her?" he asked aloud.

"Yes." I didn't have to think about it.

"Well, good luck. That's all I can say." He slapped me on the back.

"How mad is Rosalie?" I mused aloud. Rose was always mad, it seemed. She was a bit of a princess.

"Actually, she's softening up. She still doesn't like it but she feels sorry for Bella. You know because of what happened to her..." he continued with his thoughts, _"she wishes that someone stopped Royce."_

"I'm surprised." I admitted. I saw the lights go off in the house. I heard Charlie's thoughts slur in his head. He would be out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Are you coming home any time soon?"

"I'm going to bring Bella home with me on Saturday." I turned to him to see his reaction. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll make Rosalie behave. If not, we'll leave."

I snorted, "Good luck with that."

"Thanks, you know I'll need it." he laughed and ran off into the night.

I ran back towards the house when I'm sure Charlie was asleep. Bella, much to my surprise, was sleeping peacefully. I laid beside her, a few inches away. I didn't want to startle her.

"Edward..." she whispered my name in her sleep. It was soft and sweet. I reached to touch her lips but stopped myself. She turned slightly, her arm flopping beside her.

"Edward..." She said it again, but it was not the same sound. She shifted again, rolling over completely on her stomach.

"EDWARD, HELP!" She cried out. I went to reach for her but stopped to make sure that Charlie was still asleep. He was and I clutched her to me before she could cry again. She relaxed the moment my cool body touched her warm one. She mumbled my name again but this time it was sweet again. I wondered why me being there kept her so calm. Especially my touch.

She was silent for the rest of the night. Once again, I hid in the closet, like an idiot. I felt like a teenage boy who almost gets caught fooling around with a girl. I suppose in a way, it is what I'm doing. Charlie came to Bella's room and checked on her. She was still asleep and he sighed before shutting the door behind him. He hated leaving her and I didn't blame him.

I went to rocking chair when Charlie left. It was only about 7 in the morning. Rain was starting to pelt the ground. I loved days like these, where the rain was so heavy that you couldn't see 5 feet in front of you. The wind whipped the rain around, making it clatter against the window.

Bella shifted restlessly. I could tell she didn't like the weather. I wondered why absently to myself. I would have to ask her. I wanted to ask her hundreds of things, honestly. I wanted to know everything about this girl.

She was laying on her stomach when she woke. She rose to her elbows and rubbed her face with her hands. She pushed her hair over her shoulder and looked around her. Her lips curved up into a smile when she saw me. She turned over and sat up.

"Is he gone?" She nodded to her door. I nodded and her smile grew bigger. She hopped off the bed and sat on my lap. Her arms wrapped around my neck. I couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness. It honestly match mine.

"You can go back to sleep if you want to." I rubbed her back.

"I'm fine. What do you want to do today?" She rested her head against my shoulder.

"I want to learn everything about you."

She looked up at me slowly, her eyes curious. "Alright, there isn't much to learn."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that. Let's see... What's your favorite color?" I began. I could already think of a million questions I wanted to ask. She seem to answer them honestly.

Much of the day went by that way. I asked her every question that came to mind. I loved when she blushed at some of her answers. That would start a whole new line of questioning. We didn't turn the T.V on once. She fascinated me. I made a mental note of all her answers. Some would come in useful in the future. Like her favorite gem stone, her favorite food, her favorite flowers... One day I would have to take her on a proper date. She deserved to have a normal evening, even if her date was not.

It was amazing that 8 hours past. Alice didn't even bother to knock when she came in. We were sitting on the couch, me still interrogating her. She was giggling furiously at something I asked and I couldn't help but chuckle in return.

"Aw! You two make a cute couple!" Alice cried. She sat down her arm loads of books and papers on the coffee table. Bella blushed and turned her face into my chest.

"Ugh, please tell me that that isn't all for me..." she groaned.

"It's not as much as you think. I got a lot of it excused for you. All the teachers know what happened and-"

"They know! How?" Bella sat straight up, almost yelling.

"Bella, it was in the paper honey. I'm sorry." Alice sat in front of Bella on the floor.

Tears almost instantly began to fall from her eyes. I shot Alice a dark look and held Bella. _"I'm sorry, it's easier that she knows now and not at the beginning of school on Monday. Everyone knows... Jessica made sure of that."_

"It'll be okay." I whispered in her ear. She sniffled, rubbing her arm over her eyes.

"I'm so embarrassed..." She whined. I could feel my jaw drop. I turned Bella so she looked directly into my eyes.

"You have NOTHING to be embarrassed about. You are a victim. You did not ask for this to happen to you. No one will say a word to you about it on Monday. I promise you. If they do I'll make sure they regret it. Do you understand me?" I nearly growled the words. I was so angry.

"I'm sorry" She whimpered. Her eyes fell to her hands.

I took my hand to her chin. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

She turned her eyes away from me. I sighed and laid my forehead against hers. "I'll make sure you're okay."

She pulled back and nodded. I looked over at Alice who had witness this whole exchange. She had a strange smile on her face. _"You love her so much. And she loves you. She's going to love you for forever."_

I didn't make an attempt to answer her. I wiped a tear away from Bella's cheek. "Why don't I help you with your homework. Alice, go make Bella some popcorn." I commanded her.

Alice snorted and got up. She stomped all the way to the kitchen. "If she blows up the kitchen, I'm sorry. "

Bella laughed softly, her tears finally drying. I grabbed the first worksheet off the top of the pile. I took a pen from a cup of them on a side table. "Come on, the faster we get started the faster when get done."

By the time Alice came back with popcorn we were on the floor, both on our stomachs. Bella was working on an English worksheet and I was looking over something for Biology.

Alice sat beside me, her legs crossed. She leaned over and looked at what Bella was doing, "Goodness, Bella, can anyone actually read your handwriting?"

Bella faked annoyance, sneering. I took the sheet of paper from her and looked at it. "Yes, this is defiantly chicken scratch."

Her mouth opened slight, giving me a nasty look. She took a handful of popcorn and threw it at me.I put my hands up in mock surrender before she threw another handful in my direction. I couldn't help but laugh. She laughed as she threw a handful at Alice. "Mean vampires."

"Aw, but you know you love us!" Alice patted Bella on the head. Bella smirked at her before finally recovering her worksheet to work again.

Most of the night went on like this. Even after Charlie got home. Bella did actually finish her homework in one night, much to my surprise. Her handwriting got worse as the hours past.

I didn't want to leave her tonight, not even for 10 minutes. I strayed far enough away and only long enough to move my car and to crawl back through her window. I cradled her to my body all through the night and she slept peacefully. I loved the feel of her in my arms.

Charlie didn't check on her this morning. He didn't even want to chance waking her. I watched the sun creep in the window as I held the beautiful women I was in love with. It couldn't of gotten much better. I ran my nose over her ear, bringing her in sweet scent. I kissed the nape her neck. She squirmed in response, pressing closer to me.

"Good morning, handsome." She yawned and when she realized what she said she blushed. I smiled against her flesh, trailing little kisses to her cheek.

"Morning, beautiful. Go get ready. Make sure to wear good shoes."


	57. Chap 9 of Too Late

She gave me a confused look before handing off to take a shower. She came out completely clean, dressed in jeans and a lovely white shirt. Most of the smaller cuts were completely gone now and her bruising had become mostly yellow. Her black eye was slowly fading and her stitches in her cheek were only a slight pink. I knew she felt uncomfortable about the way she looked. She pulled on a jacket, letting her body be swallowed in the heavy over sized fabric. As we went to leave she reached for her keys. I snatched them away before she could.

"What? I didn't see your car outside. I figured we'd be taking my truck" She place a hand on her hip, cocking it slightly to the side.

"I'll drive. You don't know where we're going." I tried to hide my smile.

"You can tell me how to get there." She tried to snatch the keys back from my grip. I pulled them above my head.

"It'll be easier if I drive."

Bella jumped, trying to reach my hand. I let her grab them after she knocked against me twice in her sad effort. "My truck!" She heaved. She smiled at the keys that were in her hands and stomped out of the house. I decided not to tell her that my car was less then a mile away, since she seemed so proud of her small victory.

I groaned as I looked at the truck. It could barely move. I hated going slow. Bella clearly loved it though. I slid into the passenger beside her. I didn't bother to put on my seat belt. I let my arm rest across the top of the bucket seat.

We drove mostly in silence, except for when I pointed out where to turn. We we got to the end of the road she looked at me confused. "Is this where you wanted to go?"

"No. I'll show you." I slid out of the car and loped to the driver side. I offered her my hand to help her get out. She took it with a smile and slid out.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, leaning in slowly. I breathed in her sweet breath. She looked a bit dazed.

"Of course I do." She recovered a bit, biting her lip gently.

"Good. Hold on." I grabbed her up, swinging her up on my back. I started to run, feeling the wind blow on my face. Bella's hair whipped around my face. I felt her bury her face into my neck. The run didn't last 3 minutes before we came close to the clearing. I stopped while we were still covered. I slowly set her down.

She wobbled a bit but quickly gained her balance. I motioned towards the light piercing the trees. I let her walk in front of me. I unbutton a few of my shirt buttons. I always liked feeling the sun on my skin.

"Do you remember what I said about sunlight?" I called to her.

"You said it was sort of a myth." She didn't turn as she answer but continued at a steady pace towards the clearing. I ran past her quickly, going towards the center of the meadow. I turned my palms up to the welcoming sun. I closed my eyes, raising my chin up to the sky.

Bella gasped when she saw me. I opened my eyes to see her at the edge of the tree line, her mouth hanging open. I knew what I must look like to her, my skin glittering in the light like polished diamonds. I must of looked like an alien to her. I sighed, waiting for her to run or screaming, as I continued to look up at the sky.

"You're beautiful." She whispered. I looked forward in surprise. She was moving towards me. She looked like an angel with the sun glinting off her shiny hair. I approached me, her hand out slightly. She looked up at me with questioning eyes before letting her fingers drag over my uncovered chest. I shivered at her touch.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around. She giggled loudly, wrapping her arms around my neck. The wind whipped around us, assaulting my nose with her scent.

"Your... smell has changed." I said softly to myself.

"Oh well, that's a nice way of saying I need another shower or something?" She smirked, but her arms didn't move from my shoulders.

"No." I laughed. "I didn't say you smelt bad. You smell amazing good, actually. It's just... your scent is stronger. Sweeter almost." I pulled us down to the ground, and I flopped back into the grass.

She sat up against me. Her fingers danced in the palm of my hand, creating the most amazing sensation. She watched my skin in the light. "I guess it's not easy going out if you're shiny, huh?"

I laughed again. "No. That's why we moved here. Very few days that aren't at least over cast."

"I suppose that's where the legend comes from." She mused, laying down beside me. Her hair fanned out around her face.

We laid in the sun for hours, mainly in a comfortable silence. I've never had this kind of silence with another person around. I wondered if she understood how precious this time was to me. I opened my shirt completely so the sun's warmth could cover my body. Maybe I could take away some of the heat and save it for later.

She slid off her jacket and tossed it to the side. She rolled over on to her stomach. She slid her hand over my abs, sending a shock through my system. I closed my eyes and tried not to make a sound.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend or a wife?" She slid her hand up my chest to where my heart should of beat and let it rest there.

"I do have a girlfriend." I said with my eyes still closed, smiling slightly. I'd never had a girlfriend before Bella, even as a human.

She sat up quickly. "Oh... who? If you don't mind me asking?"

I sat up, rested on my elbows, completely and utterly surprised. She couldn't be serious. "You don't know?"

She shook her head, blushing. She looked to the side of the trees. She looked honestly hurt.

I smiled, deciding to play it up a bit, attempt to lighten the mood."Well, you see... she's this lovely girl. Beautiful, actually. The sight of her smile makes me melt inside. Her brown eyes... they take my breath away. I would do anything to make her love me. Although, she's completely clumsy. I mean honestly, I've seen you... I mean Her trip over air."

She growled at me and pressed my shoulder. I let her push me back. "Well, _your _girlfriend is a lucky girl. Tell her I'm sorry about being clumsy. I know how it is."

I smirked and grabbed her up in my arms. "Bella, you don't honestly think I would tell you I loved you and still be with another women do you?"

"I don't know..." She didn't look at me.

I pulled her chin up. She peered into my eyes. Her brown eyes were staring to glaze over slightly with tears. Her self confidence was gone. I needed to show her that I loved her, and no one else. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip. She parted her lips slightly. I leaned in slowly to give her time to pull away. Our lips locked slowly.

Her fingers knotted into my hair, bringing me closer. Her lips became more demanding, more wanting. It was overwhelming. She slowly pulled back when she realized that I had stiffened. "Sorry..." She looked away.

"Don't be. I'm just amazed that you... want to be with me." I looked at her hand, which was resting on top of mine.

"Why?"

"Because of what I am. Bella, I'm a monster!" I nearly spat the words. She saw what I did to those men.

"Don't ever say that again." She whispered.

"Say what?"

"That you are a monster." She took my face in my hands. "You're not. Not by a long shot."

I turned my face and kissed the palms of her hands. "You should be scared, though."

She sat beside me, while I continued to lay on the ground. "I'm not scare of you." She stated with utter confidence. She wasn't at all.

"Oh really?" I closed my eyes.

"Yes, really." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"You shouldn't of said that!" I cried as I pounced on her. I began to tickle her sides as gently as I could. She screamed and kicked, laughing the entire time, trying to defend herself. Her arms searched for my sides and she found that I was not, in any form, ticklish. I quickly grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head and began to tickle with the other. I looked up at her eyes and I saw something that was not there before: Fear. I hopped off of her quickly, going clear across the meadow.

"I'm so so sorry. I went to far. I didn't mean to." I said, completely ashamed of myself.

She sat up, "No, you just surprised me. Please come back."

"I was insensitive. I should of known better. I am a fool..." I berated myself.

Bella stood and walked towards me. When she got to about 3 feet in front of me she stopped. "I would be dead if not for you. I am grateful for you. I am yours."

"Bella... I..." She cut me off with her lips. She crushed them against mine and I briefly wondered if she hurt herself doing so. I placed my hands on her hips. She pulled away, resting her head on my chest.

"You're not ready for this..." I whispered. "I shouldn't be touching you... It can't be good for you."

"You don't like it?" She looked up at me with hurt eyes.

"I didn't say that." I breathed. "I just don't want you to regret this."

"When you touch me, it's like you're erasing what _they_ did._" _She spoke into my bare flesh. Her warm breath heated my skin.

"Bella, nothing can take away what they did."

"I know... " She looked away.

"I will do anything I can to help you heal. But I want you to be ready for anything we do. I will not hurt you further." I hugged her tightly.

"You could never hurt me."

"Yes, I could. Without even meaning to. There is so much I could do to harm you. I couldn't live myself if I did." I leaned my face down into her hair.

"I love you." She completely ignored what I just said.

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too."

I examined her skin for a moment. It was starting to turn slightly pink from the sun. I should of thought of sunscreen but I had never even consider it before. I never needed it. "Why don't I take you home to meet my family?"

She looked completely scared for a minute before nodding her head.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"What if they don't like me?" She looked at her fingers.

"You're going into a house, in the middle of the woods, with a large family of vampires and you're afraid they won't like you. That makes sense." I smirked.

"But what if they don't?" She asked again. I chuckled.

"They will. You already know how Alice thinks of you."

"I really like Alice. It's nice to have a girl friend."

"I know that my family will love you as much as I do." I traced my fingers over her cheek.

"I hope so..." I looked away.

"Well, there's only one way to find out..." I trailed off. I grabbed her up, swinging her onto my back. I ran back through the meadow and scooped up her jacket. I ran, much slower then I normally do, towards her truck. This time she kept her head up. Her arms clutched around my neck so tightly if I were a human I would of passed out from lack of oxygen. I could hold back the laugh that escaped my lips as we past by the trees. I'd never really ran like this with someone before. It was a pleasant experience. Her warm body pressed against my back, her heart sputtering against my skin. I could get use to this.

When we arrived back to the truck I set Bella down on the ground. She tried to get up but fell back down.

"You okay?" I knelt in front of her.

"I'm just... dizzy. I should of closed my eyes like last time." She flopped back against the cool earth. "Do you do that a lot?"

"Run like that? Yes, every day. I love it. I usually don't go that slow though."

"That was slow?" She shrieked, sitting up. She put her hand over her mouth and fell back again.

I chuckled a bit. "Yes, for me. I'll take it even slower next time. You look a bit green."

"I'm fine." She stood up slowly. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and moved towards the vehicle. She wobbled and I caught her up in my arms before she could fall.

"I'll be driving." I told her, taking the keys away from her. I wasn't going to argue with her. She pouted but slid into the truck when I opened the door for her. This thing couldn't go over 55, I groaned to myself as I climbed into the driver's side.

It roared to life and I pushed it towards my home. Bella looked out the window, her arms crossed in front of her chest. I hooked my finger around one of her belt loops and pulled her closer to me. She seemed surprised but almost instantly melted into my side. I let my arm rest on the back of her seat after I flipped on the radio to the oldie's station. One of my favorite Beatles songs came on and I began to sing along.

"All the lonely people, where do they all come from? All the lonely people where do they belong? I look at all the lonely people... I look at all the lonely people..." I sang softly. Bella watched me with surprise.

"You have a beautiful voice."

If I were human I would of blushed. "Thank you."

"I don't know this song..." She waved her hand towards the radio.

" Well the 50's and early 60's had some decent music. It went down hill after that. Didn't improve much until the late 80's. I'll have to show you my music collection." I smiled at her as we pulled into the drive way. I parked in front of the beautiful white house. My mother, Esme really out did herself with this one.

Bella stepped out of the cab, her mouth opened wide. I came to her side, taking her hand. "So, are you ready to meet the family?"


	58. Chap 10 of Too Late

"No.. not really." Her hand went to her hair, trying to straighten it with her fingers. She pulled her coat on, wrapping it tight around her little body.

"You look great. Don't worry." I soothed.

I walked slowly to the door, giving my family some warning and Bella some time to get her courage up. I could hear all their minds screaming different things.

Alice was excited. _"They're finally here!"_

Jasper was annoyed. _"Alice needs to calm down before she scares the poor girl."_

"_I'm just happy Edward is happy."_ Esme and Carlisle's thoughts were much the same.

Much to my surprise Rose was calm. Emmett had apparently appeased her in some form or fashion. She still wasn't happy that I was dating a human and she didn't understand it. But she didn't have any cruel thoughts towards Bella, she actually felt sorry for her. A feeling I was surprised Rosalie had. Emmett was just hoping to keep Rose happy.

I opened the door and I heard Bella gasp beside me. I have to admit, if I'd never seen this place before I would have been shocked too. The wide open space, the crisp white, the over sized stair case and of course the entire back of the house was glass. I wrapped a comforting arm around her waist and brought her inside.

"Carlisle, Esme" I said in a soft voice.

"_Coming!" _Esme sung in her mind. I saw my parents before Bella did, standing at the corner of the dining room. Bella visibly jumped when she realized they were there.

"Bella, this is my father, Carlisle. Of course, you've met. And this is my mother, Esme." I smiled at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You have a lovely home, Mrs. Cullen." Bella smiled politely.

"Thank you dear, please, call me Esme." Her mind practically sang out with joy. She thought Bella was beautiful and kind.

"You'll have to ask Edward to give you a tour later." She waved her hand around. Bella turned, looking in a little circle. Her eyes stopped suddenly.

"This is beautiful. Who plays?" She walked over to the piano. She gingerly ran her fingers over the top.

"He hasn't told you?" Carlisle smiled. _"Edward, you shouldn't hide such things about yourself."_

I finally spoke up, "I do, actually." I walked over to the piano and sat down. I patted the bench beside me. Bella sat down quickly, scooting close to me.

"I should of known. You can do everything." She mused playfully. She scooted a even closer to me.

I began to play the song that I wrote when I first met Esme. It was beautiful with a strong spirit. Just like her.

"_Oh, Edward, you know how I love this song." _Esme ran her fingers over my shoulder, smiling even in her mind.

As the song ended I didn't let the silence last. I quickly began with the song I wrote just for Bella. Her lullaby.

Her heart beat began to increase. "That's the song you..." She whispered.

"Yes, I wrote it after the first night I saw you. You were so beautiful in your sleep." I smiled over at her. Her face was bright red and small tears rolled down her cheeks. A soft smile played at her lips.

"_We'll give you some time alone, son." _Carlisle called to me before he left with Esme, going up to his study. I continued to play, letting the sound fill the room.

When the song ended I pulled my fingers away from the keys slowly. I took her hands and kissed her palms. It was then I realized we were no longer alone.

"That was beautiful! I haven't heard you play in a few weeks." Alice danced in, letting her appearance be known. Jasper followed behind.

"Bella, this is my brother Jasper." I stood from the bench. Alice came over and wrapped Bella in a lose hug.

"See, Jazz, I told you she was pretty." Alice giggled, planting a kiss on Bella's cheek.

Jasper's mind spun as he watched his wife kiss a human. He didn't know how she could stand it. Bella smiled, hugging her back before standing beside me. Her scent sent wafting through the room as she moved. He thought she smelled amazingly delicious. I gave him a warning glare and he shrugged in apology.

"_She's very happy." _He thought before answering Alice. "You did. And of course, like always, you're right. It's nice to meet you, Bella." He said with a smile as he stood at the edge of the stairs.

Bella blushed and turned her face into my chest. I kissed the top of her head. "Why don't I give you a tour?"

She nodded and we excused ourselves. I honestly wanted to show her only my room, though I did explain various items as we past them. She looked annoyed at the stairs and I almost picked her up to carry her. But, I decided against it, not wanting to make her angry.

I finally got to my room and let her in. Another gasp escaped her lips. I let Bella walk in ahead of me. She spun in the middle of the room.

"This is amazing! The view... And your music collection. It's... wow..." She ran up to the shelf, allowing her eyes to roam the shelves.

I smiled to myself and sat on the black leather couch. "It's one of my favorite things."

"How is it arranged?" She brought her fingers to lips, continuing to look.

"Year and then how much I liked it. It's rather complicated but when you have 24 hours in the day to entertain yourself..."

She smiled at me. She walked over to the couch and sat, gazing out the window. "You really do have a beautiful home."

I played absently with a strand of her hair for a moment, letting the silk roll between my fingers. "Beautiful..." I whispered.

Her face turned towards mine slowly and she blushed. I tucked the hair behind her ear. "Would you dance with me?"

"I can't dance..." she muttered.

"It's all in the leading." I went to the stereo and pulled out the exact CD I wanted. I pressed the play button and then offered my hand to Bella.

She took it slowly. "If I break my butt I'm blaming you." She mumbled.

"I'll never let you fall." I swept her up in my arms and began to dance, even before the song came on. When the sang finally began she threw her head back in laughter. 'Brown eyed girl' blasted through the radio.

"You're smooth." She laughed again.

I twirled her about the room, lifting her off the ground a bit. "Thank you. I do try, sometimes." I pressed my lips to the hollow of her neck. "My brown eyed girl."

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. Her heart thumped erratically in her chest.

"What's wrong?" I stopped, but did not release her.

"It's not fair. You shouldn't do that to people." She blushed, her heart rate increasing even more.

"Do what?" I demanded.

"Dazzle people." She turned her face away. I felt my lips twitch, trying to keep from smiling.

"Do I dazzle you?" I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to keep my face serious.

"Oh, you know you do. Stop angling for compliments." She swatted my shoulder. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"_I want to dance!" _Alice screamed with her mind.

"We're about to have company." I whispered in her ear.

"Can I come in?" Alice asked politely behind the closed door. I knew if I didn't say yes she'd still come in.

"Yes." I held Bella close to me.

Alice came in. "I want to dance" She repeated. She looked a bit like a child.

"Fine." I heaved. I let go of Bella and opened my arms towards Alice. Alice sped from her spot and turned on the stereo to an actual Radio station. Spanish music blasted through the room. Then I saw a tiny white blur that grabbed up Bella. Alice started to tango with Bella, who looked like a poor rag doll.

"Hey, are you in here for any other reason besides stealing my partner." I said with mock annoyance.

"Maybe... " Alice spun Bella. Bella laughed and then backed away when the song was done, putting her hands up in surrender. She flopped onto the couch.

"There is a storm tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to play ball?" She sat down on the carpet, her legs in front of her.

I looked from her then to Bella. I thought a moment. Bella wasn't ready for an outing like that. Accidents happen and I didn't want to scare her. Alice nodded, knowing my response before I spoke it.

"I guessed as much. Thought I'd offer though." She patted Bella's knee. "Enjoy your evening kids."

"_Have fun!" _She smiled at me over her shoulder.

"You too." I called to her. She waved her hand in response.

I turned the radio to something more relaxing, turning down the volume quiet a bit. I sat down on the opposite end of the couch. Bella looked at me, underneath her thick eye lashes. She moved from her spot and crawled towards me, collapsing carefully on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her lovely little body. "Play ball?" she questioned.

"Oh, baseball. We like to play sometimes when the weather is right. One day I'll take you out to play, I promise." I kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at me.

"Vampire baseball. Ha." She snorted. I stuck my tongue out her and she giggled. She snuggled closer to me, her face resting lightly on my chest.

I have no idea how long we sat there, listening to music in silence. The sun began to fade into the sky and it became dark. The clouds began to roll in and a small thunder shower sprinkled the earth with more unneeded rain. Bella fell asleep in my arms.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I groaned, trying to rearrange so I wouldn't wake her. Alice, of course.

"What?" I said in a hushed tone.

"Another family. They're close. They may come to the house. Get her home! Hurry! I'm sorry..." She said in a hurried, slightly panicked voice. "I'll call you when I'm sure everything is okay." She hung up before I could answer. I closed the phone and picked up Bella, trying not to wake her still and ran down the stairs full speed.

I placed her in the back seat, shutting the doors as quietly as I could while still in a hurry. I brought the BMW, my father's car, to life and cruised forward at an amazing speed.

I didn't want to take her home, I didn't want to alert Charlie. I put 20 miles between me and the house before I finally decided what I would do. I drove another 5 minutes and found a small side road. I came to the end quickly and shut everything off. I turned to observe Bella, who was still out cold.

I sighed, and took in a deep breath. I wouldn't be able to cope if something happen to her. I crawled into the back seat and lifted Bella so that her head was in my lap. She stirred them, looking up at me. Her face creased in confusion.

"I needed to get you away. Do you trust me when I say I'm only protecting you?" I stroked her hair.

She nodded, sitting up without saying a word. She rested her head on my shoulder. I felt her lips begin to caress my flesh.

"Bella, I didn't take you out her to make out with you..." I know I sounded a bit harsh when I said it, even if I didn't mean it like that. She recoiled slightly, scooting away from me.

"You don't want me..." She said almost under her breath.

"Bella! I never said that."

"I don't blame you. I'm damaged now. Who would want me?" She began to cry.

I was floored by this. It was something I didn't expect. This was a moment I wish I could hear her like everyone else. I took her hands in mine. "You are not damaged. You are hurt. I do want you."

"Then kiss me!" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I growled before I went for her lips, kissing them furiously. I knotted my fingers in her hair. I pulled away from her as quickly as I went for her. "Bella. I love you. I don't know why you're doing this... It's not healthy." I cursed myself for kissing her at that moment. She was trying to make herself feel loved, I knew this but I didn't wish to tell her that. I didn't want to hurt her further.

She brought her knees to her chest and began to cry in earnest. I had enough of her tears. I decided to be selfish, giving into her needs and my wants, I wanted the tears to stop no matter what it took. I pulled her into my lap and began to kiss her neck. Her tears slowed with every kiss. It was so unhealthy but I wanted more. I kissed her ear then her jaw to her lips. They were eager but soft. Her hands slid down my chest, sending chills down my spine.

I had never been more thankful for a phone call in all my life. Guilt rushed over me as I watched her cheeks flush. I pulled the phone from my pocket.

"They're gone now. They'll be out of the state within the hour. You can bring Bella back now." Alice shut the phone before I could say anything to her. My sister was disappointed in my actions. I didn't blame her. I was ashamed of them too.

When we got back to the house Alice swept Bella way from me for a "make over" so Charlie would be convinced that they did spend the day together. She even bought her new clothing.

I laid on my couch, berating myself. _Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot _repeated in my head. I wasn't helping her.

"Stopping be such a girl, Edward." Rosalie stood in door way.

"Good evening to you too, Rose."

"Don't beat yourself up." She walked towards me.

"I suppose Alice told you." I muttered.

"Of course she did. Edward, she just wants to feel love. You were just giving her that. Don't hate yourself for enjoying it to."

"I took advantage of her. She's in pain." I hissed.

"She's in pain and you make her feel better. Better about herself, better about men, better about life..." Rosalie's voice was gentle and kind. Something that seemed completely alien. I shook my head but she put her hand up to stop me. "No, listen. Until I found Emmett I hated all men. I was damaged, and would always be. Emmett made me feel whole. You are her Emmett. I'm not saying it'll be easy but she'll heal. And, she'll be glad that she had someone like you holding her and kissing her, telling her that it was okay."

"Thank you." was all I could manage to say. Rose nodded and left the room. Maybe she was right.

Bella came in at the moment in silk blue pajamas pants and matching camisole. She was breath taking, even with her bruised flesh.

"I want to sleep in your arms." She whispered. I opened my arms to her and she ran to the couch, falling on top of me after tripping.

"I will always be there to catch you when you fall." I whispered as I pressed my lips to her ear.


	59. Chap 11 of Too Late

Much to my surprise Sunday past without incident. Except for the embarrassment she suffered when Esme brought her breakfast in 'bed'. She hid her face in my chest, blushing a shade of nearly purple. She'd never been caught in the arms of a boy before, especially by their mother.

I rode behind Bella in my car, that I ran to get while Bella was getting ready. Charlie gave me a surprised look when I helped her carry up several bags of clothes and make up up the stairs. I shrugged.

"Alice goes over board." Is all I could say. Charlie nodded and smiled, going back to his game.

Alice showed Bella how to cover up with black eye with make up the night before. Bella didn't want to bother but Alice is more stubborn and as she says "we've got all the time in the world."

Her night was peaceful, barely speaking in her sleep. Her tiny hands clutched to my shirt as she dreamed. I wondered how I spent my nights before Bella. Before I started sneaking around like a human teenager. I adored watching her sleep though.

Before the sun rose I ran home, showering and dressing as fast as I could. As soon as her father was out of sight I parked the Volvo in the drive way. Bella stepped out wearing some of her new clothing. Jeans and a long sleeved navy blue sweater. Her hair was pulled back in a lose pony tail at the back of her neck. I had to admit with the make up the black eye was barely visible now. Her full lips turned up in a smile when she saw me.

"May I escort you to school, Ms. Swan?" I smiled as I leaned against the car.

"I would love that." She stepped closer. Her aroma had changed more, even since the little time I'd been away from her. I didn't know what it was, but it was curious. Perhaps it was her emotional state that changed it. It would be something to ponder later. I opened the door for her and then slid in myself.

"Are you going to be okay today?" I peered at her through the corner of my eye.

"I think so. I've been feeling a lot better. Besides, we have time between classes, lunch and biology." She actually did sound fine. I hope it wasn't an act.

We arrived to school, parking next to my sister's car. I pushed past the drooling teenagers to help Bella out of the car. I took her bag from her and slung it over my shoulder. I held her hand, walking towards the breezeway.

I heard her nasty little thoughts before she showed her face. _"Oh, my god. She's holding hands with Edward Cullen. Yeah... sure, she was raped. Whatever. She probably asked for it."_ Jessica's tiny brain was a harsh place. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

" Hey, Bella! How are you doing? I'm so sorry! I wanted to come see you but I didn't want to upset you. When we couldn't find you we called your dad and he said that you were in the hospital." She stuttered on and on. I could feel Bella stiffen beside me.

"Your concern is touching Jessica. But, I think it's time for us to get to class." I said in the most polite way possible. She starred at me opened mouth for a moment before slowly closing it.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to you later Bella." She strode off towards class. _"Why is he with her? I'm so much better looking then her. Especially now..."_

It took all the self control I had not to run up behind her and snatch her head from her shoulders. Tiny minded people like her were the reason school was so hard for so many teenagers.

I pulled Bella along to her first class. Her skin was a light shade of pink and she chewed on her lip. I stopped in front of the classroom. "If you need a thing. Say the word and I'll be there." She nodded and I kissed her cheek goodbye.

I listened to every thought around Bella through out the day. They were all much the same. _"Wow, she looks upset. I wonder what really happened. Is she really with Cullen?"_

Angela's thoughts were different though. I know the second she saw Bella she crushed her into a hug. Poor Angela cried. _"I'm so sorry Bella. We shouldn't of left you alone. I'm so sorry. Poor Bella." _She repeated over and over again in her head. She was a true friend and I'm glad that Bella had her.

Lunch couldn't of come fast enough. It felt like time crept at a snail's pace. I leaned on a wall by Bella's class waiting for her to emerge. As soon as she was out of the room I pulled her into a hug. She smiled against my chest.

"I needed that." she muttered. I nodded in agreement and started to tow her towards the lunch room. I plied food onto a tray for us. I picked a little of everything because I still wasn't sure of Bella's taste.

Once we got arranged at a table, alone, I asked, " How are you doing so far?"

"I feel like a freak." She said honestly as she nibbled on a fry. "No one's said anything but I know everyone knows. They just stare. I wish they'd stop."

"They will soon." I held her hand.

She ate more then I expected. I was glad to see her eating so much lately. Though I think she's beautiful the way she is, it's unhealthy to be too thin. Alice and Jasper came to say hello to us before leaving the cafeteria. They were trying to be supportive and I was grateful for it.

Biology was going to be difficult for me. Being so close and not being to hold her would be hard. I wondered if I'd actually be able to do it. Not touch her for a single second when she was less then a foot away. I didn't want to test the theory.

Mr. Banner brought in the T.V. He didn't feel like really teaching. I was relieved when the lights turned off. The screen gave off any eerie glow before starting an extremely slow moving movie on plant cell growth. I silently scooted closer to Bella.

Bella had one arm across the top of the table and her head was resting on it. The other arm dangled at her side. I took her free hand into mine, mirroring her position. She turned her face towards me. She smiled brightly when I winked at her.

If I hadn't already known all these things before I wouldn't have learned a thing from the movie. I was too busy studying her skin, her hair, her face in the soft glow from the television set.

She stretched her arms in front of her when the lights flicked on. She sighed, looking at the clock. She didn't seem at all excited about her next class:gym.

She shuffled her feet towards the gym. One of her arms was weaved with mine. "You know, I've been excused from gym for a while. I don't know why I don't just go home now." She wrinkled her nose, showing her disgust.

"Well, think of it this way. Only one more hour..."

Our days past like that for a while. The same routine every day. After a while everyone did stop starring at Bella. As the bruises faded so did the attention on Bella and I.

Alice and Jasper had begun to sit with us, along with Angela. I felt sorry for poor Angela who felt uncomfortable around us. She never thought anything remotely mean but we simply made her nervous. Not that I blamed her, we were suppose to. Bella though, seemed attracted to it.

I spent every night with her. I only hunted when the hunger started to prove too much and I only hunted close to Bella's home. The deer population was dropping dramatically.

Bella started going to therapy every Tuesday and Thursday. She dreaded it because she always cried but it was working. She was becoming calmer when I was away from her. She didn't instantly cry in her sleep when I left her side. She was starting to adjust.

Two weeks had past and I knew it would happen sooner or later. Sunny days. Two of them towards the weekend. Bella was becoming calmer and I needed a real hunt. I didn't want to speak to her about me leaving but I had to at least tell her I wasn't going to school.

"Oh, that's okay... What are you going to do?" She spoke as she did her homework.

"Well, I was considering going hunting with the family. But, I decided against it." I sighed, feeling guilty for even considering it.

Bella lifted her head from her work sheet, her eyes were thoughtful. "I don't want to hold you captive."

"You're not. I just don't think it's prudent at this moment." I slid the paper towards me, studying it. Though her handwriting was horrid, all of her answers were correct.

"Edward, You're my prisoner it seems like. Please go with your family. You hardly get to see them anymore." Her fingers slid over to mine.

"I don't want to abandon you." I said softly. I looked away from her, feeling shame for an act I hadn't even committed and wouldn't.

"You're not." She leaned closer into me, lowering her voice. " I can't have all of you if you can't be yourself. If you can't do the things you like, the things that make you... you. Do you understand?"

I sighed and nodded. "You're going to use therapy against me, aren't you?"

She smiled, "I'll miss you when you're gone, but I think you need to go out."

"Bella..." I protested. She raised her hand to stop me.

"Go." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. We slipped into an easy kiss, soft and sweet. My fingers traced along her cheeks. She sighed when I pulled away.

"We still have tonight and tomorrow at least. I promise I won't be more then an hour away. If you need anything. Anything at all, you will call me. I will have my phone on me at all times." I brushed my fingers through her silky brown hair. She looked so sweet at that moment.

The morning before I left I woke Bella up to say goodbye. She made me promise I would. I kissed her collar bone, then shoulder. She stirred slowly. I dragged my fingers over the soft flesh of her exposed midriff. She hummed in pleasure, her eyes slowly opening.

"Good morning, handsome. Can I have a wake up call like that every day?" She smiled playfully. She pulled at my shirt, positioning me so that I was hovering over her, my arms to either side. "This is better." She ran her fingers through my hair, tugging gently at the roots. It sent pleasurable chills down my spine.

"You should stop that." I growled at her. She dragged her nails down the back of my neck. "Bella, if you want me to go, you better stop."

"What if I don't?" She said with a smile spread across her luscious lips. She lifted up on her elbows and kissed my chin and then my neck.

"I will take you from your bed, like a bandit in the night and keep you forever in my room, held tight in my arms." I leaned my lips to her ear. She gave me the reaction I wanted, she shivered slightly, her heart rate increasing.

She hitched her leg around my hip and beckoned me closer. I allowed myself to be pulled closer. We kissed for several minutes, only pausing briefly for breath. I rolled over beside her, pulling her on top of me. "I want to stay." I whispered. I realized that I sounded like a sullen child.

She kissed my chest through my shirt, playing mindlessly with one of it's buttons. She rested her chin on my shoulder, looking up at me. "Go. Have fun. I think I'll be alright."

"_Edward Anthony Cullen if you're not out of that house in two minutes I'm coming up there to get you." _Rose screamed at me in her head. She was outside in the Jeep with Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I looked down at Bella who was smiling sweetly, still playing with the button.

I kissed her once more, letting my lips linger for a few seconds. I got up and covered her with the blanket. "Get some more sleep. I love you and I want you to have a wonderful day at school."

"I'll see you Saturday?" She asked, settling onto her back.

"Very very early Saturday. If I can handle it that long."

"Handle what?" Her eyes were beginning to droop.

"Being away from you." I said honestly.

She smiled before whispering, "Edward Cullen, I love you." She fell into a deep sleep.

I kissed her lightly on the forehead and dashed out the window. I was a white streak running to the car.

"Gee, Eddie. You two are so sweet! Makes me want to cry." Emmett laughed as we pulled away.

"Can it. And don't call me Eddie." I muttered. Rose slapped him on the back of the head.

"I think it was nice." Rose stated shortly.

"Thanks." I looked out the window at the placing trees. It wasn't really something for anyone else to hear but it was nice to have Rosalie honestly start to warm up to Bella.

"Alice, will she be okay?" I asked her for probably the thousand time in 48 hours.

"_I don't see anything happening to her but I can't promise anything either."_

"Will you keep an eye out for her?"

"Of course. I will watch for her." Alice said aloud but then added. _"Things will work out in the end."_

I sighed to myself, watching the blending scenery. "I hope you're right."


	60. Chap 12 of Too Late

That Thursday was hard for me. I hunted for the first time in a long time. A real hunt like a real predator. It was hard to consider deer or rabbits real prey. It was like comparing fast food with a 7 course dinner, or I would at least think so. The hours past slowly and my heart really wasn't in it. I annoyed my family with my attitude, but I didn't really care. I was honestly depressed.

At 8 o'clock in the evening I decided I would call Bella, just to ease my mind. The phone picked up on the second ring.

"Hello" She said softly, she seemed tired.

"Bella..." I breathed her name. "How are you?"

"Oh! Hi... " I could practically see her smile. "I'm... alright. How is your hunting?"

"I'd rather be with you." I stated honestly. "How was therapy?"

"It was fine. Dr. Grace thinks I'm handling things well. She thinks you are a good influence on me. But, she worries that I'm depending on you too much." She said, the annoyance clear in her voice. It was also clear that she didn't agree with that.

"Am I a good influence on you?" I asked, teasing.

"Oh, I think so." her voice was light but then it quivered. "I miss you."

"Do you want me to come home?" I felt the worry that had been building in me all day about to burst in my chest.

"No. No, I'm okay. I just like having you around. It seems like you've always been here. What did I do before I met you?" Her voice was light again but I wasn't fooled.

"I'll come..."

"Stop it right this second. Go now, go do... vampy things." She interrupted me. "I love you, have a good night, okay?"

I laughed, "Fine. Sleep well, love." I snapped the phone shut after she hung up.

I walked over to the spot were Alice was resting against a tree. She brought her hand up. "She's fine. Don't ask!"

"Thanks." I slid down beside her.

"Go take a run, you'll feel better." Alice patted my knee. I nodded my head and stood up. I looked up at the silver moon in the velvet black sky. I took some comfort that Bella was underneath the same moon.

My mind cleared as I ran. The wind rushed around my body, blowing away my worry. Bella was doing better then I thought she would. I wasn't sure how to react to that, honestly. I was happy that was getting better but I loved the feeling of being needed. And then I felt selfish for that. I was so confused but I pumped my legs harder and let the air wash away the guilt. I caught the smell of a puma about a mile away. I smiled to myself, pushing myself harder. I was ready to eat now.

After chasing the animal half the night I returned to my family. The sun was beginning to rise in the east, lighting the earth on fire with it's brilliant light. Rose and Emmett were still deep in the woods, hunting different things, but Jasper and Alice were around a camp fire. The fire was small and was simply for effect, but it was still comforting in it's way.

"You had a good time last night." Jasper stated, not asked. I simply nodded at him since he already knew the answer.

"You seem much less stressed." He smiled slightly, enjoying the reprieve from my annoying mood swings from the night before.

"I am. It's been too long." I waved my hand around, toward the campfire and the couple.

"I agree. We need family time every now and again. We should take Bella camping." Alice smiled to herself.

"I can't see Bella camping." I said honestly. She was by no means girly but she was not the out doors type either.

" I think she'd be just..." Alice stopped mid sentence. Her honey colored eyes glazed over at the vision swirled in her mind.

Bella was in a hospital gown. She was screaming over and over again. Her nails dug at her flesh, causing her arms to bleed. Tears streamed down her face. The room she was in was dim and only had a small bed and a single chair. At first she was walking around but then it showed her tied to the bed.

I nearly screamed as I popped up from my sitting spot. It was about an hour run from here to my house then a couple minute drive to the hospital. I could see the darkness outside the hospital window in the vision. I had time, at least I hoped so. I would of taken the jeep but I couldn't leave my family like that. I could run faster then Emmett could drive anyway. They would of understood but I still could not.

The sun glinted off my flesh as I ran, my skin soaking in the heat. My heart was aching. I hated the scene painted in Alice's mind. I had to make sure that it did not happen, but I wasn't sure how.

When I finally arrived at my house I ran up to my room and grabbed a hooded jacket. I threw that over my head, along with some sunglasses and a pair of black gloves. If I had time to think about it, I'm sure I would of thought I looked like a bank robber.

It 8 o'clock when I arrived at the school. Bella should be here. I could listen for the thoughts around her to make sure she was alright. I angled my car as close to the building as I could.

"_Man, Bella looks antsy." _Mike Newton was simple in his thoughts. _"Where's Cullen? Maybe they broke up..."_

That's when I heard her screaming, things toppling over in the class room. I could see the scene in several students minds. Mike had tried to grab Bella's arm. She screamed, recoiling from his touch. A desk toppled over, Bella falling as well. Mike tried to help her up but she scooted away from him, her screams becoming louder. She pressed herself into a corner and began to rock.

I got out of my car and took a step towards the building. The sun glinted off my face and I could see the light reflected on the asphalt. I stopped.

If I ran in now I would expose myself and my family. I would also expose Bella. And if I simply ran into a class room they would think I was a stalker or an abductor and would keep me from see her. And that's if they didn't notice the glittering skin.

I heard the teacher's frantic thoughts as he called 911. I sighed, feeling like a coward. Was I doing this for me or for her?Who was I protecting?

I didn't have too much time to wallow in my self pity before the emergency vehicle arrived. Through different minds I saw the whole scene: Bella rocking in the corner. Thrashing wildly against the young men's touches. Then I saw the sedatives being shot into her body.

I swore aloud, cursing myself. "I should of never left." I nearly roared. I watched as they rolled Bella to the ambulance. I put the Volvo in drive and followed behind. I went to the parking garage, finding a dark spot deep inside.

I would go in as soon it was night fall. The halls of the hospital were lined with large uncovered windows, so any time before that would, once again, put myself and most importantly, Bella, at risk. It would have been worse then at the school. I prayed for rain so I could go sooner. Though I knew it wouldn't happen until well in the morning tomorrow.

The minds in the hospital were in a blur in my head. I couldn't pick up a single voice to save my life. It was impossible to concentrate, no matter how hard I tried. So I sat, in silence in the dark car wishing I could rip Mike Newton into tiny pieces. I knew honestly it wasn't his fault, he simply touched her. But it's always easier to blame someone else.

Time crawled. It was getting later in the year so of course the days were getting longer. I cursed myself for being a what I was. It kept me from fully helping her right now. Bella deserved better.

Much to my surprise, none of my family bothered me. They knew it was best to leave me alone. I didn't even receive a phone call.

As the sun started to sink into the sky I dashed from the car to the hospital entrance. I couldn't take the risk so I kept my coverings on. I sneaked along the edges of the hall way as fast as I could without bringing attention to myself. I followed Bella's flora scent. I could pick it out anywhere.

I came to a waiting area where Charlie sat. He stood up quickly, looking at me. He'd been crying, his face puffy and red.

"Edward! You can't go in there... I need to talk to you first..." He yelled behind me. I ignored him completely. The voices in my head were screaming and my skull ached. I pushed my way into Bella's room.

There she sat in the corner, tears flowing down her face in tiny rivers. Her arms were covered in self made scratches. She was wearing only a hospital gown again. She was shaking with the sobs. Her arms were clutched around her stomach.

And that's when I heard it. Two very different heart beats. One loud in my ears, Bella's. It thumped wildly in her chest. Then the other, very soft but extremely quick.

Bella's eye shot open when I came through the door. I dropped to my knees in front of her, ripping the gloves from my hands. I took her hands from around her belly and held them in my own. The other heart beat became louder.

"I'm so sorry. I never should of left. I knew better. Bella, please forgive me." I broke out in dry sobs.

She just shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her onto her lap and began to rock her back and forth. I didn't even realize that Charlie was behind us.

"Edward, I need to talk to you. Outside." Charlie commanded from behind us.

"No!" Bella shrieked at him. Her arms clutched around my neck tighter.

"If you have anything you need to say to me just go ahead and say it. I'm not leaving Bella alone for another second." I didn't even look at him. I buried my face in her neck.

"Edward. Outside." Charlie repeated.

"I'm not leaving her alone!" I yelled at him. He stepped back, his face purple. Bella pressed herself closer to me.

"Bella's pregnant!" He roared at me. I didn't turn my face to him.

"I know..." I whispered, speaking only to Bella. "I'm so sorry."

"What have you done to my little girl?" He demanded.

Bella's stiffened in my arms. She shot up and within a second she was right in chief Swan's face. "Don't you dare put this on him! He's been a perfect gentlemen! If you want to blame someone why don't you blame those four dead bastards that put their nasty sweaty hands all over me. Don't you ever talk to Edward that way again or I swear to God, Charlie. I will leave and never come back."

"Bella..." he sighed her name. He was in complete shock, his mind blank. He's eyes flashed from her to me.

"Get out of my room Charlie." She hissed as she pointed to the door.

He turned reluctantly and went into the waiting room. Bella remained in the same spot, rooted to the floor. Her entire body was quivering with heated emotions. I saw her knees begin to wobble and I hopped up from my spot, catching her before she could hit the ground. I carried her to the bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Edward..." she breathed my name. She smiled slightly, dragging her fingers over my right hand.

I leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I told you to go." Her eyes were beginning to dry.

"I don't know what to do..." I whispered, pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers. I closed my eyes, trying to think but nothing came. I hated not knowing the answers.

"_Poor girl..." _I heard the doctor think before she opened the door. Bella's therapist came in, clutching some pamphlets.

"Good evening, Edward. If you don't mind I'd like to speak to Bella alone."

"He's not leaving." Bella stated, her lips set in a hard line.

The doctor looked from me to her then sighed before nodding her head. She pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. "I've spoken to some of the doctors. I want to tell you what we know and what some of your options are. You are about 5 weeks along, not very far in the pregnancy. You still have a lot of options at this point. We are assuming that this occurred from the sexual assault, correct?"

Bella cringed at the words 'sexual assault' but nodded. I held her hand, trying to be supportive.

"Although I do not agree with abortions, I believe in cases like these they are a valid option. Also, there is adoption. Of course, you can always keep the child but there are many issues that come with that. Just like any other option. We need to fully discuss everything and give you all the facts so you can make an informed choice. " She sat several papers out in front of the Bella.

Bella's eyes never even glanced at the paper. "I will not have an abortion." Her voice was firm.

"We need to discuss everything before you make up your mind." Dr. Grace repeated.

"I'd like some time alone with Edward, please." She laid back against the bed, closing her eyes.

"That's fine. I'm going to speak to your father and I'll be back." She went to pat Bella's knee but decided against it.

"She thinks that abortion is the best thing for you." I said, listening to the Doctor's thoughts as she walked out the room.

"I won't do it."

"Why not?" I question. This child would hurt her more then help her. Surely she could see that.

"You're not a killer and neither am I!" Her eyes were strong in their resolve.

"That's not true. You saw what I did." I whispered.

"You saved me. They deserved to die. This, thing, didn't do anything to me. It did not ask for this life. It's not my place to take it away from it before it even has a chance." She rubbed her hands over her stomach. She was right, in a way.

"Then adoption?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. She picked all the papers and placed them in a pile, putting them to the side. "I don't know what to do."

"We'll figure it out together." I leaned in and kissed her cheek.


	61. Chap 13 of Too Late

After the Doctor returned to speak to Bella she gave her a mild sedative to help her sleep. Charlie never came back into the room but stayed in the waiting area. Carlisle sneaked into the room around 2 in the morning, when he was sure Charlie and Bella were asleep.

"_How is she?"_

"Terrified. Confused. In pain." I watched her chest rise and fall. With every second the tiny heart beat was getting stronger.

"_What is she planning on doing?" _He sat on the single chair.

"She doesn't know yet. She's not going to have an abortion though. She knows that for sure. She hasn't decided if she wants to keep the baby or give it up for adoption yet." I explained quietly so not to wake her.

"_That's good. That would be rough on her body. What do you want her to do?" _He looked directly at me.

"I don't know. Honestly. I'm so confused and it's hard to think. I just want her to healthy, happy and safe. What would you do?" I questioned him, pleading almost.

"_Help her make the right choice. Just be there for her." _He sat back in his chair, running his fingers through his thick blond hair. "Poor girl." He spoke aloud.

I simply nodded, holding her close to me. A small smile played across her sleeping face. I wondered what she was dreaming. It apparently was nice. I would have to ask her about it later. I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her head lulled to the side and she sighed my name.

Carlisle smiled at me as he watched my reaction. _"You're so in love." _I could see what I looked like to him as I looked at Bella. I was gazing at her lovingly.

"I am. I'll do anything to make her happy." I spoke honestly.

"Good. She'll going to need all the help she can get." He stood. _"The family is at home. Alice is going to bring her some clothes tomorrow. Rosalie wants you to tell Bella that she's sorry for her."_

"I will. Tell Rosalie and everyone, thank you." I told his retreating form.

"_They already know." _He said as the door closed behind him.

I laid with her the entire night, unmoving and thinking. I had thought of something we could do, something we could do together. But she would have to want to. It would make her life easier if she decides to carry on with this pregnancy, which it seemed she had.

At 4 the rain began. It washed away the impurities of the earth. I wished it could wash away Bella's pain. She rested peacefully now but what about tomorrow? What about another sunny day? I didn't know what to do about those things. It was hard.

At 7 o'clock on the dot Alice came in, carry several things in her arms. A bag of clothing and toiletries along with a large bag of food. I looked at her with a confused expression.

"_She won't like breakfast." _She shrugged her shoulders.

Bella stirred slowly, opening her eyes. "Hey Alice..." She turned her face towards mine, a small spread over her lips. "Good morning."

"It is now that you're awake." I kissed her cheek gently.

"Ugh, you two stop that mushy stuff. Here Bella, I've got you something!" She tossed Bella the bag, which landed at her feet.

"Alice, have I told you how awesome you are?" Bella searched through the bag, smiling at what she found.

"Yes, but you can tell me again." Alice smiled, proud of herself.

"You're great!" Bella rose from the bed, giving my sister a brief hug before going to wash up and change.

While Bella was in the bathroom an orderly brought her a tray of food, if that's what it could be called. Some sort of mush and odd cubed fruit. A thing of semi cool milk and cranberry juice. I wrinkled my nose at the smell.

When we were alone again I began to whisper to Alice. "Why didn't you see this?"

"I don't know. I kept looking. I mean, you saw!" She said in a pleading whisper. She was worried I was mad at her.

"I'm not mad Alice. I'm just worried about Bella. Can you see anything else?"

"No, she's made no choices. No paths to follow yet." She looked over to the bathroom door. Bella was brushing her teeth, I could hear the sounds of the water. But more then ever I could hear the two heart beats. "Edward, are you okay?"

"I'll be alright. Like I said, I'm worried." I sighed.

Bella finally came out of the bathroom she was in silky blue pajama pants and a matching button down long sleeved top. It made her skin glow. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tell at the top of her head. She smiled at me, turning to show off her new clothing.

"Very beautiful" I smiled back at her. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to her breakfast. She looked at the goop and made an awful face. She pushed it to the side and looked at the other items.

You could almost see her heart sink looking at the food. Alice held up the other bag she was carrying earlier and waved it front of Bella.

"Now, how awesome am I?" Alice beamed.

Bella opened the bag and sprang on top of Alice. "I love you, Alice! Thank you!"

Alice giggled before she responded, "You're welcome."

Bella went over to the bed and sat. She pulled out several things: a Bottle of orange juice, a couple of croissants with butter and jelly, a small box with thin sliced ham in it, sliced honey dew, and even some sliced fresh red ripe tomatoes. She hummed in pleasure at the feast before her and began to dig in, eating with her fingers. I opened the juice for her.

"Slow down before you choke. Honestly, Bella. It's not going to run away from you." I teased. She smiled up at me but didn't listen, continuing to eat quickly. She drank a third of the juice in one gulp.

Alice snorted and I shot her a nasty look. Bella looked between us and then covered her mouth as she laughed. "That was kind of funny Edward. Ironic, at least."

"What's ironic?" Charlie asked for the door way. He looked a bit like a beaten puppy with sad eyes. He was holding a bag just like Bella's but his was empty. "Thanks again for the food, Alice." He threw the bag in the trash.

Bella didn't answer but continued to eat. She eyed her father with a cautious gaze.

He knew she was still angry and would not speak to him until he swallowed his pride, "Edward, I want to apologize for last night. You've been nothing but good to Bella. I shouldn't of yelled."

"Neither should of I. I understand" I stood beside Bella.

"How did you like your breakfast, Dad?" Bella said between a sip of juice and a bite of tomato.

"Very good actually. You've got some good friends." He flashed a smile at Alice.

"Dad, Dr. Grace said last night that they were going to release me today. It's conditional though, I have to go to therapy 3 times a week now." Bella pulled apart a bit of bread with her fingers. She wasn't really looking at Charlie.

"I know, she told me. Are you okay?" He leaned against a wall.

"I'll be fine. As long as Edward and Alice are around I know everything will work out in the end." She took a big bite of melon. I handed her a napkin, trying to hide my smile from her.

Then something she said struck me. 'Work out in the end'. Alice had said that last night. How could it? I'm not sure what would happen and that frightened me. But at the moment Bella seemed okay so I'd take my happiness when I could.

Carlisle walked in, carrying a clip board. "Well, good morning Ms. Swan, don't you look lovely this morning!"

"Thank you." Alice giggled and I was tempted to smack her on the back of the head.

Bella smiled, blushing slightly,"Thank you."

He sat on the edge,"Well, we're going to go ahead and let you go home. You'll be starting a new schedule for therapy. It's going to be Monday, Wednesday and Friday, still with Dr. Grace. Also, I have a prescription for you to get filled before you go home. It's just a prenatal vitamin. It's something every mother should take. I'm setting you up an appointment with one of the OB/GYNs here at the hospital for prenatal care, as well."

"Thank you, Carlisle." She smiled at him. I rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You're welcome, Bella. Now, I want you to take things easy for a while. It's not good for your blood pressure to get too high. Don't eat too much junk food. I'm going to go ahead and write an excuse for you for the rest of the year in Gym, but I want you to get some sort of exercise. Maybe some walking or swimming? Something along those lines. I'm sure Edward will help you with that." He smiled up at me. I nodded my head.

"I'll help too. We can take walks together Bella!" Alice smiled brightly.

"Around the mall, maybe." I snorted. I couldn't help myself. I looked sheepishly at her. Alice's face was scrunched up in mock anger. She pushed my shoulder hard and I pushed her back. Bella giggled at our display.

"Enough you two." Carlisle chided like a good father," Bella, if you need anything. Anything at all, please, you know where to find me. You're young and healthy so I'm not too worried. The pregnancy is going well so far, but it's still early on. I think everything is going well, though."

Bella nodded, leaning against me. I place my hand up on her stomach and she looked up into my eyes. I kissed the top of her head gently. "It'll be okay."

Bella wrapped herself in the long sweater Alice brought her, holding it tight to her body as we went to the car. I walked with her to the cruiser, wishing I could take her home myself.

"I'll be right behind." I whispered in her ear before helping her in. Her eyes were sad but she seemed calm.

Alice was right behind me. "She'll be home in 45 minutes if you want to go shower and change. You smell."

"Gee, thanks Al." I snorted, walking back to my car.

"You smell like burnt wood and mountain lion." She followed behind.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to shower. 45 minutes, are you sure?" I turned to her. She was leaning against Carlisle's Mercades, which was parked next to my car.

"46 minutes and 33 seconds. Close enough for you?"

"Yeah, it is smart ass. Want to ride home with me?" I offered, waving my head at the car door.

"Thanks, I would." She climbed in.

She waited until we were out of the parking garage to tell me what was on her mind. "Can we take Bella maternity shopping soon?"

"I'm not sure she'd be up for that. Besides, she doesn't even look pregnant yet." I looked at the road.

"She will soon though." Alice replayed a vision in her head for me. Bella was standing in front of me, her stomach rounded. Her hands were resting on her sides and her shirt was lifted slightly. She had a smile on her lips. I was knelt in front of her, my hands on her stomach, feeling the baby move. I was beaming at her. This vision shocked me.

"How far along if she? Can you tell?" I asked.

"Not sure. I think maybe 6 or 7 months. She's cute isn't she?" Alice smiled.

I smiled to myself. "She's beautiful. I wonder why we're so happy."

Alice shrugged, stepping out of the car. I hadn't even realized that we had already arrived back at the house. It was such a habit.

Almost my entire family was in the living room, waiting for us. Esme rushed to my side. "Is she alright?"

"She's pregnant." I said. I didn't really know how else to answer.

Esme hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I know, Carlisle told me. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I guess. I'm not sure." I shrugged, moving towards the stairs.

"Edward..." Rosalie called to me.

I stopped, not looking at her. "Yes?"

"Please tell Bella I'm very sorry and if there is anything I can do to help, I will."

I turned very slowly. Everyone's face was trained on Rose's, their mouths hanging open. Rose was standing in the middle of the room, a very soft and sad expression on her face. I'd never seen her like this before.

"Thank you, Rose. I've never respected you as much then as I do at this moment. " I smiled at her.

"_I mean it, Edward."_

"I know you do. I mean it too: again, Thank you." I turned and walked up the stairs. Rose was feeling proud of herself and for once I agreed with her.

"Oh! It's going to be so much fun shopping for mommy clothing!" I heard Alice say to Rosalie and Esme. I chuckled slightly. The stress was starting to get to me though.

I showered as quickly as I could and packed my back pack full of a few different changes of clothing. Even being away from her this long was causing my body to ache. I was very glad that it was now the weekend. I don't think I could handle hours away from her right now.

I parked behind her truck, leaving my back pack inside. I listened for Charlie's thoughts for a moment. He was thinking about scores. Bella must have been okay, at the very least.

I knocked on the door, not wanting to barge in. Charlie answered, grunting towards the kitchen before heading back to the living room. Bella was sitting in a chair, nibbling on popcorn and candy.

"What did Carlisle say about junk food?" I sat across from her.

"Well, I was hungry and we have no food. Are you going to take me grocery shopping?" She smirked, eating another piece.

I pulled the popcorn bowl away from her. "No, I'm taking you to lunch first then I'm taking you to go grocery shopping. Go get changed and I'll tell Charlie what we're doing."

She looked surprised but nodded, heading up the stairs. I didn't really want to talk to Charlie but it was better then just leaving.

"Chief Swan, I'm going to take Bella out to lunch then I'm going to take her grocery shopping." I sat on the arm of the sofa, my hands resting on my knees.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He turned the TV volume down. _"I can take Bella shopping if we actually need to go."_

"Well, she just said she was hungry and the wasn't anything to eat besides popcorn." I wasn't honestly trying to make him feel guilty but I did anyway.

"Oh, I have some money for food in-"

I rose my hand, stopping him. " Charlie, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not going to take charity." He was beginning to turn red.

"It's not charity. I'm doing this for Bella. I like buying her things, even if it's just boring groceries." I stood, beginning to walk away.

"There is money in the cabinet. Bella knows where it is, I'm sure she'll grab it." He was thinking I was fighting a losing battle. Bella hated having things bought for her. He didn't realize I was more stubborn.

Bella slowly came down her stairs. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I look a deep breath, "Wow."


	62. Chap 14 of Too Late

Bella was wearing one of the outfits Alice had bought her a couple weeks ago. It was a long sleeved button down shirt, helping to hide the scratches on her arm. Her legs were covered in a blue denim skirt. She wore black leather boots with a low heel. Her hair was clipped up, tiny ringlets swirled at her neck where the hair had gotten loose. She looked amazing and I don't think she was even trying.

Then, I realized something; this was the first time I was taking her on a real date. A normal date with dinner. Even if we were going to the grocery store afterwards it's the most we had done together outside of school. I felt like a horrible boyfriend. I should be showering her with gifts and taking her to do whatever she pleased.

I took her hand, pulling her close to me. I ran my fingers over her cheek, feeling her silky flesh. "You are by far the most amazingly beautiful creature I've ever seen."

Before she could respond and retort I capture her lips in a kiss. I didn't care if Charlie was in the next room over. I pulled her closer to me, exploring her lips. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, reaching up on tippy toes to meet my kiss. I felt her heart beat against my chest and the baby's against my stomach. I pulled away, surprised.

"What's the matter?" She asked, looking a little hurt.

"I can feel..." I ran my fingers over her stomach. "I've never been around someone who's... you know. I mean, I learned about pregnancy when I went to medical school. I didn't think I would be able to feel or hear the heart beat until you were much further along. It's heart must of started beating yesterday or the day before, when I was away. They start to develop the heart around week four and it starts to beat around week five, but most humans can't hear it until week twenty. "

She put a hand over my mouth, stopping my rambling. "You went to medical school?"

I nodded, speaking with her fingers still pressed over my mouth, "Twice."

"You're too good for me." She sighed, looking down after removing her fingers.

"You have that wrong, it's the other way around." I pulled her chin up, making her look into my eyes.

"I think-" I cut her off, kissing her lips passionately. I lifted her off the ground this time.

"I think it's time to get you fed." I kissed her ear, still holding her up.

"Bye Charlie!" She called as we moved towards the door. I was still carrying her, my arms wrapped around her waist.

"I kind of feel like a doll." She giggled, her legs dangling.

"So, would that make you _my _doll?" I smiled at her playfully, sitting her on the hood of my car. She leaned back on her wrists, then shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want me to be _your_ doll?" She swung her legs, trying to play innocent.

"Now, that's a silly question." I leaned in closer to her, trying to keep my face serious.

She seemed dazed for a minute, then looked down at her legs. The hot blush crawled up her cheeks. "Edward..." She breathed my name.

"Yes, Bella?" I leaned in a bit closer, gazing into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you still love me even though I'm..." She couldn't say the word. She looked at her knees again. Her heart rate was increasing.

"Nothing in this world would make me stop loving you. Never doubt my feelings for you." I cupped her face in my hands, placing gentle kisses all over it.

"Edward..." She breathed my name again.

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm really hungry." She blushed, looking very sheepish.

I couldn't help but laughed. I helped her down off the car, putting Bella on her feet. "I'm sorry, you distract me. Especially when you look like that."

"Like what?" She looked down at her clothing, confused.

I pulled her up again with one arm wrapped tightly about her, "Like the most beautiful women on the planet."

"Edward, you're just saying that." She tried weakly to push me away.

"I do not just _say_ anything." I said in a firm voice. "I will only tell you the truth. And the truth is..." I whispered in her ear. "You dazzle me."

She shivered, sighing. I let her down to her feet, making she she was stable before I let go. I opened the door for her. I knelt beside her while she was sitting in the car, placing a gentle hand on her stomach. "I will love you no matter what."

She nodded and she looked as if she were about to cry. I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before going to the driver side. I held her hand all the way to the tiny restaurant.

We chatted only a little while she ate. She really seemed to enjoy the food she received. I honestly didn't know a lot about food, human food at least. I made a mental note to pick up some kind of cook book or watch a cooking show. Perhaps I could make Bella dinner one night.

I have only been to a grocery store perhaps 10 times in the past hundred years. My family tries to avoid it when we can. This was a very new experience for me. I was actually rather nervous about it on the ride to the store. Hopefully Bella knew what she was doing.

I let Bella take the lead into the store. She pulled out a large metal cart and began to stroll the isles. She seemed to have a system, fruits and veggies first, dry goods, meats, dairy and then frozen foods. It seemed to me she was just throwing random things in a basket.

"You really ought to eat more fruits and vegetables now that you're..." I trailed off. She simply nodded. She was reading the back of a box her eyes tracing the words.

"Does all of this really taste good?" I waved my hands over the food.

She laughed, "Yes, some of it, anyway."

"What's your favorite food?" I followed her as she pushed down the isle with a million different kinds of pickles.

"Meal or single food item?" She wasn't really paying all that much attention as she searched for something.

"Both." I grabbed a can she was reaching for on the top self, chunking it into the basket.

"It depends on my mood, I guess." She shrugged.

"Are you avoiding my question?" I chuckled. I stepped behind her, pressing my chest against her back,letting my hands rest on her hips.

"No... I just know that you don't like this kind of food." She blushed, leaning against me.

"I want to know. Tell me, please." I kissed her neck.

"Um... well, if it's just a lazy day I like a turkey with cheese on white bread, along with some sour cream and onion chips. If I want something a bit fancier I like steaks, a lot. I use to love having barbecues when I was younger. Grill outside just when the sun is setting. We'd have baked potatoes and grilled corn, maybe some ice cream for dessert." she smiled at her memories. "When I was a little girl I use to get a piece of bread with peanut butter and a glass of chocolate milk if something made me sad. I haven't had that in a while... I wonder where the peanut butter is." She was lost in her own thoughts. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"I'm going to take you out some day soon. Take you on a real date. I'm going to take you out to dinner, then maybe to a movie. Would you like that?" I nuzzled her neck.

"I love everything we do together. As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters." She turned towards me, hugging my neck.

"_Oh, my god. It's Bella. Jesus, what should I do? She's hugging Cullen. That's so weird. I'm better then him. She looks so happy. I can't believe they've already let her out of the hospital. She really freaked out yesterday. Maybe I should go apologize. I hope she doesn't freak out again." _I heard Newton's thoughts speed a million miles an hour once he turned down the same isle we were on. I hadn't even realized he was in the store. He began to walk towards us, slowly.

I hugged Bella tightly, "There is someone coming. Do you want me to make him go away?" I whispered. She turned to see, her face flushing when she saw it was Mike.

"No, I need to apologize to him."

"You certainly do not. He should of never laid a finger on you. He's lucky I don't..." I stopped once he was in hearing range.

"Cullen." He stated shortly.

"Newton." I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him.

"Bella, I just want to let you know how sorry I am about yesterday." He turned his attention away from me.

Bella looked down, playing with her fingers."No, it's my fault. I'm sorry. There's just been so much going on lately. You understand, right?"

Mike simply nodded. He shifted uncomfortable in his spot, moving a large bottle of soda from one arm to the other. "I guess, I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, have a good night." Bella waved before pushing the cart forward.

"He thinks you have multiple personality disorder." I groaned as I listening to his thoughts as he walked away. "Jerk."

"He's not so bad." She sighed, rearranging her cart.

"You don't have to listen to his thoughts at school all day." I shivered. He thought about doing dirty things to most of the female population, including the teachers.

"He's just a normal guy. How bad can it be?" She shrugged her shoulders, pulling into a check out lane.

"Oh, my love, you are so naive. Men are dogs."

"Are you included in this group?" She lifted one eyebrow at me. I stopped, thinking about it for a moment.

I leaned my lips in close to her ear and whispered, "I may not be human but I still am a man."

She laughed, pushing my shoulder. The cashier watched us with curiosity. He wondered if we were related or dating. I placed an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, deciding to end his train of thoughts. He smirked, "It'll be 72.32."

Before Bella's hand reached her skirt pocket I handed the man a 100 dollar bill. Bella's face turned towards me, looking rather annoyed.

"I didn't invite you along so you could pay for everything." She said in a harsh whisper.

I took my change, smiling at the man. I took the lead out of the store, pushing the cart to the car. "I didn't come along just to keep you company."

"You don't have to do this. I have the money." She began to fish in her pocket.

"If you don't stop, I'm going go back and buy one of every item in the store." I said, placing the items in the trunk.

This stopped her. She stomped to the passenger side, plopping down into the seat. She looked like a pouting child. Her arms crossed in front of her chest. I couldn't help but smile slightly at her annoyance. She truly was innocent and sweet.

I carried everything into the house, making her pout even more. She sat at a kitchen chair, mad as an old wet hen. Charlie came in, looked from Bella to me. I smiled at him triumphantly. He was completely shocked. He shook his head and went back into the living room.

I leaned my lips close to her ear. "You know, the more you do that the more I want to kiss those pouty lips of yours." I placed my hand on the side of her neck and began to kiss her flesh.

Her heart skipped a beat and her flesh become more heated under my lips. She leaned her neck to the side, bringing her hand to rest on the back of my head. She sighed, giving up."Could you help me put the groceries away."

"Of course I will." I smiled at her innocently as I helped her out the chair. She started pulling things out of bags, still a bit angry. She was muttering to herself.

"You better kiss me like that later. That's just cheating. You use it for your own gain. Stupid Vampire." She stomped around the kitchen.

I tried not to smile too much at her display. It was honestly was one of the cutest things I'd ever seen. I knew she wasn't really that mad but it was cute to see her act so... human.

"Later tonight, I promise I'll kiss you in a way you'll never forget." I decided to tease her some. I pulled on the bottom of her shirt.

"All of your kisses are unforgettable." She whispered.

"Really? I think I have room to improve." I began to play with her hair. She turned slowly to face me.

"It's not fair. You have so much experience then me." She looked down, embarrassed.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned.

"I'm sure you've been with dozens of women. I've never even had a boyfriend before you." She blushed a bright shade of pink.

"Why would you think I've been with dozens of women?" I pressed. She shrugged so I continued, "Bella, honestly, you are my first girlfriend as well."

She looked completely shocked. I wish I could read her thoughts at that moment. Whatever she was thinking made her turn a bright shade of red.

"So, you've never... Surely you have..." somehow she turned brighter red. It took me a moment to get what she was asking.

If I were a human boy I would of blushed, I was half way surprised I didn't somehow turn red now. "No, I haven't."

"But you're so... old. I just thought... Well, You know." She stuttered.

"Bella, somethings are very important to me. I may not have a soul but if I do I want to make sure I can get into heaven one day, with you, if there is even the smallest chance." I stroked her cheek.

"Of course you have a soul. How could something as beautiful as you not have a soul?" She questioned, her face scrunched in disgruntle confusion.

"If I am beautiful it's just a guise, to help me catch my prey." I looked away.

"Edward, look at me." She commanded, her voice strong. I turned back in shock. "You will go to heaven. You are my heaven. You are an angel."

"Bella, how can you say that?" At that moment I could of cried.

"Don't be an idiot. Look at all you've done for me!" She was starting to turn red with anger. "Edward, don't you dare talk about yourself like that. You are amazing. It kills me to hear you say things like that."

"It's how I feel." I whispered.

She crushed her lips against mine, her fingers digging into my neck. She didn't slow down or soften. The kiss was passionate and wanting. I could feel the tears roll down her cheeks and onto mine as our skin connected. I disengaged slowly. "Bella..."

"You deserve better then heaven. You deserve better then me. A broken... doll." Her tears slid down her skin, leaving trails. I made her cry and I hated myself for it.

"I'm so sorry..." I felt the guilt hit me in the chest. I turned away from her.

She came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. Her warm cheek pressed against my back. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do. I made you cry." I hung my head.

"You didn't make me cry. I'm crying for you. I want you to be happy and I can tell you're not." She spoke into my shirt.

I turned, pulling her into my arms. "I am happy, I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" Her eyes peered into mine.

"Hurting you. Losing you. Not deserving you. So many things."


	63. Chap 15 of Too Late

"You will not hurt me." She stated. She was utterly confident in this face.

"I could..." I whispered into her hair.

"What do I need to do to show you otherwise?" She looked up at me.

"I'm not sure there is anything you can do."

She sighed, biting her lip as she thought. Then she turned her head to the side. "Hey dad we're going for a walk." Bella didn't even wait for an answer. She grabbed my hand, leading me towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, following behind.

"Going for a walk. Keep up." She stomped along, heading towards the back of her house. The ground was moist from the rain earlier.

"Me, keep up? Really?" I pulled her back so she'd look at my face. I raised my eye brow at her. She laughed.

"Yes, you. I'm not talking to the trees am I?" She freed her hand and waved it about. She started to walk faster, going deeper in the woods.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, keeping an easy pace with her.

"Somewhere private." She stopped at a fallen tree and sat down. We were out of sight of the house. I sat beside her.

"And why do we need somewhere private?" I watched her with curiosity.

"I want to dispel some of your fears." She slipped onto my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Bella..." I whispered her name.

"Let me do this, Edward." She turned, straddling my waist, the denim skirt riding up her thighs. I placed my hands on her back. She rested on her knees which made her slightly higher then me.

"You are amazing." She kissed a different place between each word. "You make me happy. You make me feel whole. I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my days and nights being with you." Her hands rested on my neck, lifting my face slightly. "I trust you with every ounce of my being. Your touch makes me feel like I'm loved and desired not torn and wasted."

I pressed my face into her chest, listening to her heart beat. She hugged my neck, letting her cheek rest against the top of my head.

"I don't deserve you." I took a deep breath, her strong flora scent wrapping around me.

"Edward, I feel like I was put here for you." Her fingers tangled in my hair, forcing me to look up at her. "I am so happy I came to Forks."

"So many bad things have happened to you here. I would of thought..."

"It was all worth it. I have you now." She kissed me then, and I felt all her love for me. I felt warm and safe in her tiny embrace. I ran my fingers up her back. All I wanted to do for the rest of time was kiss her, hold her and care for her. I knew at that second that is is what I was created for.

She slid back on the tree bark of the fallen tree and I grabbed her waist, turning her so that she was sitting on my lap. Our lips never broke, neither one of us willing to pull apart. The warm tears flowed down her cheeks again and I pulled away, kissing them away. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy." She muttered, her lips searching for mine again. I pressed my lips to hers, loving the sensation of the cool against the hot. Her breath fanned around my face, making my throat tingle. I could bare it though, it was worth it. I devoured her lips, tasting every bit of skin. I released her lips and moved my own to her jaw. She was panting, her skin red hot and her heart beat a million miles an hour.

I ran my fingers under her shirt, just at the along her spine. She hissed in surprised and I stopped. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it feels great. Please don't stop." She moved her mouth to my neck. Her mouth was greedily kissing my flesh. No one had ever done this to me before, I wasn't sure what to do. I massaged her back gingerly. I closed my eyes, listening to both heart beats.

"We should get back. Charlie's wondering where we went to." I breathed, feeling completely relaxed.

She nipped at my skin, making me jump. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here."

"Bella..." I laughed. "Love, I promise we'll continue this later."

"I want to continue it now." She pulled back. Her lips were glistening and her eyes were bright. The blush was resting on her cheeks, her heart still beating at a wild rate. "I want you to touch me."

I placed my hands on her cheeks. "Bella-" She pulled away angrily, cutting off my words. She stood up and began to stomp off.

"Isabella Swan. Come back here." I told her. She turned and stuck her tongue out at me. I groaned and went after her. "Bella, I don't want to hurt you. You have to understand. I know you're not ready for that yet."

"Yes, I am." She growled.

"I want you. I am a man and I desire you with everything I have. But, neither you or I are ready for that. When I make love to you, when I touch your body, I want all of you to be mine. I want to be married to you. I want to do this properly." I grabbed her, turning her around. Her eyes were watering again.

"Why should I wait? I'm already ruined..."

I growled, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! This was NOT your choice. You are not RUINED. You were hurt. And, if I could take that pain away I would. But, I can't Bella! You have to heal and me hurting you further will NOT help. And, what if I hurt the baby? It could kill you as well. Bella, listen to me!" I nearly yelled. Her eyes were shocked, her lips quivering. My hands were holding her shoulders.

"I understand." She whispered.

"No, you don't." I nearly sobbed the words. "You are my angel. I will do whatever you need but you don't need that. Not yet. I may not have a soul but I have to protect yours."

"I told you never to say that again." She whispered the words.

"Bella, it's what I believe." I stated softly.

"I SAID TO NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" she screamed trying to pull away. I let my hands drop to my side, balling them up into fist. She made a move towards the house.

"Bella!" I called her name. She didn't stop. I punched a thick tree, causing a hole in it. Leaves fell all around me. She turned at the sound, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"I can't take the chance of hurting you." I said just barely loud enough for her to hear.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." Her eyes were sad. I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Let me have this my way. Please. I will give you the world but I want everything to be right. Let me make things special for you. Let me treat you like the lady you are." I kissed the top of her head.

"You're strangely moral for a vampire." She sighed, leaning her head against my shoulder, her arms wrapped weakly around my neck. I chuckled, smiling slightly.

"Sorry about that." I kissed her forehead.

"No. I should be grateful. You're the perfect gentlemen." She looked up at me, sighing.

I scooped her up into my arms, carrying her towards the house. She closed her eyes, resting against me. "I'm a little tired." She whispered.

"Then let me take you to bed." I smiled at her innocently.

"Tease." She muttered.

I snorted, opening the front door. I moved past the living room to the stairs. Charlie turned and shot up out of his chair.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled running up to us.

"I got tired. Edward is too much of a gentlemen to let me walk apparently." Bella smirked, her eyes never opening.

"Oh, uh... um... Okay." Charlie looked confused. _"Jesus that boy's strong, he's not even breaking a sweat."_

"I'm going to take her up to bed, so she can get a nap. She's had a long day." I pushed past him. Bella snuggled against me as I walked up the stairs.

"Your father is wondering if I have magical powers to keep you this calm." I snorted. "He needs to meet Jasper."

"Why do you say that?" She asked, looking up at me as I laid her down on the bed.

"He can control and change the emotions of a person." I explained as I pulled the blanket over her.

"He's an empath?" Bella looked a little confused.

"Exactly. You know, you're a smart girl." I kissed her forehead. I really was impressed with her. "Have you taken your vitamin today?"

"Yes. Those things are horse pills" She muttered.

I laughed, kissing her cheek again. "I better go, or at least make it appear like I'm leaving."

"No." She commanded.

"Bella, what about your dad?" I questioned. Last thing I wanted was for Chief Swan to attempt to shoot me.

"I don't give a damn about what he says. Stay." She scooted over in the bed.

I moved in behind her, snuggling close to her. I kissed her neck gingerly. I hummed her song in her ear, feeling her body relax against mine.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking you out. You need to have a good time. I want to take you to the movies and to eat. Is that alright?"

"Mh hmm..." She sighed, nodding her head slowly before drifting off to sleep.

I could feel the phone buzz in my pocket and I already knew it was Alice. I quickly brought the phone out of my pants and to my ear. "What?" I whispered.

"That's a great idea! Oh, bring her over here and I'll get her all dressed up! Rosalie and Esme already said they'd help. We're going to go shoping right now! She's going to have such a great time! I'll reserve a table at La Rustica and I was thinking of renting a private theater, so you could have it all to yourself. That would be so romantic! " She babbled.

"Rose said she'd help? Willingly?" I questioned, surprised. Esme, yes, but Rosalie?

"Yeah, it was her idea to bring her here. It'll be fun!" She was probably jumping up and down. I wondered how Jasper handled her at times.

"Fine, but that's up to her. If she says no then I'm not going to force her." I muttered.

"She'll say yes." Alice said with some confidence. "She wants us to like her."

"Please don't torture her." I sighed.

"We won't. It'll be fun. Oh, by the way, we're going to get her a prom dress as well, so you better get on that." Alice's voice was firm towards the end.

"Oh, yeah? She'll say no to that. You might as well not bother." I watched her sleeping.

"Well, then you better work on it then! She's going, if I have to drag her. She's going to have a good time. She needs to have all the experiences she can."

"Alice, stop. I'll think about it." I muttered into the phone.

"She's say yes!" Alice stated before hanging up. I placed the phone in my pocket.

I thought about it for a while. Seeing Bella in a beautiful dress was extremely tempting. I wasn't sure if she'd be up to something like that then. I was almost sure she'd say no. I nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent. The idea of dancing with Bella all night seemed like heaven. Alice was right, she did need to have those experiences.

I decided to talk to her tomorrow about it. At least I could ask. I stroked her back. I was surprised Charlie didn't come up here. He thought about it but decided that it would upset Bella if he made a scene. He was right, of course.

I started to think about what would happen to Bella over the next few months. The pregnancy would be difficult, even more so if she was being starred at constantly at school. She nearly had enough credits to graduate, only lacking 4: A math, an English, a Science, and a gym. I'm sure I could persuade a school official, with the aid of my father, to allow her to take a health class instead of gym. Perhaps we could look into summer school together. That way she wouldn't have to worry about giving birth in the middle of a classroom. By the time summer school was over she'd be several months along. The last couple are suppose to be the hardest. Also, she'd be done by her 18th birthday.

Another thought swirled in my head. Marriage. I wanted to be with her for forever. I want to be hers. I thought of the vision Alice had: Bella a vampire, but more importantly, my wife. My wife. Could she really be that? I pressed my face into her neck, closing my eyes.

"I will marry you someday." I whispered, more to myself then anything else. It made it final in a way, it was just a matter of when. That's something I'd have to think about later.

She woke up after an hour, completely refreshed. She seemed excited, if not a bit nervous. I was honestly a bit surprised by it.

It didn't seem like it was a day ago she was in the hospital. It seemed like years had past. Everything changed in a way.

I watched Bella as she made supper for herself and Charlie. She hummed to herself, trying to sneak glimpses of me when she thought I wasn't looking. It was so sweet and it made me smile.

Just like nights before I made a show of leaving. I moved my car and climbed back into her window. She wasn't the in the room so I waited on her bed. When she came it, it made my breath catch in my throat. Her lovely lips spread in a gorgeous smile.

She was wet from her shower, the hair clinging to the back of her neck. She was wearing a cotton white night gown that went to her knees. She wasn't trying to be sexy or beautiful, she just was. She crawled into bed with me, laying against my chest.

That night, all I could think of was marriage. Would she actually want to be married to me? I wanted her, there was no doubt of that. But, truly, we had just became a couple, but I knew this was it for me. She was my life. I wanted to hold her every night and not have to hide in the closet like a horny human teenagers. I wanted to be a man, her man. But, what else could come of this marriage?

I slid my hand over her stomach, listening to the dual heartbeats. Could I also be a father to her child? It was a fascinating thought. Could she keep this child? Could she love it? She didn't want to take it's life away, so it could have a chance. Would it have a better chance with us? Yes, I think I want that. No, I know it. I want to at least try. I would love this being just because part of it was Bella.


	64. End of Too Late

Sorry! its the end of this sneak peek :(

please check out the rest of her story and review!! ((all links in the Authors Note for this sneak peek!))


	65. PLS READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE

Please review!! IF you know anyone who you think deserves to have their story here... sent me a Private Message or a review, and I'll raed the story and see!

I love reviews please... they aren't my stories... but the would LOVE to have me pass reviews on! or if you hate this idea of me showing others stories and helping them... or if you hate it!


	66. sorry:

I'm terribly sorry to have to say this but I am going to have to put this story on hold for a bit. I have some health concerns that need to be a priority and I felt awful making you all wait forever with no updates. So I'll post when I'm getting ready to put it back in gear!! And also have my health under control.

Please add to story alert and I'll update when I can,

4everbellaxedward


End file.
